El Ojo Del Dragón
by charliesantarosa
Summary: (En progreso; actualizada al Capítulo 15) Hace 55 años el mundo entró en una guerra, hace 50 años el "ojo del dragón" nació y terminó dicha guerra. Hoy en día, el misterio del ojo del dragón sigue siendo eso, y el mundo está expectante a una nueva guerra, ¿donde ésta el ojo del dragón?. Un joven de cabello castaño se embarcará en una aventura para descubrirlo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Cuenta una vieja leyenda que hace 50 años existió un extraño artefacto llamado "ojo del dragón", el cual, supuestamente fue un regalo de los dioses.

Nadie sabe su verdadero origen,pero según se cuenta, tenia el poder de crear cualquier cosa que al usuario se le ocurriera, desde crear una simple hoja, hasta crear un arma tan potente que sería capaz de exterminar a la humanidad entera, un poder así podría ser usado tanto para el bien, como para el mal. La leyenda también dice que este artefacto fue creado en el reino de "Lullaby", reino gobernado por el linaje Hofferson, quienes llevan siglos gobernando ese lugar generación tras generación.

Además se dice que la persona que creó el "ojo del dragón" pertenecía al linaje Hofferson, pero esto nunca se comprobó.

Sin embargo, esta leyenda, ¿tiene algo de cierto?.

Una parte de la leyenda no se ha comprobado, pero se sabe que la otra parte fue verdad; hace 55 años se desató una guerra global,un hombre misterioso descubrió una especie nunca antes vista: los dragones. Este hombre utilizó a los dragones para fines malignos, obtener la supremacía y el control de todos los continentes. Fue así que el caos se fue extendiendo, múltiples criminales se unieron a la causa de aquel hombre, la guerra duró 5 largos años, dejando devastación en distintos lugares del mundo. Hasta que un día, en el reino Lullaby, una persona del linaje Hofferson creó el "ojo del dragón", esa persona tenía un extraño poder, que muchos consideraban un don divino, podía crear cualquier cosa que se imaginara (excepto algo viviente), esa persona usó ese poder para crear el ojo del dragón y además concentró todo el poder que le quedaba en este artefacto, se dice que esa persona murió al crear el artefacto, ya que su cuerpo no podía vivir sin su poder, el cual depósito en el artefacto.

El mismo año que aquella persona creo al "ojo del dragón" también término la guerra, gracias a ese artefacto, el cual sirvió de gran ayuda para derrotar al misterioso hombre que inició todo, desafortunadamente, los dragones también fueron exterminados en la guerra, apesar de que probablemente fueron criaturas fascinantes, el mismo año que terminó la guerra, se decidió, en un acuerdo con todos los continentes del mundo, que se reiniciara el calendario, de esa forma siempre se guardaría el recuerdo y la humanidad lo tomaría de ejemplo para tratar de ser mejor, pero, ¿será esto posible?. El año en el que terminó la guerra fue nombrado año cero, y a partir de ese año, el conteo a seguido ese ritmo, año 1, año 2, etc.

En el año cero no solo terminó la guerra, también nació el "ojo del dragón" y murió la persona que lo creó,(el año antes del año cero era el año 1949, por lo que el año cero pudo haber sido el 1950 de no haber sucedido la guerra).

Sin embargo, la historia no terminó aquí, ya que ese mismo año, justo unos meses de terminada la guerra, el ojo del dragón desapareció. Nadie sabe que ocurrió con él, quien lo tendrá, o donde estará, por lo que la historia quedara inconclusa, ¿o tal vez no?.

Con el ojo del dragón desaparecido, la probabilidad de que una nueva guerra comience quedará abierta. ¿Volverá la historia a repetirse?

¿Tendrá que pagar la gente buena por las ganas de poder de la gente mala?

¿Habrá personas capaces de arriesgarlo todo para salvar a sus amigos, a su familia y a su mundo?

Dicen que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para obtener algo bueno,la paz y la libertad es algo que se puede alcanzar, pero mientras el ojo del dragón exista, eso no será posible.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 1: "Misteriosa Criatura"**_

 **Este es el primer fanfic que publico en estas página, y bueno este fue el prólogo de esta historia, se que pueden haber errores, pero no soy escritor profesional así que solo lo hago por diversión xD. Espero que les haya gustado y que este sea el inicio de una buena historia. Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Misteriosa Criatura

**Ahora si a comenzar con la historia, no sé cada cuanto tiempo actualizaré, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo y trataré de organizar mis ideas xD.** **Espero que les guste y dejenme sus opiniones y personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Capítulo 1: "Misteriosa Criatura"

 _Isla Berk, año 50_

En una isla pacifica y relajante, ubicada en el país de "Edge" se encontraba un pueblo bastante arraigado a sus viejas costumbres, en este pueblo se vivía como en épocas antiguas, específicamente, vivían bastante parecido a lo que eran los antiguos vikingos.

A pesar de esto, ellos no eran un pueblo alejado de la civilización, ya que incluso se podría decir que hasta se modernizaron un poco. Aún así seguían manteniendo sus viejas costumbres.

En la orilla de la playa, sentado en la arena, se hallaba un joven de cabello castaño,complexión delgada pero fuerte, el cual tenía 17 años de edad.

El joven disfrutaba de pasar tiempo en la playa, ya que le daba curiosidad saber que había mas allá de su amado Berk, que había en el resto del país, o incluso, que había en el resto del continente. Por lo que su sueño siempre ha sido el de viajar por el mundo. Este joven se llama Hiccup Haddock y es hijo único del matrimonio de Stoick y Valka.

—Debería regresar a casa, pronto se hará de noche — dijo Hiccup para si mismo.

Se levantó de la arena dispuesto a regresar a casa, comenzó a caminar pero una extraña figura lejana llamó su atención. La silueta era parecida a la de una persona que se internaba en el bosque, movido por su curiosidad, Hiccup decidió ir a ver que fue aquella silueta.

Una vez que llegó al limite del bosque, se cuestionó si debería entrar, ya que aquella persona probablemente sólo quería estar a solas. Luego de pensarlo decidió que entraría un poco al bosque y gritaría para llamar su atención.

— ¿HOLA?, ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no recibió respuesta.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando alcanzó a escuchar sonidos de ramas quebrándose, clara señal de que alguien o algo andaba merodeando cerca.

— ¿HOLA?, sólo quiero saber si esta todo bien, me dio curiosidad y vine a investigar, no tengo intención de hacerte daño — dijo Hiccup un poco mas despacio para no incomodar a quien sea que estuviera cerca. Los minutos pasaron y el bosque quedó en completo silenció, Hiccup decidió irse ya que pensó que podría meterse en problemas, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

Cuando estaba cerca de salir del bosque, volvió a escuchar el sonido de ramas, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo mucho ya que algo lo empujó por la espalda contra el suelo. Un poco aturdido, Hiccup se levantó del suelo y, antes de que pudiera voltear, escuchó una voz femenina.

— ¿Te gusta merodear? — dijo aquella voz.

Hiccup, algo impactado, volteó y lo que vio lo dejó aún mas impactado. Una chica rubía, de ojos azules, con complexión delgada pero curvilínea, y con una extraña ropa que nunca había visto, lo miraba con una expresión que variaba entre divertida y molesta.

— Lo siento mucho señorita, no era mi intención molestarla — se disculpó Hiccup bastante apenado y a la vez nervioso.

La chica se quedó analizándolo de arriba a abajo sin cambiar su expresión, él comenzó a sentirse incomodo con esa situación, así que decidió disculparse de nuevo y marcharse a casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la chica lo interrumpió.

— No sé quién eres o que haces aquí, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo — dijo la chica quién seguía sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

— C-c-claro, pregunta lo que quieras— tartamudeó Hiccup quien estaba cada vez mas nervioso.

En ese momento, la chica cambió la expresión de su cara a una más amable y con un ligero tono inocente, preguntó.

— ¿Podrias decirme en dónde estamos?— dijo mirándolo fijamente, pero su rostro ya no reflejaba molestia.

— ¿No lo sabes?, estamos en Berk, esta es una isla así que dudo mucho que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin saber su nombre —

— La verdad es que no tengo idea de donde estoy, yo hice un trato con unas personas que supuestamente me llevarían a mi destino, pero me di cuenta de que tenían malas intenciones conmigo, así que tomé un bote salvavidas cuando nadie me veía y navegué en el mar sin ningún rumbo; afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo para que avistara esta isla, así que decidí parar aquí — dio la chica una explicación de lo que le pasó.

Mientras tanto Hiccup estaba bastante sorprendido, la chica se había lanzado al mar, sin provisiones y sin tener idea de donde estaba, ¿que pasaba por su mente?, se preguntó Hiccup.

— Te arrojaste al mar sin saber en donde estabas, pudiste haber quedado varada en medio del océano, ¿en que estabas pensando? — exclamó él dejando en claro lo sorprendido que estaba.

— No lo sé, actué por impulso, solo quería irme de ahí antes de averiguar que pensaban hacerme — dijo la chica sin darle mucha importancia.

— Eso te pasa por confiar en desconocidos, no sé en que estabas pensando — dijo el chico mas para si mismo que para ella.

— Si si lo que digas — contestó ella ya desinteresada en el tema.

— Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la hora — dijo Hiccup quien repentinamente se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido.

— !Espera! — dijo la chica deteniéndolo.

— ¿Que ocurre? — se detuvo Hiccup dándole la espalda.

— Tengo una última pregunta, ¿ tu sabes donde puedo encontrar un Stormfly? — dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y esperando la respuesta.

Hiccup se volteó rápidamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Un qué? — preguntó él, bastante confundido.

— Un Stormfly, es lo que estoy buscando pero no tengo idea de qué es o donde encontrarlo, ¿tu no sabes? — preguntó creyendo que él tenía la respuesta.

— ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Jamás en mi vida había escuchado esa palabra — dijo el chico cada vez más confundido.

— Que lástima, supongo que tengo que seguir buscando — dijo ella un poco desanimada.

— Sabes, creo que te estas volviendo loca jajaja — dijo Hiccup riendo, pero inmediatamente se calmó creyendo que la chica se molestaría.

Sin embargo, la chica lejos de enojarse, cambió su mirada a una de tristeza. Hiccup se sorprendió por su repentino cambió de humor, y fue su turno de analizarla a ella, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía casi la misma estatura que él. También analizó su ropa, una blusa color azul algo rara, con hombreras y una falda con picos que se le hizo todavía mas extraña, además de unas botas que tampoco se quedaban atrás en cuanto a lo extraño, ¿de donde es esa ropa?, pensó Hiccup recordando que ni siquiera en Berk se vestían así, a pesar de tener arraigadas sus costumbres antiguas.

— Tal vez tengas razón — dijo ella después de un rato — Creo que si estoy algo loca — finalizó la chica.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, yo sólo estaba bromeando, no era mi atención hacerte sentir mal — dijo él empezando a preocuparse.

— Es sólo que no sé que pasa conmigo, me gustaría contarte, pero tu lo has dicho, no es bueno confiar en desconocidos — se sinceró ella.

— Entonces, dejemos de ser desconocidos y seamos amigos — dijo Hiccup sintiendose en confianza repentinamente, para después estirar su brazo mostrando su intención de saludarla — Me llamo Hiccup Haddock, es un gusto conocerte — dijo amablemente.

La chica estaba confundida, indecisa si estrechar su mano o no, hasta que al final concluyó que el chico era bastante agradable y que si quisiera hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho.

— Me llamo Astrid — dijo estrechando su mano finalmente — Y también es un gusto conocerte — dijo mas animada.

— Muy bien, entonces me contarás porque buscas un storm... lo que sea — dijo Hiccup sin saber que rayos buscaba esa chica.

— Esta bien, si eso quieres entonces te lo contaré, aunque probablemente pensarás que estoy loca o que lo estoy inventando.

— Trataré de no juzgarte — dijo Hiccup para darle confianza.

— De acuerdo pero, ¿no podría ser en otra ocasión?, es de noche y empieza a hacer frío — dijo Astrid mirando a su alrededor.

Hasta ese momento el chico cayó en cuenta de que seguían en un bosque oscuro y que de verdad comenzaba a sentirse frío.

— Es cierto, deberíamos irnos, vamos a mi casa — ofreció Hiccup dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

— ¿Qué? ¿A tu casa? ¿ Estas seguro? — preguntó Astrid sorprendida de que el chico le quisiera dar asilo.

— No te preocupes, le diremos a mis padres lo que te ocurrió, que naufragaste y yo te encontré, y que necesitas donde quedarte, ellos son buenas personas y estoy seguro que aceptaran ayudarte — explicó Hiccup dándole confianza.

— Está bien, espero no causarte problemas, y también espero que me puedan decir algo que me ayude a encontrar a Stormfly — dijo Astrid mas para si misma.

— Bien, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, pero dudo mucho que ellos sepan sobre esa cosa — dijo él.

— Llevo 6 meses viajando y no he logrado encontrar ninguna pista, sólo sé que Stormfly es una criatura — dijo convencida.

— ¿Como sabes que es una criatura?, podría ser un objeto o cualquier otra cosa.

— No sé porque pero, siento que es una criatura — dijo ella en un murmullo.

— De acuerdo, entonces trataremos de buscar información sobre tu misteriosa criatura, pero dudo que encontremos algo acerca de eso — dijo Hiccup no muy convencido.

En ese momento tomó la mano de la chica y la guió fuera del bosque, gracias a que había luz de luna, pudieron salir sin problemas y se dirigieron a la casa de él.

Una vez que llegaron, Hiccup tocó a la puerta esperando no recibir muchos regaños. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una muy preocupada Valka.

— !¿Se puede saber donde estabas?!, me tenias preocupada, mira la hora que es — dijo en un regaño maternal.

— Lo siento mamá, estaba en el bosque, con ella — dijo Hiccup haciéndose a un lado para que su madre viera a Astrid.

— Q-q-quien es ella, ¿que estaban haciendo sólos en el bosque? — dijo Valka en un tono acusatorio.

— ¿Podemos pasar? Empieza a hacer mucho frío aquí afuera — dijo Hiccup ya que pensaba que era mejor hablar con su madre dentro de la casa.

Durante todo ese rato, Astrid se mantuvo mirándolos conversar, sin decir palabras, aprovechó para mirar a la madre de su nuevo amigo, admitía que era bonita y no se veía tan vieja, se preguntó si ella tendría familia, ¿tendré también una madre como ella?, se preguntó Astrid en su mente.

— Esta bien, pueden pasar — dijo Valka quitándose de la puerta para que entraran.

Hiccup entró y Astrid algo tímida también lo hizo. Ya dentro, Valka se sentó en el sofá y les hizo señas para que ellos hicieran lo mismo con el que estaba enfrente. Los dos se sentaron algo nerviosos y cuando Hiccup se disponía a hablar, Valka se le adelantó.

— Ahora si explicame donde estabas y, ¿cuando pensabas decirme que tienes novia? — dijo la mujer en un tono que variaba entre divertido y enojado.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que estaba pensando la madre del chico, mientras que Hiccup se puso bastante nervioso ante la acusación.

— E-e- ella no es mi novia — tartamudeó un poco — ya te dije que estábamos en el bosque, pero no pienses mal, ella estaba perdida y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla, ¿verdad que sí? — dijo Hiccup volteando a ver a Astrid para que confirmara su respuesta.

— Sí — dijo ella todavía apenada — Lo que ocurre es que me escapé del barco en el que viajaba usando uno de los botes salvavidas — terminó de explicar ella.

Valka estaba sorprendida y lo dejó en claro con la expresión de su rostro.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te lanzaste al mar sin pensarlo? — cuestionó la mujer.

— Fue lo mismo que yo le dije — aclaró Hiccup.

— Le diré lo mismo que le dije a Hiccup, me di cuenta que las personas con las que viajaba no eran buenas, así que simplemente me lancé a la deriva, por suerte no paso mucho tiempo para que viera esta isla, así que me dirigí hasta aquí, de todas formas no hubiera podido llegar a otro lugar — explicó Astrid la cual ya no estaba avergonzada.

— Tu historia es algo difícil de creer — dijo Valka mirando fijamente a la chica.

— Lo sé, pero le juro que es verdad, yo en realidad estoy en un viaje buscando a una criatura — dijo Astrid que empezaba a sentirse incomoda por la mirada de la mujer.

— Entonces, supongo que quieres que te demos asilo — dijo Valka quien no cambiaba su pose seria.

— De hecho eso es lo que le ofrecí — habló Hiccup — la verdad es que no pienso que nos esté mintiendo, le dije que somos personas amables y que podríamos darle alojamiento — terminó de decir empezando a sentirse también incómodo.

Valka se dispuso a mirar a la chica, la cual bajó la mirada al sentirse observada. La mujer analizó la ropa de la chica, dándose cuenta que tenia un estilo antiguo, como si fuera de hace 50 años o más, ya que actualmente nadie usaba esa ropa, además que la ropa se veía desgastada y vieja. Valka finalmente se apiadó de la chica, pues no parecía ser mala, y decidió confiar en el buen juicio de su hijo.

— Está bien Hiccup, puede quedarse aquí por esta noche, haber que dice tu padre mañana — dijo Valka levantándose del sillón.

— Es cierto, ¿donde esta mi papá? — recién en es momento Hiccup se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su padre.

— Se fue a dormir, yo decidí esperarte un rato haber si llegabas, ya pasan de las 10 de la noche — explicó la mujer.

Hiccup giró su cabeza para ver el reloj de la sala, viendo que era verdad lo que su madre decía, se preguntó como es que no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo mientras hablaba con la rubia.

— Entonces, ¿donde se quedará? — preguntó el chico refiriéndose a Astrid.

— No tenemos otra habitación, así que tendrás que hacerle un espacio en la tuya hijo — dijo Valka quien empezó a tener sueño. Hiccup se levantó de golpe del sofá dejando en claro lo sorprendido que estaba, ¿compartiría su habitación con una chica?, Hiccup no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

— ¿E-e- estás s-segura? — dijo bastante apenado — No quiero que ella piense mal de mi — dijo buscando una excusa para ocultar sus nervios.

Astrid no estaba mejor que Hiccup, de hecho, también estaba nerviosa y sorprendida, recién conocía al chico, así que era normal sentirse incómoda con la situación, pero pensó que sólo sería una noche así que no le encontraba tanto problema.

— De acuerdo, por mi no hay problema, solo será una noche ¿no? — dijo la chica con nerviosismo.

Hiccup no lo podía creer, mientras que Valka solo quería irse a dormir.

— Bien, entonces vayan — dijo mirando a Hiccup — confío en que sabrás comportarte frente a una señorita — terminó de decir ya dándose la vuelta.

— C-c-claro mamá, no te preocupes — dijo Hiccup todavía nervioso, supuso que su madre ya quería irse a dormir y por eso terminó con la conversación.

— De acuerdo, buenas noches, hablaremos mejor por la mañana — finalizó Valka marchándose a su habitación.

Hiccup vio como su madre se retiraba a su habitación, volteó a mirar a Astrid la cual miraba al suelo.

— ¿Vienes? — dijo el chico señalando a las escaleras que estaban frente a la sala, dándole a entender que debían subir por allí. La chica asintió sin decir nada, Hiccup se dirigió a su habitación con ella siguiéndolo en completo silencio.

Una vez llegando a su habitación, Hiccup abrió la puerta y dejó que la chica entrara primero.

— Gracias — dijo Astrid ya un poco menos incómoda.

— Mi habitación es pequeña pero cómoda, puedes usar mi cama, mientras yo buscaré unas cobijas para poner en el suelo — dijo Hiccup quien enseguida fue hacia su ropero para buscar las mencionadas cobijas.

— Pero, ¿estas seguro?, yo soy la invitada, así que dejame dormir en el suelo — la chica no quería ser una molestia.

— Lo siento pero nada de lo que digas cambiará el hecho de que dormirás en la cama — dijo Hiccup desafiante. Gracias a eso, Astrid se sintió un poco más en confianza, por lo que decidió ser lo ella misma.

— En ese caso, te tomo la palabra — dijo al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba a la cama.

En ese momento Hiccup terminaba de extender unas cobijas en el suelo, se quitó los zapatos y decidió dormirse con la ropa que traía puesta.

— ¿No te vas a cambiar la ropa? — preguntó inocentemente el chico.

— No tengo otra, además no voy a cambiarme frente a ti — contestó simplemente.

— Esta bien, ¿mañana me contarás acerca de esa criatura que buscas? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Si eso quieres — respondió Astrid ya casi dormida, después de todo lo que le pasó en ese día, sólo quería descansar.

— Buenas noches —

— Buenas noches — respondió ella.

Y así, dejando la incomodidad de lado, los dos durmieron plácidamente.

 **" A la mañana siguiente"**

Desde muy temprano, Stoick y Valka se levantaron para iniciar sus actividades diarias. Stoick era el alcalde del pueblo, por lo que sus labores comenzaban desde muy temprano.

— Debo irme, hay un asunto acerca de la repartición de ganado que debo atender — se despidió Stoick saliendo de su casa.

Luego de despedirse de su esposo, Valka se dispuso a preparar el desayuno ya que su hijo no tardaría en levantarse, además de que tenía que atender también a su invitada inesperada. Se seguía preguntando por que esa chica vestía así, con ropas que recuerda que se usaban hace décadas, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, pues escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras.

— Buenos días — dijo Hiccup entrando a la cocina.

— Buenos días señora — dijo Astrid, quien a pesar de sentirse ya en confianza con Hiccup, seguía sintiéndose un poco incómoda frente a la madre de éste.

Valka, quien les daba la espalda, volteó para saludarlos de igual manera.

— Buenos días hijo — dijo mirando a Hiccup, después, se volteó para saludar también a Astrid, pero se quedó impactada al ver lo que traía ésta en el cuello. Un collar con un peculiar escudo real grabado en él. Pero lo que le impactó no fue que la chica trajera un collar de la realeza en su cuello, si no el escudo que tenía grabado dicho collar.

Ella lo conocía y bastante bien.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Continuará en el capítulo 2: "Astrid y su memoria"**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, gracias y hasta luego.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Astrid y su memoria

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, no daré tantas vueltas al asunto y mejor comenzamos de una vez.**

Capítulo 2: "Astrid y su memoria"  
.

.

Un nuevo día iniciaba en Isla Berk, Hiccup se despertó y estiró sus piernas, sintiendo de repente que su cama estaba muy dura. Fue en ese momento que recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con su extraña invitada rubia. Se levantó despacio pensando en no hacer ruido para no despertarla pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella se encontraba totalmente despierta, y no sólo eso, si no que estaba sentada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación.

— Buenos días, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Sí — contestó simplemente ella aún dándole la espalda.

Hiccup ya levantado del suelo se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de que se había quitado las hombreras, cosa lógica ya que seguramente le incomodarían para dormir.

Él se sentó junto a ella en su cama esperando no incomodarla, pero la chica ni siquiera se inmutó y sólo siguió viendo al horizonte,donde el sol comenzaba a dar indicios de salir, a través de la ventana.

Hiccup le quería preguntar de nuevo si estaba bien,pero antes de hacerlo notó que ella sostenía una especie de collar entre en sus manos, la curiosidad lo invadió, así que cambió de pregunta.

— ¿Ese es un collar? Ayer no te vi con el —

Astrid finalmente dejó de mirar a la ventana y bajó su mirada al collar entre sus manos.

— Sí, es un collar — dijo Astrid quien seguía con la mirada baja — ayer no lo viste porque lo traía debajo de mi blusa —

Hiccup vio una de sus dudas respondida, el porque no lo notó la noche anterior.

— Es un collar muy bonito, ¿me dejarías verlo de cerca? — preguntó el chico de manera inocente.

Astrid sin mirarlo se lo dio, y luego volvió su vista a la ventana. Hiccup analizó el collar, estaba un poco deteriorado pero se veía que tenía mucho valor, tenía una especie de escudo de la realeza grabado en el, que se parecía a los que recordaba haber visto en libros de historia. Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue el nombre grabado en la parte de abajo de el escudo, "Lullaby", ¿que significaba eso? pensó Hiccup.

— Lo tenía escondido por que se ve que es de mucho valor — habló Astrid sin que le preguntara nada, lo que llamó la atención de Hiccup — decidí no mostrarlo por temor a que alguien intentara quitármelo — dijo ella.

— Creo que si es valioso pero no estoy seguro, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente — dijo el chico recordando que Astrid le contaría todo lo que quería saber la noche anterior.

— Bien, si eso quieres entonces te contaré, espero que no me tomes por loca después de eso — dijo Astrid quien bajo nuevamente la mirada preparándose para contar la historia.

— ¿ Otra vez con eso? — dijo el chico que cada vez se preocupaba más.

— Es sólo que... — Astrid se quedó en pausa sin saber como continuar — de acuerdo, te contaré y luego juzgas por ti mismo — dijo al mismo tiempo que se decidía a contar todo.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio, simplemente esperando a que ella comenzara, decidió no presionarla.

— Hace aproximadamente 6 meses — comenzó Astrid — desperté en un pequeño y abandonado cuarto, no tengo idea de como llegué ahí. En aquel cuarto sólo estaba yo, tenía puesta esta misma ropa que traigo ahora mismo y ese collar. No había nada más, cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto, la cual estaba bastante deteriorada al igual que el cuarto entero, me sorprendí al ver que ese cuarto estaba en medio de una selva, casi cubierto por completo con vegetación. En ese momento no sabía que hacer, estaba en medio de la nada, así que simplemente decidí caminar e intentar encontrar la forma de salir, por alguna razón sabia por donde ir, ya que cuando menos me lo esperé ya había salido de la selva. No se cómo pero llegué al pueblo mas cercano, donde me topé con gente que acepto ayudarme, me dejaron bañarme y me prestaron ropa en lo que lavaba la mía. Pero lo mas extraño de todo es que yo de alguna manera sabía que hacer, sabía como salir de la selva y llegar al pueblo, a pesar de que no tengo absolutamente ningún recuerdo, no recuerdo que pasó antes de despertarme, no recuerdo como llegué a ese cuarto, no recuerdo si tengo familia, ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre aunque yo diga que es Astrid, eso lo digo porque esa palabra está escrita con tinta atrás del collar, lo único que recuerdo es la voz de un hombre que me dijo que buscara a "Stormfly" y que cuando la encontrara viajará al reino Lullaby, es por eso que deduzco que Stormfly es una criatura o incluso una persona. No sé quien será el hombre de esa voz, estuve con aquellas buenas personas que me ayudaron durante todos estos meses, hasta que hace una semana decidí partir en un viaje buscando a ese tal "Stormfly", fui sin rumbo comiendo lo que encontraba y durmiendo en cualquier parte, casi parecía una vagabunda, aunque no me importaba, yo sólo quiero saber quien soy y de donde vengo. Al final encontré a unas personas que supuestamente me ayudarían llevándome en su barco, aunque como ya te conté, me di cuenta de sus malas intenciones y por eso me escapé y vine a dar aquí, a esta isla — terminó de explicar Astrid su historia.

Hiccup estaba tan sorprendido e impactado que no habló durante minutos, era demasiado lo que Astrid le dijo y simplemente le era imposible procesarlo con rapidez, definitivamente jamás se esperó algo así.

— C-c-como es eso posible — dijo él después de largos minutos de silencio — ¿Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo? — dijo sin salir aún de su impresión.

— Te lo dije, sabia que no me creerías — dijo Astrid levantándose de la cama para ponerse aquellas viejas hombreras, al parecer tenia intenciones de marcharse.

— Es demasiado difícil de asimilar, dices que no recuerdas nada, entonces ¿perdiste la memoria? ¿saliste a buscar algo que tal vez ni existe?, no lo se pero eso me parece algo inventado — dijo Hiccup quien en verdad dudaba de lo que le había dicho la rubia.

— Te dije que no lo creerías, pero tu quisiste saber, creo que no debí contarte — dijo Astrid quien terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Hiccup se levantó y rápidamente fue tras ella, la sujetó del brazo antes de que abriera la puerta, sin aplicar mucha fuerza.

— Espera, no puedes irte, el hecho de que no te crea no quiere decir que dejaré de ayudarte — dijo Hiccup en un tono de voz relajado.

— No necesito tu lástima — dijo Astrid quien realmente sonaba ofendida.

Al contarle a Hiccup su historia, Astrid llegó a pensar que tal vez él si le creería, que incluso podría ayudarle a encontrar información sobre lo que estaba buscando. Pero no fue lo que esperaba, Hiccup no le creyó al igual que aquellas personas que la ayudaron tampoco lo hicieron. Realmente se sentía desilusionada y frustrada por haber guardado falsas esperanzas. Hiccup notó que Astrid realmente se había enfadado, se sentía en un dilema, ¿debia creerle?, se cuestionó Hiccup, al final decidió que sólo le seguiría la corriente para evitar que ella se molestara aun mas y se fuera.

— Mira, yo te dije que te ayudaría así que por favor tranquilizate — dijo Hiccup tratando de sonar comprensivo — la verdad es que no sé que pensar, dame tiempo y prometo que trataré de creerte —.

Astrid no quedó convencida con eso, era claro que él sólo le dijo aquello para que ella no se alterara y se fuera, sin embargo, no podía ser malagradecida. El chico la había ayudado dándole un lugar dónde pasar la noche, además de que, aunque no le había creído, él también la había escuchado sin juzgarla, por lo menos no abiertamente. Decidió calmarse un poco y quedarse, se despediría de Hiccup y le agradecería cuando llegara el momento y lo haría en buenos términos.

— Bien, me quedaré pero espero poder irme pronto — dijo simplemente la chica.

Hiccup sonrió al ver que se había calmado, en el fondo sintió que tal vez debería creerle, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo. Aun así su idea de ayudarla seguía en pie.

— Debes tener hambre, mi madre se despierta muy temprano así que de seguro ya tiene el desayuno casi listo — dijo Hiccup intentando aligerar el ambiente.

— Esta bien, vamos — dijo ella de manera seria — pero antes ¿me devuelves mi collar? —.

En ese momento Hiccup se dio cuenta de que efectivamente tenía el collar de la chica en su mano derecha, se le había olvidado.

— Si claro, toma — dijo él chico algo apenado y estirando el brazo para darle el collar. Astrid lo tomo y se lo puso, ya no lo escondió debajo de su blusa pues ya no tenía sentido, dado que Hiccup ya lo había visto.

— Vayamos abajo, sigueme — dijo Hiccup dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta, para posteriormente comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban a la parte baja. Astrid lo siguió, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación y disponerse también a bajar.

 _ **En la cocina...**_

Antes de entrar a la cocina, Hiccup se cercioró de que Astrid lo siguiera. Efectivamente la chica lo seguía, él quiso darle una sonrisa para darle a entender que no debía sentirse incómoda ni nada parecido, pero la chica se mantenía con la mirada baja y no volteó a verlo en ningún momento. Al ver esto, Hiccup simplemente decidió ignorarla y entró a la cocina. Astrid estaba indecisa, de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en Hiccup, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba si debía hacerlo. Dejó de cuestionarse y lo siguió.

— Buenos días — dijo Hiccup entrando a la cocina.

— Buenos días señora — dijo Astrid, quien a pesar de sentirse ya en confianza con Hiccup, seguía sintiéndose un poco incómoda frente a la madre de éste.

Valka, quien les daba la espalda, volteó para saludarlos de igual manera.

— Buenos días hijo — dijo mirando a Hiccup, después, se volteó para saludar también a Astrid, pero se quedó impactada al ver lo que traía ésta en el cuello. Un collar con un peculiar escudo real grabado en él. Pero lo que le impactó no fue que la chica trajera un collar de la realeza en el cuello, si no el escudo que tenía grabado dicho collar.

Hiccup vio que su madre se quedó mirando a Astrid, y ella a su vez, se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y tensa por la mirada de la mujer. Después de que varios minutos pasaran, el chico decidió romper la tensión.

— Mamá, ¿pasa algo? — dijo Hiccup acercándose a su madre.

Valka reaccionó y buscó alguna excusa.

— S-si estoy bien, lo que pasa es que... olvidé decirle a tu padre acerca de nuestra invitada — dijo Valka tratando de no titubear demasiado y de sonar convincente. En parte aquello era verdad, ya que efectivamente había olvidado decirle a Stoick acerca de la invitada sorpresa.

— Crees que mi padre se molestará por haberla aceptado — dijo Hiccup mas como afirmación que como pregunta. Él notaba que su madre intentaba ocultarle algo y disimular.

— No, no creo. Creo que esta chica no es mala persona, además de que tu padre como alcalde, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite ¿no? — explicó la mujer.

Hiccup pensó que su madre tenía razón, su padre era un buen hombre, era de esos pocos alcaldes que realmente se preocupaban por su gente, de esos alcaldes que la gente aseguraba que no existen.

— Si, tienes razón, al rato hablaré con él — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Tienen hambre? — Valka decidió dejar de lado el incómodo momento, aunque no se le salía de la mente la idea de que aquel escudo grabado en el collar lo había visto en alguna parte.

— Sí, ¿ya esta listo el desayuno? — dijo Hiccup mas animado.

— Claro, tomen asiento y enseguida se los sirvo — contestó la mujer.

Hiccup se volteó a mirar a Astrid, la cual se había mantenido callada todo ese tiempo, simplemente escuchando la pequeña conversación entre madre e hijo. Hasta ese momento fue que Astrid se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Hiccup, y él hizo lo mismo. El chico se sorprendió al ver lo azul de los ojos de Astrid, admitió para si mismo que tenía unos ojos muy bellos, enseguida se reprochó por estar pensando cosas que no venían al caso, así que decidió romper el contacto visual.

— Ven a sentarte, el desayuno está listo — dijo Hiccup dirigiéndose al comedor, el cual se encontraba dentro de la misma cocina.

— Está bien, muchas gracias — dijo Astrid con amabilidad, quien también había tenido algunos pensamientos sobre los ojos de Hiccup.

En cuanto se sentaron uno frente al otro, Valka comenzó a servirles el desayuno, después de servirse a ella misma también, los tres se dedicaron a comer. Nadie habló durante varios minutos.

— La comida está muy rica — dijo Astrid rompiendo el silencio, decidió que dejaría de comportarse como una chica tímida y desenvolverse un poco más.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado — dijo Valka — por cierto, ¿que planes tienes?, creo que no tienes conocidos aquí ¿o si? — preguntó Valka interesada en lo que pensara hacer la muchacha.

— No, no conozco a nadie, aun no he pensado a donde ir, de todas formas no tengo un bote para dejar la isla — dijo Astrid.

— ¿Que hay del bote en el que llegaste? — dijo Hiccup integrándose a la conversación.

— Lo dejé en la orilla de la playa ayer — dijo la rubia recordando aquel bote, pues se había olvidado de él — no se si seguirá allí — terminó de decir.

— Pues la marea normalmente sube al atardecer, pero puede que todavía este allí, no perdemos nada con ir a ver — dijo Hiccup quien comía al mismo tiempo.

— Entonces iré en un rato a ver — dijo Astrid más para si misma, pero fue perfectamente audible para las otras dos personas en la mesa.

— Sí quieres yo te acompaño, hoy es domingo así que no tengo nada que hacer — dijo el chico quien ya había terminado de comer.

— No es necesario, ya me has ayudado demasiado — dijo Astrid quien realmente se sentía en deuda con el joven.

— Si me lo permites — interrumpió Valka — debo decirte que mi hijo es muy persistente, no descansará hasta convencerte — Valka soltó una risa — así que deberías dejarlo ir contigo, él conoce la playa y podría ayudarte — terminó de decir la mujer, de alguna manera sentía que no era tan mala idea que su hijo ayudara a una chica.

— Está bien, ya que mami te ha dado permiso, entonces puedes venir — dijo Astrid con un toque de ironía en su voz, aunque se arrepintió segundos después de decir eso, creyendo que el joven se molestaría.

Al final ocurrió lo contrario, Hiccup lejos de molestarse, se alegró de que la chica finalmente empezara a mostrarse tal cual era. Pensó que tal vez tenia una personalidad fuerte pero a la vez divertida, y eso se le hacía interesante.

— Jajaja ¡que graciosa! — dijo Hiccup también con ironía — pero aun así gracias por dejarme acompañarte — terminó de decir.

Astrid ya no se sentía incómoda o nerviosa, se daba cuenta que Hiccup era un joven agradable y amable, pensó que hasta podrían llevarse bien. Valka también se alegró de que ya se llevaran bien, era la primera vez que veía a su hijo hablar tanto con una chica, y eso por alguna razón, le gustaba.

— Disculpen que tenga que dejarlos — habló Valka — pero tengo que ir al pueblo a hacer las compras — terminó de decir mientras recogía los trastes de la mesa, para posteriormente llevarlos al lavabo, ya los lavaría después.

— Iré a cambiarme de ropa, en seguida vuelvo para ir a la playa — le dijo Hiccup a la chica.

— Te espero en la sala — dijo ella levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina.

Hiccup también salió de la cocina, pero él se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Astrid, ya en la sala, se sentó en un sofá para esperar a Hiccup, y así pasaron los minutos.

 _ **Minutos después...**_

Los minutos seguían pasando, y Astrid seguía sentada en aquel sofá. La madre de Hiccup se había ido hace unos momentos, despidiéndose de ella y diciéndole que tuvieran cuidado. Astrid sólo le dijo que sí a todo y siguió sentada en el mismos lugar.

Mientras estaba en esa sala, Astrid observó cuidadosamente su alrededor, la casa a pesar de ser muy rústica tenía algo que te hacía sentirte como en casa, algo que te hacía sentir en familia. La nostalgia invadió a Astrid, en ese momento comenzó a preguntarse como habrá sido su vida, ¿ella tenía una familia? ¿tenia un hogar tan confortable como el de Hiccup?, mientras se hacía todas esas preguntas también consideró otras opciones, como que ella no tuviera nada desde antes de despertar en aquel cuarto hace 6 meses, que ella siempre hubiera sido una chica sin hogar que viajaba. Pensar en todo eso la ponía triste, quería respuestas, quería saber porque perdió la memoria, como era su vida antes de que eso pasara, pero Astrid sabía que tal vez no encontraría ninguna respuesta, aún así, se esforzaría por lograrlo hasta que se cansara. Ya no le dio tiempo de seguir con esos pensamientos, ya que escuchó pasos bajando la escalera, lo que le indicó que Hiccup ya estaba listo.

— Perdona por la espera — dijo Hiccup en cuanto llegó a la sala — ¿nos vamos? —

— Claro — dijo Astrid olvidando todo lo que había estado pensando, para concentrarse en hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la casa, Hiccup abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que la chica pasara primero, y así comenzaron su caminata a la playa.

 _ **En la playa...**_

Después de una caminata ni tan corta ni tan larga, los dos llegaron a la playa, ambos no habían cruzado palabra en todo lo que llevaban caminando. Pero no era porque no quisieran, simplemente no encontraban tema de conversación. Una vez en la playa, Hiccup fue quien habló primero.

— ¿Recuerdas exactamente donde dejaste el bote? —.

— Mmm — Astrid se quedó pensando tratando de recordarlo — creo que fue por acá, sigueme — dijo tomando la delantera para ir hacía donde recordaba que estaba el bote. Hiccup la siguió desde atrás.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 minutos hasta que Astrid se detuvo.

— Recuerdo haberlo dejado aquí — dijo Astrid mirando hacía todos. Hiccup se acercó a la orilla de la playa y vio un gran camino marcado en la arena,como de un objeto muy grande.

— Justo como lo temía — habló Hiccup llamando la atención de Astrid — la marea subió durante la noche y arrastró el bote hacía el mar, lo dejaste demasiado cerca del agua — terminó de decir Hiccup quien todavía observaba el rastro en la arena.

— No puede ser — dijo desanimada — ahora que se supone que haga —.

Fue el turno de Hiccup de quedarse pensativo, luego de un rato, se le ocurrió una idea.

— Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos — dijo el chico volteando a mirar a Astrid.

— ¿Un amigo? — preguntó la chica curiosa.

— Algo así, se podría decir que ser hijo del alcalde de esta isla tiene sus ventajas — dijo Hiccup de manera sarcástica.

— ¿Usarás tu posición social para amenazarlo? — preguntó nuevamente ella de manera inocente.

— !No! , de ninguna manera — dijo Hiccup un poco ofendido — yo nunca haría algo como eso —.

— Tranquilo, solo bromeaba — dijo la rubia soltando unas cuantas risas.

— Vámonos, tenemos que ir al pueblo — Hiccup comenzó a caminar rumbo al pueblo, con Astrid siguiéndolo y todavía riéndose de él.

 _ **Pueblo de Berk...**_

Después de una caminata más larga que la anterior, Hiccup y Astrid llegaron al pueblo. Ambos, de nuevo, no hablaron en todo el camino. A pesar de eso, ya no se sentían incómodos o nerviosos el uno con el otro, simplemente les gustaba caminar en silencio. Astrid aprovechó para mirar alrededor, aquel pueblo tenía un aspecto bastante rural, pero aún así, se respiraba un aire de amabilidad, se notaba que la gente se llevaba muy bien y que todos trabajaban arduamente para vivir, incluso niños. Astrid sintió todo ese ambiente extrañamente familiar, como si ya hubiera estado allí, aunque eso lo consideró imposible, no sabía describir la sensación, pero se sentía como en casa.

Luego de caminar por un rato más, Hiccup de detuvo frente a una especie de tienda, que mas bien parecía una cabaña de algún bosque. Al entrar a la tienda siguiendo al chico, Astrid vio que había mercancía muy variada, desde armaduras y armas, hasta ropa y otros utensilios. Mientras admiraba la tienda no se dio cuenta que un hombre había salido desde una habitación trasera.

— ¡Hiccup!, que sorpresa — dijo el hombre acercándose a Hiccup. Astrid estaba un poco alejada, y sólo se quedó viendo como el mencionado se acercaba para hablar con el hombre, Astrid supuso que ese hombre era el dueño de la tienda.

— Hola Johann — saludó Hiccup — ¿como has estado? —.

— Yo muy bien Hiccup, pero dime, ¿que te trae a mi humilde tienda? — preguntó el mercader Johann.

— Quiero pedirte un favor — comenzó Hiccup — uno muy grande, ¿podrias prestarme una lancha? — pidió.

— ¿Una lancha?, acaso iras a pescar o algo así — dijo Johann.

— No, en realidad la necesito para transporte... — Hiccup se quedo en pausa pensado en lo que debería decir — es complicado, pero te lo resumo en que tengo que transportarla a ella a tierra firme — dijo Hiccup volteando a ver a Astrid para que Johann la notara.

La rubia que, aunque se había mantenido alejada, escuchó perfectamente la conversación de los dos hombres, se tensó al sentir la mirada del hombre de cabello y barba negra sobre ella.

— Vaya Hiccup, tu novia es muy bonita, te felicito — dijo el mercader. Hiccup casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, ¿porque la gente siempre pensaba eso?, se preguntó.

— N-no somos novios, nos conocimos ayer, solo la estoy ayudando — explicó Hiccup de forma apresurada.

— Es una pena — dijo Johann — realmente es muy bella —. Astrid estaba bastante incómoda con la situación, mientras que Hiccup decidió terminar con el asunto de una vez.

— ¿Y bien? Me prestarás la lancha o no — dijo el joven.

— ¿Sabes usarla? — preguntó Johann.

— Por supuesto, mi padre me enseñó a usarla cuando íbamos a pescar — dijo Hiccup impaciente por la respuesta.

— Tu padre me ha ayudado algunas veces, le debo una así que te la prestaré — dijo el mercader.

— ¡Gracias! sabia que podía contar contigo — dijo Hiccup bastante emocionado.

— Sabes donde está ¿no?, amarrada en el pequeño muelle que me construí en la playa — dijo el hombre.

— Si, lo sé — dijo Hiccup — gracias de nuevo, te la devolveré intacta — dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la tienda.

— Eso espero —dijo Johann.

Hiccup se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la rubia para indicarle que era hora de irse.

— Adiós — dijo simplemente Astrid dándole una mirada fugaz al mercader, luego de eso salió de la tienda. Hiccup se había quedado junto a la puerta esperando a que la chica saliera primero.

— Adiós Johann, cuidate mucho — dijo Hiccup con entusiasmo antes de salir también de la tienda.

— Jeje ese Hiccup sigue igual de raro — dijo el mercader para si mismo al quedarse sólo.

Ya fuera de la tienda, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la playa.

— Ya tenemos la forma de ir a la ciudad — dijo Hiccup bastante animado.

— Pareces mas emocionado de irte tu que yo — dijo Astrid con sarcasmo.

— Es que nunca antes he ido a la ciudad, siempre he querido conocer el mundo — dijo Hiccup ensoñado.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás conmigo?— preguntó Astrid impresionada.

— Claro que sí, o dime ¿acaso sabes manejar la lancha? — preguntó el joven de manera burlona.

— No, pero no creo que sea la gran cosa, podría aprender en el momento — dijo Astrid a la defensiva.

— Prefiero no arriesgarme a que ocurra un accidente, debo cuidar que no le pase nada a la lancha de Johann — dijo el chico.

— Está bien, entonces vamos — dijo Astrid quien decidió no insistir, se había dado cuenta que Hiccup si podía ser muy persistente.

— Sólo te llevaré a la ciudad, te dejaré en tierra firme sana y salva, y luego me regresaré — explicó Hiccup lo que tenia planeado.

— Estoy de acuerdo, ¿cuando nos vamos? — dijo Astrid quien suponía que ya era un poco tarde.

— Solo pasaremos a mi casa, le avisaré a mi madre que te iré a dejar, luego de eso nos iremos — le dijo Hiccup a la chica.

Con la conversación que llevaban, Astrid no se había dado cuenta que ya casi salían del pueblo, cuando lo notó supo que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de Hiccup.

— ¿Porque viven a las afueras del pueblo?, claro si se puede saber — dijo Astrid quien esperaba no ser imprudente.

— Supongo que es un lujo que mi padre como alcalde se puede dar digo, ¿a quien no le gustaría vivir con su familia tranquilamente y sin que nadie te moleste? — dijo simplemente Hiccup.

— Si supongo que tienes razón — dijo Astrid dando por terminada la conversación. De todas formas no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa del muchacho.

 _ **Casa de Hiccup...**_

Luego de la conversación que tuvieron, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos llegarán a su siguiente parada.

— Te esperaré aquí — dijo Astrid.

— Como quieras, sólo hablaré con mi madre, no tardaré — dijo Hiccup entrando a la casa.

Al entrar, el chico empezó a llamar a su madre, pero ésta no se encontraba aún en casa. Hiccup miró el reloj de la sala, dándose cuenta que ya pasaba del medio día. Decidió que debía irse cuanto antes, ya que no quería que lo agarrara la noche cuando regresara a Isla Berk. Buscó un papel y una pluma para escribirle una nota a su madre donde le explicaba lo que haría, realmente esperaba que ella no lo regañara cuando volviera.

Astrid se quedó mirando hacía el horizonte, dándole la espalda a la puerta de la casa de Hiccup. Pensó que él tardaría más, pero en realidad no tardó casi nada, oyó como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas.

— Pensé que tardarías más — dijo Astrid volteando a verlo.

— Mi madre aún no regresa, así que le dejé una nota para no perder tiempo, no quiero que se nos haga tarde - le explicó Hiccup.

Fue así como Hiccup sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacía la playa, con la chica siguiéndolo.

 _ **En la playa...**_

La caminata volvió a ser la misma, nadie habló durante el trayecto. Finalmente llegaron a una parte de la playa que Astrid desconocía, pero que Hiccup conocía bastante bien. Un pequeño muelle de madera en donde estaban amarradas dos lanchas.

— Puedes subirte si quieres, solo tengo que desatarla y podremos irnos — dijo Hiccup quien se subió al muelle para comenzar a desatar una de las lanchas.

— Ese comerciante deja estas lanchas solas y amarradas sólo con una soga, eso no me parece muy seguro — dijo Astrid.

— En realidad casi nadie viene aquí, a la gente de Berk no le interesa mucho la playa — explicó el chico.

— Ohh ya veo, aún así el comerciante parecía buena persona — comentó Astrid.

— Johann va todos los miércoles a la ciudad a traer mercancía, el resto de la semana se dedica a venderla en su tienda, la gente de aquí lo aprecia mucho ya que siempre trae buena mercancía y de calidad — terminó de decir Hiccup.

— Vaya, que interesante tipo — dijo Astrid para si misma.

— Listo, podemos irnos — dijo Hiccup subiéndose a la lancha — ¿no vienes? — le dijo a Astrid.

Astrid también se subió a la lancha y se colocó en la parte delantera, Hiccup se colocó en la parte trasera para controlar el motor, y encendiéndolo, dio marcha rumbo a la ciudad, aquella que quedaba en tierra firme, un poco alejada de la isla. En ese momento, Hiccup se sintió bastante emocionado, pensó que seguramente cualquiera se burlaría de su emoción por conocer una simple ciudad, pero él siempre había querido saber lo que había fuera de su isla, se conformaría sólo con eso.

Lo que Hiccup y su acompañante rubia desconocían, era que ese momento marcaba el inicio de su aventura, una aventura que cambiaría sus vidas. Allí, navegando en pleno mar, Hiccup creyó que regresaría pronto a su isla.

Pero eso estaba lejos de ocurrir, la historia de él y su acompañante rubia juntos, recién estaba comenzando.

 _ **Continuará el capitulo 3: "Un hombre patán"**_

 **Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, me haría muy feliz leer sus opiniones, hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un hombre patán

Capítulo 3: "Un hombre patán"  
.  
.  
.

 **Isla Berk, pueblo...**

Luego de despedirse de Astrid y salir de su casa, Valka se dirigió al pueblo a hacer las compras, pero antes de eso, necesitaba hacer una pequeña parada. Llegó hasta el "gran salón", apodo con el que la gente llamaba al ayuntamiento del pueblo debido a sus viejas costumbres. Inmediatamente pidió hablar con el alcalde, y al ser ésta su esposa, nadie le negó la entrada a su oficina.

— Hola, ¿estás ocupado? — dijo Valka después de tocar a la puerta y que Stoick le diera permiso para entrar.

— Un poco, pero ¿que se te ofrece? — contestó él.

— Venía a hablarte sobre algo — dijo ella tomando asiento frente al escritorio de su marido.

Valka le contó todo, desde la repentina llegada de Hiccup junto a la chica, hasta llegar a la parte del collar. Valka le explicó la forma y diseño del escudo grabado en dicho collar.

— Ahora que me lo explicas, creo que me suena de algún lado — dijo Stoick, quien se puso a buscar algo en su escritorio. Luego de remover las cosas de distintos cajones, encontró lo que buscaba. Una foto de su padre, y abuelo de Hiccup, de sus años de guardia.

— Ese escudo que mencionaste ¿se parece a éste? — dijo Stoick mostrándole la fotografía a su mujer. Dicha foto estaba algo vieja y descuidada, además de que la calidad de aquella época no era muy buena. Aún así, en ella se podía observar a un hombre robusto, parecido a Stoick, con una armadura, el hombre había sido guardia real, y se ganó la reputación de ser un guerrero hábil y fuerte, uno de los mejores del reino. Pero lo que realmente destacaba era el escudo grabado en el pecho de la armadura de aquel hombre, el escudo real, el cual era exactamente el mismo que el que tenía el collar de Astrid.

— Es el mismo escudo, ¿pero cómo? — dijo Valka impresionada.

— Tal vez sólo lo encontró por ahí, o puede que sea descendiente de algún guerrero de ese reino, y se lo hallan dejado como herencia — dijo Stoick quien no le daba mucha importancia al asunto.

— Puede ser, aunque el collar tenia la palabra "Lullaby" grabada justo debajo del escudo, ¿es ese el nombre del reino donde vivía tu padre? — preguntó la mujer quien aún seguía interesada en el collar.

— Mi padre nunca quiso hablarme mucho acerca de su pasado, el era guardia real desde antes de que ocurriera "la gran guerra", cuando la guerra inició y se extendió, inevitablemente también llegó a aquel reino, mi padre junto con el resto del ejército real, pelearon arduamente para defenderlo, hasta que aquel objeto al que llaman "ojo del dragón" apareció para frenar la guerra, después de un tiempo, cuando la paz regresó y el calendario se reinició, el dejó su cargo como guardia real y siguió su vida, no sé que habrá pasado después — finalizó Stoick con su explicación.

— Vaya, nunca me habías contado esa historia — dijo Valka, a quien realmente le había interesado el pequeño relato.

— Mi padre decidió olvidarse de todo aquello y comenzar una nueva vida, ojalá lo hubieras conocido — dijo Stoick.

— Me gustaría haberlo hecho — coincidió Valka.

Y así, los dos esposos continuaron charlando un rato más, dejando de lado el tema de la misteriosa chica rubia y su collar.

 **En algún lugar del mar...**

Habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos desde que Hiccup y Astrid dejaron Isla Berk. Ambos se habían mantenido callados, como ya era común entre ellos, hasta que la chica decidió hablar.

— Si nunca habías venido ¿como es que sabes la dirección correcta? — preguntó.

— Una vez escuché que sólo debías navegar en línea recta, así que he tratado de mantener el mismo rumbo todo este tiempo — explicó Hiccup.

— Entonces ¿podríamos quedar varados en medio de la nada si llegaras a desviarte? — preguntó Astrid en tono asustado.

— Pues si podríamos — dijo Hiccup soltando una risita nerviosa — pero yo confío en mi habilidad, se que podemos llegar, Johann lo hace todas las semanas — concluyó Hiccup.

— Sólo espero que no nos mates — dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

La rubia estaba sentada en la parte delantera de la lancha, dándole la espalda al joven y mirando el extenso mar frente a ella. Hiccup estaba en la parte trasera manteniendo firme el motor, al mirar a la rubia de espaldas se le ocurrió una idea, era un tanto arriesgada pero por alguna razón quería intentarlo.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a incrementar la velocidad hasta llegar a su punto máximo, la joven al sentir el cambio, se agarró de donde pudo, quería reclamarle a Hiccup pero comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Una sensación de euforia la invadió, admitía que la velocidad se sentía bien, sentada en donde estaba, extendió sus brazos hacía arriba mientras reía y disfrutaba de la sensación del viento y la brisa marina sobre su piel. Hiccup se contagió de la risa de Astrid, también disfrutaba el momento, por lo que ambos siguieron riendo durante varios minutos hasta que Hiccup pensó que la velocidad podría distraerlo y hacerlo desviarse del camino. El joven comenzó a disminuir la velocidad poco a poco hasta llegar a la que tenían inicialmente.

— Fue divertido — dijo Astrid una vez que la velocidad se normalizó.

— Sí, lo fue — Hiccup estuvo de acuerdo.

Los dos no hablaron por el resto del trayecto, pero realmente se habían divertido un poco y disfrutado del momento.

 **Una hora después...**

Luego del momento de risa, Hiccup y Astrid se habían mantenido callados, la chica seguía dándole la espalda. Durante un largo rato, ella no veía nada más que agua, hasta que vio una linea gris aparecer en el horizonte.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó la chica curiosa.

— Creo que ya estamos cerca — afirmó Hiccup.

La línea gris comenzó a agrandarse, conforme pasaban los segundos, comenzaron a aparecer algunas casas, edificios pequeños, entre otras construcciones.

— ¡Que bien! — exclamó Astrid con alegría — ya llegamos —.

— Así es, por fin estamos aquí — dijo Hiccup quien de igual forma estaba emocionado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, pudieron ver un muelle donde habían otras lanchas aguardando por sus dueños, Hiccup se acercó a un lugar vacío para poder dejar la lancha y subirse al muelle. Una vez que Hiccup apagó el motor, Astrid se subió al muelle dando un pequeño salto, no esperó a que el joven se lo dijera.

Hiccup también la imitó unos instantes después, lo había logrado, había podido llegar sano y salvo a tierra firme, el chico estaba orgulloso consigo mismo.

— Entonces, ¿que hacemos ahora? — dijo Astrid, ansiosa por ir a dar un vistazo a la ciudad.

— Pues ya estás aquí, creo que debo regresar a mi casa — dijo Hiccup quien no sabía si irse o quedarse un rato.

— Vayamos a dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores — dijo la chica — tu dijiste que siempre habías querido ver la ciudad, ¿por que no aprovechas? —.

— Es que no sé, no quiero que se me haga tarde — dijo Hiccup algo apenado.

— Vamos, tratemos de no tardar mucho para te vayas a buena hora — trató de convencerlo la rubia.

Hiccup estaba indeciso, al final pensó que debía aprovechar la oportunidad ya que tal vez no se repetiría, sólo darían un pequeño paseo, ¿que podría salir mal?.

— De acuerdo — dijo Hiccup en un suspiro — pero no tardaremos — dictaminó.

— Claro, vamos — dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar hacia unas escaleras de concreto junto al muelle, aquello también era nuevo para ella.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron integrándose más al ambiente, la ciudad tenia un aspecto como de la edad media o algo así, no era muy moderna pero tampoco era tan rústica como Berk. Había todo lo básico de cualquier ciudad, grandes caminos por donde podían circular todo tipo de transportes, había fuentes, zonas arboladas, y una gran variedad de negocios y establecimientos, así como variedad de viviendas. Los dos estaban fascinados, sin duda ese paseo por la ciudad era una experiencia que ambos recordarían siempre.

— ¡Este lugar es fascinante! — exclamó Hiccup — me gusta — concluyó.

— Lo sé — dijo Astrid riendo — si alguien nos viera se reiría de nosotros y de nuestra fascinación por ver una simple ciudad — dijo riéndose aún más.

— ¿Y a quien le importa lo que piensen? — Hiccup tampoco pudo evitar reír — yo disfruté con esta experiencia — dijo volteando a ver a la chica.

— Yo igual — Astrid estuvo de acuerdo mientras de igual forma volteaba a ver al chico.

Ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente, durante el siguiente lapso de tiempo, se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Los minutos seguían pasando y ambos seguían mirándose, en una especie de trance, hasta que Hiccup fue quien pensó primero, ¿que estaba haciendo?, se cuestionó. Se dio cuenta que ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que llegaron y debía volver.

— Creo que es hora de irme — dijo Hiccup — se está haciendo tarde —.

Astrid tampoco sabía porque se quedó mirando a Hiccup, decidió no darle importancia.

— Entonces vamos, te acompañaré al muelle — dijo Astrid comenzando a caminar por la misma dirección por la que llegaron. Hiccup simplemente la siguió.

Después de otro largo rato de silencio, Hiccup y Astrid ya estaban cerca de los muelles, el joven consideró ya era hora de empezar a despedirse.

— ¿Estas segura que estarás bien? — le preguntó a la chica.

— Sí, me las arreglaré yo sola, no te preocupes — dijo la rubia.

Hiccup no contestó, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de concreto que daban al muelle donde había dejado la lancha.

— Entonces, aquí nos separamos — dijo Astrid mirando a Hiccup.

— Eso parece — contestó el joven dando una mirada hacía la lancha, sin embargo, su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa y angustia. Astrid volteó para ver que había causado ese cambio en el chico, y pudo darse cuenta rápidamente. La lancha no estaba.

Hasta ese momento, Hiccup cayó en cuenta del gran error que había cometido, se había confiado y se distrajo. Dejó la lancha sola, sin ningún tipo de protección o amarre, flotando libremente, perfecto para que cualquiera pudiera tomarla cuando quisiera. Se sentía como un gran tonto.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó el chico con enfado — ¿como pude ser tan tonto? —.

— ¿Se la robaron? — preguntó Astrid quien no podía creer lo que pasaba.

— ¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? — habló Hiccup quien seguía muy enfadado consigo mismo.

— Solo quiero ayudar — dijo Astrid un poco ofendida.

— No necesito tu ayuda, fue tu culpa que me descuidara — dijo el joven quien seguía haciendo rabietas.

— ¿Qué?, espera un momento, ¿me estás echando la culpa? — esta vez la chica si se ofendió.

— Tu fuiste quien me convenció de ir a pasear, pude fácilmente irme a mi casa sin contratiempos — dijo Hiccup con furia.

— ¡No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo!, todavía que me preocupo por ti, ¿como se suponía que supiera que algo así pasaría? — Astrid comenzó a subir la voz.

— ¡Si no me hubieras distraído, esto no habría pasado!, ¡ES TU CULPA! — Hiccup también subió la voz, por alguna razón, el hecho de Astrid casi le gritara, hizo aumentar su ira y frustración.

— VETE AL DIABLO — gritó Astrid para finalmente darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por las escaleras. Hiccup siguió culpándose a si mismo por tan torpe error.

Muchos minutos pasaron después de aquello, la chica caminaba por la ciudad sin mirar a ningún lado , no le importaba a donde fuera a dar, se mantenía mirando al suelo mientras pensaba. Ella sólo quería darle un momento de alegría a Hiccup, una pequeña compensación por toda la ayuda que él le había dado. No se imaginaba que algo así pasaría, o que el joven reaccionaría de esa manera. Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que caminaba demasiado rápido, fue hasta que chocó con la espalda de una persona, que se dio cuenta de ello. El golpe la tiró de sentón al piso.

— ¿Tanta prisa tienes?, fíjate antes de... — un joven dijo eso pero se interrumpió al ver a la chica en el piso.

— Oh cuanto lo siento, ¿estas bien? — dijo el joven agachándose para tenderle una mano.

Astrid quedó un poco atontada después del golpe, pero levantó rápido la mirada para ver con quien había chocado, encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro un poco largo, con una musculatura más desarrollada que la de Hiccup, el joven le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Astrid la tomó y se levantó.

— Discúlpame tu a mí, estaba tan distraída que no te vi — fue el turno de Astrid de disculparse.

— No te preocupes, no podría enojarme con una muchacha tan linda como tú — dijo aquel joven.

Astrid se quedó callada por un minuto, acaso aquel tipo estaba ¿le estaba coqueteando?, aunque ese último comentario le recordó a Hiccup y el cómo habían discutido.

— Emm, creo que debo irme — la rubia no sabía que decir.

— Espera, ¿tu no eres de aquí cierto?, lo digo por tu ropa taaan... peculiar — dijo el joven quien no sabía como describir la extraña ropa de la chica.

— Pues no — dijo Astrid — yo soy de otro lado, supongo — lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

— Yo tampoco soy de aquí, llegué ayer — dijo el joven — pero he venido desde niño a esta ciudad, la conozco bien — terminó de decir.

— ¿Entonces tu podrías guiarme por la ciudad? — preguntó Astrid con cautela.

— Claro, yo podría ayudarte emm... ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó el joven.

— Astrid, sólo Astrid — dijo la chica, usaba ese nombre sin saber si era su nombre verdadero.

— Yo soy Snotlout — dijo el joven estirando la mano para saludarla — pero puedes llamarme Snotlout "futuro novio" — finalizó el joven.

Astrid estrechó su mano correspondiendo el saludo, decidió ignorar esa última parte, aún así el chico le pareció gracioso, tal vez podía ser el inicio de una nueva amistad.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Ya había pasado un largo rato en el que Hiccup caminaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo su descuido. Después de que poco a poco se calmara y pensara mejor las cosas, se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había excedido con la rubia. La culpó de todo cuando en realidad el descuidado había sido él, pero en aquel momento el joven realmente se había enfadado por cometer tal error, ¿que se supone que haría ahora?, ¿como le repondría la lancha a Johann?, y lo más importante, ¿como regresaría a casa?, eran preguntas que Hiccup deseaba poder responderse. Finalmente el chico se dio cuenta que maldecir y enojarse no arreglaría nada, gritarle a la rubia tampoco lo haría. Decidió ir a buscarla para disculparse y de paso pedirle que lo ayudara a pensar en una solución, solo esperaba que la chica no se hubiera ido muy lejos.

Hiccup caminó por el mismo trayecto que él y Astrid recorrieron antes de discutir, miraba para todos lados pero no conseguía verla. Se adentró en otras zonas de la ciudad que no habían recorrido antes, no le importaba perderse, lo que le importaba era encontrarla a ella. Luego de perderse y no poder encontrarla, el chico se resignó, tal vez ella ya se había ido.

Observó una fuente a lo lejos, en una pequeña plaza, podía distinguir lo que parecían ser dos personas sentadas en la orilla de la fuente. Decidió que iría hasta allá para sentarse y pensar bien en lo que haría. Fue así como el chico caminó hacía aquella fuente sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando estaba cerca de llegar, alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con una figura conocida, era ella, era Astrid.

Astrid conversaba alegremente con un joven que él nunca había visto, ella se veía contenta con aquel sujeto y eso por alguna razón a Hiccup no le gustó. Se acercó a ellos sin pensarlo dos veces para interrumpir la conversación.

— ¡Astrid!, te he estado buscando — dijo Hiccup llegando con ellos. Astrid lo miró sorprendida al principio, pero después con recelo. Snotlout sólo lo miró con confusión.

— Dudo mucho que yo pueda ayudarte en algo — dijo Astrid quien estaba molesta.

— Tenemos que hablar, no podemos dejar las cosas así — dijo Hiccup, algo incómodo al sentir la miraba del joven al lado de Astrid.

— No tenemos nada de que hablar, ¿por que no te vas de una vez?, ¡oh espera!, que no tienes con que irte ¿cierto? — dijo Astrid con la clara intención de burlarse.

Y funcionó, Hiccup se sintió culpable al ver que ella realmente estaba enojada.

— Por favor Astrid, solo escucha... — Hiccup empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

— Ella ya dijo que no quiere hablar contigo — habló Snotlout quien se paró de donde estaba para caminar hacia Hiccup y quedar frente a frente — es mejor que la olvides — finalizó.

Hiccup se desconcertó, ¿olvidarla?, al parecer aquel joven creía que se trataba de un problema de pareja, lo que también notó Hiccup es que aparentemente él joven estaba tratando de ligar con ella.

— ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú? — dijo Hiccup quien también comenzaba a enojarse.

— No te importa quien soy yo ¿o sí? — dijo Snotlout de manera amenazante.

Hiccup se molestó aún más, parado frente a aquel joven, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, una extraña calidez, supuso que era a causa del enojo. Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando Astrid intervino poniéndose en medio de los dos. Ella también notó que Snotlout estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

— Ya basta los dos, no armen un alboroto — dijo subiendo un poco la voz — Snotlout, ¿podrias esperarme en la fuente?, iré a hablar con el para aclarar todo de una vez — terminó de decir mirando al joven mencionado.

— Por supuesto preciosa, te estaré esperando — dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dio la vuelta para ir a sentarse de nuevo al borde de la fuente.

— Ven — dijo Astrid jalando por el brazo a Hiccup, él sólo se dejó guiar. No se alejaron mucho, sólo unos cuanto metros de la fuente.

Una vez que se alejaron, Astrid soltó a Hiccup, quedando frente a frente, el chico comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, no sabía por donde empezar.

— ¿Y bien? — la chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia — no tengo todo tu tiempo —.

— Soy un idiota — dijo Hiccup ya sin detenerse a pensar en que decir, sólo dejo que las palabras salieran — ¿es eso lo que quieres escuchar?, no debí culparte de lo que pasó, el descuidado y torpe soy yo, por favor acepta mis disculpas — dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

Astrid se quedó pensando, creyó que Hiccup solo la buscaba para seguirle reclamando, pero se dio cuenta que él en verdad quería disculparse.

— No lo sé, tal vez no quiera disculparte — dijo la chica con resentimiento, aunque en el fondo sólo quería jugar un poco con él.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me disculpes? — Hiccup ya no sabía que más decir.

Astrid pensó un poco hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

— Pídemelo de rodillas — dijo ella simplemente, aunque intentaba reprimir una risita.

Hiccup se quedó mirándola raro, creyó que ella bromeaba con él, pero al ver que la chica ni siquiera se inmutaba, no le quedó de otra que acceder a la petición. Sin saber porque lo hacia, Hiccup se arrodilló en el suelo.

— Perdóname — dijo Hiccup pensando que ya no podría humillarse más.

Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, no pensó que el muchacho realmente aceptara pedirle perdón de rodillas, siguió riendo durante varios minutos.

Hiccup se levantó de golpe, al darse cuenta que la chica sólo jugaba con él.

— Y entonces, ¿eso significa que me perdonas? — dijo mientras seguía viendo a la muchacha reírse.

— Sí jajaja, claro, te perdono jajaja — dijo Astrid entre risas.

Hiccup soltó un suspiro, lo había conseguido, su humillación había válido la pena.

— También necesito que me ayudes — dijo Hiccup después de un rato.

Astrid dejó de reír, simplemente tosió un poco y luego se puso seria.

— ¿Sólo para eso me buscaste? — dijo ella.

— No, en realidad si quería pedirte disculpas, pero estoy desesperado, no sé que hacer — dijo el chico.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — dijo Astrid, quien aún sin decirlo, había aceptado ayudar al joven.

— Ayúdame a pensar en algo, en alguna solución — contestó él, mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla, pensando.

— Mmm, ¿porque no le preguntamos a Snotlout?, el conoce mejor los alrededores, tal vez pueda ayudarnos — dijo Astrid.

— ¿A quién? — preguntó Hiccup con confusión.

— A él — dijo la chica señalando al sujeto que seguía sentado en la fuente, observándolos a la distancia. Hiccup inmediatamente cambió su estado de ánimo.

— ¿A él? ¿Y porqué a él? — cuestionó con enojo.

— Ya te dije porqué, solo vamos — dijo la chica que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la fuente.

— ¡No quiero su ayuda! — comenzó a replicar Hiccup — no me cae bien —.

— Apenas y han cruzado unas cuantas palabras — dijo la chica restándole importancia.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo que quiere? — cuestionó Hiccup — el tipo intenta coquetear contigo, se nota que es un completo mujeriego y un patán —.

— No exageres, a mi me cae bien — dijo Astrid quien no paraba de caminar, Hiccup la seguía aunque no quisiera.

— ¿Lo ves?, ¡ya estás cayendo! — el chico seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la idea de la rubia.

— No es como tu lo piensas, él no es malo, ya lo verás — dijo Astrid. Hiccup estaba a punto de seguir replicando pero ya no pudo, habían llegado frente a la fuente dónde estaba aquel sujeto. El joven se puso de pie y habló.

— Oye — dijo dirigiéndose a Hiccup — ví tu pequeña actuación, eres ridículo jajaja — dijo Snotlout burlándose con fuerte risas.

Hiccup no perdió el tiempo y se puso frente a él.

— ¿Eso crees?, ¿quieres que te demuestre que tan ridículo soy? — allí estaba otra vez,aquella sensación de calidez, esa sensación que nunca antes había sentido, ¿porque la sentía ahora?, supuso que era porque ahora si se había enojado de verdad.

Snotlout iba a contestarle a Hiccup, pero Astrid nuevamente intervino.

— Más ridículos se ven ustedes discutiendo por tonterías — comenzó a decir la chica — por cierto Snotlout, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? — dijo mirándolo.

— Por su puesto lindura, ¿que se te ofrece? — dijo Snotlout con aires de galán. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Hiccup, quien sólo se mantenía serio, aunque la extraña sensación de calor que sentía antes ya se había ido.

— ¿Sabes donde podemos conseguir una lancha?, o algo que nos pueda ayudar a cruzar el mar, lo que sea — pidió Astrid.

Snotlout se quedó pensando.

— No conozco a nadie que venda lanchas, botes y esas cosas, pero hay algunos negocios por aquí donde podrían adquirir una, aunque desconozco el precio — dijo Snotlout.

— Lo que menos tenemos es dinero — Hiccup finalmente habló.

— Vaya, parece que están metidos en un problema — dijo Snotlout, aunque en esta ocasión no buscaba burlarse — si quieren puedo ayudarlos, ya pensaremos en algo — finalizó.

— ¿ En serio lo harás? — preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa.

— Claro, pero primero dejenme ir a hacer algo — dijo el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó la chica.

— Tengo que ir a ver a una persona, esa es la razón por la que vine a la ciudad —contestó Snotlout.

— De acuerdo, entonces te esperaremos —.

— Si quieren pueden acompañarme — Snotlout pensó que sería mejor a que se aburrieran quedándose en ese lugar.

— ¿De verdad?, entonces vamos — dijo Astrid animada, a Hiccup no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero era la única opción que tenía. Snotlout comenzó a caminar y Astrid lo fue siguiendo, a Hiccup no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo mismo. Conforme avanzaban, Hiccup decidió hablar con Snotlout, debía empezar a fraternizar con él para que no desistiera de ayudarlos.

— ¿Es tardado lo que tienes que hacer? — Hiccup se puso a la par de Snotlout para poder hablar con él, mientras que Astrid iba tras ellos.

— No lo creo, sólo iré a recoger un pedido que le hice al herrero — contestó sin voltear a ver a Hiccup.

— ¿Un herrero? — dijo Astrid desde atrás.

— Así es — Snotlout continuaba caminando — Se llama Gobber, es un herrero muy querido entre la gente de esta ciudad, debe ser por que puede hacer los trabajos que le encargan más rápido que nadie — finalizó.

— ¿Encerio es tan bueno? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Sí, lo es, pero eso se debe a que él es un mago — comentó Snotlout — Gobber es un mago elemental, usa la magia "Iron Control", magia que te permite moldear el hierro a tu alrededor y darle la forma que quieras, él usa esa habilidad para crear objetos de hierro y poder ganarse la vida — dijo Snotlout como si nada mientras seguía caminando.

Luego de que Snotlout dijera todo aquello, Hiccup se detuvo abruptamente, estaba pasmado, ¿magia?, ¿mago?, ¿de que estaba hablando Snotlout?. Al ver que Hiccup se detuvo, Astrid también lo hizo.

Snotlout los imitó después de dar unos cuantos pasos, volteó a mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — dijo.

— ¿Mago? — dijo Hiccup refiriéndose a lo anterior que había dicho Snotlout — ¿esos que actúan frente a la gente y desaparecen cosas? — terminó de decir todavía confundido.

— No idiota, esos solo existen en los cuentos infantiles, yo hablo de los reales — dijo Snotlout.

— ¿Los reales?, ¿que no son lo mismo? — dijo Hiccup quien seguía sin creer lo que oía. Al igual que Hiccup, Astrid tampoco hablaba, estaba seria mirando a los dos muchachos conversar. La razón por la que no hablaba no era porque estuviera incrédula como Hiccup, si no que era porque no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que dijo Snotlout.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes dos? — dijo Snotlout mirando alternadamente a ambos — pareciera que nunca habían escuchado acerca de un mago —.

— Yo sólo conozco a los que hacen trucos, esos que actúan y esas cosas — dijo Hiccup confundido.

— Yo no entiendo de lo que hablas — dijo Astrid del mismo modo.

— Ustedes si que son raros, ¿como es que no saben nada?, ¿acaso han vivido en una cueva todo este tiempo? — dijo Snotlout quien seguía sorprendido por el hecho de que sus acompañantes no supieran nada del mundo.

— En realidad yo he vivido toda mi vida en mi isla natal — habló Hiccup — pero allí nunca había escuchado nada sobre magia —.

— Yo no sé nada porque perdí la memoria — dijo Astrid, quien enseguida se arrepintió, afortunadamente, lo dijo en voz tan baja que no la escucharon.

— Que raro, a veces incluso en las islas hay magos — dijo Snotlout — no se cómo es que no saben nada, supongo que tendré que despejar sus dudas — dijo Snotlout quien comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, esta vez hacia otro rumbo — siganme —.

Hiccup y Astrid se voltearon a mirarse el uno al otro, no entendían nada, así que simplemente decidieron seguir al otro joven. Luego de un rato, llegaron a una zona con árboles, Hiccup reconoció que estaban en una especie de parque. Snotlout los guió hasta una banca, donde les dijo que se sentaran, ambos se sentaron y Snotlout se quedó parado frente a ellos, dando vueltas de un lado a otro como un profesor a punto de dar clase.

— A ver, por donde empiezo — dijo Snotlout pensando en como explicarles — la magia existe en este mundo desde hace siglos, algunos nacen con magia mientras que otros no. Existen mas personas normales, que las que usan magia, la gente con magia es poca, comparado con la gente normal. Esa gente con magia es llamada "magos". El hecho de nacer con magia, no te convierte automáticamente en mago, ya que algunos nunca consiguen despertar y controlar su magia. Existen varios tipos de magia, algunos más raros que otros. Pero en general los magos están clasificados, de acuerdo a su magia, en tres grupos. — Snotlout seguía explicando todo sobre la magia, los otros dos no podían creer lo que escuchaban — el primer grupo son los "magos sanadores", éstos magos tienen magia de curación, la cual es bastante débil debido a que no causa ningún daño si peleas con ella, pero es muy útil en casos extremos, la mayoría de gente con esta magia se dedica a curar a los enfermos, así ganan dinero para vivir. La única debilidad de esta magia es que no sana enfermedades terminales, tampoco evita que la gente muera si es que tiene heridas mortales. — Snotlout prosiguió — en segundo lugar están "los magos elementales", magos que como su nombre lo dice, pueden controlar algún elemento de la naturaleza, pueden alcanzar mucho potencial si entrenan sus habilidades, la mayoría suelen ser amistosos, aunque claro, no todos, y eso nos lleva a la tercera y ultima clase, los "magos oscuros". Estos pueden ser o bien magos sanadores, o bien magos elementales, pero lo que los diferencia del resto, es que usan su magia para destruir o ganar dinero fácil dañando a otros, son criminales y por eso se ganan ese título, la mayoría son muy buscados por ejércitos de distintas ciudades,espero que no lleguen a toparse con uno — terminó de dar su explicación.

Astrid estaba fascinada, todo eso se le hacía muy interesante, pero Hiccup pensaba de otro modo. Estaba anonadado, no sabía que decir o que pensar, ¿de verdad todo eso existía?, no cabía duda que el mundo era más grande y complejo de lo que se había imaginado. El mundo fuera de su isla tenía mucho que ofrecer.

— Yo... no sé que decir, todo eso que has dicho es tan... — Hiccup tartamudeaba.

— Me sorprende que de verdad no supieran nada, todo mundo lo sabe — dijo Snotlout aún de pie.

— A mí me parece muy interesante lo que dijiste — mencionó Astrid alegremente — ¿crees que yo tenga magia? — dijo.

— En realidad no tengo forma de saberlo — dijo Snotlout — pero podría ser —.

— Yo sigo sin creerlo — dijo el castaño quien aún no salía de su impresión.

— Pues ese no es mi problema — dijo Snotlout, dándose la vuelta para retomar el camino hacía su destino — ahora vamos, ya me demoré mucho —.

Astrid fue la primera en seguir a Snotlout, en realidad no le daba tantas vueltas a la historia que contó, pero Hiccup si lo hacía, aun no podía creer todo lo que oyó, después de enterarse de eso, la historia que Astrid le contó acerca de su pérdida de memoria ya no se le hacía tan descabellada.

 **Minutos después...**

Luego de un rato y de una caminata, llegaron a una casa pequeña, Snotlout se acercó y tocó a la puerta, pasaron unos instantes hasta que abrieron.

— ¡Snotlout!, creí que ya no vendrías — dijo el hombre tras la puerta.

— Perdona el retraso Gobber, tuve algunos contratiempos — contestó Snotlout.

— Esta bien, no hay problema, pasa — el hombre se quitó para que Snotlout pudiera entrar. Hiccup y Astrid lo siguieron sólo por inercia.

— ¿Y ustedes que quieren? — preguntó Gobber al ver a los dos entrar.

— Ellos vienen conmigo — dijo Snotlout.

— Oh está bien, lo siento — se disculpó Gobber — siganme, vamos al sótano —.

Los tres muchachos lo siguieron, Gobber los guió hasta su sótano, el cual era su lugar de trabajo, una vez llegando, se sorprendieron al ver la gran colección de armas que tenía. Astrid se acercó a ver todas las armas, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron las hachas, no sabía porqué pero sentía que ya había usado una antes. Hiccup también se distrajo viendo las armas que Gobber había creado, mientras los dos se distraían viendo aquello, Snotlout se acercó a Gobber.

— Entonces, ¿mi pedido está listo? —.

— Por supuesto Joven Snotlout, aquí lo tiene — Gobber señaló una mesa donde yacía el pedido de Snotlout, un mazo de hierro con un mango corto, Snotlout se acercó y lo revisó.

— Es perfecto, sin duda hiciste un buen trabajo — dijo Snotlout animado.

— Me alegra que te guste — dijo Gobber.

Justo en ese momento, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, Astrid al intentar tomar un hacha que estaba en lo alto de una repisa, acabó volcando dicha repisa, provocando que el resto de armas también cayeran al suelo. Hiccup se acercó a ayudarla, afortunadamente la chica fue ágil y esquivó la repisa para que no le cayera encima, Hiccup levantó la repisa volcada, la cual no era muy pesada, y comenzó a acomodar las armas tiradas, Gobber y Snotlout se acercaron.

— Lo siento mucho señor — dijo Astrid muy apenada.

— No te preocupes jovencita, pudo haber sido peor — dijo Gobber comprensivo.

Hiccup ya casi había terminado de recoger y acomodar las cosas faltantes, lo último que quedaba en el suelo era una espada de hierro, Hiccup la recogió para acomodarla, pero al tomarla por la empuñadura, la hoja entera se prendió en llamas, al ver esto, el joven la dejó caer por impulso.

— ¡Vaya!, no sabía que las espadas podían hacer eso — comentó Astrid.

— En realidad no pueden, pero esa es una espada especial que construí hace mucho — dijo Gobber.

— Se supone que una espada no hace eso, ¿que acaba de pasar? — preguntó Hiccup

— Esa espada es especial, solo un mago usuario de la magia "fire control" puede usarla, un cliente me la encargó hace mucho, pero por algún motivo nunca regresó — comentó el hombre de barba rubia.

— ¿Magia? ¿Entonces Hiccup es un mago? — preguntó Astrid confundida.

— No sabías lo que es un mago, ¿pero eres uno?, ¿que clase de tontería es esa? — dijo Snotlout.

— Es cierto — dijo Astrid estando de acuerdo con el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto Hiccup no podía explicar nada, no sabía lo que pasaba, de nuevo estaba impactado y sin saber que hacer, demasiadas emociones en un sólo día.

— Y-y-yo... no... estaba, ¿como?, ¿cuando?... esto — Hiccup no podía ni articular una frase coherente.

— ¿Cual es el problema? — preguntó Gobber — si de verdad tienes esa magia que mencioné, entonces no es de extrañar que la espada se encendiera —.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo magia! — dijo Hiccup sofocado — yo no soy mago, solo soy un chico de 17 años que ha vivido en su isla toda su vida — finalizó.

— ¿Y cómo era tu vida en esa isla? — preguntó Gobber repentinamente interesado en el chico.

— Ayudaba a mis padres en lo que pudiera, me enseñaban a pescar, a cortar leña y un montón de cosas más, pero nada de magia y esas cosas — dijo Hiccup, quien se veía un poco asustado.

— Mmm, ya veo — dijo Gobber pensativo — lo que es un hecho es que encendiste la espada, por lo tanto, tu tienes la magia "fire control" —.

— Entonces es un mago o no — dijo Snotlout.

— Por lo que me has dicho — dijo Gobber dirigiéndose a Hiccup — nunca habías despertado tu magia, es normal, algunas personas nunca se enteran que tienen magia y nunca la despiertan, pero tu la despertaste al tocar la espada — concluyó Gobber.

Inmediatamente Hiccup recordó algo, cuando conoció a Snotlout hace unas horas y se enojaba con los comentarios que éste hacía, sintió una extraña sensación de calidez, ¿se debía a su magia?,pensó.

— Que interesante — dijo Snotlout para llamar la atención — pero debemos irnos, Gobber, ¿cuanto te debo? — le preguntó al hombre.

— No es nada, te lo doy como un regalo — Gobber tomó una pausa — lamento lo que ocurrió con tu padre, el fue un gran amigo mío en nuestros mejores tiempos — soltó una risilla nostálgica.

Snotlout solo asintió con una mirada también de nostalgia, esto no pasó desapercibido para todos los presentes, Hiccup al presenciar todo ese pequeño diálogo, se dio cuenta que algo le había pasado al padre de Snotlout, por un momento se olvidó del asunto de la espada.

— Gracias Gobber — habló Snotlout después de un rato — significa mucho para mí —.

— No es nada muchacho — dijo Gobber quien comenzó a caminar a la salida del sótano — ahora siganme —.

Los tres jóvenes se voltearon a ver, no sabían que quería Gobber, pero decidieron seguirlo.

Después de subir escaleras y salir del sótano, los tres jóvenes se reunieron con Gobber en una pequeña sala.

— En el piso de arriba están dos dormitorios, uno es mío pero el otro está libre, pueden usarlo para pasar la noche — les ofreció Gobber. Los tres se sorprendieron, Snotlout fue el que habló.

— ¿Estas seguro? — dijo con duda.

— Por supuesto, soy sólo un viejo que vive sólo, no me molesta que duerman en esa habitación, nunca la uso — contestó el hombre.

— Pues... no lo sé, ¿que opinan ustedes? — dijo Snotlout volteando a ver a los otros dos para que lo ayudaran a decidir. Los dos se habían mantenido callados hasta ese momento.

— Yo no tengo a donde ir, así que me quedo — dijo Astrid.

— Y yo no tengo forma de irme, además que pasar la noche a la intemperie no está en mis planes — dijo Hiccup.

— Entonces nos quedamos — le confirmó Snotlout a Gobber.

— Bien, están en su casa — dijo Gobber con amabilidad — y ahora si me disculpan, iré a ver algunas cosas al sótano, nos vemos luego — dijo caminando de nuevo escaleras abajo.

Snotlout fue a sentarse a un pequeño sofá.

— Creo que tenemos suerte — dijo.

Hiccup se sentó en otro sofá más grande que estaba enfrente. Astrid se sentó junto a él momentos después.

— Yo creo que ha sido interesante — dijo Astrid.

— No le veo lo interesante —dijo el castaño.

— Yo tampoco — secundó el pelinegro.

— Sólo relajense — dijo Astrid estirando las piernas.

— ¿Que haremos mañana? — dijo Hiccup para cambiar el tema.

— No se ustedes, pero yo regresaré a mi pueblo, tengo algo importante que hacer — dijo Snotlout.

— Y yo tengo que seguir con mi búsqueda — dijo Astrid — aunque no sé a donde debo ir —.

— Esperen, ¿no se supone que me ayudarían? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Es cierto — recordó Snotlout — lo había olvidado, te ayudaré en cuanto termine con lo que tengo que hacer —.

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre? — preguntó Astrid, recordando la pequeña conversación de Snotlout con Gobber. Al instante el pelinegro se puso pensativo, bajo la mirada y no habló. Hiccup lo notó y decidió intervenir.

— No deberías ser tan inoportuna Astrid — dijo Hiccup hablándole a la rubia a su lado. Astrid se dio cuenta de su error.

— Es verdad, lo siento mucho Snotlout — dijo apenada.

— Está bien, después de todo tu no sabes nada — dijo Snotlout — creo que no me hará daño contarles lo que pasó —.

— No tienes que hacerlo — dijo Hiccup.

— De todas formas lo haré, no es una historia muy larga — dijo Snotlout — creo que me sentiré mejor después de esto —.

Snotlout se tomó un pequeña pausa, suspiró hondo y luego comenzó, los otros dos lo veían atentamente.

— El pueblo de donde vengo se llama "Villa Boro", solía ser un pueblo de gente pacífica y trabajadora, pero desde hace algunos años, una extraña organización a estado sembrando el caos y el miedo. Tomaron el pueblo, hacen lo que quieren y obligan a la gente a trabajar para ellos, se hacen llamar "los marginados", desconozco cual es su propósito o quien será su líder, pero sabemos que han tomado otro pueblos cercano al mío, supongo que su objetivo es ganar poder para expandirse a otros lugares —.

— Eso es terrible, ¿que clase de gente es esa? — dijo Astrid desanimada por lo que estaba oyendo. Hiccup sólo seguía escuchando.

— Y eso no es todo, hace una semana intentamos detenerlos, todos los hombres del pueblo nos reunimos para pelear, pero debido a la escasez de armas y a que nos superaban en número, no pudimos ganar. Algunos cuantos murieron en esa pelea, entre ellos mi padre — dijo Snotlout con pesar.

— Oh dios — fue lo que alcanzó a decir Astrid por la impresión.

— ¿Que le ocurrió a tu pueblo? — se atrevió a preguntar Hiccup.

— Muchos se resignaron, decidieron ya no intentar defenderse, los que sobrevivimos a la pelea decidimos seguir luchando, estamos dispuestos a defender nuestro hogar hasta el final — dijo Snotlout con convicción — planeamos un nuevo ataque para mañana, por eso vine a esta ciudad a conseguir esto — señaló al mazo de hierro en el suelo, recargado en el sofá en el que estaba sentado — esta vez debemos lograr algo, ellos creen que yo también morí, aproveché eso para escaparme del pueblo, no sin antes ponerme de acuerdo con los demás — finalizó.

— Vaya, su valentía es admirable — dijo Astrid.

— ¿De verdad tienen un plan? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Por supuesto, ya te dije que pelearemos hasta el final, vengaré a mi padre — dijo Snotlout decidido.

Esa seguridad en la voz de Snotlout hizo que Hiccup se pusiera a pensar, todo ese tiempo vivió cómodamente en su isla, alejado de todo, nunca supo lo que era luchar por algo que quieres, y Snotlout realmente quería ayudar a su pueblo y vengar a su padre.

— Te ayudaremos — dijo repentinamente Hiccup — iremos contigo — estaba decidido.

— ¿Encerio? — dijo Astrid dudosa.

— ¿Que? ¡Esto no es un juego! — dijo Snotlout desconcertado.

— Ya lo sé, pero si tu vas a ayudarme, entonces yo haré lo mismo por ti — dijo Hiccup.

— Es peligroso — siguió replicando Snotlout.

— Una de las cosas que solía hacer en mi isla era entrenar con la espada, mi padre me enseñaba a usarla, según el decía que me podía servir alguna vez — contó Hiccup.

— ¿Te crees capaz de poder hacerlo? — preguntó Snotlout aun dudoso.

— Bueno, si las cosas se ponen feas podemos salir huyendo de ahí ¿no? — dijo Hiccup con humor.

— Si eso es lo quieres, entonces no te detendré — dijo Snotlout — pueden venir —.

— Que bien, iremos contigo — habló Astrid.

— Les aviso que no será fácil, no me hago responsable de lo que les pase — dijo Snotlout quien no cambiaba su expresión seria.

— Entre más gente seamos es mejor ¿no?, tu sólo dame una espada y veré que puedo hacer — dijo Hiccup convencido, no sabía ni de donde había sacado aquella convicción.

— Descuida Snotlout, nosotros te ayudaremos, no estas sólo — dijo Astrid dándole una sonrisa al mencionado.

Snotlout los miró a ambos, era extraño que unas personas que apenas conoció hace unas horas, le ofrecieran su apoyo. No cabía duda de que había encontrado dos grandes amigos.

— Gracias chicos, prometo que les devolveré el favor — dijo Snotlout el cual sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato.

— No se ustedes, pero yo quiero dormir — dijo Hiccup — hoy a sido un día muy agotador —.

— Subamos entonces — dijo Snotlout.

Los tres se encaminaron a las escaleras y subieron hacía la habitación que les indicó Gobber. Al llegar, en seguida Astrid se agenció de la cama, los dos jóvenes supieron que les tocaba dormir en el suelo, buscaron algunas cobijas y las extendieron en el suelo, luego de acomodarse y prepararse adecuadamente para dormir, los tres se despidieron.

— Buenas noches — dijo Astrid.

— Buenas noches — contestó Hiccup.

— Descansen bien, mañana habrá algo de acción — dijo Snotlout a modo de despedida.

Hiccup y Snotlout dormían en el suelo, uno en cada lado de la cama dónde dormía Astrid. La rubia tardó un poco en quedarse dormida, cuándo estaba a punto de lograrlo, un sonido llamó su atención. Snotlout roncaba como un oso hambriento, la rubia se puso la almohada en la cabeza en un intento por no escuchar aquel sonido, pero repentinamente Hiccup también empezó a roncar. La chica no se esperaba eso, su noche sería muy larga, al no poder dormir se empezó a preguntar que pasaría mañana, que les depararía el destino.

.

.

 **Continuará en el Capítulo 4: "Los marginados"**

 _ **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que lean, comenten que les está pareciendo la historia, nos leemos hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Los marginados

Capítulo 4: "Los marginados"  
.  
.  
.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, una chica rubia recién despertaba, no había dormido muy bien, los ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto no la dejaron. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente, al levantarse por completo vio que estaba sola, los otros dos seguramente estaban en la planta baja. Lo supo porque ya no estaban en el suelo las cobijas que usaron para dormir, señal de que se estaban preparando para partir, ella debía hacer lo mismo. En realidad no tenía nada, así que no tardaría mucho, al revisar la habitación se dio cuenta de que había un baño, la habitación contaba con su propio baño, la rubia pensó que era perfecto, una buena ducha le vendría muy bien, aunque no le quedaba de otra que ponerse la misma ropa, pues no tenía otra.

 **Planta baja...**

Hiccup y Snotlout estaban en la sala, sentados cada uno en un sofá, los dos se encontraban esperando a Gobber, que bajó al sótano a buscar algo.

— ¿Tu pueblo queda muy lejos? — preguntó Hiccup.

— No mucho, esta aproximadamente a 5 kilómetros de aquí, caminando nos tomará una hora máximo, y eso si caminos lento — dijo Snotlout.

Gobber llegó subiendo las escaleras que daban al sótano, traía algo entre las manos.

— Disculpen la tardanza — dijo Gobber — tengo esto para Hiccup — dijo dirigiéndose al mencionado, extendiéndole lo que traía en las manos. La espada que se encendió en llamas el día anterior, gracias a que Hiccup la tomó por la empuñadura.

— ¿Una espada? — preguntó Hiccup dudoso.

— Así es, es la espada que sólo una persona con la magia "fire control" puede usar — explicó Gobber. La espada estaba en una vaina, la cual tenía una correa cruzada que podías ponerte para que la espada quedara en la espalda.

— No puedo tomarla, ya has sido muy amable con nosotros — se excusó el castaño.

— Puedes llevártela, prefiero que la uses tú a que esté guardada en una repisa — dijo amablemente el hombre — tómala como un recuerdo de Ciudad Zinc —.

Ese era el nombre de la ciudad en la que estaban, Hiccup recién lo descubría. De alguna manera, sabía que el hombre rubio insistiría hasta que tomara su obsequio, por lo que lo tomó sin otra opción.

— Mientras no toques la empuñadura, la espada no se encenderá — comentó Gobber — hasta que aprendas a controlar tu magia, cuando eso pase, podrás controlar si encender la espada o no —.

— ¿Cómo le hago para aprender a controlarla? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Tendrás que aprenderlo por tu cuenta, cada magia es diferente — respondió el hombre — aunque puede que en tu viaje encuentres a alguien que sepa —.

Hiccup se paso la correa por la cabeza, la cual quedó en diagonal sobre su pecho, de tal forma que la vaina y la espada quedaron en su espalda, de esa forma podía desenvainar la espada cuando quisiera, solo tenía que levantar su brazo a la altura de su cabeza.

En ese instante oyeron pasos en las escaleras, la única chica de la casa venía bajando, traía la misma ropa que el día de ayer, pero la diferencia era que el cabello lo traía suelto y húmedo, ayer lo tenía en trenza.

— Hola, buen día — saludó Astrid de manera cordial.

— Buenos días muchacha, espero que hayas tenido una buena noche — dijo Gobber.

— Si la tuve — mintió Astrid, la verdad es que casi no durmió debido a los fuertes ronquidos de sus acompañantes.

— Ya era hora de que despertaras — habló Snotlout por primera vez en todo el rato.

Astrid no entendió el comentario, miró el reloj que estaba sobre una mesa al lado de uno de los sofás, marcaba las 11 de la mañana.

— Parece que dormí más de la cuenta — dijo para sí misma, aunque todos lo oyeron.

— Nos dio tiempo de prepararnos para partir — dijo Snotlout — ya estamos listos —.

— ¿No comerán algo antes de irse? — preguntó el mayor.

— Lo siento, debemos irnos ahora, se está haciendo tarde y no podemos perder más tiempo — dijo el pelinegro levantándose del sofá y tomando su mazo, realmente eso era lo único que tenía.

— Entonces andando — dijo Hiccup quien ya estaba de pie.

— Tengan mucho cuidado, que los dioses los acompañen — dijo Gobber a modo de despedida.

— Pero yo tengo hambre — dijo Astrid.

— Comeremos en cuanto lleguemos a mi pueblo — dijo Snotlout simplemente.

— No te preocupes, yo tampoco he comido nada — consoló Hiccup a Astrid. A la chica no le quedó de otra que aguantarse, los dos siguieron a Snotlout quien ya estaba en la puerta principal, a punto de salir.

— Nos vemos Gobber y gracias — dijo Snotlout despidiéndose. El hombre también se acercó a la puerta.

— Adiós señor — dijo Astrid saliendo también de la casa detrás de Snotlout — es usted muy amable — dijo alegremente.

— Cuidate Gobber — Hiccup faltaba de despedirse — y muchas gracias por esto — dijo señalando a la espada envainada detrás de él. Astrid recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de la nueva adquisición de su acompañante.

— Adiós muchachos, que tengan suerte — se despidió Gobber después de que los tres jóvenes habían salido de su hogar. Los tres le hicieron señales de despedida con la mano y comenzaron a caminar guiados por Snotlout. Un nuevo viaje comenzaba para ellos.

 **Minutos despues...**

Habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos desde que dejaron la casa de Gobber, Snotlout los guió por las calles para dejar la ciudad, poco a poco, el panorama urbano fue sustituido por vegetación. Finalmente dejaron la ciudad atrás, llegaron a una pequeña vereda que se internaba en el bosque.

— Por aquí podemos cortar camino y llegar más rápido — dijo Snotlout.

— ¿Vamos a caminar hasta tu pueblo? — preguntó Astrid confundida.

— No está tan lejos — dijo Snotlout sin darle importancia.

— Ahora que lo pienso — habló Hiccup — deberías decirnos lo que tienen planeado — dijo dirigiéndose a Snotlout.

— Se los diré una vez que lleguemos al pueblo y nos reunamos con los demás — contestó el pelinegro.

— ¿Y yo que haré? — preguntó Astrid.

— ¿Sabes pelear? — preguntó Snotlout.

— No sé — respondió melancólica — tal vez —.

— No te preocupes, yo te protegeré — dijo Snotlout con galantería — soy muy fuerte — dijo flexionando sus brazos para que resaltaran sus bíceps. Hiccup simplemente decidió ignorarlo y Astrid, un poco incómoda, decidió cambiar el tema.

— Esa espada es genial — dijo mirando a Hiccup — es la espada de fuego ¿no? —.

— Así es, Gobber me la regaló —.

— Fue muy amable, además te queda genial, te ves muy bien — elogió Astrid con una sonrisa. Hiccup se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada, era la primera vez que una chica lo elogiaba, no sabía que responder a eso.

— Tú... te ves bien con el cabello suelto — dijo Hiccup sin saber que más decir, esperaba no quedar como un tonto.

— Emm, gracias — dijo Astrid, ella también se sintió rara recibir el cumplido.

— Por cierto, ¿tu también eres mago? — la rubia le preguntó a Snotlout, para cambiar el tema.

— No, yo no tengo magia — contestó Snotlout.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —.

— Creeme, yo lo sé — dijo el pelinegro soltando una pequeña risa. Los tres siguieron hablando sobre cualquier tema sin importancia que se les ocurría, mientras el camino se hacia cada vez más corto.

 **30 minutos después...**

En total había transcurrido una hora desde que dejaron Ciudad Zinc, los tres seguían caminando por la vereda.

— ¿Falta mucho? — preguntó Astrid, estaba cansada y lo peor era que no había comido.

— Mira por ti misma — dijo Snotlout señalando al frente. A lo lejos podía distinguirse un cúmulo de casas.

— Que bien, por fin llegamos — dijo Astrid.

— ¿No deberían estar vigilando quien entra y quien sale? — dijo Hiccup refiriéndose a la organización que amenazaba el pueblo de Snotlout.

— Esos idiotas se confían demasiado — contestó con desdén — saben que la gente está asustada y que no intentarán nada, pero hoy eso cambiará — dijo.

— Creo que me está dando miedo — dijo Astrid.

— Siendo sincero, a mi también — dijo Hiccup — no se en que pensaba ayer que me ofrecí a venir —.

— ¡O vamos! ¿no hablarán enserio? — dijo Snotlout, un poco divertido con la situación. Hicuup y Astrid pensaron en que responder, pero ya era tarde, habían llegado al pueblo. Un gran camino de tierra se extendía frente a ellos, pasaron junto a un letrero que tenia "Villa boro" escrito en él. Snotlout los llevó a través de las pequeñas calles del pueblo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de restaurante pequeño. El pelinegro entró y los otros dos lo siguieron.

— Este lugar está muy vacío — comentó Hiccup, no había nadie dentro del lugar.

Snotlout se acercó a la barra y dio un golpe en ella, se escucharon ruidos en la parte de atrás, donde estaba la cocina.

— ¡Snotlout!, que alegría que estés de vuelta — dijo un hombre de cabello negro, vestido de cocinero, quien salía de la cocina.

— Que tal Seth, ¿como va todo? — dijo Snotlout.

— La gente está en sus respectivas casas, saben que se acerca la hora — contestó Seth. Hasta ese momento, los otros dos presentes en el establecimiento se habían mantenido callados. Seth desvío la mirada y los notó, enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — dijo dando un paso hacía atrás.

— Descuida, son amigos — dijo Snotlout para tranquilizarlo. — ellos también ayudarán —.

— De acuerdo — dijo Seth, la verdad seguía un poco dudoso.

— Dales algo de comer, te lo pagaré después — pidió Snotlout — yo iré a reunir a todos para que vengan aquí —.

— No tienes que hacerlo — dijo Hiccup refiriéndose a lo de la comida — podemos aguantar —.

— Sólo coman y esperen — dijo Snotlout dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar — volveré pronto — dijo saliendo.

A Seth no le quedó de otra que hacer lo que le pidió Snotlout, fue a la cocina sin decir ni una palabra. Hiccup y Astrid se quedaron sólos, y sin decir ni una palabra, se sentaron en la barra para esperar. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, no estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio ya que Seth regresó con dos platos.

— Espero que les guste — dijo Seth poniendo los platos frente a ellos, los cuales contenían un guiso de carne y verduras. Ambos lo probaron sin hablar, la verdad no había mucho que decir.

— Está bueno — habló Astrid después de haber comido medio plato — eres un excelente cocinero —.

— Muchas gracias señorita — agradeció Seth — ¿de dónde vienen? — preguntó directo al punto.

— Vengo de una isla llamada Berk — respondió el castaño.

— Y yo... — Astrid no sabía que responder, no tenía idea de dónde venía.

— Ella también — dijo Hiccup para salvarla de la situación, la chica se lo agradeció con la mirada.

— No he escuchado de ese lugar — dijo Seth, aún dudaba un poco de los dos — ¿cómo conocieron a Snotlout? — cuestionó.

— Lo conocimos en Ciudad Zinc — mencionó Hiccup.

— Me crucé con él de casualidad — comenzó a relatar Astrid — hablamos un poco y después llegó él — dijo señalando a Hiccup — al final le pedí un favor a Snotlout y el aceptó, pero primero fuimos a ver a un herrero llamado Gobber, como él aceptó ayudarnos, entonces nosotros decidimos ayudarlo a él viniendo aquí — finalizó la rubia.

Seth no sabía si creer en esa historia, al final decidió confiar en Snotlout, en que no se equivocaría trayendo a esos dos foráneos.

— Disculpa, ¿podrias hablarnos mas de lo que pasa aquí en el pueblo? — pidió Hiccup — Snotlout sólo nos contó una parte —. Seth decidió hacerlo sin pensarlo mucho.

— Todo comenzó hace 6 años, de repente un grupo extraño llegó, en aquel entonces no eran muchos, pero aún así no pudimos detenerlos, su líder es un tipo llamado Alvin, es un mago oscuro, nos venció a todos ya que en nuestro pueblo no hay ningún mago. Con el paso de los años fueron aumentando en número, nos obligan a darles la mitad de todo lo que obtenemos trabajando, vienen cada semana a cobrarnos —. relató Seth con pesar.

— ¿Nadie ha intentado huir? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Muchos lo intentaron, pero Alvin manda a unos cuántos hombres a vigilar entre semana, los manda en días al azar, por lo que realmente no sabemos cuando vendrán. El único día que si sabemos que vendrán es el día de cobro, un día como hoy, todas las semanas — dijo Seth.

— ¿Entonces están atrapados? — dijo Astrid, fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

— Si vienen y encuentran a alguien intentando huir, lo matan al instante — dijo Seth con tristeza — pero además, todos los días de cobro nos cuentan, si llega a faltar sólo uno, matan a alguien escogido al azar, ya lo han hecho en el pasado, hemos visto como asesinan a quien caiga, incluso si es mujer o un niño, no tienen piedad por nadie. — dijo el hombre con pesar.

— Que horror — fue lo único que pudo decir Astrid.

— No lo puedo creer — dijo Hiccup de igual forma.

— Desde hace un tiempo ya nadie había intentado escapar, pero en secreto comenzamos a planear nuestra rebelión, decidimos que pelearíamos para defender nuestro hogar. Snotlout junto con su padre irían a Ciudad Zinc para conseguir más ayuda, pero los descubrieron. Fue así como asesinaron al padre de Snotlout — contó Seth.

— Que mal por él — dijo Hiccup compadeciéndose del pelinegro.

— Aunque Snotlout logró engañarlos haciéndolos creer que también lo habían matado, cuando ellos se fueron, Snotlout regresó y siguió haciendo planes para atacar, el sólo quiere vengarse — concluyó Seth.

— ¿Y quien no querría? — dijo Astrid con frustración — esa gente es despreciable —.

— Debe haber un objetivo mayor, una ganancia más grande — dijo Hiccup — me cuesta creer que hagan esto solo por pura diversión —.

— Lo único que sabemos es que Alvin está buscando algo, algo que no ha podido encontrar, obviamente no sabemos que podrá ser — dijo Seth.

No les dio tiempo de seguir hablando, escucharon fuertes murmullos que venían desde fuera y acercaban, murmullos de varias personas.

Snotlout había reunido a todos los hombres que participarían en la revuelta, los llevó al restaurante, en donde entraron. El grupo era de aproximadamente 30 hombres, todos dispuestos a pelear hasta el final. Hiccup y Astrid se levantaron de sus asientos frente a la barra, ambos ya habían terminado de comer. Seth sólo se quedó en su lugar.

— ¡Escuchen todos! — exclamó Snotlout en voz alta — los marginados llegarán pronto, ya tenemos todo listo, ya están en sus puestos los hombres que evacuarán a las mujeres y los niños, en caso de que nos empiecen a ganar. Las rutas de evacuación se internan en el bosque, con el fin de despistar al enemigo. Atacaremos desde la entrada del pueblo, los mantendremos lo más alejados que sea posible, para que los haya tiempo suficiente de evacuar. — explicó Snotlout el elaborado plan.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, eran de distintas edades, complexión y estatura, pero todos con el mismo ideal, defender su hogar y a sus familias. Hiccup y Astrid sintieron admiración por esa gente, dispuesta a defender lo suyo.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon desde afuera, un hombre sudoroso entró al lugar, al parecer había corrido apresurado.

— ¡Ya están aquí! — exclamó alarmado. El hombre había sido asignado para cuidar el camino que conducía al pueblo, cuando vio al enemigo acercarse a lo lejos, fue inmediatamente a informar a los demás.

— ¡A llegado la hora! ¡Ataquemos antes de que lleguen al pueblo! — dijo Snotlout en voz alta. Todos los presentes ya estaban equipados con distintas armas cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que los marginados también las usaban. Snotlout también equipado con el mazo que le hizo Gobber, fue el primero en dirigirse a la salida.

— ¡SETH! — gritó — en cuanto veas que comencemos a tener desventaja activa el plan de evacuación, la gente ya sabe que hacer — ordenó Snotlout.

Astrid se acercó a Hiccup.

— Yo iré con Seth — dijo Astrid — ayudaré en la evacuación, guiaré a la gente —.

— Pero ni siquiera te sabes la ruta — dijo Hiccup, no le gustaba la idea de que se separaran.

— Le diré a Seth que me la explique rápido — dijo la rubia decidida — creo que yo no puedo pelear, pero quiero ser útil de alguna forma, se que puedo hacerlo — dijo mirando fijamente al castaño. Hiccup aceptó la idea aunque no quisiera.

— Está bien, solo ten cuidado ¿si? — dijo no muy convencido.

— Lo tendré, tu también ten mucho cuidado, por favor — dijo Astrid, quien sin pensar, se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hiccup. El chico no sabía como reaccionar, no se esperaba eso, sin saber que más hacer, correspondió el abrazo.

Hiccup vio que todos los hombres comenzaron a salir del local, siguiendo a Snotlout. Era momento de que el hiciera lo mismo. Deshizo el abrazo con la rubia.

— Es hora de irme — dijo simplemente, salió corriendo hacia la salida sin esperar respuesta.

Astrid se quedó viendo aquella salida, luego vio a Seth quien también se dirigía a dicha salida.

— ¡Espera! — lo llamó — quiero ayudar con la evacuación, ¿podrías explicarme que debo hacer? — pidió la rubia.

— La verdad es que entre mas ayuda tengamos es mejor — dijo Seth parándose en la entrada — sigueme — salió corriendo. Astrid también corrió para seguirlo. Finalmente el restaurante había quedado vacío.

 **En la entrada del pueblo...**

Una multitud de alrededor de 50 hombres se acercaba al pueblo. El que los lideraba era un tipo de cabello negro, con una especie de armadura y una espada ya desenvainada en su mano, dicho hombre, vio a lo lejos a un montón de gente acercarse.

— ¿Que será eso? — dijo uno de los marginados.

— Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando — dijo el lider — aunque si es eso entonces tendremos diversión — dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando los segundos pasaron, ambas multitudes se encontraban muy cerca una de la otra.

— ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA! — gritó Snotlout guiando a su gente. Fue así como en cuestión de tiempo ambas multitudes finalmente chocaron.

— ¡Si era lo que estaba pensando! — dijo con diversión él líder de ese grupo de marginados, le divertía la idea de iniciar una masacre.

Fue así como una fiera batalla inició, ambos bandos chocaron espadas, mazos, cualquier arma cuerpo a cuerpo que tuvieran. Hiccup quien se encontraba algo lejos, debido a que fue el último en salir a la lucha, vio que la batalla había iniciado. Desenvainó su espada, la cual al toque con su mano, se encendió en fuego. Ya con su espada envuelta en llamas, el castaño decidió poner a prueba los resultados de los entrenamientos con su padre. Snotlout se lanzó a golpear algunos enemigos, era ágil y esquivaba sus ataques, después los derribaba con un fuerte golpe de su mazo, siguió derrotando a varios, hasta que se amontonaron 4 marginados que se lanzaron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro estaba en problemas, no podría esquivar todos sus golpes, sin embargo, Hiccup llegó en ese momento y con su espada derribo a uno de ellos, haciéndole una cortada en el vientre. Ese ataque no se lo esperaban, Snotlout aprovechó la confusión de sus adversarios para darle un fuerte golpe a uno ellos, que bastó para dejarlo fuera de combate. Sólo quedaban dos, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo, Hiccup chocó espadas con uno de ellos, el calor que emanaba de la espada de Hiccup comenzó a debilitar y fundir la espada de hierro de su oponente.

— ¿Que clase de truco es ese? — dijo con asombro el miembro de los marginados.

— Esta espada es única — dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La espada del adversario finalmente acabó por romperse, Hiccup aprovechó para darle un corte en el pecho y luego una patada en el estómago, lo cual acabó por hacer caer al oponente. Por otro lado, Snotlout estaba teniendo problemas, lo único que hacía era esquivar los ataques de su enemigo, pero no podía atacar. Hiccup llegó para ayudarlo, intentó golpear por atrás, pero el adversario fue mas listo y lo esquivó, Snotlout aprovechó que el enemigo le dio la espalda al esquivar el golpe de Hiccup, y le soltó un gran golpe en la nuca.

— No eres tan debilucho como pensé — dijo Snotlout una vez que el marginado cayó al piso.

— Estos tipos se lo buscaron — contestó Hiccup. Los dos siguieron luchando a la par, de esa forma podían acabar con mas marginados en menos tiempo. El resto de la gente también luchaba arduamente, algunas personas del pueblo de Snotlout murieron, pero aún así la mayoría todavía seguía en pie, conforme continuaba la feroz batalla, los marginados se vieron superados en número.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? — dijo sorprendido el líder del grupo de marginados.

— Estamos ganando — escuchó que dijeron a lo lejos — todo gracias a Snotlout y al chico que trajo de la ciudad —.

— Si seguimos así no habrá necesidad de evacuar — ese último comentario que escuchó, le llamó la atención, ¿tenían gente esperando a ser evacuada?, una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del líder. Si iban a derrotar a sus compañeros, entonces el se llevaría a alguien del pueblo también. Se escabulló entre el desorden, y una vez que se alejó de la gente luchando, salió corriendo para adentrarse al pueblo.

 **En el pueblo...**

Astrid y Seth fueron corriendo hacía la capilla del pueblo, dentro era donde se resguardaba la gente que no luchaba, esperando a ser evacuados.

— Iremos a ver que las cosas estén bien allí dentro, después iré a ver como van las cosas en la entrada del pueblo, si no regreso en 10 minutos, inicia la evacuación — le explicó Seth a Astrid lo que debía hacer.

— ¿Y como voy a saber por dónde ir? — preguntó Astrid.

— Dentro hay alguien que conoce la ruta a la perfección, tu sólo debes seguirlo y al mismo tiempo guiar a toda la gente — dijo Seth.

Astrid asintió, haría todo lo que fuera posible para mantener a la gente a salvo. Finalmente llegaron a una gran reja negra, la cual era la entrada a la capilla, la reja estaba cerrada con un candado.

— Vigila que nadie nos siguiera mientras abro — le ordenó Seth a la rubia. Ella le dio la espalda, para mirar el camino por el que habían venido, no veía a nadie. De repente escuchó un fuerte golpe detrás de ella, volteó rápidamente.

— ¿Aquí es donde esconden a la gente? — dijo el líder del grupo de marginados, el cual atacó a Seth por la espalda, y lo tenía sujetado con su brazo por el cuello.

Astrid quedó muda de la impresión, no sabía que responder, sin embargo, no se esperaba lo siguiente. El marginado apuñaló a Seth por el costado con su espada, el hombre solo dio un pequeño grito y cayó al suelo desangrándose. Astrid al ver eso sintió miedo, desesperación y enojo, todo en uno.

— ¡MALDITO! ¿Porque lo hiciste? — gritó Astrid impactada.

— Mejor abre el candado, no quiero tener que encargarme de ti también — dijo el hombre con calma, ignorando lo que le dijo Astrid.

Ella no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo pero al mismo quería darle su merecido al hombre frente a ella.

— C-c-corre — titubeó Seth en sus últimos alientos de vida.

— ¿Que estas esperando? — dijo el atacante — abre el maldito candado — exigió.

— NO ABRIRÉ NADA — gritó con furia, quiso tragarse su miedo y no mostrarlo.

— Insolente, yo te quitaré las ganas de gritar — dijo el hombre de manera amenazante — o pensándolo bien, vas a gritar mucho — comenzó a acercarse a ella. La chica daba pasos hacia atrás con la misma rapidez.

— Alejate — dijo ya sin poder ocultar el miedo. El atacante no se detenía. En ese momento la chica deseaba tener algo con que poder defenderse, cualquier cosa. Creyendo que el hombre la atraparía, se detuvo y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener algo que la ayudara a luchar, recordó el hacha que vio en el sótano de la casa de Gobber. El marginado estaba a punto de alcanzar a Astrid, de repente un destello muy fuerte lo cegó.

— ¡¿Que demonios?! — exclamó el hombre, una luz blanca no lo dejaba ver, el collar que llevaba la chica en el cuello estaba brillando. Por su parte, la chica continuaba con los ojos cerrados, simplemente esperando. Cuando escuchó la exclamación del malhechor, abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que el hombre no la miraba a ella, si no que miraba al suelo.

La chica también miró al suelo, y se dio cuenta que había un hacha tirada, la misma que había visto en casa de Gobber. Pero ella estaba segura de que antes no había nada, entonces, ¿de dónde salió?.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — dijo el marginado sorprendido — nunca había visto magia que hiciera eso — terminó de decir.

La chica no sabía de que hablaba, estaba muy confundida. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, ya que el hombre sin previo aviso se abalanzó contra ella con su espada. Ella en un impulso, se agachó rápidamente a recoger el hacha, y la usó para detener el golpe de la espada. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero de repente sentía que podía manejar a la perfección el hacha.

— ¡Estos trucos no te funcionarán! — exclamó el hombre enfurecido. Forcejeó contra el hacha de Astrid, la rubia logró empujarlo y aprovechó la distancia para atacarlo con un hachazo. El hombre fue ágil y lo esquivó, después hizo lo mismo intentando herir con su espada a la chica. Durante un rato, ambos estuvieron haciendo lo mismo, lanzado ataques y esquivando los del adversario. Sin embargo, el cansancio comenzó a hacerse notar en la joven, pero no quiso demostrarlo.

— No peleas nada mal — dijo el hombre con satisfacción.

Antes de que continuaran con su lucha, un sonido se escuchó desde el otro lado de la reja de la capilla, la gente del pueblo comenzaba a salir, y se toparon con el espectáculo.

— ¡Dejala en paz! — dijo en voz alta uno de los habitantes del pueblo.

— ¿Y que pasa si no lo hago? ¿que me harán desde allí adentro? — dijo el marginado con burla. Astrid aprovechó el momento de distracción para atacarlo nuevamente, pero este fue más ágil y la esquivó como lo venía haciendo desde hace un rato, aprovechó su posición para darle un rodillazo a la chica en el estómago, lo que hizo que soltara el hacha y cayera arrodillada en el suelo sujetándose la parte golpeada.

— Se acabó — dijo el hombre preparando su espada para el ataque final.

— No tiene caso — dijo uno de los pobladores — mira al frente —.

El marginado pensó que sólo trataban de distraerlo, pero aún así no pudo evitar mirar al frente, divisó una columna de humo, por la posición podía suponer que era en la entrada del pueblo.

— Lo vimos por la ventana — dijo una mujer, habitante del pueblo — nos dijeron que esa era la señal en caso de que consiguieran librarnos de ustedes — terminó.

El hombre estaba atónito, ¿su grupo había sido derrotado?, simplemente no lo podía creer.

— De seguro no tardan en venir, en cuanto te atrapen te irá muy mal — dijo la misma mujer — y si matas a la chica te irá aún peor — concluyó.

Astrid ya casi se recuperaba del golpe que le dieron, por su parte, el atacante no lo pensó, salió corriendo del lugar antes de que lo atraparan. La rubia ignoró el poco dolor que todavía sentía y tomó el hacha que había caído al suelo, siguió al malhechor.

El hombre corría como nunca antes lo había hecho, se aseguraría de que no lo atraparan, no les daría ese gusto. Se desconcertó al voltear y ver que la joven rubia corría detrás de él, persiguiéndolo y con hacha en mano.

— Esta chica si que es persistente — admitió el hombre para si mismo. Decidió correr entre callejones y entre casas, para despistar a la rubia, pero no funcionaba y no lograba perderla.

En su desesperación, vio un granero y decidió meterse allí, la atacaría sin que se lo esperara, el lugar tenía un segundo piso, el hombre entro y subió rápidamente la escalera a la segunda planta. Astrid también entró y subió, sabía que debía andar con cuidado y que el hombre planeaba algo. Cuando terminó de subir la escalera, comenzó a caminar despacio y con sigilo por el piso. No veía a su adversario, pero debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Repentinamente, vio como alguien le lanzaba un montón de paja, el cual esquivó, pero el marginado fue rápido y la atacó, ella interpuso su hacha y repitieron el combate de momentos atrás frente a la capilla.

— Eres mejor de lo que esperaba — dijo el hombre de cabello negro — creo que me confíe demasiado — declaró.

Astrid no dijo nada, los golpes entre hacha y espada no paraban, sin embargo, la chica estaba haciendo retroceder al hombre, sin que este se diera cuenta. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, el hombre se encontraba con la espalda muy cerca de la ventana sin cristal del granero.

— ¡Este es tu fin! — exclamó Astrid dando hachazos con toda su fuerza para que hicieran caer al hombre. Finalmente perdió el equilibrio y sintió que caería por la ventana, pero preferían eso, que ser derrotado por la rubia, antes de caer alcanzó a sujetar un poco la blusa de Astrid, jalándola con él. Ambos cayeron por la ventana de la segunda planta del granero. La caída era de poco mas de 3 metros, a pesar de eso, el mayor golpe se lo llevó el marginado, el cual caía de espaldas. El hombre se golpeó en la nuca, quedando tendido en el suelo, Astrid soltó el hacha mientras caía y por instinto intentó meter las manos. Aún así, su golpe fue amortiguado un poco por el cuerpo del hombre que fuera su oponente, pero se llevó un fuerte golpe en el brazo al ponerlo contra el suelo, cuando quiso ponerse de pie, éste le dolía. Logró pararse, pero no podía mover su brazo derecho, caminó un poco para alejarse del lugar, pero estaba un poco aturdida por el impacto, además de cansada por el combate contra el bandido. Finalmente se rindió y se acostó boca arriba en el suelo, estiró el brazo que no le dolía, y el otro lo tenía en una posición un poco chueca, se dio cuenta que se lo había fracturado.

 **En la entrada del pueblo...**

La batalla continuaba, los habitantes del pueblo peleaban arduamente, aun con eso, los que mas derrotaban enemigos eran Hiccup y Snotlout, uno por su gran fuerza y otro por su espada envuelta en llamas. Conforme pasaron los minutos, los marginados se vieron superados, los desconcertó no ver a su líder por ningún lado, ya desorganizados y sin saber que hacer, el grupo de marginados finalmente cayó.

— ¡Así se hace! — dijo Snotlout dándole el golpe final al último de ellos — LO LOGRAMOS — gritó para llamar la atención de su gente.

Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar, habían superado el primer paso para conseguir su libertad.

— Lo has hecho bien — le dijo Snotlout a Hiccup, mientras la gente festejaba y se reunía.

— Fue gracias a la espada que hizo Gobber — respondió el castaño sosteniéndola en una de sus manos — es genial — terminó de decir mirando la espada encendida.

— Sigueme, daremos la señal — le dijo Snotlout y salió corriendo. Hiccup no entendió lo que quiso decir pero aún así lo siguió.

Snotlout se acercó a aquel letrero que decía "Villa Boro", debajo de él había un montón de leños de madera. Snotlout los tomó y los puso en otro lugar, en ese momento el castaño llegó a su lado.

— Usa tu espada para encenderlos — le dijo Snotlout.

— ¿Esto para que es? — preguntó Hiccup.

— El humo que se genere servirá de señal para avisar al pueblo que ya todo está bien — explicó Snotlout.

Hiccup no necesitó más explicación, acercó su espada a la madera, la cual se encendió y comenzó a arder por si sola.

— Vayamos a ver a Seth y Astrid — dijo Snotlout —.

— Claro — contestó Hiccup. Snotlout se acercó a su gente y levantó la voz.

— Amontonen los cuerpos, ya decidiremos entre todos que hacer con ellos — ordenó. Hiccup se sorprendió de que el pelinegro pudiera liderar a la gente. Los habitantes hicieron lo que Snotlout dijo.

— Vamos al pueblo — le dijo Snotlout a Hiccup, y partió corriendo rumbo a esa dirección. Hiccup lo siguió, ambos se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

 **Ya en el pueblo...**

Ambos muchachos corrían por las calles del pueblo, ambos se dirigían rumbo a la capilla del pueblo, que era el refugio designado. Quien llevaba la delantera era Snotlout, quien conforme se acercaba, pudo ver la capilla a lo lejos, pero lo que llamó su atención, fue algo tirado en la calle frente a la reja de entrada a la capilla. Mientras se acercaban, descubrió que en el suelo no había algo, sino alguien.

— No puede ser — dijo Snotlout sorprendido mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar — ¡Seth! ¿Que pasó? — dijo inspeccionando el cuerpo.

De igual forma, Hiccup llegó a su lado y se quedó con la boca abierta, vio a aquel hombre llamado Seth tirado en el suelo, en medio de un charco de líquido rojo, Snotlout lo inspeccionaba para ver si estaba vivo. Pero inmediatamente otra persona llegó a su mente, la rubia que se ofreció a acompañar a Seth, Hiccup comenzó a gritar para llamarla por si estaba cerca.

— ASTRID — Gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas.

— No está aquí — habló uno de los pobladores — vimos como se fue siguiendo a uno de los marginados — concluyó.

— ¿Un marginado? — preguntó Snotlout incrédulo, al parecer alguien se escapó de la lucha.

Hiccup al escuchar eso se asustó, pensar en la chica siendo atacada era una idea que no le gustaba para nada. Fue así como decidió salir corriendo y buscarla, corrió sin ninguna dirección entre las casas.

Snotlout encontró la llave que abría el candado de la reja, estaba un poco manchada de sangre, con pesar la limpió y se dispuso a abrir el candado para que los pobladores pudieran salir.

Hiccup continuaba buscando a su compañera, recorrió gran parte del pueblo y no daba con ella.

— ASTRID — siguió gritando el nombre de la chica.

Finalmente se acercó a un granero, se detuvo enfrente de este debido a que vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en el suelo. El descubrimiento lo alarmó aún más, siguió corriendo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que descubriera algo. A unos 300 metros del granero, yacía alguien en el suelo, el castaño se acercó y confirmó que era a quien buscaba, la chica estaba tendida en el suelo, con uno de sus brazos estirado y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Astrid! ¿Estás bien? — dijo Hiccup con preocupación acercándose a la chica.

— Por fin llegas — dijo la chica con alegría y sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el chico agachándose a un lado de ella.

— Guarda tu espada antes de acercarte — dijo Astrid, quien sentía el calor muy cerca. En ese momento fue que el joven notó que todavía traía la espada en la mano. Sin pensarlo mucho la soltó y ésta cayo al suelo con un ruido metálico.

— No se como apagarla — dijo Hiccup — ahora ven, te ayudaré — dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, pero tomó la mano equivocada. Al jalar su brazo, la chica dio un grito.

— ¡HAY! ¡Ten más cuidado de dónde me agarras! — dijo la chica adolorida. Hiccup no supo porque la rubia hizo eso, soltó su mano y notó que su brazo estaba levemente torcido y había una gran mancha morada que cubría gran zona del brazo a la altura del codo.

— ¿Qué es esto? No me digas que... — Hiccup se silenció.

— Sí, me rompí el brazo — dijo la chica quien finalmente abrió los ojos para mirar a su acompañante.

— Oh no, debemos buscar quien te atienda y rápido — dijo Hiccup, quien pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la chica y el otro por detrás del cuello, y la alzó en brazos.

— ¿Qué estás... — dijo Astrid sin poder terminar su pregunta.

— Descuida, yo te llevaré — dijo Hiccup con serenidad. Astrid no se resistió y se dejó llevar.

Snotlout había conseguido abrir el candado y la gente ya había salido de la capilla, algunos levantaron el cuerpo de Seth y se lo llevaron a su casa, decidirían que hacer con él. El pelinegro estaba frente a la capilla, viendo a la gente irse y pensativo, escuchó pasos detrás de él y volteó, vio a Hiccup quien venía corriendo con Astrid en brazos. Inmediatamente fue a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — preguntó Snotlout alarmado.

— Se fracturó el brazo, aún no me ha dicho porqué — aclaró Hiccup.

— Rápido, vayamos a mi casa — dijo Snotlout quien se dirigió al lugar mencionado sin perder tiempo y el castaño lo fue siguiendo.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Snotlout, los guió a su habitación el la segunda planta, donde le ordenó a Hiccup que pusiera a Astrid en la cama. Luego salió del cuarto para buscar algunas cosas. Cuando regresó, lo primero que hizo fue enderezar un poco el brazo de Astrid.

— Esto te dolerá un poco — le advirtió a la joven.

— No importa — contestó ella convencida.

Snotlout lo hizo y la rubia trató de aguantar lo más que pudo, en sí el dolor no duró mucho. Luego el pelinegro colocó dos trozos de madera en cada lado del brazo de la chica, y los sujetó a ambos por en medio con una venda.

— Esto evitará que el hueso se mueva y haga más daño, al mantener el brazo fijo también se reduce el dolor — explicó Snotlout.

— Que bien, es una suerte tenerte aquí — dijo Hiccup agradecido.

— No te hagas ilusiones, lo que hice sólo servirá por el momento, necesita a alguien que le de el tratamiento correcto — comentó Snotlout.

— ¿Y eso que significa? — preguntó Hiccup sin entender.

— Significa que necesitamos a alguien que sepa como tratarla, yo no puedo hacerlo — contestó Snotlout.

— Y entonces que hacemos — dijo Hiccup pensativo.

— No lo sé — dijo Snotlout. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

Minutos después alguien tocó a la puerta, Snotlout bajó a la primera planta para ver quien llamaba. El castaño y la rubia se quedaron sólos.

— Gracias por traerme — dijo Astrid en voz un poco baja.

— No fue nada — contestó el chico.

— ¿Que pasara con mi brazo si no logran curarlo? — preguntó la rubia con los ojos cerrados y un poco angustiada.

— No sé — dijo el chico con sinceridad — yo no sé de esas cosas —.

La chica solo se quedó callada.

— Mejor cuentame lo que ocurrió — pidió el joven. La chica se tomó su tiempo y después se lo contó, desde la muerte de Seth, hasta la caída en el granero, lo único que Astrid omitió fue lo de el hacha que apareció "mágicamente".

— ¡Vaya! — dijo sorprendido — no sabía que podías pelear —.

— Yo tampoco — dijo la chica. Hiccup recordó la memoria perdida de la joven. De repente la conversación se volvió incómoda.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo había pasado, Snotlout regresó después de un rato y subió a la habitación.

— Disculpen la tardanza, ya recogimos los cuerpos de los marginados y preparamos el entierro de Seth — dijo el pelinegro, se notaba desanimado al dar la noticia.

— Lo siento mucho, no pude evitarlo — se disculpó la rubia con pesar.

— ¿A que viene eso?, tu no tuviste la culpa — consoló Snotlout.

— Es que yo... — la chica decidió guardar silencio.

— No te mortifiques, tu no sabías que eso pasaría —.

— Snotlout tiene razón — apoyó Hiccup. La chica simplemente asintió cabizbaja.

— Pero lo que me preocupa es que no encontramos al tipo que te atacó y mató a Seth — dijo Snotlout con frustración.

— ¿No estaba en dónde caímos? — preguntó Astrid con sorpresa.

— No — dijo Snotlout con simpleza.

— Eso es malo, tal vez planea algo — dijo Hiccup sacando su propia conclusión.

— Sería muy estúpido si lo intentara, toda la gente está vigilando y buscándolo por el pueblo — contestó el pelinegro.

— Por cierto — volvió a hablar — creo que tengo la solución al problema de Astrid —.

— ¿Y cual es? — preguntó la rubia, Hiccup se hacía la misma pregunta.

— Me lo recordaron hace rato, cerca de aquí hay otro pueblo, llamado "Cobre", allí vive una anciana llamada Gothi, ella es muy mencionada por estos lugares debido a que es curandera y además hace predicciones de tu "futuro", tiene un asistente que le ayuda, ella podría curarte como se debe — relató Snotlout.

— Esas son buenas noticias ¿no Astrid? — dijo Hiccup feliz.

— Si, lo son — contestó Astrid, recuperando un poco de esperanza.

— Pero hay un problema — dijo Snotlout pensativo.

— ¿Cuál es? — preguntó el castaño confundido.

— Ese pueblo también está bajo el control de los marginados, hay rumores de que allí cerca se encuentra el escondite de los marginados que quedan y de su líder, un tal Alvin — explicó — si vamos y nos topamos con ellos, podríamos estar en serios problemas — terminó de decir.

La leve esperanza que había recuperado la rubia se esfumó, mientras que Hiccup también estaba sorprendido.

— No puede ser, ¿y ahora que hacemos? — preguntó Astrid desconcertada.

— Se me ocurrió una idea, podemos ir al pueblo, y si nos descubren, fingir que queremos unirnos a ellos — dijo Snotlout el plan que había pensado.

— ¿Crees que eso funcione? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Ellos siempre están aceptando nuevos miembros, con tal de obtener más poder — contestó el otro joven.

— Pero que pasará con Astrid, ella está herida — dijo Hiccup con preocupación.

— Podemos fingir que la secuestramos para pedir rescate pero no la devolvimos, que la tenemos de nuestra sirvienta y que hasta la golpeamos rompiéndole el brazo por no obedecer — explicó Snotlout — suena cruel, pero esos tipos adoran eso — dijo lo último con odio.

— No lo sé, tendríamos que fingir y actuar muy bien para que nos crean — dijo Astrid pensando en el plan de Snotlout.

— Ustedes deciden, yo los acompañaré si deciden ir a Pueblo Cobre — dijo Snotlout.

— Es complicado, podría ser muy peligroso — dijo Astrid no muy convencida.

— Lo que pasó hoy también fue peligroso — comentó Hiccup — lo importante ahora es que Astrid esté bien, así que me apunto para ir — finalizó decidido.

— Si lo pones de esa forma, entonces estoy más que dispuesto — concordó Snotlout.

La chica no lo podía creer, no creía que ellos dos estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarla a pesar del peligro.

— Chicos, ustedes... — la rubia no pudo continuar, estaba a punto de llorar.

— Te llevaremos a que te curen, no te preocupes, todo estará bien — animó Hiccup.

— Así es, te protegeremos, no te nos pongas sentimental — dijo Snotlout con un toque de sarcasmo.

Astrid no tenía palabras, era genial haber conocido a ambos, los ojos se le humedecieron.

— Gracias — dijo conmovida.

— Y ahora, creo que quiero dormir — dijo Snotlout.

— ¿Ya es de noche? — preguntó Hiccup quien volteó a ver a la ventana, comprobando que efectivamente ya había anochecido.

— Este día lleno de sorpresas y conflictos finalmente terminó — comentó Snotlout — ahora creo que dormiré como roca —.

— Yo igual — confirmó Hiccup con una sonrisa.

Ambos muchachos repitieron el procedimiento que hicieron en la casa de Gobber. Extendieron cobijas en el piso, a ambos lados de la cama donde dormiría la rubia. Cuando todo estaba listo, se dispusieron a descansar.

— Mañana continua nuestra aventura — dijo Snotlout en tono burlón. Hiccup sólo le dijo que se callara y Snotlout comenzó a insultarlo, comenzando una pelea verbal, Astrid sólo sonrió.

La aventura continuaria, sin embargo, lo que vivieron hoy no se comparaba a lo que les esperaba, todavía les faltaba más gente por conocer, algunos serían amigos y otros no tanto, les faltaba conocer un gran misterio, el misterio del "ojo del dragón". 

**.  
.**

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 5: "Gothi y su asistente".**_

 **Seth y otros personajes que aparecieron fueron inventados por mi. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Gothi y su asistente

_**Disfrutar el nuevo capítulo, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta es mi historia.**_

 _Capitulo 5: "Gothi y su asistente"._

Ya había sido amanecido en Villa Boro, luego de los caos y la batalla del día de ayer, los pobladores iniciaban un nuevo día. No habría encontrado el margen que Astrid derrotó, así como se dio por hecho que había huido. La rubia no había dormido bien, se sentó mucho en su brazo, cuando se levantaron Hiccup and Snotlout, ella se quedó dormida, se escuchó y se escuchó. Cuando se fueron, Astrid se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

"Ve y busca a Stormfly"

Ese pensamiento era lo único que no podía recordar su vida, era la voz de un hombre que ella no podía identificar, ¿porque la escuchaba ?, era una pregunta que ella deseaba poder responder, y otra duda que la tenencia angustiada, era el porque Había aparecido un hacha frente a ella cuando cerró los ojos y deseó tenerla. Una vez que se escuchó, se escuchó, se escuchó, se escuchó, no se escuchó, ni se escuchó. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y levantarse, aunque le doliera el brazo.

Cuando bajó a la primera planta, se encontró en el sofá de la sala, se cambió la ropa, y se trajo su espada.

\- ¿Y esa ropa? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Me regalaron, muchos me agradecieron el haber ayudado a pesar de no ser de aquí - explicó Hipo.

\- Oh, que bien -.

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? - Preocupado.

\- Aun me duele - dijo ella.

\- Snotlout dijo que pronto partiremos, solo tenia que ir a algunos asuntos -.

\- ¿Están seguros de querer ir? - le preguntó ella dudosa.

\- Ya te dijimos que sí - dijo Hipo con una pequeña sonrisa - confía en nosotros -.

Astrid solo asintió, se siente afortunada de haber conocido a ambos. Snotlout llegó en ese momento, traía una bolsa en la mano.

\- Traje el desayuno - dijo dejando la bolsa en la mesita del centro de la sala.

\- ¿Lo compraste? - La rubia que fue a otro sofá.

\- Le pedí una conocida que lo prepararía, y le devolveré el favor - respondió simplemente el pelinegro. Los tres sentados alrededor de la mesita, se dispusieron a un rincón lo que trajo Snotlout. Una vez que terminé, Snotlout habló.

\- Alguien nos referirá al Pueblo Cobre, pero se regresará rápido, así que tendremos que volver por nuestra cuenta - contó.

\- Vaya, nos están ayudando mucho - dijo sorprendida la chica.

\- De verdad todos están agradecidos - dijo Snotlout - además se emocionaron al saber que Hiccup es mago, nunca habíamos tenido uno en el pueblo - finalizó.

\- Ni siquiera soy buen mago, sólo tengo una espada genial - dijo Hiccup divertido.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos? - El otro joven se lo ha pedido.

\- Dicen que a mal paso le da prisa así que, vámonos - concordó Hiccup.

\- Adelante preferir Astrid - que mal que no pude tomar una ducha, pero con el brazo así, es imposible - se lamentó.

\- Espero que podamos volver pronto - comentó Hipo.

\- Yo igual - dijo Snotlout - ahora vamos - se actualiza el sofá para la salida. Los otros dos lo secundaron.

Llegó a una especie de almacén, donde había una carreta tirada por dos caballos.

\- Estamos listos - le dijo Snotlout al conductor.

\- Suban y avisenme cuando estén listos para partir - contestó el conductor.

Los tres subieron a la carreta, a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño, los asientos eran cómodos, la era de esas carretas cerradas que el libro había sido leído en los libros, donde los vehículos se transportaban a la gente importante, sólo esa era la más rústica y sencilla.

\- ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar? - La única mujer presente.

\- A este ritmo, llegaremos en unos 15 minutos - contestó Snotlout - caminando nos abría tomado mucho más tiempo -.

Ninguno dijo una palabra durante los minutos siguientes, hasta que la carreta se detuvo, decidió reducir.

\- ¿Ya has llegado? - Preocupado el hipo, al ver que no había nada más que hierba y árboles junto al camino.

\- Falta un tramo todavía para llegar, decidir si nos acercamos más con la carreta para no levantar sospechas - explicó el pelinegro. Snotlout le agradeció al conductor, en el segundo lugar de origen.

\- Vamos - dijo Snotlout, comenzó a caminar.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, finalmente llegaron al pueblo, pero también me gustaron más zonas adornadas con fuentes y árboles.

\- Entonces, ¿en donde vive la anciana? - preguntó hipo.

\- No tengo idea - dijo Snotlout con desinterés.

\- ¿Y entonces? - dijo Astrid.

\- Preguntemos a alguien - dijo al pelinegro.

La gente los miraba raro, cuando se acercaban a alguien para pedirle información sobre la ubicación del hogar de la anciana, este tema, la ignorancia o simplemente se negaba.

Se acercaron a una tienda de antigüedades a preguntar, dentro de un muchacho algo regordete comprando.

\- Disculpe - habló snotlout para llamar la atención de la persona que atendía. Esto se quedó extrañado.

\- ¿No son de por aquí, cierto? - Preocupado con la desconfianza, el muchacho que estaba comprando volteó a verlos.

\- No, estamos buscando a Gothi, ¿podría decirnos dónde encontrarla? - El peligro con cortesía.

\- Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no les diré, ni confiamos en extraños - dijo el vendedor a la defensiva.

\- Por favor, nuestra amiga está herida - esta vez fue Hiccup el que habló - escuchamos que tal vez ella podría ayudar -.

\- De verdad lo lamento, pero no cambiare de opinion - insistió el vendedor.

\- De acuerdo - volvió a hablar Snotlout - gracias de todas las formas - dijo, para otros, seguir los cabizbajos. El muchacho que se había mantenido el espectador, los vio salir.

\- ¿Solo va a ser eso? - El vendedor le preguntó al vendedor.

\- ¿What? Aa si - dijo todavía mirando a la puerta - toma - volteó y le dio un billete para pagar lo que compró - permanecer con el cambio.

Ya afuera, los tres estaban desanimados, habían preguntado en varios lugares y un montón de gente, y ninguno quería decirles nada.

— ¿Y si vamos tocando de casa en casa? — dijo Snotlout con humor para aligerar el ambiente. Los otros dos iban a responder, cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

— Disculpen — los tres voltearon a ver a la persona que les habló, un muchacho regordete.

— ¡Tú estabas en la tienda de antigüedades! — dijo Hiccup reconociéndolo.

— Así es, dijeron que buscaban a Gothi ¿no? — respondió el muchacho.

— ¿Tu sabes donde está? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Tal vez — dijo el muchacho desafiante — ¿para que la quieren? —.

— Necesitamos su ayuda — habló Hiccup — nuestra amiga está herida — señaló a Astrid, la cual se había mantenido al margen.

El muchacho se quedó viendo a Astrid y notó que efectivamente su brazo derecho estaba vendado.

— ¿Que le ocurrió? — preguntó curioso.

— Está fracturado — decidió responder Astrid por ella misma.

Aquel joven les daba miradas fugases a los tres, como analizándolos. Notó la espada que Hiccup traía envainada en la espalda.

\- ¿Puedes prestarme tu espada? - Se ha preguntado de repente. El hipo se quedó extrañado, se hizo raro que le pidiera algo así.

\- Claro, pero sácala por ti mismo - dijo.

En ese momento el muchacho tomó una decisión.

\- Siganme, los llevaré con Gothi - dijo arrepentidamente.

\- ¿De verdad? - Cuestionó Snotlout desconfiado.

\- Pude ver que no hay malas personas, de lo contrario, que no me ha dado la espalda para que tomara su arma - explicó el muchacho.

\- Genial, muchas gracias - dijo Hipo feliz.

\- Espero no equivocarme - dijo el joven empezando a caminar.

\- Y no lo harás - le dijo Astrid.

\- ¿Como se llaman? - preguntó.

\- Yo soy Hiccup, ellos son Snotlout y Astrid - presentó Hiccup respectivamente.

\- Yo soy Fishlegs, es un placer - dijo amablemente.

Continuaron caminando siguiendo al muchacho regordete, los pasaron por unos cuantos callejones y luego pararon frente a una especie de cabaña, tenía una chimenea que estaba echando humo.

\- Es aquí - dijo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola - pasen -.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, al final decidieron entrar. Dentro de la casa tenía un toque cómodo a pesar de ser tan humilde, y tampoco era muy grande. Una anciana entró desde otra habitación y se acercó a donde estaban los recién llegados.

\- Ya regresé - dijo Fishlegs - finalmente lo compré - dijo que mostramos que había adquirido la tienda de antigüedades, un libro que se ve bastante viejo y desgastado.

\- ¿Usted es Gothi? - Consultó Snotlout para llamar a la atención.

La anciana, la cual es un traón en la mano, lo que se hizo para golpear y hacer movimientos extraños en el suelo, como garabatos y dibujara.

\- Ella pregunta que se les ofrece - dijo Fishlegs.

\- Pero si ni ha movido la boca - dijo Hiccup incrédulo.

\- Ella no habla, se comunica con su bastón, yo entiendo - dijo Fishlegs como si nada.

\- ¿Esperas que nos creamos eso? - Esta vez fue Snotlout quien habló. Gothi repitió el mismo que hace unos momentos.

\- Ella dice que hablen ahora o se vayan -.

Ninguno de los tres habló, estaban incrédulos.

\- Queremos que ayude a nuestra amiga - Hiccup se convirtió a hablar después de unos segundos - tiene el brazo roto -.

La luz del suelo con su bastón volvió a aparecer en el piso con su bastón.

\- Dados que ayudan, pero que tienen que hacer algo para pagar - comentó Fishlegs.

¿Pagarle? Fue en ese momento que los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que se han olvidado de algo, era obvio que la anciana querría un pago por sus servicios.

\- ¿Cuanto quiere? - Se atrevió a preguntar Snotlout.

\- Dice que el pago lo discutirá luego, primero hay que curar a su amiga -.

\- Pero tenemos que saber cuanto nos cobrará, para conseguir el dinero - dijo Hipo.

\- Ella sabe lo que hace - dijo Fishlegs - ahora, en Astrid, acuestate aquí - pidió.

La rubia no sabía que hacer, al final obedeció y fue al pequeño sofá que le señalaba Patas de pescado y se acostó boca arriba.

\- Muy bien, ahora procederé a curarte - dijo el regordete.

\- ¿No lo voy a hacer la anciana? - preguntó Snotlout.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo, no sólo soy su asistente, también soy su aprendiz -. La anciana solo miraba sin moverse mientras Fishlegs hablaba.

\- Ahora - volvió a hablar - quitare todo eso que traes en el brazo, te advierto que te dolerá - dijo.

\- Lo que mar con tal de curarme - contestó Astrid.

\- De acuerdo, y ustedes dos - dijo señalando a Hiccup y Snotlout - guarden silencio -.

Los peces solo se asintieron, después de eso, Fishlegs procedió a quitarle el vendaje y las pequeñas tablas que se pusieron para su brazo no se moviera. Luego de eso, se estiró hasta dejarlo extendido en su costado. La respuesta fue muy pequeña, pero no pudo evitarse.

\- ¿Qué le haces? - Hiccup a la defensiva, por alguna razón, no le gustaba pensar en que la rubia sufriera.

\- Es necesario, pronto pasará - contestó Fishlegs.

Inmediatamente estiró los brazos para poner las manos sobre el brazo de Astrid, y luego cerró los ojos y se quedó en esa posición.

Luego de unos segundos, una extraña luz azul, comenzó a salir de las manos de Fishlegs, mientras continúa con los ojos cerrados. Los otros dos jóvenes casi se quedan con la boca abierta de la impresión.

\- ¿Pero qué ...? - Fue lo único que pudo decir Snotlout. Por su parte, Hiccup no tenía palabras. Astrid estaba igual, de repente lo siento muy relajado. Luego de unos minutos, el brillo en las manos de los peces desaparecieron y él abrió los ojos.

\- Listo, puedes levantarte - dijo poniéndose de pie. Astrid obediencia y se da cuenta, como se ha dado cuenta, se ha movido el brazo, se ha enviado en el sofá y se ha creado un brazo de mano y otra vez, frente a la mirada incrédula de sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¡Eso es lo que fue! - dijo Snotlout.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamó Hiccup quien tampoco salía de la impresión.

\- Es magia curativa, no hay nada de especial, todo el mundo la conoce - dijo Fishlegs.

\- ¿Entonces eres mago sanador? - preguntó Snotlout.

\- En realidad soy aprendiz de mago sanador - contestó Fishlegs.

\- Es increíble - habló Astrid con emoción.

Se acercó a ellos y volvió a dibujar en el piso.

\- Ella dice que ahora que estás curada, tengo algo que decirles - comentó Fishlegs - creo que sabe algo sobre su futuro -.

\- ¡No me digas que también veas el futuro! - dijo Snotlout.

\- Pues sus profecías rara vez fallan -. Gothi siguió usando su bastón.

Ella dice que espera un largo viaje, dice que se convierta en un elemento elemental, debido a su magia "control de fuego" - narró Fishlegs lo que dice la anciana a su manera.

\- ¿Cómo supo eso? - dijo Hiccup sorprendido, al parecer la anciana tenía un don.

\- También dice que Snotlout a pesar de no ser un mago, puede seguir con su fuerza -.

\- Eso ya lo sabía - dijo Snotlout con exceso de confianza.

\- Y por último, Astrid, dice que ella no necesita ser aprendiz de mago y que posa la magia mas rara, llamada "Toda la magia" - dijo Fishlegs.

Ese no es lo que esperaban, mucho menos Astrid, la cual estaba completamente confundida.

\- Espera espera, ¿eso que significa? - La rubia sin entender.

\- No lo sabe - dijo Fishlegs - es una magia casi desconocida.

\- ¿Estas estas diciendo que Astrid tiene esa magia? - Previa el desconcierto del hipo.

\- Es lo que Gothi me dijo - se defendió Fishlegs - aunque no hay forma de averiguarlo, tendrá que descubrirlo ella por su cuenta -.

Astrid estaba sin palabras, mientras que el castaño se quedó analizando las palabras, Gothi repentinamente comenzó a mover su bastón de nuevo en el piso.

— Dice que ahora les dirá sobre el pago — habló Fishlegs. Los otros tres jóvenes se tensaron, no llevaban dinero para pagar.

— En el bosque cerca de aquí, crece una extraña flor apodada "Dream", a Gothi le gusta tomar té hecho de esa flor, pero es muy difícil de conseguir — Fishlegs tradujo lo que quería decir Gothi.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Que ese es el pago, si le traen la flor habrán pagado la curación de su amiga — dijo Fishlegs.

— ¿Asi de fácil? — se preguntó Hiccup.

— Será pan comido — dijo Astrid.

— No es tan fácil — dijo Fishlegs, esta vez por su propia cuenta — esa flor es muy rara, casi no hay, crece en distintos lugares del bosque, pero éste es muy grande y encontrarla es difícil —.

— Pues es mejor empezar de una vez, ¿que dicen ustedes? — habló Hiccup dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes.

— Claro — estuvieron los dos de acuerdo.

Salieron de la casa de Gothi, se alcanzaba a ver un montó de árboles a lo lejos, supusieron que allí empezaba el bosque del que hablaban, antes de que siguieran caminando, Fishlegs salió también de la casa.

— Iré con ustedes — se apuntó — no quiero que se pierdan en el bosque —.

— Gracias, no nos vendría mal la ayuda — dijo Hiccup.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al bosque, en silencio se adentraron entre la húmeda vegetación, Fishlegs les explicó como era el aspecto de la flor que buscaban, todos estuvieron atentos mirando por los alrededores. Siguieron caminando por una rato más, hasta que Astrid casi tropieza y cae por un barranco el cual no vio. Afortunadamente alcanzó a mantener el equilibrio y dar una paso atrás.

— ¿Estás bien? — se acercó Hiccup preocupado.

— Si, es que no lo vi — se justificó Astrid.

En el fondo del barranco, se podía ver un pequeño lago, cuya orilla no tenía vegetación y se podía caminar en ella. El lugar era atractivo en cierto modo, el agua del lago era cristalina y limpia.

— Miren este lugar — dijo Snotlout asombrado.

— Nunca había venido a esta parte del bosque — dijo Fishlegs.

— ¿Entonces como planeabas llevarnos de regreso? — preguntó Astrid.

— Sin darme cuenta, nos fuimos mas allá de lo que yo había explorado, no se donde estamos — dijo el regordete sin darle importancia.

— Eso es genial ¿no? — dijo Snotlout con sarcasmo.

— ¿Que es eso? — dijo Astrid al ver algo moviéndose a la orilla del lago.

— Son personas, ¿que estarán haciendo allí? — dijo Hiccup.

Su pregunta no fue contestada debido a que vieron a mas personas salir de entre los árboles y reuniéndose a la orilla del lago. Era un grupo grande, de unas 30 personas.

— Parece que tenemos espías — se escuchó una extraña voz detrás de ellos. Los cuatro voltearon y vieron a dos hombre con hachas dobles salir de entre la hierba.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? — Snotlout se puso a la defensiva, el había llevado su mazo, también sujetado en su espalda, y no dudaría en usarlo para darles una paliza.

— Nosotros deberíamos preguntar lo mismo — contestó uno de los hombres frente a ellos.

Hiccup decidió sacar su espada, tal vez eso los asustaría y los haría irse. Estiró su brazo hacía atrás y la desenvainó. En seguida la hoja de la espada se encendió. Los hombres no se mostraron impresionados.

— Eres mago ¿eh? , ahora menos los dejaremos irse — dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de maldad. Sin perder el tiempo, ambos se abalanzaron sobre Hiccup, sin embargo, uno de ellos fue interceptado por Snotlout. Uno de los hombres chocó su hacha con la espada de Hiccup. El puso todas sus fuerzas para no ser empujado, pero su oponente poco a poco lo empujaba, al estar tan cerca de la orilla, era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera por el barranco.

Astrid al ver a Hiccup en peligro, se abalanzó contra el hombre que lo atacaba, se le trepó en la espalda y comenzó a darle golpes en la cabeza. El hombre se sacudió con violencia y logro hacer que Astrid cayera de espaldas contra el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe. Por su parte Hiccup casi pierde el equilibrio y cae.

— Espera mocosa — dijo el hombre mirando a la rubia en el suelo — ya tendremos tiempo para divertirnos —.

Hiccup recuperó el equilibrio, y sin perder el tiempo, atacó por la espalda a su oponente, el cual fue ágil y le respondió interponiendo su hacha, un nuevo choque metálico se escuchó. Mientras intentaban hacer ceder al otro, Astrid se levantó y nuevamente se trepó al hombre, aunque ahora si lograba distraerlo, Hiccup lo vencería.

— Malditos, sólo así pueden — dijo el hombre con rabia. A pesar de los golpes que la chica le daba, mantenía su hacha haciéndole frente a la espada de fuego. Empujo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, haciendo retroceder a Hiccup.

— Un mocoso como tu no me ganará — dijo empujando al castaño peligrosamente hacia la orilla. Hiccup no podía contra la fuerza del hombre. Astrid sin saber que mas hacer, se bajó del hombre y aprovechando que tenia las piernas abiertas porque empujaba a Hiccup, le dio una patada desde atrás en sus partes bajas. El hombre dio un gritó de dolor y calló de rodillas. Hiccup le quitó el hacha aventándola por el barranco y lo empujó al piso, arrodillándose junto a él y poniéndole su espada encendida cerca del cuello, pero sin llegar a quemarlo.

— E-e-estupida — dijo el hombre que apenas podía hablar — te arrepentirás —.

— No éstas en posición de amenazar — le dijo Hiccup — aquí el único acabado eres tú —.

— ¿Eso crees? — dijo una nueva voz entre la vegetación.

Snotlout le había dado pelea al otro hombre, aunque el no estuvo en peligro de caer por el barranco. Por su lado, Fishlegs veía a Snotlout pelear, también vio como Astrid intentaba ayudar a Hiccup, y eso lo hizo querer ser de ayuda, pero no podía mentirse, tenía miedo, no sabía pelear y se había quedado paralizado en donde estaba. Sin embargo, Snotlout comenzó a tener ventaja, era cuestión de tiempo para que el otro se cansara y Snotlout pudiera darle el golpe final. No pudo hacer eso ya que una nueva voz se escuchó. Tanto Hiccup y Astrid, como Snotlout y Fishlegs, la habían escuchado. En seguida de eso, un montón de hombres comenzaron a salir, Astrid volteó asustada hacía el lago, y comprobó que ya no había nadie en la orilla. Al parecer, mientras ellos peleaban contra los dos hombres, los otros aprovecharon y subieron sin que se dieran cuenta. No cabía duda que eran peligrosos y sabían actuar rápido, estaban rodeados, les era imposible ganar.

\- Suelten sus armas - amenazó uno.

Al final, Hiccup soltó su espada, dejándola caer al suelo, estaban rodeados y aunque lo intentaran, era imposible vencerlos a todos. Snotlout hizo lo mismo, sabía que no valía la pena hacer el rudo y tratar de luchar, estaban perdidos.

Algunos hombres se acercaron, traían unas cuerdas en sus manos, se acercaron a Hiccup y lo ataron de las muñecas por la espalda. Hicieron lo mismo con los otros, ahora eran rehenes.

\- Los líderes de los hombres.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Se atrevió a preguntar Snotlout.

\- Mientras menos sepan, es mejor - contestó el atacante.

Los alejaron del barranco, los transportes por el bosque hacia un lugar desconocido, ¿Cómo era posible que pasamos eso ?, solos estaban buscando una flor, y ahora se han metido en un gran problema. Todo eso era lo que Hiccup pensaba. Por su parte, Snotlout sólo maldecía mentalmente a los agresores, mientras pensaba en alguna forma de escapar. Astrid estaba asustado y al mismo tiempo quería creer que Hiccup and Snotlout pensaba en algo para salir de ahí, confiar en ellos era lo único que podía hacer. Fishlegs estaba en un estado similar al de Astrid, rogaba a los cielos que les permiten salir de ese problema.

Luego de una caminata que se hizo una eternidad, que llegaron a un lugar con una vegetación muy espesa, rodeados por toda esa multitud, se acercaban a un destino incierto. Llegó a lo que parecía ser una especie de fortaleza, casi como un castillo, no era tan grande como uno, pero aún así era enorme. Sus captores los llevaron hasta el interior, dentro de todo casi a las oscuras, no había iluminación eléctrica, solo antorchas en las paredes. Los dejaron en el centro.

\- Mas vale que no intente nada, estaremos vigilando la puerta - dijo uno de los agresores. Luego de eso, todo el grupo de hombres comenzó a salir del salón, dejando a un lado los cuatro jóvenes.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - Consultado Snotlout segundos después de quedarse solos. Hiccup iba a respondle, cuando una nueva voz se escuchó.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí - dijo la voz, un hombre venía entrando por una pequeña puerta al otro extremo del salón, levemente iluminado por las antorchas.

El hombre se acercó a donde estaban ellos, sin dejar de mirar a cierta rubia. Astrid palideció y se tensó al reconocerlo, era el mismo hombre con la película en el pueblo de Snotlout.

\- Que suerte que estés aquí, bruja - dijo el hombre con regocijo.

Hiccup y Snotlout voltearon a ver a la chica, en el cual no se dejará mirar al hombre frente a ellos.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - El castaño lo solicitó. La rubia no respondió.

— Le conté al jefe sobre nuestra pelea, no me creyó la parte del hacha — contó el hombre — me dio una paliza por haber perdido contra una mujer, espero poder darte una lección — dijo con malicia. Astrid se asustó, pero fingiría que las palabras de aquel hombre no le afectaban, no mostraría su miedo.

— El jefe ya viene, si me disculpan, yo los dejo — el hombre cruzó al lado de ellos y salió por la puerta a sus espaldas, estaban consternados.

— Ese hombre te conocía — le dijo Snotlout a Astrid, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Inmediatamente, la puerta pequeña del otro lado del salón se volvió a abrir. Apareció otro hombre frente a ellos, pero este era diferente. Conforme se acercaba, comenzaron a asustarse. El hombre era grande y robusto, mas de lo que esperaban, vestía extrañas ropas de piel y traía un casco con cuernos de distintos tamaños, del mas grande al mas chico. Era un hombre digno de temer.

— Así que ustedes son los espías, ¿tanto escándalo por estos mocosos? — habló el hombre con una voz imponente. Los cuatro se quedaron paralizados.

— No vale la pena gastar mi tiempo en ustedes — dijo — simplemente los encerraré y luego serán mis esclavos — dirigió su mirada a Astrid — en cuanto a ti, dejare que crezcas unos cuantos años más, para que le sirvas de consuelo a mis hombres — terminó de decir de modo déspota.

A pesar de que había muchas cosas que aún no entendí, Astrid y entendió que aquel hombre insinuaba, se dio cuenta que era alguien despiadado.

\- Ohh si no quieren ser esclavos, pueden unirse a nosotros - volvió a hablar - necesito gente después de lo que pasó ayer -.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Snotlout, no podría ser lo que estaba pensando ¿o si?

\- De todas las formas de encerrar, para que piense en mi oferta o no, ¡Oigan! - Gritó hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de los jóvenes. Inmediatamente entraron dos hombres, al parecer eran los que custodiaban la puerta.

\- Llevelos a los calabozos, no siento ningún poder en ellos, los encerrarlos allí será suficiente - ordenó a las guardias de la puerta.

\- ¡Sí jefe Alvin! - Respondemos como si de un militar se tratara.

Snotlout confirmó sus sospechas, eso no se pudo ser, nunca ayer se derrotó en el grupo de marginados, y ahora se topó con el resto, comenzó a pensar y nunca se libraría de ellos. Los dos hombres los empujaron obligados a caminar, los llevados por los pasillos, los pasillos por los salones donde había reunidos los márgenes, ya comer, platicar o beber. Llegó hasta unas escaleras y bajó por ellas, el descenso se hizo un largo y finalmente un piso con un montón de celdas, el lugar estaba bien iluminado por muchos candiles. Guiaron a Hiccup and Snotlout hizo una celda, donde abrieron y los obligaron un meterse, luego la cerraron con varias llaves, guiaron en forma de pez y Astrid a otra celda, alejaron la celda donde estaban los otros dos. Repitieron el proceso,

\- Mas les vale no intentar nada, o les irá mal - amenazó uno de los guardias. Luego de eso se dispusieron a salir de aquel lugar. Aún así, había estado vigilando las escaleras desde arriba.

La celda era húmeda y fría, sin duda era un lugar escalofriante.

\- Ojalá no los hubiera seguido - dijo Fishlegs asustado, lamentándose por haber tomado la decisión de acompañar a los tres jóvenes al bosque.

\- Calmate - dijo Astrid comprensiva - lamentarse no nos ayudó ni cambiará nada - concluyó.

\- Mira hermana, tenemos una compañía - pero no puedo distinguirse dos siluetas. Astrid comenzaba a hartarse de las sorpresas, ¿qué acaso siempre tenía que salir gente a interrumpirlos ?, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba, era lo que había estado en la misma celda, solo puedo tener problemas significativos.

— Por fin dejaremos de estar tan aburridos — se escuchó esta vez una voz de mujer. Las siluetas caminaron hacía los dos recién llegados, salieron de la penumbra y se mostraron. Eran un muchacho y una muchacha, de la misma estatura y de cabello rubio largo, llevaban puesto un casco, los dos eran muy parecidos, por no decir que casi idénticos. Fishlegs se asustó aun mas y Astrid también, pero ella no se los demostraría.

— Les daremos una cálida bienvenida — dijo el muchacho chocando sus puños y dando una mirada amenazante.

Los recién llegados estaban más que asustados, ¿hasta cuando acabarían los problemas?, pensaban. Repentinamente, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reírse, mientras se daban miradas cómplices. Esto desconcertó a Fishlegs y Astrid, mientras que las risas de los otros dos continuaban. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente se calmaron.

\- Deberían ver sus caras - dijo el rubio en tono burlón.

\- Solo era una broma - dijo la otra muchacha.

\- Hemos visto en películas que siempre recibimos a golpes a los nuevos reos - dijo de nuevo el rubio.

Luego de esa confesión, Astrid se molestó, Ya había pasado por mucho y estaba asustada, ¿Cómo se puede evitar jugar a ella?

\- Que pésimo sentido del humor - dijo Astrid enojada.

\- Parece que a alguien no le gustó nuestra broma - dijo el rubio mirando a su hermana.

\- Pues que lástima, porque a mi sí - contestó ella.

\- De todas las formas, ¿porque están aquí? - Se ha presentado Astrid todavía molesta, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Somos criminales muy peligrosos - contestaron al unísono. Eso encendió las alarmas de Fishlegs y Astrid nuevamente.

Sin embargo, los gemelos volvieron a aparecer.

\- Es otra broma - dijo el rubio riendo - sólo tenemos que espiar a esos imbéciles, pero nos atraparon.

\- Queríamos quitarles algo muy importante - continuó su hermana.

La nueva noticia ha sido muy interesante. No quería preguntarles y parecer imprudente.

\- ¿Qué querían quitarles? - Proporcionó Fishlegs, cosa que sorprendió a Astrid, y que hace unos instantes el regordete estaba aterrado.

\- A su dragón - contestaron ellos de nuevo al unisono. Esa declaración dejó sin palabras a los recién aprehendidos.

En la otra celda, encontrar una forma de escapar, pasar por las manos, por la respuesta, por ejemplo, por la forma de escapar, por ejemplo, por el pelinegro.

\- No vas a encontrar nada - dijo sin importancia.

\- Igual debo intentarlo, es mejor que se quede sin hacer nada - respondió el castaño con la clara intención de molestar.

\- No hay una forma de que exista manera de escapar y esos tipos no supuestos, sólo usa la lógica - respondió Snotlout.

\- La lógica no se va a sacar de aquí - contraatacó Hiccup.

\- Eso no estas haciendo tampoco - se defendió el pelinegro.

\- Si solo tuviera mi espada, ya habríamos salido de aquí -.

\- Pero todavía tienes tu magia - dijo Snotlout, ¿te dije que había ocurrido algo - porque no intentas usarla? -.

\- No puedo - dijo Hipo.

\- Ya sabes que tienes, sólo necesitas activarla - comentó el pelinegro - por que Alvin no pudo sentirla, el cree que eres una persona común -.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que está activo? - Cuestionó Hipo.

Eso es lo que no sé.

Hiccup comenzó a desesperarse, dudaba que en su magia oculta los ayudara. Pero era lo único que tenía, debía intentarlo, no perdía nada.

\- Tal vez solo debo concentrarme - dijo más para sí mismo.

\- Pues intenta - contestó Snotlout de todas formas.

Hiccup se concentró, se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, trató de pensar en algo que relaja. Los minutos siguieron pasando y él no notó nada, comenzando a desesperarse, ¿cómo se supone que activaría su magia? No tenía idea, tal vez debía resignar, no encontraría la forma. Sin embargo, no he pasado mucho tiempo de eso, y cuando se ha discutido con él, se ha obtenido una extraña sensación de calor en el estómago. Tal vez esa era la clave, esta vez enojada se activaría su magia, ahora que lo pensaba, en la isla de Berk nunca se enojaba. Debía tratar, debía pensar en algo que lo hiciera enojar. Comenzó a imaginar un montón de escenarios, esos tipos matando y amenazando gente inocente, causando daño. Aunque esos pensamientos se lograron un poco, no era suficiente, decidimos pedir ayuda.

\- Oye Snotlout, dime algo que me haga enojar -.

\- ¿What? - Previamente snotlout confundido.

\- Tu dímelo, lo que sea - insistió Hiccup.

\- Umm pues ... Eres un debilucho -.

\- Eso no funciona, dime otra cosa -.

\- Emm ... Soy mas guapo que tú -.

\- Intenta de nuevo -.

\- Mmm ... Fishlegs es mas gordo que tú -.

\- ¡Eso ni siquiera me importa! - dijo Hiccup rendido.

\- Entonces ... Quiero salir con Astrid - dijo Snotlout en un último intento. Eso fue provocado en un solo sentimiento, pensar en que saliríamos juntos y no solo en el sentido de que no era importante ni mucho menos.

\- Continúa - dijo Hipo en un sentido que había funcionado.

\- Si no la salvas estará en grandes problemas - dijo Snotlout.

\- Ajá - dijo Hipo, sintiendo cada vez más ese calor, el cual ahora lo siento en las manos y los brazos, no sólo en el estómago.

\- Un montón de tipos la harán su esclava - siguió Snotlout.

Pensé que esos tipos intentaban hacerle daño a la rubia, lo ponía furiosa, aun no lo sabía porque, pero el calor que sentía se incrementaba mas y más.

\- Y quien sabe que tipo de esclava - dijo Snotlout haciendo insinuaciones de otro tipo. Hiccup realmente sentía enojo, pero no en un juego tenía alguien en especial, si no tenía poder para sacarla y sacar a la chica.

\- Tal vez la toquen, y luego ... - Snotlout se silenció, al ver las manos de Hiccup salía humo, sus manos cerraron en un puño. Hiccup estaba logrando despertar su magia, la magia que les dijo Gobber, el "control de fuego", si lo lograba, tenían una oportunidad.

Por su parte, Hiccup se concentra su enojo, un gran calor en sus manos, pero no llegaba a causarle dolor. Abrió los ojos y vio sus manos envueltas en llamas, enseguida se alarmó.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Apagálo! - dijo asustado, levantándose del suelo y dando vueltas como loco por toda la celda.

\- Tranquilo idiota, esto era lo que queríamos - Detective Snotlout para calmarlo.

\- ¿De verdad? - Se ha preguntado todavía el hipo asustado.

\- Sí, activaste tu magia, el "control de fuego", esa magia no sólo te permite manipular el fuego a tu alrededor, también te permite crearlo por ti mismo - maneja el libro - ahora usa tus manos para derretir la cerradura y poder abrir la reja -.

Hiccup aún estaba asustado, pero obedeció y no tuvo tiempo para perder, se acercó a la cerradura, y puso sus manos en llamas sobre ella.

\- Tardará un buen rato en derretirse - dijo Snotlout. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

 **Mientras tanto en la otra celda ...**

Fishlegs y Astrid seguían incrédulos, a pesar de no entender algunas cosas.

\- ¿Es otra broma? - preguntó Astrid.

\- No, esta vez hablamos enserio - dijo el rubio.

\- Eso es imposible, los dragones se extinguieron - dijo Fishlegs, quien ya ati to atrevido a hablar.

\- Eso es lo que supongo, pero estos tipos tienen uno, también queríamos averiguar de dónde sacaron - dijo la otra chica rubia.

\- ¿Hablan enserio? - Volvió a preguntar Astrid no muy convencida.

\- ¿Que estás sorda? Ya te dijimos que sí -.

\- ¿Pero como? -

\- Eso quisiéramos saber - dijo el rubio.

\- Por cierto ¿como se llaman? - dijo la chica rubia.

\- Yo soy ... Astrid - dijo dudosa.

\- Y yo Fishlegs -.

\- Yo soy Tuffnut - se presentó el rubio - Y ella es Ruffnut - dijo señalando a su hermana.

\- Somos gemelos - señaló Ruffnut.

\- Ohh ... que bueno ... supongo - dijo Astrid y sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Y porque están aquí? - Proporcionó patas de pescado, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

\- Nosotros pertenecíamos a una organización criminal - dijo Tuffnut.

\- ¡Ya dejaste de bromear con eso! - dijo Astrid irritada.

\- No es broma linda - dijo Ruffnut - de verdad pertenecíamos allí -.

\- Hasta que tenemos una cuenta que no valía la pena - comenté Tuffnut - así que decidimos salir, pero ellos no se tomaron muy bien -.

\- ¿Te refieres a los marginados? - Se le pidió alevines.

\- No, me refiero a los berserkers - contestó el rubio.

\- ¿Y esos quienes son hijo? - preguntó Astrid

\- Han hecho sus crímenes en otro país, al norte, está algo lejos - contó Ruffnut.

\- Creí que solo los marginados hacían eso - dijo Fishlegs.

\- En realidad existen varios grupos criminales en todo el mundo, todos ellos para un único propósito, encontrar el "ojo de dragón" - relató Tuffnut.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Previa Astrid, no resistió la curiosidad.

\- Lo que sabes es que es un objeto que te permite crear cualquier cosa que te imagines, la persona que creó el "ojo del dragón" concentrado todo en su poder en él, y murió en el futuro. Desde ese día, el objeto se perdió y nadie pudo encontrarlo - terminó de resaltar el rubio.

\- Eso es lo que los marginados buscan - continúa Ruffnut - igual que el resto de organizaciones, queremos encontrar el "ojo del dragón" para desatar una guerra como la de hace 50 años, una guerra que causó estragos en todo el mundo -.

\- Vaya, no lo puedo creer - dijo Astrid, no creía que existiera gente tan mala.

\- Es increíble - dijo Fishlegs.

\- El ejército no puede acabar con muchas organizaciones de esas, las más pequeñas, sino que reinan en todo el mundo, tres que dirigen y gobiernan al resto. Los marginados, los berserker y los cazadores. Nosotros eramos berserkers, pero decidimos salirnos, ellos no hemos tenido un acuerdo, así como hemos pasado los últimos 3 meses huyendo de ellos - terminó de relatar Ruffnut.

\- ¿Y que tienen que ver los dragones? - preguntó Astrid.

\- Antes de ir a escuchar la noticia de los márgenes.

\- ¿Se imaginan que sea verdad, y nos logremos entrenarlo ?, con él podríamos bibliotecas de los locos que nos persiguen - dijo Ruffnut.

\- Pero estamos encerrados, no podremos encontrarlo - mencionó la rubia.

\- Podemos salir cuando queramos, somos magos después de todo - dijo el joven rubio.

De nuevo otra sorpresa para Astrid y Fishlegs.

\- Ahora que ya no somos Berserkers, ya no queremos ser conocidos como magos oscuros, sólo como magos elementales -.

\- ¿Qué magia usa? - Se le pidió alevines.

\- "Control de agua" - contestaron los dos hermanos - podemos cortar los barrotes de la celda lanzando agua a presión en forma de cuchillas - explicó el rubio.

\- ¿Y porque no lo han hecho? - Se lo ha preguntado Astrid desconcertada, no entendía como he seguido.

\- Porque aquí estamos bien - contestó Tuffnut - además de que estamos esperando el mejor momento -.

Astrid empezaba a preguntar otra cosa, pero oyeron pasos viniendo hicimos su dirección. Hipo y Snotlout aparecieron frente a su celda.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? - Consultada Astrid impactada.

\- ¿Como salieron? - dijo a su vez el regordete.

\- Después de qué, primero hay que sacarlos - dijo Hiccup para las manos en la cerradura de esa reja, usando el fuego que emanaban para derretirla.

\- Mira hermana, un colega mago - dijo Tuffnut animado.

\- Y usa fuego, es nuestro rival - dijo Ruffnut también divertida.

Sin embargo, no se entendió que se hablaban esos extraños, pero que más importaba era sacar una Astrid de allí.

\- Yo ve que no venga nadie - dijo Snotlout caminando hacia la entrada de ese piso con celdas.

Pasar un lago rato, en el que los presentes sólo tienen un hipo como mantenemos sus manos en la cerradura. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad el metal comenzó a fundirse, luego a otro rato, a la cerradura ya no se cumplió su función y la celda pudo abrirse. Inmediatamente los encerrados salieron.

\- ¿Donde aprendiste eso? - Le pregunté a Astrid un Hipo.

\- No lo aprendí, es mi magia ¿recuerdas ?, sólo la actividad - explicó Hipo.

\- Osea que acabas de activar, vaya, te falta mucho por aprender - dijo Tuffnut, en tono divertido.

\- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? - Se ha pedido hipo cauteloso.

\- Somos Tuffnut y Ruffnut - se presentó nuevamente.

\- Te explico mejor después, primero escapemos de aquí - le dijo Astrid a Hiccup.

\- De acuerdo, solo tengo una duda - dijo Hipo - ¿Cómo funciona mis manos? - dijo entrando en pánico, por más de lo que no podría hacerlo.

\- De la misma forma en que las encendiste - dijo Ruffnut.

\- ¡I can't! - dijo asustado.

\- No hay nadie cerca - dijo Snotlout llegando de vigilar - ¿Cuál es el alboroto? - preguntó.

\- Hiccup no sabe apagar sus manos - le dijo Astrid.

\- Que idiota, porque no intentas lo mismo que hace rato? -.

\- Ya lo hice y no funciona - se defendió Hiccup.

\- No sé que es lo que he hecho - habló Fishlegs - Pero podrías intentar lo inverso -.

Hiccup se puso a pensar, así como a sus manos. Pensé en su isla, en cómo solía vivir, grabó por primera vez en esos días a sus padres, deseaba volver pronto a casa para poder verlos, nada más fácil y feliz. Poco a poco la intensidad de las llamas disminuyó hasta desaparecer. Las manos de Hiccup quedaron sin rastro de fuego ni quemaduras.

\- Bien hecho, ya estás aprendiendo - animó Tuffnut.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste? - le preguntó Snotlout.

\- Sólo en algo que me hiciera feliz - respondió Hipo.

\- Si para enojarte pensaste en Astrid, ¿para ponerte feliz también lo hiciste? - Previamente snotlout como si nada. Aquella confesión sorprendió a Astrid.

\- Tú ... ¿Pensaste en mí? - dijo nerviosa.

\- Emm ... Es sólo que ... Emm ... ¿No íbamos a escapar de aquí? ... Ya no perdamos tiempo - dijo Hiccup al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo las escaleras. Nunca he tenido sentido tan nervioso, casi se imaginó sonrojado.

\- Espera idiota, no podemos salir sin un plan - Snotlout fue tras él.

Astrid por su parte estaba sin hablar, quería saber porque Hiccup habíamos pensado en ella.

\- Pues creo que es hora de irse, vamos - dijo Tuffnut corriendo detrás de los otros dos.

\- Te sigo - dijo Ruffnut.

\- Astrid, ¿estás bien? - Dijo Fishlegs sacándola de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Eh? ... A sí, vamos - dijo sin dar más explicaciones y caminando el mismo rumbo que los demás. Fishlegs la fue siguiendo.

Snotlout detuvo a Hiccup al borde de las escaleras.

\- Detente, acaso quieres que nos descubran - le dijo Snotlout.

\- Lo siento, es que ... - Hiccup se silenció, no sabía como explicarse.

Es un momento en el que he encontrado Astrid y Fishlegs.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos todos, ahora, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea? - preguntó Snotlout.

\- Nosotros ya estuvimos planeando algo - habló Tuffnut - saca el mapa hermana - dijo.

\- ¿Tienes un mapa? - dijo Astrid confundida.

\- Rompo al mismo tiempo que metía su mano en su blusa, buscando entre su sostén. Hipo y Snotlout desviaron la mirada un poco avergonzados.

\- Aquí está - dijo sacando un papel doblado de esa parte. Lo desdobló mostrando un mapa del edificio donde se encuentra.

\- Nosotros estamos aquí - dijo señalando una parte en el mapa - justo en la parte más baja - todos se reunieron alrededor de Ruffnut para ver el mapa.

\- Nuestro primer objetivo es la armería, de seguro allí guardaron nuestras armas - explicó Ruffnut.

\- De seguro las de nosotros también - dijo Snotlout, Hiccup estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Después de conseguir nuestras armas, iremos aquí - señalar otro lugar en el mapa - creemos que aquí es donde está su mayor secreto -.

\- Una vez que hayamos hecho todo eso, entre todos los acabados con los márgenes que quedan y con Alvin - terminó de contar Tuffnut.

\- ¿No es imposible? - dijo Hiccup.

\- Esa es la parte interesante, alguien tendrá que actuar de carnada - dijo Ruffnut.

\- ¿What? - publicado todos los demás excepto Tuffnut.

\- Alguien generará alboroto para llamar a la atención de todos los marginados, o la mayoría de ellos, de esa forma los demás podremos ir a la armadura sin problemas - explica Ruffnut.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Es muy peligroso! - dijo Astrid.

\- Solo tiene que correr y evitar que lo atrape, una vez que tengamos armas lo ayudaremos - dijo Tuffnut.

\- ¿Y quien será quien haga eso? - Consultó Fishlegs entrando en la conversación.

\- Nosotros - dijo Snotlout decidido señalándose a sí mismo ya Hiccup repetidamente.

\- ¡No hablarás enserio! - dijo Hipo con sorpresa.

\- Claro que hablo enserio, tenemos hermosas damiselas que proteger - dijo Snotlout haciendo uso de su galantería.

\- En ese caso ya está decidido, ustedes distraerán a todos - dijo Tuffnut.

\- ¿Y si nos descubren? - preguntó Astrid.

\- Tenemos que ser muy cautelosos - le contestó la otra rubia - primero saldrán Hiccup and Snotlout, atraer a la atención de todos los que puedan, y luego de unos minutos saldremos nosotros - explica Ruffnut el plan.

\- Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, vamos Hiccup - dijo Snotlout.

\- No quiero - contestó Hiccup.

\- No hay mares cobarde, no querrás quedar mal frente a Astrid ¿o si? - dijo Snotlout con la intención de molestar al castaño.

\- N-no se de que hablas - contestó Hiccup con nerviosismo - vamos - dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

\- Ten cuidado Hiccup ... Quiero decir, tengas cuidado ambos - se corrigió Astrid con nerviosismo.

\- Lo tendremos preciosa - dijo Snotlout a modo de despedida, corrió escaleras arriba junto con Hiccup.

\- Tuffnut explicó.

\- De acuerdo - dijeron Astrid y Fishlegs. Sólo los próximos minutos dirán que tal les iría en su escape. Rogaban por un poco de suerte y porque Hiccup y Snotlout estuvieran bien.

 _ **Continuará en el capitulo 6: "Alvin y el dragon".**_

 **Hasta aquí, el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, mientras sigues escribiendo a pesar de tener un capitulo adelantado, es así, sigo escribiendo para no quedarme sin capitulo. Dejenme un comentario con sus opiniones y sugerencias, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Alvin y el dragón

**Aqui les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y sin más comencemos con la lectura.**

 _Capítulo 6: "Alvin y el dragón"._

.  
.

Hiccup y Snotlout comenzaron a subir corriendo las escaleras, las cuales eran bastante largas, cuando ya casi las terminaban, vieron a lo lejos a dos hombres de espaldas, al parecer vigilaban quien ingresaba a las celdas.

— ¿Cómo pasamos sin que nos descubran? —preguntó Hiccup.

— Hay que acercarse sin hacer ruido, podemos atacarlos por atrás — le dijo Snotlout en voz baja.

Fue así como se dispusieron a caminar sigilosamente, subiendo los escalones que les faltaban para terminar las escaleras. Los hombres no se dieron cuenta de nada, cuando de repente un fuerte golpe los derrumbó, los dos jóvenes soltaron un fuerte puñetazo a las nucas de los vigilantes, los cuales cayeron inconscientes sin ni siquiera saber que los golpeó.

— Así se hace — felicitó Snotlout — ahora busquemos la salida y luego armemos alboroto — dijo empezando a caminar.

— Debemos seguir siendo sigilosos — dijo Hiccup con cautela.

Recorrieron los pasillos del lugar, tenia un aspecto de castillo medieval, los pasillos y corredores eran iluminados por antorchas, por lo que la iluminación era muy baja, la estructura y forma del lugar daba paso al eco, por lo que debían caminar con cuidado y dar pisadas suaves, si no querían que resonaran por todo el lugar, pasaron por varios salones amplios, en donde multitud de marginados se reunían para beber y relajarse entre ellos, al parecer para ellos todo era fiesta y libertinaje. Tenían que pasar lo más agachados y callados que fuera posible, frente a las puertas entreabiertas de los salones donde se reunían aquellos hombres. Luego de un largo andar y de tener los nervios a tope, finalmente llegaron a un amplio recibidor donde se hallaba la puerta que los llevaría al exterior, su salida estaba frente a ellos.

— Ya estamos aquí, espero que estés listo — dijo Snotlout.

— No estoy seguro de esto — dijo Hiccup consternado.

— Solo tenemos que llamar su atención y luego correr como locos hacía el bosque, intentaremos perderlos entre la vegetación o buscar alguna cueva o grieta donde meternos — explicó el pelinegro.

— Correr y correr, para ti es fácil decirlo — replicó Hiccup.

— Listo o no, aquí vamos — Snotlout jaló aire y luego gritó a todo pulmón — OIGAN, SE ESCAPAN SUS PRISIONEROS —.

Hiccup se asustó un poco con el grito, luego pensó que debía ser valiente, tenían el deber de ganar tiempo en el que el resto de sus amigos salían, ¿de verdad eran amigos?, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, tomó aire de igual manera y también gritó.

— VENGAN POR NOSOTROS, IDIOTAS — gritó Hiccup, el grito le sirvió para liberar la tensión que sentía.

— Ya estás agarrando valor, sigue así y lograrás impresionar a cierta rubia — dijo Snotlout, ni siquiera en momentos como esos dejaba de lado su humor y sus ganas de molestar a Hiccup.

Por su parte el castaño decidió ignorarlo, no era momento para iniciar una discusión. Vieron como algunos marginados, venían corriendo en su dirección.

— ¿No son esos los prisioneros? — dijo uno de ellos.

— ¡Activen la señal de alarma! — ordenó otro.

Unos diez marginados corrían rumbo a donde estaban Hiccup y Snotlout.

— No son muchos, pero aún así no debemos dejar que nos atrapen, espero que pronto salgan los demás — dijo Snotlout mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa rumbo a la salida. Hiccup también corrió.

— ¡En que nos hemos metido! — exclamó Hiccup mientras corría hacía la salida como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque literalmente, así era.

 **Ya en el exterior...**

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron la puerta y salieron, frente a ellos se extendía un amplio atardecer, no faltaba mucho para el anochecer.

— Debemos correr en una dirección distinta a la que usaron para traernos aquí — dijo Snotlout agitado mirando hacía atrás, donde Hiccup lo seguía.

— ¡Yo sólo te sigo! — dijo Hiccup de igual manera.

Siguieron corriendo, sin parar, conforme se acercaban al bosque, se dieron cuenta que más marginados se habían unido a su persecución, ahora si tenían a un ejército de hombres siguiéndolos.

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron y finalmente se internaron en el bosque, la espesa vegetación les impedía ver que tan cerca estaban aquellos tipos que los perseguían, después de un rato, el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella.

— No...puedo...más — dijo Hiccup hablando alternadamente mientras tomaba aire, sentía que desfallecía.

— No te rindas idiota — le dijo Snotlout — yo también estoy cansado, pero no pienso terminar así — dijo con decisión.

Snotlout siguió corriendo, Hiccup aunque no quisiera lo terminó siguiendo, haría un esfuerzo por salvarse, corrieron y corrieron, cada vez mas cansados, hasta que repentinamente, pisaron un pedazo de suelo que se sumió y los hizo caer a un agujero, ninguno se esperaba algo así. La caída no fue muy grande, por lo que no se hirieron gravemente, cayeron sobre lodo, lo cual ayudó a reducir el impacto, estaban en una especie de cueva subterránea, todo estaba muy oscuro.

— Lo que nos faltaba — exclamó Hiccup, ya tenía suficiente con que un montón de hombres locos los siguieran.

— Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí — dijo Snotlout — tal vez deberíamos... — no continuó ya que escuchó algo raro, el sonido de unas cadenas arrastrándose. El castaño también lo escuchó, los dos miraron hacia la dirección por donde se escuchaba dicho sonido. El ruido de las cadenas se detuvo y fue remplazado por un gruñido, y una fuerte respiración, los dos presentes estaban desconcertados, ¿que era ese sonido?. Los minutos pasaron, y de las sombras se asomó un extraño ser de color negro, tenía escamas y una apariencia parecida a la de un reptil, pero más grande. Lo que mas destacaba eran sus enormes alas, también de color negro. La criatura,una vez que se mostró, los observó fijamente con sus enormes ojos color verde. Los dos jóvenes casi se van para atrás de la impresión, otra sorpresa más, tenían enfrente a un ser desconocido para ellos.

— ¡¿Que diablos es eso?! — exclamó Snotlout con asombro.

— Un...un... — Hiccup no sabía ni que decir. Se encontraban atrapados en un hoyo con una extraña criatura que les gruñía amenazante, ¿podrían las cosas ponerse peor para ellos?.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Ya había pasado un largo rato desde que Hiccup y Snotlout salieron a realizar la primera parte del plan, los gemelos así como Astrid y Fishlegs se habían mantenido al pie de las escaleras, expectantes a cualquier novedad que ocurriera.

— Ya paso mucho tiempo ¿no? — dijo Fishlegs.

— Creo que sí — respondió el joven rubio.

Antes de que siguieran conversando, un sonido parecido a una alarma resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Es la alarma! — dijo Ruffnut — al parecer esos dos lograron llamar su atención —.

— Vamos arriba — dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba.

Astrid y Fishlegs los siguieron, estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar. Luego de subir todos los escalones, llegaron a un largo corredor, donde no se veía ni un alma.

— ¿Ahora por donde vamos? — preguntó Astrid.

— Déjame ver — dijo la otra rubia mientras veía el mapa en sus manos, no lo había guardado en todo ese rato — si no me equivoco, la armería está por acá — dijo comenzando a correr rumbo a la dirección que señaló, los demás la siguieron. Recorrieron pasillos y corredores que más parecían un laberinto, finalmente se encontraron con una gran puerta de madera, al parecer esa era la armería. Se acercaron para abrir la puerta, cuando dos hombre salieron de ella, llevaban armaduras y una hacha de combate cada uno.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? — dijo uno de ellos, claramente furioso, los dos se abalanzaron al ataque.

— Es hora de luchar, hermana — dijo Tuffnut.

— Ya me hacía falta algo de acción — contestó su hermana.

Los gemelos corrieron al encuentro de los dos marginados, cubrieron sus manos con agua y las cerraron en puños, formando una especie de burbuja, cuando los dos hombres lanzaron un fuerte golpe con sus hachas, los gemelos los detuvieron con sus dos manos.

— ¿Pero cómo? — preguntó sorprendido uno de los agresores.

— Aprendimos a envolver agua en nuestras, en forma de burbuja, nos ayuda a reducir el impacto de fuerte golpes — explicó Ruffnut con una sonrisa, disfrutaba de ver la sorpresa en los ojos de sus atacantes.

— Ni siquiera el filo de sus hachas pudo contra nuestra agua — dijo Tuffnut.

— ¡Ustedes no pueden ser magos! — exclamó el otro marginado — el jefe Alvin lo hubiera sentido —.

— Lo que pasa es que también podemos ocultar nuestra magia, muy pocos magos saben como hacerlo — explicó ahora el rubio.

Empujaron hacia atrás a los hombres y luego ellos mismos dieron un paso hacía atrás. Tuffnut y Ruffnut tomaron impulso con sus pies y flexionaron un poco las rodillas.

— Es hora del golpe de gracia — dijo el rubio animado.

— Claro que si — contestó de igual forma su gemela.

Uno de sus brazos se transformó por completo en agua, y luego lo alargaron como si fuera un chorro de agua, el cual impactó en las caras de los dos marginados, los cuales quedaron tirados en el piso sin moverse, después de tremendo impacto.

— A ese ataque le llamamos "chorro de agua" — dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Su brazos regresaron a su tamaño y su forma original, volvían a ser de carne y hueso, y no de agua.

— El camino está despejado — dijo Ruffnut acercándose a la puerta para abrirla. Tuffnut también se acercó junto con ella.

Astrid y Fishlegs estaban con la boca abierta, habían presenciado todo un espectáculo, sabían que los gemelos eran magos, pero no se esperaban que tuvieran su magia tan desarrollada y entrenada.

— C-c-como hicieron eso — dijo Fishlegs sin salir de la impresión, ni siquiera sonó como pregunta.

— Existen muchos ataques que un mago puede aprender, dependiendo del tipo de magia, el problema es que muchos no los estudian ni los practican — comentó Tuffnut — nosotros, por ejemplo, aprendimos varios ataques desde niños, y los hemos estado entrenado toda nuestra vida —.

— S-son geniales — dijo Astrid.

— Su amigo también podría investigar y entrenar para desarrollar su magia — dijo Ruffnut refiriéndose a Hiccup.

— ¿De verdad el podría hacer algo así? — preguntó Astrid impresionada.

— Podría, pero por lo mientras es sólo un novato — respondió Tuffnut.

Los gemelos abrieron la puerta, finalizando así la conversación, entraron a aquel cuarto, Astrid y Fishlegs también entraron. El cuarto no era muy amplio, pero estaba lleno de una gran variedad de armas, desde lanzas, espadas,hachas,escudos hasta armas de fuego, como pistolas, etc.

Los gemelos comenzaron a revolver entre el montón de cosas, buscando algo, por su parte, Fishlegs notó algo entre el montón de utensilios, una espada dentro de su vaina y con una especie de correa.

— Oye Astrid — dijo llamando la atención de la rubia — ¿esa no es la espada que traía Hiccup? —. Astrid se acercó para ver en la misma dirección.

— Es cierto, ¡que bueno que la viste! — dijo Astrid feliz por haber encontrado el arma de Hiccup. Se acercó para tomarla, y muy cerca de ella estaba el mazo de Snotlout, también lo tomó.

— Toma, llevate esto — dijo acercándose a Fishlegs para darle el mazo, ella se puso la vaina en la espalda tal como lo hacía Hiccup, para poder llevar la espada.

Los gemelos finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban, sus armas con las que mejor se defendían, el caso de Tuffnut, era un mazo de hierro, parecido al de Snotlout, pero este contaba con forma redonda y picos en su superficie, además de ser más brillante. En el caso de Ruffnut, ella tenía una lanza con punta de hierro, bastante afilada de hecho.

— Estamos listos — dijo el rubio.

— Veo que ustedes aprovecharon para armarse — dijo Ruffnut viendo a los otros dos presentes.

— En realidad, estas son las armas de Hiccup y Snotlout — explicó Astrid.

— En ese caso, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí — volvió a hablar el rubio — vamos por el premio mayor — dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

— Vamos — dijo su hermana. Ambos fueron hacían la puerta, para dirigirse al lugar donde supuestamente ocultaban al dragón. Astrid y Fishlegs se miraron entre sí, para después disponerse a seguir también a los hermanos.

Luego de recorrer de nuevo varios pasillos y de casi perderse, los cuatro llegaron al lugar donde se escondía el supuesto dragón, estaban frente a otra puerta igual de grande que la anterior, pero esta era de hierro, no sabían lo que les esperaba al otro lado.

— Entremos con cuidado, no sabemos si estarán esperándonos — dijo Tuffnut.

— Ya tienen armas, no duden en usarlas — dijo Ruffnut. Astrid y Fishlegs sólo asintieron, tratarían de defenderse a pesar de su inexperiencia en los combates.

Los gemelos se acercaron a la puerta, y luego de mirarse entre ellos y estar de acuerdo, procedieron a abrirla, les costó un poco debido a que ésta era mas pesada, pero al final consiguieron abrirla y los cuatro entraron. El lugar estaba oscuro y era amplio, sólo se alcanzaba a distinguir un poco de luz al fondo, producida por una cuantas antorchas.

— No se ve nada, ¿están seguros que es aquí? — preguntó Astrid.

— Sólo eran suposiciones nuestras — respondió Ruffnut.

— Mejor vámonos — dijo Fishlegs, sosteniendo fuertemente el arma de Snotlout.

De repente, el sonido de unos aplausos se escuchó, y la habitación entera se encendió, alumbrada por un montón de focos en el techo, los cuales se activaban con el sonido del aplauso. Al iluminarse el lugar, se dieron cuenta que en el centro había una especie de trono, donde se hallaba sentado una persona, pero no cualquier persona, una temible y despiadada.

— Creí haber ordenado que nadie entrara — dijo aquella persona.

Los cuatro estaban anonadados, especialmente los gemelos, estaban en serios problemas.

— Je-je-jefe Alvin — dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? Y porque traen a los prisioneros consigo — preguntó el líder, levantándose de su trono de manera amenazante. Astrid y Fishlegs trataban de ocultar su miedo, mientras que los gemelos pensaban en algo, se habían equivocado de lugar.

— N-n-nosotros...los atrapamos — dijo Tuffnut nervioso.

— Estaban intentando escapar — completó Ruffnut intentando no sonar demasiado nerviosa. Los otros dos no entendían a donde querían llegar los hermanos.

— ¿Como dicen? — preguntó Alvin al mismo tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

— S-s-somos Berserkers, venimos a buscarlo — dijo Tuffnut.

— Es verdad, nos mandaron a hablar con usted — dijo Ruffnut siguiéndole la corriente a su hermano, empezaban a inventar una historia para salir bien librados.

— No tenemos mucho contacto con los Berserker — contestó Alvin.

— Precisamente nos enviaron a cambiar eso, hay algunos tratos que los Berserker queremos hacer con los Marginados — dijo Ruffnut.

— ¿Y ellos? — preguntó Alvin señalando a Fishlegs y Astrid, los cuales ya no podían ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Nos los topamos cuando veníamos aquí, nos enteramos que intentaban escaparse — mintió Tuffnut.

— Eso explica porque encendieron la alarma, de hecho, estaba pensando si salir o no — dijo el líder.

— Decidimos capturarlos y traerlos como ofrenda de paz — dijo Ruffnut, la verdad era que ella y su gemelo tenían mucha habilidad para mentir.

— Ya veo, muestrenme sus tatuajes — ordenó Alvin.

Fishlegs y Astrid se desconcertaron, por su lado, los gemelos se subieron las mangas y mostraron un tatuaje, muy cerca de su hombro derecho, el cual los identificaba como Berserker. Lo que la rubia y el regordete desconocían era que los Berserker identificaban a sus miembros por medio de ese tatuaje, todos lo tenían y llevarlo era muestra de su lealtad, lealtad que los gemelos ya habían perdido al decidir ya no ser Berserkers.

— En verdad son Berserkers — dijo Alvin — les agradezco el haber evitado la fuga de mis prisioneros, pero ¿que hay de los otros dos? — preguntó.

Astrid se tensó y se preocupó, ¿Hiccup y Snotlout estarían bien?, deseaba saber la respuesta. Los gemelos mintieron de nuevo.

— No escuchamos nada acerca de otros dos — dijo Tuffnut.

— Si nos lo permite, podemos encargarnos de llevar a estos dos de vuelta a su celda, y de paso darles una paliza para que aprendan — dijo Ruffnut.

— Eso estaría bien, pero no, ya tengo planes para ellos — contestó Alvin mirando a los mencionados con malicia.

Ese era un cambio brusco para los planes de los gemelos, los cuales pensaban sacar a sus nuevos conocidos de allí, sin que Alvin se enterara de la verdad,pero al parecer eso no sería posible.

— No se moleste — dijo Ruffnut con amabilidad — nosotros podemos hacernos cargo —.

— No — replicó Alvin

— Por favor, nosotros lo haremos por usted — pidió Tuffnut.

— ¡Dije que no! — dijo Alvin claramente molesto — si de verdad quieren que hablemos, lo haremos después, mientras vayanse de aquí — ordenó.

— ¿E-está seguro? — preguntó Ruffnut con cautela.

— Que parte de vayanse no entienden — Alvin realmente empezaba a molestarse enserio.

Los gemelos voltearon a ver a Fishlegs y Astrid, los cuales solo les dijeron con la mirada que se fueran, ya que si se quedaban, solo empeorarían las cosas. A pesar de ser muy buenos magos, ellos no eran rivales para Alvin, uno de los magos oscuros más peligrosos y buscados.

— Si nos necesita llamenos — dijo el rubio. Él junto con su hermana, se fueron a la puerta y la abrieron para salir. Ya afuera, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a ayudar a Hiccup y Snotlout, para de esa forma, enfrentar juntos a Alvin y evitar que algo malo les sucediera a Fishlegs y Astrid. Salieron corriendo esperando ser lo suficientemente veloces para evitar una desgracia.

 **En algún lugar del bosque...**

El pelinegro y el castaño seguían impactados, viendo al extraño ser frente a ellos, habían pasado alrededor de 3 minutos, donde la criatura sólo se dedico a observarlos fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes, sin inmutarse.

— ¿Será peligroso? — dijo Snotlout para romper la tensión.

— Está amarrado, así que no hay forma de saberlo — respondió Hiccup.

La criatura soltó un leve gruñido y comenzó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar, hecho que nuevamente confundió a los presentes.

— ¿Que está haciendo? — preguntó el pelinegro.

— Tal vez trata de decirnos algo — Hiccup trataba de verle el lado bueno a la situación.

— Me pregunto que clase de criatura es esta — comentó Snotlout.

El ser frente a ellos no dejaba de dar vueltas, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo y luego comenzó a morder las cadenas que lo aprisionaban de las patas.

— Creo que quiere que lo liberemos — dijo Hiccup.

— Quiere convertirnos en su cena — comentó el pelinegro.

Hiccup pensó que tal vez la criatura no era tan mala, ya que en ningún momento mostró intenciones de intentar soltarse para atacarlos, lo que interpretaba, era que el animal intentaba pedirles ayuda, quizá no era agresivo.

— Voy a acercarme — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Estás loco?, ¡te convertirás en su comida! — exclamó Snotlout, intentando detenerlo.

Hiccup siguió acercándose sin importarle, mientras lo hacía, la criatura no dejaba de mordisquear sus cadenas mirando al joven al mismo tiempo. Hiccup se acercó lo suficiente y estiró el brazo, esperando que eso sirviera como señal de que no quería hacerle daño, cuando la mano de él chico estuvo cerca de la criatura, ésta dejó de morder las gruesas cadenas y acercó rápidamente la cadeza a la mano del muchacho. El rápido movimiento hizo que Hiccup pensara que lo mordería, por lo que cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, Snotlout también creyó lo mismo, acercándose rápido para auxiliar a su amigo. Pero no hubo mordida ni nada parecido, la criatura acercó su cabeza a la palma de la mano del joven, y se quedó en ese posición. Hiccup abrió los ojos, y se topó con tal acto, al ver que la criatura no hacía nada, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, sintiendo su piel escamosa.

— Esto es increíble —dijo Hiccup, quien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita nerviosa. Snotlout también lo notó, estaba igual de asombrado.

— Parece que le agradas — dijo con sarcasmo.

— Debemos ayudarlo — dijo Hiccup al ver que la criatura volvía a mordisquear las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

— Dejame ver — Snotlout se acercó a examinar las cadenas, eran muy gruesas, pero habían un problema.

— No entiendo porque no ha escapado — dijo el pelinegro — estas cadenas son gruesas, pero para una criatura de su tamaño no debería ser problema romperlas — explicó.

Hiccup se puso a revisar todo el lugar alrededor de la criatura, no había nada en el suelo, mas que un poco de excremento al fondo, sin embargo, le llamó la atención algo tirado en el suelo. Una especie de flores, algunas pisoteadas, y otras ya secas.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo Hiccup levantando una de las flores del suelo.

— Tal vez con eso lo alimentan — dijo Snotlout.

Hiccup tenía el presentimiento de que esa flor no era precisamente el alimento de la criatura, pero tampoco podía explicar para que lo usaban, y porque estaba allí.

— Mejor sigamos buscando — dijo Hiccup, tirando de nuevo la flor. No pudieron encontrar nada en el lugar que los ayudara.

— Es imposible, no podemos quitárselas — dijo Snotlout.

— Debe haber una solución — Hiccup estaba decidido a ayudar — encontraremos la forma —.

Justo en ese momento, escucharon voces y pasos arriba de ellos, al parecer alguien se acercaba, y podían suponer que se asomaría por el hoyo donde ellos cayeron. Los dos corrieron rápido detrás de la criatura, en la parte donde las sombras los cubrían, en donde hace minutos estaba oculta la criatura.

— Escuché algo por aquí — dijo una persona, acercándose a la orilla del hoyo y asomándose.

— Sólo está ese estúpido dragón — dijo otra voz — aunque deberíamos bajar y revisar —.

Ambos hombres bajaron al hoyo, el cual no era tan profundo, y se posicionaron frente al dragón de manera amenazante.

— No intentes nada, o te pondremos a dormir — dijo uno de los malhechores.

Hiccup y Snotlout sabían que los buscaban a ellos, pero lo que los sorprendió es que la criatura les gruñía y los miraba amenazante, tenía una posición hostil, la cual no les mostró a ellos, ¿que podía significar?, no había tiempo de pensar en eso, debían actuar rápido para librarse de los atacantes. Hiccup vio una piedra en el suelo, la tomó y no dudó en lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas contra uno de los hombre, la piedra impactó de lleno en su cara, tirándolo hacía atrás. Mientras el otro hombre sacaba si espada y se preparaba para luchar.

— ¿Quién está allí? — preguntó.

Hiccup no permitiría que le hicieran daño a la criatura frente a él, se había dado cuenta que era noble y que no te lastimaría si no lo hacías tu primero. No le gustaban las injusticias, de repente sintió enojo hacía la persona frente a él, sintió un calor en sus manos y allí estaba otra vez, sus manos envueltas en fuego. Su recién adquirida habilidad se manifestaba nuevamente, Snotlout notó eso y le susurró.

— Ve a atacarlo, yo esperaré el momento para atacarlo por sorpresa — dijo en voz muy baja. Hiccup asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que Snotlout le pidió. Salió de su escondite y se mostró.

— Tu eres uno de los prisioneros — dijo el hombre con furia. Se abalanzó contra Hiccup para cortarlo con su espada, éste fue ágil y la esquivo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un puñetazo al estómago de su adversario. El fuego en sus manos provocó que la camisa del hombre comenzara a incendiarse, en pocos minutos se encendió por completo, el hombre soltó su espada en un intento por quitarse la camisa en llamas. En ese momento Snotlout salió de su escondite y aprovechó la distracción para embestir al hombre y derribarlo, ya en el suelo, le quitó la camisa en llamas y luego lo pateó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

— No te queremos muerto — dijo Snotlout agarrando la camisa quemada — espero que con esto se te quiten las ganas de andar en malos pasos —.

Por su parte Hiccup estaba pensativo, ya se había calmado y pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero descartó la idea, esa gente hacía cosas peores, no merecían piedad. Los hombres estaban inconscientes, eso era suficiente para él. Miró sus manos en llama y rápidamente una idea llegó a su cabeza, lo mismo que había hecho en la celda, usaría sus llamas para fundir el hierro y romper las cadenas del dragón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y puso sus manos en las cadenas, un poco cerca de las patas de la criatura, pero sin acercarse demasiado ya que podría quemarlo.

— Descuida amigo, te sacaré de aquí — dijo Hiccup para tranquilizarlo. Snotlout se acercó a Hiccup para ver lo que hacia, ya había tirado la camisa quemada.

— Ellos lo llamaron dragón — dijo Snotlout señalando a la criatura — creí que ya no existían —.

— A esta alturas ya nada me sorprende — respondió Hiccup concentrado en su labor.

— Lo que me sorprende es que casi ni se mueve, pareciera que no tiene fuerzas —.

— Ellos mencionaron que lo dormirían, tal vez le dieron algo antes y está adormecido — dijo Hiccup.

— Me gustaría saber de donde lo sacaron — comentó Snotlout.

— Lo que es seguro, es que lo intentaron usar para su propio beneficio, pero el no quiso y por eso lo tienen aquí amarrado — dijo Hiccup.

— Aún no entiendo porqué confió en nosotros —.

Hiccup estaba de acuerdo con Snotlout, le gustaría saber porque el dragón confió en ellos, continuó con su labor durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente, el hierro alcanzó la temperatura que necesitaba para fundirse. Una vez que la cadena se rompió, el dragón dio unos cuantos pasos, y luego se quedó parado de nuevo.

— Eres libre — dijo Hiccup hablándole al dragón — ahora, como le hacemos para subir — se cuestionó.

— Debe haber una forma, si ellos bajaban a ver al dragón, debieron de tener una forma de subir — dijo Snotlout, acercándose a registrar la pared del hoyo. Hiccup también se acercó, registraron pero no encontraban nada, aunque algo llamó la atención de Hiccup, había pasto en algunas zonas de la pared, compuesta por piedra, se acercó a examinar el pasto y se dio cuenta que se podía quitar, al hacerlo descubrió un agujero en la pared, no muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeño. Snotlout al ver eso se enfocó en quitar todo el pasto, al final descubrieron un montón de agujeros que el pasto cubría, colocados de forma ascendente.

— Esto usan para subir — dijo Snotlout — metes tu pie en los agujeros y funciona como escalera —.

— Bien, podemos escapar — dijo Hiccup — ¿pero que pasará con él? — dijo señalando al dragón.

— Tal vez si subimos él busque la forma de seguirnos —.

Snotlout fue el primero en comenzar la escalada, metiendo si pie en algún agujero, y usándolos para subir y subir, hasta que finamente consiguió salir y llegar al suelo firme. Dio varios vistazos a su alrededor cuidándose de que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías, una vez que comprobó que todo estaba bien, le hizo una seña a Hiccup para que también escalara. El castaño imitó lo que hizo Snotlout, y empezó a subir, el dragón al ver que los dos conseguían salir, comenzó a agitar sus alas, moviéndolas como si fuera un ave, a pesar de estar adormilado y débil, hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Hiccup consiguió llegar hasta arriba, ya en tierra firme, se puso de pie y miró hacía abajo, al hoyo, para ver que hacia el dragón, lo descubrió agitando fuertemente sus alas.

— Mira, creo que quiere volar — dijo Hiccup llamando a Snotlout, el cual seguía vigilando su alrededor, al escuchar lo que dijo Hiccup, se acercó a ver. El dragón comenzó a elevarse poco a poco, y despacio y de manera un poco torpe, se elevó y logró salir del hoyo en donde estaba metido, parándose en el suelo, al lado de los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Eso fue genial! — dijo Hiccup emocionado al ver el pequeño vuelo del dragón.

— Se nota que está adormecido — dijo Snotlout — ahora regresemos a la fortaleza, tal vez Astrid y los demás consiguieron escapar —.

— Te sigo — dijo Hiccup, Snotlout comenzó a correr y él lo fue siguiendo, volteó y se dio cuenta que el dragón también los seguía, corriendo en sus cuatro patas, Hiccup se detuvo.

— ¿Crees que debamos llevarlo? — preguntó.

— No le veo el problema — respondió Snotlout — tal vez nos sea de ayuda, algo sabrá hacer —.

Hiccup estuvo de acuerdo, siguieron corriendo de regreso a la fortaleza con el dragón siguiéndoles de cerca.

 **En la fortaleza...**

Una vez que los gemelos abandonaron la habitación, Alvin se acercó a examinar a las dos personas frente a él. Dirigió su mirada a Fishlegs y habló.

— Eres mago ¿cierto? — preguntó — ocultaste tu magia, pero ahora estas asustado y ya no lo haces —.

Fishlegs sólo se quedó mirándolo sin responder. Al final decidió mostrar un poco de valor, y habló.

— Si, soy mago — dijo.

— No sabía que era posible ocultar la magia, tendré que investigar un poco más — dijo Alvin — ahora dime que clase de mago eres —.

— S-sanador — dijo Fishlegs tratando de ocultar su miedo.

— Eso es increíble — dijo Alvin con una sonrisa — no tenemos a nadie así, a partir de ahora curarás a mis hombres, nadie podrá pararnos — dijo con aparente alegría, y luego desvió su mirada a la rubia — ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿también eres maga? — preguntó.

— No — respondió a secas, decidió que no mostraría miedo, se mantendría firme hasta el final.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? —.

— No tienes forma de saberlo — respondió la rubia. Alvin esbozó una sonrisa.

— Aún no decido que hacer contigo — dijo mirándola con malicia — pero necesitamos dinero, así que podríamos venderte de esclava —.

— Prefiero que me dejes encerrada — dijo Astrid con altanería.

— Se me ocurrió una mejor idea — dijo Alvin divertido con la actitud de la rubia — complacerás a los hombres y cobrarás por ello, ¿ya sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?, de esa forma nos darás más dinero que simplemente vendiéndote — sentenció.

— Como si yo si fuera a hacer eso — respondió Astrid sin cambiar su actitud altanera, aunque en el fondo se empezaba a asustar por lo que ese hombre pudiera hacerle.

— No te estoy preguntando, lo vas a hacer — dijo Alvin con voz autoritaria — ya irás agarrando experiencia, ahora dime, ¿ya te has acostado un hombre antes? —.

Aquellos enfureció a Astrid, no toleraría esos tratos, desenvainó la espada de Hiccup, era lo único que tenía a la mano para defenderse, pelearía antes que someterse ante él.

— Cerdo — dijo Astrid apuntando la espada hacía él — no me obligarás a nada — esta vez dejó el miedo de lado, para poder defenderse.

— Vaya, esto me gusta — dijo Alvin divertido por la actitud de la rubia. Fishlegs estaba más que nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió inútil, al ver a Astrid demostrando tal valor y coraje, lo hizo sentirse avergonzado por estar asustado y callado. Él también demostraría valor, se tragaría su miedo, ayudaría en lo que pudiera para ser libres.

Astrid sostenía firmemente la espada, apuntando con la punta al hombre frente a ella, deseaba tener la habilidad de Hiccup para encenderla en fuego, ya que de esa forma tenía la posibilidad de causar más daño. Repentinamente el deseó de Astrid se cumplió, la espada brilló con luz blanca durante unos segundos, y después apareció fuego por toda la hoja, la espada estaba encendida.

Astrid se quedó anonadada al igual que Fishlegs, el único que no se mostró sorprendido fue Alvin. La rubia no sabía ni que pensar, de nuevo había pasado lo mismo, en cuanto deseaba algo, esto aparecía aparentemente de la nada, le pasó en el pueblo de Snotlout cuando deseó tener una hacha como la que vio en casa de Gobber, ¿cómo era posible eso?, pensó la rubia.

— Entonces tu también eres maga? — preguntó Alvin serio — pero sigo sin sentir magia en ti, ¿cómo le haces para seguirla ocultando? —.

Astrid sabía que no la estaba ocultando, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si tenía magia. En ese instante recordó lo que le dijo la anciana Gothi, que supuestamente ella tenía la magia conocida como "All power", de la cual no habían muchos registros. ¿Seria eso verdad?, ¿y si eso fuera cierto?, ¿en que consistiría dicha magia?, demasiadas preguntas se amontonaban en su mente.

— Deja ya de hacerte la valiente — habló Alvin dándose la vuelta — llamaré a alguien para que les den nueva ropa, necesitarás verte bien — dijo refiriéndose a Astrid.

— Ya te dije que no haré nada de lo que digas — desafío Astrid — soy una maga, y una muy peligrosa — dijo intentando engañar a Alvin.

— Una maga elemental de fuego no me asusta — respondió Alvin, sin dejar de darle la espalda y comenzando a caminar dando pasos lentos.

— No soy una maga cualquiera, poseo la magia "All power" — dijo Astrid esperando que decir eso le sirviera de algo. Alvin se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirar a la rubia, examinándola con una mirada sorprendida. Astrid interpretó esto como un punto a favor, tal vez su magia si era peligrosa, si es que de verdad la tenía, tal vez esa magia era tan poderosa como para intimidar al mismo Alvin.

— ¿All power? — preguntó saliendo de su impresión — eso es imposible — dijo Alvin.

— Es verdad, yo la tengo — afirmó Astrid con convicción.

— Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces escapa de esto — dijo Astrid estirando los brazos hacía adelante, de repente el suelo empezó a temblar, y unos pedazos de rocas se desprendieron del suelo frente a Alvin, el cuál hizo un movimiento que hizo que todas las rocas salieran disparadas hacía Astrid. La rubia no supo ni como pasó eso, de repente unas grandes rocas se dirigían hacía ella, una espada no la protegería, sin saber que más hacer, y casi por instinto, cerró los ojos y soltó la espada, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, esperando el impacto. Por unos cuantos segundos, se imaginó alguna especie de pared apareciendo frente a ella y salvándola, demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad. Fishlegs también cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo, lo peor nunca llegó, Astrid seguía parada con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose con sus brazos, pero nunca sintió un golpe, ni el más mínimo dolor, los instantes pasaron y nada ocurría, la chica abrió los ojos y se enderezó, solo para toparse con un pequeño muro de piedra, que detuvo a las otras rocas que Alvin lanzó, el muro se desmoronó, quedando solo el polvo. Astrid estaba demasiado asombrada, sentía que incluso se desmayaría, ¿que diablos pasaba?, ¿de donde salía todo eso?, pensaba.

— Esto es estupendo — dijo Alvin con una risa — de verdad tienes el All power, no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte — dijo riéndose.

Astrid recogió la espada de nuevo, la cual se había apagado, decidió aguantar todas las preguntas y dudas que se revolvían en su mente, enfrentaría a Alvin.

— Te lo dije, soy peligrosa — dijo sujetando fuertemente la espada y preparándose para lanzarse contra el hombre.

— No te creas tanto — dijo Alvin, mostrando una sonrisa — tu eres mi boleto a la cima —.

Astrid se lanzó contra él con su espada, supuestamente ella no tenía experiencia en combates, pero por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había hecho antes. Alvin convirtió uno de sus brazos en piedra, y lo usó para detener la espada que empuñaba Astrid contra él, la cual no le causó ningún daño.

— No puedes cortarme — dijo Alvin — mi magia "Stone control" me permite tener total control sobre la piedra — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Eso ya lo veremos — dijo Astrid, haciéndose hacia atrás para atacar de nuevo, deseó que apareciera fuego en la hoja de la espada y así ocurrió, aún le sorprendía que de verdad hubiera ocurrido, pero necesitaba enfocarse en el combate con Alvin. Se abalanzó de nuevo con su espada, y Alvin nuevamente la detuvo con su brazo.

— No importa cuanto lo intentes, no podrás vencerme — dijo empujando a la rubia hacia atrás, la cuál casi cae, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

— Puedo hacerlo, y lo haré — dijo Astrid, preparándose para lanzar un nuevo ataque con su espada.

— Nunca me imaginé que aparecería alguien a ella — dijo Alvin, divertido con el combate.

— ¿Igual a quién? — preguntó la rubia con enojo.

— A Camicazi, la cual usaba el "All power" y creó el ojo del dragón hace 50 años — dijo Alvin. Astrid no entendió de que hablaba, lo único que notó es que volvían a mencionar al ojo del dragón, esa cosa que al parecer era muy importante, como para que todos la anduvieran buscando. No había tiempo para pedir explicaciones, tenía que encontrar la forma de vencer a Alvin.

 **A las afueras del bosque...**

Los dos jóvenes y el dragón corrían por la densa vegetación del bosque, ya estaban a punto de salir de éste, y podían observar la fortaleza de los marginados frente a ellos. Sabían que todavía tenían a un ejército de hombres buscándolos por todo el bosque, realmente tenían suerte al haber podido despistarlos. Mientras se acercaban más a la fortaleza, vieron dos siluetas acercándose a ellos, no había forma de despistarlos, así que decidieron continuar.

— Tendremos que pelear a puño limpio — dijo Snotlout.

— No soy muy bueno en eso — respondió el castaño.

— Te mostraré como se hace — comentó Snotlout — además tu puedes crear fuego en tus manos —.

— Es cierto — dijo Hiccup con un poco más de confianza.

Se acercaron mas y mas, para finalmente darse cuenta que eran dos siluetas conocidas, aquellos gemelos que habían conocido en el cuarto de las celdas. Se acercaron lo suficiente para hablar.

— Que bueno que están cerca — dijo Tuffnut.

— Justo íbamos a ayudarlos — dijo Ruffnut.

— ¿Que ocurrió? — preguntó Hiccup agitado, clara señal de cansancio — ¿dónde están Astrid y Fishlegs? —.

— Ese es el problema, están con Alvin — contestó el rubio — nos hizo salir de la habitación en donde estaba y se quedó con ellos dos —.

— ¿Los dejaron sólos con ese loco? — dijo Snotlout con molestia.

— No nos quedaba de otra, creímos que lo mejor era salir a buscarlos y así enfrentarlo todos juntos — comentó Ruffnut.

— Maldición — Hiccup salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada de la fortaleza de Alvin. Sin decir nada ni esperar a nadie. Los otros tres lo siguieron, al igual que el dragón.

— Espera idiota — le habló Snotlout mientras corría — no podemos entrar así sin más —.

— ¿Quieres ver que si puedo? — dijo sin dejar de correr, estaba actuando por impulso, cosa rara en él, pero lo único que pasaba por su mente era que no permitiría que le hicieran daño a sus amigos, porque si, después de ese día, ya los consideraba sus amigos.

— Idiota — fue lo único que dijo Snotlout, en realidad el también pensaba de forma similar a Hiccup, estaba dispuesto a proteger, después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder. Por su parte los gemelos no dijeron nada y sólo se dedicaron a seguirlos, con el dragón detrás de ellos, esperaban no haberse equivocado con su decisión.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Astrid seguía lanzando golpes con la espada, y Alvin los detenía con su brazo convertido en roca, continuaron repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez, ninguno de los dos recibía daño ni le había hecho daño a su oponente, esa pequeña batalla no los llevaría a ninguna parte.

— ¿Vas a seguir intentando herirme? — dijo Alvin al ver que el cansancio empezaba a notarse en la rubia.

— Puedo seguir todo el día si es necesario — respondió con rencor.

— Tus esfuerzos por atacarme son inútiles, sólo me diviertes — dijo Alvin. Fishlegs vio la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, rápidamente se lanzó contra el hombre, sujetando firmemente el mazo de Snotlout, esperando lograr tan siquiera aturdirlo, Alvin vio venir el golpe, y sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquivó y lo empujó con su brazo de piedra, dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Lo que inmovilizó y dejó en el suelo a Fishlegs, inmediatamente Alvin hizo salir cuatro paredes de piedra del suelo, que encerraron al regordete en una especie de celda, lo suficientemente alta como para que no pudiera salir. Mientras hacía esto, Astrid se abalanzó contra él, y como estaba distraído con Fishlegs, logró hacerle un corte en el brazo que tenía normal, el hombre se hizo hacía atrás al sentir el dolor, y miró la sangre comenzando a escurrir por su brazo.

— ¿No que mis esfuerzos eran inútiles? — soltó la rubia con altanería.

— Algo como esto no me detendrá — dijo Alvin esta vez sin reírse, al parecer ahora si estaba molesto — pero ahora no me voy a contener — advirtió.

La rubia volvió a sentir miedo inconscientemente, pero se lo tragó y se dispuso a seguir luchando.

— Saca a Fishlegs de ahí — amenazó Astrid apuntando la espada de nuevo contra Alvin.

— ¿O qué? — se burló el hombre. Astrid cayó en la provocación, se abalanzó de nuevo contra él, dispuesta a hacerle otro corte, esta vez más grave, pero Alvin la esquivó fácilmente, dobló un poco las rodillas, y aprovechando su posición, le soltó un fuerte puñetazo a la rubia justo en el estómago, con el brazo que no era roca. Astrid soltó la espada enseguida, la cual cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe metálico, se arrodilló en el suelo sujetando su estómago con ambas manos, y rápidamente se tiró de lado en el piso, soltando pequeños alaridos de dolor.

— Y eso que usé poca fuerza — dijo Alvin mirándola tirada en el suelo, mientras se acercaba — ahora te enseñaré a respetarme — se acercó amenazante. Justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y se escuchó una voz.

— ¡Déjala en paz! — esa voz era la de Hiccup, el cual enfureció al ver a Alvin acercarse tan peligrosamente a la chica tirada en el suelo.

— Más te vale no haberla herido o me las pagarás — dijo Snotlout también molesto. Alvin volteó a verlos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

— Mis prisioneros han regresado — dijo reconociendo a Hiccup y Snotlout, luego miró a los gemelos y creyó que ellos los habían capturado — ¿ustedes los capturaron? — dijo refiriéndose a los gemelos.

— Así es — contestó Tuffnut con otra idea de nuevo en mente — se los trajimos personalmente —.

— Traiganlos aquí, quiero que vean lo que le hago a su amiga — ordenó.

— Vamos — dijo Ruffnut empujando un poco a Hiccup por la espalda, rogaba al cielo que esos dos entendieran que debían fingir estar capturados. Snotlout comenzó a caminar sin que se lo dijeran, Hiccup también lo hizo sin rechistar, al parecer si habían entendido. Los dos se acercaron a Alvin, siendo escoltados por los gemelos, al acercarse vieron la espada de Hiccup tirada, muy cerca de donde estaba Astrid. Cuando ya estaban a un metro de Alvin, este habló.

— No se preocupen, no la mataré, me servirá mucho — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa — sólo le enseñaré a comportarse —.

Hiccup y Snotlout luchaban por contener la furia, las manos de Hiccup seguían encendidas en llamas. Cuando estuvieron ya más cerca, los gemelos inesperadamente lanzaron un chorro de agua con sus manos, Alvin no se lo esperaba y no pudo esquivarlo, el agua le había entrado en los ojos.

— ¡Rápido Hiccup agarra tu espada! — alzó la voz Ruffnut.

El mencionado no tardó en acatar la orden, corriendo hacia donde yacía dicho objeto y levantándolo.

Al instante de tocar la empuñadura, la hoja de la espada se envolvió en llamas, Hiccup rápidamente se lanzó contra Alvin, el cual se movía como loco intentando quitarse el agua de los ojos, atinó a hacerle otro corte en el brazo, al sentir eso, Alvin se hizo para atrás rápidamente, y después se quitó el agua y recuperó la visión.

— Estúpidos, ¡me las pagarán! — Alvin estaba hecho una furia.

— El único que pagará eres tú — dijo Hiccup sujetando firmemente su espada, poseía más experiencia usándola que Astrid. Mientras esto ocurría, los gemelos se acercaron a Astrid, tirada en el suelo, para auxiliarla.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Ruffnut agachándose junto a ella, al igual que su hermano.

— S-si — Astrid apenas podía hablar — sólo necesito...un...momento — habló pausadamente. Snotlout también se acercó y se agachó junto a la rubia.

— Tranquila, ya estamos aquí — le dijo.

— A-ayuda a Fishlegs — le dijo Astrid.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Snotlout preocupado. La rubia se giró para quedar completamente boca arriba, y señaló con uno de sus brazos a una dirección.

— E-está adentro — dijo señalando la pared de piedra que Alvin puso alrededor del mencionado.

— ¿Cómo se metió allí? — preguntó Tuffnut.

— Eso ni importa, lo ayudaré, ustedes quedense con Astrid — ordenó Snotlout levantándose y corriendo en dirección a dicha prisión de roca. En cuanto llegó palpó por todos lados buscando algún punto débil, pero la construcción era roca sólida, imposible de romper para un humano.

— Gordo ¿estas allí? — llamó Snotlout.

— ¿Snotlout, eres tú? — respondió Fishlegs asustado.

— Claro que sí, ha llegado la caballería —. Snotlout siguió buscando algún fallo en la estructura, pero no había ninguno, las paredes eran demasiado altas como para poder escalar. Desesperado por no saber que hacer, recordó algo, se fue a asomar a la entrada y efectivamente lo vio, al dragón parado en la entrada, sin moverse y solamente contemplando el espectáculo. Rápidamente corrió hacia él y lo llamó.

— Amiguito, necesito tu ayuda — el dragón no se inmutó, se mantenía mirando un punto fijo, Snotlout volteó y se dio cuenta que el dragón observaba la pelea de Hiccup y Alvin.

— Si me ayudas entonces podrás ir a ayudarlo — le dijo Snotlout.

Esa frase bastó para que el dragón mirara a Snotlout y le pusiera atención.

— Sigueme — le ordenó, empezó a correr y el dragón obedeció y lo siguió. Llegaron nuevamente al lugar dónde estaba encerrado Fishlegs.

— Necesito que vueles y saques a la persona que está allí adentro — le dijo Snotlout — ¿podrás hacerlo? — esperaba que ya no estuviera bajo los efectos de lo que sea que le dieran para dormirlo. El dragón sólo soltó un gruñido y comenzó a agitar sus alas, como dando a entender que lo intentaría. Luego de unos segundos, el dragón comenzó a elevarse, logró mantenerse a flote en el aire, y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a las paredes de piedra que aprisionaban a una persona. Se elevó y entró por arriba.

— ¿Qie diablos es esto? — gritó Fishlegs con terror.

— Tranquilizate gordo, él te sacará — le dijo Snotlout desde afuera.

El dragón, con una pata, sujetó a Fishlegs del cuello de su camisa, y comenzó a elevarlo para poder salir de allí.

— ¿Que es esto? ¡Bajenme! ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! — Fishlegs gritaba y dramatizaba la situación. Luego de un rato, el dragón logró alejarse de la celda de piedra y poner al joven en tierra firme, mientras él también se paraba en el suelo y dejaba de agitar sus alas. Fishlegs estaba tieso y como ido, Snotlout se acercó y chasqueo los dedos.

— Despierta, tenemos que ayudar a Hiccup — le dijo. Fishlegs reaccionó y salió de su letargo.

— Sólo quiero irme a casa — dijo en voz baja.

— Si no detenemos a Alvin nadie se irá a casa — le dijo Snotlout al mismo tiempo ajw corría en dirección a los gemelos, a Fishlegs no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo.

Astrid ya se había recuperado del golpe que le dio Alvin, se levantó con ayuda de los gemelos y miró en dirección a donde Hiccup y Alvin intercambiaban golpes.

— No pensé que Hiccup pudiera hacer eso — dijo Astrid.

— El está furioso, por su tipo de magia, eso aumenta el poder su fuego — comentó Ruffnut.

— Debemos ayudarlo — dijo Astrid corriendo en dirección a Hiccup y Alvin, los gemelos la siguieron, Snotlout y Fishlegs no tardaron en alcanzarlos, con el dragón también siguiéndolos.

Unos momento antes de eso, Hiccup y Alvin peleaban, el castaño intentaba herirlo con su espada de fuego, mientras que Alvin los esquivaba y le lanzaba golpes con su puño de piedra, el cual Hiccup detenía poniendo su espada. El chico desconocía que tuviera esa fuerza, suponía que era por la adrenalina del momento y sus deseos de proteger a cierta rubia. Gracias al fuego, los ataques de Hiccup eran mas rápidos que los de Astrid, por lo que a Alvin le costaba más trabajo esquivarlos. En un intento, el castaño logró hacerle un corte el pecho a su adversario, Alvin ignoró el dolor y aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla, el cual lo tiró al suelo. Hiccup quedó un poco aturdido, pero también ignoró el dolor y se levantó rápidamente, el golpe le provocó un corte en la mejilla, el cual comenzaba a sangrar. Alvin también sangraba, tanto en el brazo como en el pecho.

— No eres tan debilucho como parecías — dijo Alvin con gesto serio.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! — Hiccup seguía dejándose llevar por la ira, rápidamente se lanzó en un nuevo ataque contra Alvin. Pero este esquivó muy ágilmente la espada y le soltó otro puñetazo en la cara, esta vez partiéndole el labio inferior y dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo, Hiccup ni lo vio venir. El golpe lo dejó más aturdido y esta vez le estaba costando trabajo levantarse.

— Ya estoy harto, te acabaré de una vez — dijo Alvin furioso acercándose a Hiccup mientras seguía en el suelo.

— ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! — el gritó de Astrid llamó la atención de Alvin, el cual vio como se acercaban cinco personas, pero lo que llamó mas su atención fue la criatura que venía con ellos. Los cinco llegaron en cuestión de segundos frente al líder, éste ni se intimidó.

— Pelea contra todos nosotros — dijo Astrid.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaron? — dijo Alvin ignorando por completo a la rubia.

— Lo sacamos del hoyo en el que lo tenias metido — Snotlout respondió entendiendo que se se refería al dragón.

— Puedo aplastar a todos ustedes — dijo Alvin con rabia.

— Primero respóndeme, ¿quien es Camicazi? — preguntó Astrid.

— No tiene caso que te lo diga, no lo entenderías — dijo Alvin. Hiccup aprovechó para levantarse del suelo mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese dragón? — preguntó Hiccup una vez incorporado, decidió ignorar sus heridas en la cara.

— Dudo que encuentres uno, si eso quieres — contestó Alvin — ese lo encontramos al norte, cuando viajé a realizar tratos con uno de nuestros aliados. Lo capturamos y lo trajimos aquí, de hecho, se dice que en el norte existe un lugar llamado "orilla del dragón", en donde existe una gran variedad de dragones vivos, pero nadie sabe si es verdad o sólo una leyenda urbana — relató Alvin — de todas formas, el lugar donde encontré al dragón está muy alejado de aquí, nunca lo encontrarás — se burló.

— Eso no importa, de todas formas hasta aquí llegaste — sentenció Hiccup.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y ustedes me detendrán? — dijo Alvin con diversión.

— Ataquemos entre todos — ordenó Hiccup a sus aliados, los otros 5 se dispusieron a luchar, además de que contaban con un dragón. Todos se lanzaron en contra de Alvin, pero este comenzó a levantar rocas que conformaban el piso y a lanzarlas en contra de ellos. Las esquivaron a duras penas, Alvin realmente tenia deseos de matarlos. Pero conservaban la fe de que juntos vencerían, además tenían un dragón como aliado.

 _ **Continuará en el Capitulo 7: "El inicio del gran viaje"**_

 **Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, dejenme sus opiniones, recomendaciones y sugerencias, gracias a todos.**


	8. Capítulo 7: El inicio del gran viaje

**Hola, ¿cómo están?, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, disfrutenlo.**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 7: "El inicio del gran viaje"._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Dentro de una fortaleza de piedra, algo grande y oculta en medio del frondoso bosque, se hallaban 6 jóvenes tratando de detener al hombre frente a ellos, un mago oscuro, poseedor de la magia "stone control", que le permitía tener control sobre todo tipo de piedra. Al ser el lugar todo de piedra, Alvin tenía ventaja, aún así, los jóvenes también tenían cierta ventaja, al contar con un dragón, así que se podría decir que estaban parejos, nadie tenía las de ganar. Alvin lanzaba rocas contra Hiccup, a quien considerada el más peligroso de todos los presentes, la espada de Hiccup había aumentado la intensidad del fuego que la rodeaba, debido a la ira que éste desarrollaba entre más se defendía de los ataques de Alvin. Los gemelos le lanzaban chorros de agua a presión, pero Alvin los esquivaba o simplemente los desviaba con rocas, no eran muy efectivos. Fishlegs le dio el mazo de vuelta a Snotlout, quien lo tomó y se lanzó contra Alvin para golpearlo, pero el hombre no recibió ningún daño, al contrario, Snotlout recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, que hizo que le comenzara a salir sangre de la frente, la cual escurría por su mejilla izquierda. Astrid se concentró, imaginó y deseó tener un hacha en sus manos, y así fue, el hacha apareció en un destello de luz, ella aún no se acostumbraba a su recién descubierta habilidad, pero por el momento la usaría sin preocuparse por dicho detalle. Usó el hacha para atacar al mago oscuro, pero el resultado fue el mismo que Snotlout, sólo que menos fuerte, Alvin solo le dio una bofetada que la tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, su mejilla estaba completamente roja, se notaba que el malvado líder se contenía para no lastimarla, la necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus propósitos, los cuales todavía se desconocían. El ver como Astrid era golpeada por Alvin, sólo ocasionó que Hiccup se pusiera aun más furioso, hasta el mismo desconocía tener esa faceta, siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona tranquila y para impulsiva, no se explicaba porque se ponía tan enojado cuando veía a la rubia siendo golpeada, también se enojaba al ver al resto de sus amigos golpeados, pero no de igual forma que con Astrid, con ella era diferente. Mientras los gemelos se acercaban para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Alvin, el castaño se acercó al dragón, ignorando lo que pasaba alrededor, le habló.

— Necesito tu ayuda amigo — le habló con desesperación — distrae a Alvin para que yo pueda atacarlo, usa una embestida, vuela sobre el, haz algo, lo que sea — pidió. El dragón sólo movió alegremente la cola y soltó un pequeño gruñido, Hiccup interpretó eso como que el dragón estaba de acuerdo. La criatura comenzó a mover sus alas y a elevarse, ya no le costaba tanto volar, al parecer el efecto de lo que sea que le dieran para dormir, ya estaba pasando. Cuando el dragón voló en dirección a Alvin, Hiccup corrió en esa dirección, sujetó firmemente la espada con las dos manos, un sólo corte profundo en el pecho o abdomen bastaría para detenerlo. Mientras se acercaban, vio a los gemelos intercambiando golpes con el mago oscuro, al ser dos persona, Alvin tenía problemas para esquivar sus golpes, los gemelos eran bastante ágiles y esquivaban los golpes que Alvin les daba. Cuando se pararon en el suelo, Alvin hizo moverse al pedazo de piso en el que estaban parados, éste se elevó en el aire con ellos arriba, fue tan rápido que los gemelos se desorientaron un poco. Alvin estaba por mandar a volar lejos ese pedazo de piedra con los gemelos arriba, para ver si hací se deshacía de ellos, pero repentinamente vio a una gran forma negra acercándose a gran velocidad, cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de el dragón, ya era muy tarde, el dragón lo embistió justo en el pecho y lo arrastro en el suelo, aproximadamente a dos metros de distancia, el golpe fue tan fuerte que se agrietó el piso, Alvin quedó tirado boca arriba, aturdido por tremendo golpe que el dragón le dio. La piedra que elevaba a los gemelos cayó al suelo de golpe, éstos se dieron algunos golpes en los brazos y piernas, pero nada grave, unos cuantos raspones y cortaduras que no suponían gran peligro. Hiccup al ver que Alvin fue mandado lejos, corrió pasando al lado de los gemelos, lo acabaría mientras estaba indefenso en el suelo, antes de llegar, cuando ya se encontraba muy cerca del mago oscuro, otro pedazo de piedra se levantó del suelo, elevando a Hiccup a gran altura, hasta casi tocar el techo, Alvin comenzó a reír y se enderezó, dispuesto a burlarse de su oponente.

— Ese estúpido dragón no es suficiente — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa — es hora de que te hagas picadillo — Alvin movió las manos hacía arriba, su idea era elevar mas el pedazo de piso para aplastar a Hiccup contra el techo. Antes de que eso ocurriera, el dragón voló ágilmente en dirección al castaño, lo agarró de los hombros con sus patas traseras y lo alejó del techo, se acercó al suelo y lo soltó. Hiccup estaba sorprendido, el dragón era muy listo, estaba de nuevo frente a Alvin, retomaría su lucha con él.

Hiccup volvió a correr hacía su enemigo, con sus espada fuertemente agarrada, Alvin sacaba pedazos de piedra y los ponía enfrente de Hiccup para obstaculizar su caminar, el dragón volaba encima de Hiccup, también en dirección hacía Alvin, el mago la tenía difícil al tener que defenderse de los dos a la vez.

Por otro lado, Snotlout y Astrid ya se habían levantado del suelo, luego del golpe que Alvin les dio, no cabía duda que no eran tan fuerte como creían, les sorprendía que Hiccup fuera el único en continuar de pie, una vez levantados vieron a Fishlegs parado enfrente de ellos, el era el único en no estar herido, debido a que ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar.

— ¿Que haces parado allí? ¡Ayúdanos! — le dijo Snotlout.

— No me necesitan — contestó Fishlegs — yo no puedo pelear, sólo seria un estorbo, además no tengo un arma —.

— Tu no eres débil — habló Astrid con sinceridad — podrías aprender a pelear muy bien, para defenderte, ¿has usado alguna vez un arma? — la intención de la rubia era aparecer un arma para Fishlegs, para que hiciera el intento de pelear.

— No, nunca, yo solo me he dedicado a curar gente toda mi vida — comentó.

— Ya veo, en cuanto todo termine, le diré a Hiccup que te enseñe — le dijo Astrid.

— Yo también podría hacerlo — se ofreció Snotlout.

— Prefiero a Hiccup — contestó Fishlegs — tú me das miedo —. Snotlout solo lo miró mal.

Terminaron la charla y corrieron en dirección a los gemelos, los cuales también se levantaban y veían a Alvin lanzando rocas y a Hiccup esquivándolas, ahora con ayuda del dragón, estaban analizando las opciones. Astrid, Snotlout y Fishlegs llegaron con ellos.

— ¿Están bien? — les preguntó Astrid.

— Si, lo estamos — le contestó Ruffnut — el que no está bien es tu amigo castaño —.

— La tiene muy difícil — dijo Tuffnut.

— Debemos ayudarlo, ataquemos a Alvin todos juntos, no podrá contra tantos — explicó Astrid.

— Lo mismo dijimos hace rato y si pudo contra todos — comentó la otra rubia.

— No se ustedes pero yo no me quedaré aquí mirando — dijo Snotlout sujetando su mazo — allá voy —. Corrió hacia Alvin, los otros al ver esto decidieron seguirlo, seguirían con el plan y ayudarían a Hiccup. Incluso Fishlegs los siguió, no sabía pelear pero tal vez podía ayudarlos de alguna manera.

Hiccup seguía esquivando las rocas que Alvin le lanzaba, ya se estaba cansando, y si continuaba así terminaría rendido, no sabía cuanto tiempo resistiría. El cansancio lo hizo flaquear, una de las rocas que Alvin le lanzó le golpeó el hombro, el castaño trató de aguantar el dolor, el dragón al ver eso, descendió para ayudar a Hiccup, lo agarró de nuevo por los hombros y lo elevó en el aire, ayudándolo a esquivar las rocas.

— Acercame a él amigo — le dijo Hiccup al dragón, el dragón voló ágilmente, se posó encima de Alvin y soltó a Hiccup, este preparo su espada para encajarla en Alvin, pero el mago oscuro esquivó el golpe, haciendo que la espada del castaño se clavara un poco en la fría y dura piedra que conformaba el piso. Rápidamente Hiccup la levantó, usaba más su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda le dolía mucho debido al golpe que recibió, estaba en desventaja ahora que no podía mover una mano. Alvin se preparó para lanzarse a los golpes, tenia todas las de ganar, Hiccup estaba demasiado cansado, sabía que no podría esquivar los golpes que Alvin le lanzara, cuando el malvado líder corrió hacía él, repentinamente el dragón se posicionó enfrente, hizo un extraño sonido que el castaño no supo descifrar, abrió la boca y de ella salió una especie de bola de energía algo azulada, era plasma, aunque esto Hiccup no lo sabía, la bola de plasma impactó en el pecho del líder, el cual tampoco sabía que el dragón pudiera hacer eso. Salió volando hacía atrás y cayó de espaldas en el suelo con un sonoro ruido, en ese momento los otros jóvenes llegaron y se acercaron a Hiccup, vieron que éste estaba sudando, que tenía desgarrada la ropa en la parte del hombro y también raspones y cortadas en brazos y cara. Sostenía su espada con una mano, la otra no la movía ya que le dolía si lo hacía, también vieron al Alvin tirado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, boca arriba y sin moverse, un poco de humo salía de su pecho.

— Hiccup ¿estás bien? — la primera en hablar fue Astrid, se acercó y se puso enfrente de Hiccup.

— No mucho — respondió el castaño haciendo alusión a sus heridas.

— No puedo creerlo, realmente pudiste contra Alvin — lo felicitó Tuffnut.

— No fui yo, el dragón hizo el trabajo pesado — dijo Hiccup mirando al dragón que se paró atrás de Astrid, mirando fijamente al castaño.

— ¿Dragón? — Astrid confundida miró hacía atrás, viendo a la criatura escamosa y negra que también la miraba con curiosidad, allí recordó que los gemelos le contaron acerca de un dragón, cuando estaban en la celda, pero el asunto de Alvin la hizo ignorar por completo el tema.

— Entonces... ¿Esto es un dragón? — dijo aún dudosa.

— Pues si, al principio asusta un poco ¿no? — dijo Hiccup un poco mas relajado.

— Entonces era verdad, no estábamos equivocados — festejó el rubio.

— Realmente tenían un dragón — Ruffnut se unió al festejo de su hermano.

— De donde lo habrán sacado — comentó Snotlout pensativo.

— Alvin dijo que en algún lugar al norte de aquí, pero que quedaba lejos — les explicó Hiccup — lo encontró por casualidad mientras buscaba un supuesto lugar llamado "orilla del dragón", donde se dice que todavía viven dragones hasta hoy en día, pero nadie sabe si será verdad —.

— Entonces, ¿porque no fue hasta allá? — preguntó Astrid.

— No lo sé, no me lo dijo, supongo que puede que sólo sea una leyenda — dijo Hiccup sin darle mucha importancia.

— Pero tenemos a un dragón frente a nosotros — dijo Tuffnut — no creo que sea una leyenda —.

— Igual eso a nosotros no nos importa — dijo Snotlout — mejor deberíamos largarnos de aquí —.

Escucharon un extraño sonido, era Alvin dando un alarido, se estaba moviendo y tratando de ponerse de pie.

— Hay algo que quiero saber —dijo Astrid, pasando al lado del dragón que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, y dirigiéndose hacía Alvin.

— Oye ¿que es lo que haces? — le dijo Hiccup caminando tras ella, los demás confundidos los siguieron. Al final los 6 jóvenes se posicionaron enfrente del adolorido Alvin, el cual hacía un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, su brazo que antes era de piedra, ya había vuelto a la normalidad, tenía un gran agujero en la ropa, en la zona del pecho, y se distinguía una severa quemadura. Astrid alzó la voz.

— ¿Quién es Camicazi? ¿Porqué dijiste que me parezco a ella? — le preguntó sin rodeos.

Alvin se tomó su tiempo, respiraba agitadamente, se notaba que le costaba hablar.

— Porque es verdad — dijo con esfuerzo — hace unos años fui a la base de los berserker, en una de las habitaciones de ese lugar tenían una pintura de gran tamaño, era el retrato de una tal Camicazi, recuerdo que se parecía a ti — terminó de decir.

Todos se quedaron callados, procesando la información dicha por el líder, Alvin se empezó a levantar poco a poco, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para manipular la piedra.

— Entonces, ¿ella es mi familia?, ¿Dónde esta ahora? — preguntó la rubia.

— Sólo sé que murió hace 50 años, los berserker estuvieron investigando y descubrieron que ella tenía algo que ver con el ojo del dragón, pero murió y lo único que encontraron fue su retrato — contó Alvin.

— Bien, eso es todo lo que quiero saber — Astrid decidió terminar el interrogatorio, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Alvin apenas se mantenía en pie, se tambaleaba un poco, aún así intentó golpear a Astrid, pero Hiccup se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lo embistió antes de que tocara a la rubia, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo.

— Ni se te ocurra, se terminó, perdiste — habló Hiccup, sintiendo enojo de nuevo. Alvin no contestó, se quedó en el suelo recuperando el aire.

— Creo que mejor nos vamos — habló Fishlegs, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era alejarse del lugar.

— Todavía tenemos al ejército de marginados restantes, lo más seguro es que anden cerca — dijo Snotlout.

— Podemos con ellos, tengo entendido que ninguno es mago — dijo Ruffnut.

— Entonces vámonos — secundó Tuffnut.

Todos se dispusieron a salir de ese lugar, Astrid también, antes de seguir a sus amigos, Hiccup se paró delante de Alvin y le habló.

— Espero que esto te sirva de lección, no voy a matarte, no soy como ustedes — dijo con cierto toque de enfado — espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo parecido — Hiccup confiaba en que Alvin escarmentara luego de eso, y si no lo hacía, eso ya no sería su culpa, se volteó sin esperar respuesta y siguió a sus compañeros, todos se acercaron al dragón, el cual se quedó sentado todo el rato en el mismo lugar, al parecer era muy listo, sabía cuando lo necesitaban y cuando no.

— ¿Él vendrá con nosotros? — preguntó Astrid, se acercó y lentamente estiró su brazo para tocar al dragón, éste de quedó quieto y se dejó tocar, la rubia le puso una mano en la cabeza, y la criatura no hizo ningún gesto de incomodidad ni nada parecido.

— Supongo que sí, nos podría ayudar mucho — dijo Hiccup.

— Me sentiré poderoso teniendo un dragón — dijo Snotlout con humor.

— Seremos los amos — dijo Tuffnut con alegría.

— En realidad eso podría tener sus desventajas — dijo Fishlegs pensando bien — si nos ven con el dragón podrían intentar quitárnoslo, y eso nos podría meter en problemas —.

— De todas formas no iremos a ninguna parte ¿o si? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Yo tengo que volver a casa — dijo Hiccup — y ustedes prometieron ayudarme — dijo mirando a Snotlout y Astrid.

— Es cierto — contestó Astrid —¿entonces quien se quedará con el dragón? —.

— Mejor decidamos eso afuera — habló Ruffnut — no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero irme de aquí —.

— Es verdad, vámonos — dijo Hiccup, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se encaminaron a la salida del amplio salón, recorrieron los pasillos esperando encontrarse con algunos marginados, pero no fue así. Al final lograron salir de la fortaleza sin problemas, pero justo después de haber salido, se dieron cuenta que un montón de marginados venían del bosque y se aproximaban a ellos.

— Es la hora de más acción — dijo Tuffnut alegremente.

En cuanto algunos marginados llevaron, los gemelos los recibieron con chorros de agua, y luego golpes con sus respectivas armas. Snotlout hizo lo mismo, golpeando a cuanta persona se le acercara, uno a uno caían como trapos, un grupo de marginados se acercó a Hiccup, inmediatamente el dragón que los había acompañado hasta la salida se puso delante, hizo de nuevo un extraño sonido, abrió la boca y dejó salir otro disparo de esa energía que Hiccup no sabía describir. El disparo hizo que todos los hombres que se acercaban salieran volando y se dispersaran, todos quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

— Gracias amigo, yo estoy agotado — agradeció Hiccup. El dragón solo soltó un pequeño gruñido y lo miró, dando a entender que aceptaba el agradecimiento.

En unos cuantos minutos, el ejército de marginados había caído, no era tan temible como decían, no pudieron contra los magos y su dragón.

— ¡Juntos somos imparables! — expresó Ruffnut.

— Sólo son humanos normales, no tenían oportunidad — dijo Astrid, ni ella ni Fishlegs tuvieron necesidad de intervenir en el enfrentamiento.

— ¿Y que hacemos con todos ellos? — preguntó el joven rubio.

— Creo que tengo una idea — habló Hiccup — dejemos que las autoridades se hagan cargo, llamemos su atención con fuego —.

— No lo entiendo — habló Astrid.

— Juntemos leña y luego la encendemos, y que esté un poco húmeda para que genere mucho humo, de esa forma llamaremos la atención y las autoridades vendrán a ver de que se trata, entonces se encontrarán con todo esto y de seguro arrestarán a todos — explicó Hiccup su plan.

— Yo no confiaría en el gobierno y su ejército — dijo Snotlout con una pizca de sascarmo.

— A ellos les corresponde hacerse cargo del asunto, no a nosotros — dijo Hiccup.

— En eso tienes razón — habló Astrid — voy por leña —. La rubia caminó en dirección al bosque, para buscar la leña que el castaño les dijo, los demás se separaron y también buscaron, luego de un rato, todos se volvieron a reunir cargando leña en sus brazos, la pusieron toda junta en el centro. El dragón se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, sólo esperando, una vez que la leña estuvo reunida, Hiccup puso su espada, todavía encendida, encima de la leña amontonada, allí la sostuvo, ya que si la soltaba la espada se apagaría.

— Esa espada está increíble — habló el rubio de forma animada — ¿de dónde la sacaste? —.

— Fue un regalo — contestó el castaño simplemente, ahora que lo pensaba, no se había presentado ni conocía a los gemelos.

— Eres afortunado, nadie regala una espada como esa tan fácil — dijo rubio felizmente — por cierto, soy Tuffnut — se presentó — y ella es mi hermana — señaló a Ruffnut.

— Somos gemelos, creenos, no te gustaría meterte con nosotros ¿cierto hermano? — dijo mirando a su hermano.

— Cierto — ambos gemelos chocaron sus cascos, eran bastante animados y alegres.

— Emm...yo soy Hiccup — dijo el castaño sin saber que mas decir.

Continuó con su labor de encender la leña, una vez que lo hizo, la fogata ardió y el humo comenzó a manifestarse.

— Bien, es hora de largarse — dijo Snotlout.

Todos juntos emprendieron la caminata de vuelta al bosque, siguieron el mismo camino de cuando los tomaron como rehenes, llegaron a una parte del bosque que Fishlegs ya reconocía, así que los guió de regreso por la dirección que los llevaría a Pueblo Cobre, el pueblo de Fishlegs.

— Había escuchado que la mayoría de los dragones eran agresivos, pero éste no lo es — habló Fishlegs mirando al dragón tras ellos.

— Lo salvamos de dónde estaba amarrado — comentó Hiccup — supongo que está agradecido y por eso nos ayudó —.

— Es lo menos que podía hacer — dijo Snotlout.

— ¿Entonces por eso no nos ha atacado? — preguntó Astrid — ¿porque está agradecido con ustedes y sabe que no le haremos daño? —.

— Yo supongo que sí, se nota que es muy listo — dijo Hiccup con simpleza. Continuaron su camino, volteaban de vez en cuando para comprobar que la leña seguía ardiendo, la columna de humo que se formó se hacía cada vez más y más grande, tarde o temprano llamaría la atención de la gente del pueblo.

— Esperemos que las autoridades hagan lo que tienen que hacer — comentó Snotlout.

Finalmente llegaron a las afueras del bosque, ya podían verse algunas casas del pueblo a lo lejos.

— ¿Qué haremos con el dragón? — preguntó Fishlegs — si la gente lo ve podría haber pánico o algo peor —.

— Pero tampoco podemos dejarlo solo — dijo Hiccup — si lo hacemos, se escapará, y se expone a que otros tipos como los marginados lo atrapen —.

— Ya sé ¿porque no dejamos a alguien que lo cuide en lo que los demás buscamos un lugar donde esconderlo? — dijo Astrid.

— Yo paso — se apresuró a decir Ruffnut.

— Yo también — dijo su hermano.

— A mi no me miren — dijo Snotlout.

— De acuerdo, yo lo haré — dijo Hiccup, sabía que nadie quería quedarse y no tenía caso discutir — vayan al pueblo, y traiganme algo de comer, me muero de hambre —.

— ¿No quieres también una cama? — dijo Snotlout con el fin de molestarlo. Hiccup solo lo ignoró.

— Entonces ya está decidido, los demás vámonos — dijo Fishlegs, todos lo siguieron excepto Astrid.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — le preguntó Hiccup.

— Me quedaré contigo — le respondió.

— Así que quieren un rato a solas — dijo Tuffnut empezando a bromear.

— Si que son unos pilluelos — secundó la gemela.

— Yo lo dudo, mi Astrid no se fijaría en ese enclenque ¿verdad? — dijo Snotlout.

Astrid solo decidió ignorar las bromas de sus nuevos amigos, aunque no le faltaron ganas de responderles, y no de buena manera precisamente. Solo se limitó a seguir hablando con Hiccup.

— Quiero ver al dragón más de cerca, me da mucha curiosidad — le explicó a Hiccup.

— Pues...por mi no hay problema — le contestó Hiccup un poco abochornado por los comentarios de los demás.

— Está bien, dejemos a los tórtolos hacer lo suyo — dijo el rubio entre risas.

— Luego nos cuentan que tal les fue — dijo Ruffnut comenzando a caminar. Snotlout y Fishlegs ya no dijeron nada, sólo se dispusieron a irse también, guiados por el regordete, se fueron en dirección al pueblo. El castaño y la rubia se quedaron solos, el dragón estaba sentado viéndolos fijamente. Astrid se giró y lo vio, lo que le había dicho a Hiccup era verdad, le daba curiosidad el dragón, se acercó lentamente a él para verlo de cerca, el castaño solo se quedó parado viéndola, cuando ya estaba muy cerca, el dragón repentinamente se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a mover la boca al mismo tiempo que soltaba algunos gruñidos, la rubia se detuvo en seco creyendo que lo había asustado. Hiccup se acercó y se puso a la par con la chica.

— ¿Que ocurre amigo? — le habló Hiccup, el dragón no dejaba de lanzar gruñidos, de repente abrió la boca por un momento y luego la cerró, repitió el proceso nuevamente.

— Creo que quiere comer — dijo Astrid.

— Pero no sé que come — dijo Hiccup — además de donde voy a sacar la comida, dudo mucho que coma hierba —.

— Yo tampoco sé — Astrid volvió a ver como el dragón abría la boca otra vez, en un gesto para darles a entender que quería comer, se dio cuenta de algo en partícular — mira, no tiene dientes — dijo señalando al dragón que gruñía con mas fuerza.

— Olvidate de eso — dijo Hiccup mirando al dragón — creí que se está enojando — en ese instante el dragón estiró sus alas y comenzó a agitarlas, poco a poco se elevó en el aire, Astrid se asustó, creyó que el dragón los atacaría, pero en lugar de eso, la criatura emprendió el vuelo, elevándose y alejándose del lugar.

— ESPERA — le gritó Hiccup — no te vayas — dijo viendo como el dragón se alejaba muy rápidamente, los grandes árboles del bosque bloquearon su visión.

— O no, ¿ahora que? — dijo Astrid.

— Si alguien lo ve estará en problemas — comentó Hiccup.

— Tranquilo, lo más seguro es que fue a buscar comida, ya que nosotros no se la daremos —.

— Espero que no le pase nada — dijo Hiccup pensativo.

— Nos quedaremos aquí un rato por si regresa — le dijo Astrid.

— De acuerdo — Hiccup fue y se sentó en el suelo, encima de un poco de hierba y recargándose en un frondoso árbol. Astrid lo siguió e hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó la rubia, en ese momento le había puesto más atención a las heridas que tenía el castaño, la ropa desgarrada en la parte del hombro, su hombro tenía una gran mancha morada y le dolía un poco, tenía cortadas y raspones en la cara y en los brazos.

— Sólo me duele un poco, pero nada grave — le respondió Hiccup mirándola — ¿y tú? —.

La rubia tenía la mejilla un poco inflamada, tenía raspones en la cara y sentía un poco de dolor en la zona del estómago.

— Estoy igual — le contestó mientras levantaba un poco su blusa azul, dejando ver un gran moretón en su abdomen. Hiccup lo vio y no pudo evitar volver a sentir furia. La espada de fuego la seguía trayendo en la mano, encendida, así que para cambiar el tema, le pidió a la rubia que lo ayudara a guardarla.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a guardarla? — dijo mientras soltaba la espada enfrente de ella, ésta se apagó automáticamente. Luego se dio la vuelta para que la rubia guardara la espada en su correspondiente vaina.

— Deberías buscar una forma de controlar cuando encender la espada — le dijo rubia mientras hacía lo que le pidió.

— Se supone que puedo aprender a hacerlo, sólo tengo que practicar — dijo en cuanto en la rubia terminó de guardar la espada, se dio la vuelta para quedar nuevamente recargado en el árbol, la rubia también regresó a su posición original.

— Hoy a sido un día de locos ¿no? — dijo Astrid para entablar una conversación.

— Cuando te dije que quería viajar, no me esperaba nada de esto — contestó el castaño riendo un poco.

— ¿Que haremos ahora? —.

— No lo sé — respondió el castaño — ¿todavía quieres seguir viajando? —.

— Sí, quiero descubrir que es Stormfly, y además Alvin mencionó que yo me parezco a alguien, tal vez tengo familia en alguna parte — dijo la rubia mirando al cielo.

— Entonces, ¿a donde irás? —.

— Aún no lo he pensado, ¿que tal ir al norte? — dijo la chica volteando a ver al castaño — Alvin dijo que encontró al dragón hacia allá, deben de haber muchas cosas, ¿no te da curiosidad? —.

— Claro que sí, ya sabes que siempre quise viajar y ver el mundo, pero podría ser peligroso —.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — le dijo la rubia en tono de burla y dándole un golpe en el brazo, el castaño solo se sobó.

— No me da miedo, solo pienso antes de actuar — dijo el castaño.

— Pues entonces piensa positivo — le dijo la rubia — no tiene porque ser peligroso, iremos con cuidado —.

— ¿Iremos? — la cuestionó el castaño. La rubia se apenó un poco.

— Me refiero a Snotlout y los gemelos — se apresuró a decir Astrid, la verdad era que cuando dijo "iremos" solo pensó en el castaño.

— Ohh ya veo — sin saber porqué, Hiccup se decepcionó un poco — si quieres...yo podría acompañarte — dijo pausadamente.

— Pero, ¿y tus padres? —.

— Mi isla queda al norte, si vamos a viajar hacía el norte, podríamos hacer una parada para hablar con ellos y luego seguir con el viaje — explicó Hiccup.

— ¿Y crees que te dejen? —.

— Trataré de convencerlos —.

— De verdad, ¿vendrías? — preguntó Astrid algo emocionada, no sabía la razón, pero lo estaba.

— Va a ser una gran aventura ¿no? — dijo Hiccup con emoción — no me la perdería por nada, quien sabe que cosas podría encontrar por allá —.

— Gracias — dijo la rubia con alegría.

— ¿Porqué? —.

— Por querer ayudarme —.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, te ayudaré a descubrir tu pasado y quién eres — le dijo Hiccup dedicándole una sonrisa, la rubia solo asintió, embobada con esa sonrisa, cuando salió de la ensoñación, recordó algo.

— ¡Es cierto! — dijo levantándose del suelo — hay algo que quiero mostrarte, mi habilidad —.

— ¿Tú habilidad? — dijo Hiccup confundido.

— Sólo quedate allí sentado y mira mis manos — le dijo Astrid, el castaño hizo lo que le ordenó. Astrid estiró sus brazos, puso sus manos como si estuviera agarrando algo con las dos, y cerró los ojos, visualizó en su mente un hacha doble, la misma que usó contra Alvin. Sin que ella lo viera, una luz blanca comenzó a emanar de sus manos, la luz tomó forma del hacha que ella imaginaba, cuando la luz bajó de intensidad hasta desaparecer, se pudo ver el hacha completamente sólida. Al sentir el peso en sus manos, Astrid abrió los ojos, para comprobar que lo había hecho de nuevo.

— ¿Ves? — dijo orgullosa de su nueva habilidad. Hiccup se paró de golpe.

— ¡Por las barbas de mi padre!, ¿qué acaba de pasar? — al pobre chico parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

— No exageres — dijo Astrid — los demás no se pondrán así, o eso espero —.

— ¿No lo saben? — preguntó el chico.

— No lo sé, tal vez no lo vieron, o tal vez si pero no le tomaron importancia, en ese momento nuestra atención estaba centrada en Alvin — explicó la rubia.

— No puedo creerlo, esto parece un sueño — dijo Hiccup aún asombrado.

— Tal vez si practico podré crear otras cosas —.

— ¿Porqué no lo intentas? — la animó el chico. Astrid tiró el hacha al suelo, decidió seguir el consejo de Hiccup e intentar crear otra cosa, de nuevo puso sus manos en posición, cerró los ojos y esta vez pensó en algo diferente, pensó en la espada de Hiccup, así que se concentró para intentar crear una réplica. La luz de nuevo emanó de sus manos, sin embargo nada apareció, la luz no tomaba forma como con el hacha, los minutos pasaron y no ocurrió nada.

— Creo que no puedo — dijo Astrid rendida.

— Tú lo has dicho, necesitas práctica, ya verás que lograrás crear más cosas — dijo Hiccup ya saliendo de la sorpresa, a esas alturas ya había pasado por muchas, así que empezaba a acostumbrarse.

— Es cierto — la chica estuvo de acuerdo — además no se porque pero siento que en el pasado solía pelear muy bien, no lo recuerdo, pero pude defenderme de Alvin, tal vez si sigo practicando también mejore mi habilidad de pelea —.

— Eso sería genial — dijo Hiccup — al parecer tu especialidad es el hacha —.

— Yo también lo creo, sólo deja que practique, te retaré a un combate y te daré una paliza — dijo la rubia, retando con la mirada al castaño.

— ¿De verdad?, eso me gustaría verlo — respondió el chico.

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte aleteo y el movimiento de los árboles, alzaron la mirada y vieron al dragón que había vuelto, descendió poco a poco, traía un pescado en la boca, al pararse en el suelo, lo soltó y lo hizo rodar hacía donde estaba Hiccup.

— ¿Un pescado? — dijo confundido.

— Tal vez es un regalo de agradecimiento — dijo la rubia.

El dragón comenzó de nuevo a aletear, tomó altura, al parecer se preparaba para volar nuevamente.

— Ahora a donde va — comentó Hiccup.

— Creo que se quiere ir, y solo volvió para agradecerte — dijo Astrid.

— Pero es peligroso — le dijo Hiccup al dragón. Éste solo soltó un pequeño gruñido, como dando a entender que no importaba.

— Si eso quieres, sólo ten cuidado, no dejes que te vuelvan a atrapar — dijo Hiccup, entendiendo que el animal quería ser libre.

— Adiós — dijo Astrid — ojalá nos hubieras acompañado a la búsqueda de Stormfly — terminó de decir. En ese mismo instante, el dragón descendió, dejó de aletear y se paró en el suelo, mirando fijamente a ambos, luego comenzó a moverse y emitir gruñidos. Se movía hacía una dirección, y luego regresaba al lugar donde estaba parado originalmente para repetir el proceso.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — dijo Hiccup desconcertado.

— No lo sé, se puso así en cuanto le dije eso — dijo Astrid refiriéndose a su anterior frase dicha.

Hiccup decidió acercarse lentamente, el dragón siguió lo mismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre amigo? — le habló Hiccup — ¿quieres que te sigamos? — el dragón se detuvo e hizo un movimiento que Hiccup interpretó como un sí.

— ¿Porqué? — le preguntó.

— Quiere que lo sigamos por allí — dijo Astrid.

— ¿Pero hacía dónde? —. El dragón siguió con su movimiento.

— ¿Quieres que sigamos en esa dirección? — le dijo Astrid, el dragón se detuvo, y a su modo, volvió a decir que sí. Luego comenzó a aletear y a elevarse de nuevo.

— Ya veo, quieres que vayamos hacía allá, y tu también iras ¿no? — dijo Hiccup. El dragón dijo nuevamente que sí, a su modo, y luego se elevó aún más para emprender el vuelo.

— ¿Entonces hacía allá está tu hogar? — le dijo Hiccup. El dragón sólo se le quedó viendo con sus ojos verdosos, casi felinos. Luego de un rato, emprendió el vuelo. Hiccup interpretó todo eso como que el dragón le daba a entender que seguiría esa dirección, y que ellos también la siguieran.

— No lo entiendo, quería que lo siguiéramos pero ya se fue — habló Astrid.

— Creó que nos dio a entender que fuéramos en esa dirección, la misma que él seguirá — dijo Hiccup.

— Pero ¿porqué? — cuestionó Astrid.

— Se puso así cuando dijiste lo de lo Stormfly — comentó Hiccup.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que él sabe lo que es Stormfly y donde está? — dijo Astrid incrédula.

— Si no fuera así no habría hecho todo eso — opinó Hiccup.

— Pero no lo entiendo, ¿como es posible que él lo sepa? —.

— Tal vez lo escuchó en algún lado, los animales pueden llegar a ser muy inteligentes — dijo Hiccup — de todas formas ya se fue, creó que no está acostumbrado a tratar con humanos y tal vez nunca lo estará, quiere ser libre y estar por su cuenta —.

— ¿Entonces confiáremos en un animal? — preguntó la rubia.

— Por la posición del sol, puedo saber que hacia allá es el norte — dijo Hiccup — si el sol se oculta por allá — señaló otra dirección distinta a la que les indicó el dragón, donde el sol se ocultaba tras unas montañas, ya era el atardecer, sabiendo esto, era fácil deducir donde quedaba el norte — el dragón nos señaló el norte y se fue hacía allá, íbamos a ir allí de todas formas — dijo Hiccup, recordando la decisión que tomaron hace unos momentos, de viajar hacía el norte.

— Tienes razón — dijo Astrid — entonces, ¿Stormfly está en algún lugar del norte? —.

— No lo sabremos si no vamos — dijo Hiccup.

— De acuerdo, descubriré lo que es Stormfly, y así descubriré mi pasado, aunque sea lo último que haga — dijo Astrid con decisión.

— Así se habla — apoyó Hiccup.

— No te vayas a arrepentir cuando llegue la hora de irnos — dijo Astrid con tono de burla.

— Claro que no, este es el inicio de nuestro gran viaje, no me lo perderé — respondió el joven.

— Y ahora que el dragón ya se fue, ¿podemos regresar al pueblo? —.

— Supongo que sí, ya no hay nada que cuidar, volvamos con los demás — dijo Hiccup, disponiéndose a iniciar la caminata al pueblo.

— ¿Recuerdas cual era el camino? — le preguntó la rubia.

— Creo que sí — respondió Hiccup. Iniciaron la caminata hacía el pueblo, ahora que el dragón se había ido, ellos también podían, sin embargo, Hiccup tenía el presentimiento de que esa no era la última vez que verían al dragón. Lo que no sabía era que ese presentimiento podía hacerse verdad.

Luego de una caminata hasta el pueblo, Hiccup y Astrid ya de hallaban cerca de la casa de Gothi y Fishlegs, sin embargo se perdieron un poco debido a que el joven ya no se acordaba muy bien del camino que debían seguir.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? — le preguntó Astrid.

— Sí, estoy seguro que ya casi llegamos — contestó el castaño.

— Lo mismo dijiste hace 15 minutos, creo que sólo estamos dando vueltas —.

— Sé por dónde ir, sólo no me presiones — dijo Hiccup, la verdad era que empezaba a dudar si encontraría la casa de Fishlegs.

— Mejor hablemos de otra cosa — dijo la rubia — hay algo que me ha puesto a pensar —.

— ¿Y qué es? — preguntó Hiccup concentrado en recordar el camino correcto.

— Se supone que los marginados buscan algo llamado el ojo del dragón, y Alvin dijo que yo me parecía a una chica relacionada con eso — comentó la rubia.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? — el castaño estaba atento a lo que decía la chica.

— Que me gustaría saber qué es el ojo del dragón, porqué es tan importante, y porque hay organizaciones de criminales buscándolo — explicó Astrid.

— Ahora que lo dices a mi también me da curiosidad saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo creo que es mejor no saber — opinó Hiccup.

— En eso tienes razón, pero me gustaría saber si tendrá algo que ver conmigo — dijo la rubia pensativa. Hiccup se detuvo y volteó a verla, se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

— No te mortifiques pensando en eso, ya te dije que te ayudaré a descubrir tu pasado, y sea lo que sea tendrás mi apoyo, y muy posiblemente también el de los demás — dijo Hiccup para darle ánimos a la chica, Astrid solo sonrió, Hiccup siempre tenía razón.

— De acuerdo, ya no pensaré en eso — dijo la rubia.

— ¿Pensar en que, preciosa? — se escuchó una voz detrás de Hiccup. Éste volteó y Astrid enfocó la mirada, Snotlout estaba mirándolos con una cara burlona.

— ¿No deberían estar cuidando a la cosa esa? — dijo refiriéndose al dragón.

— Lo estaríamos, si no se hubiera ido — respondió Hiccup.

— ¿Ido?¿Cómo que se fue? —.

— Es una larga historia, te la contaremos junto con los demás — le dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? — le preguntó Astrid a Snotlout.

— Los ví de casualidad mientras iba a buscarlos, decidí seguirlos, se la han pasado dando vueltas los últimos 15 minutos — les dijo el pelinegro.

— ¡Te lo dije! — le dijo Astrid a Hiccup, en tono triunfante.

— Está bien, entonces llevanos — le dijo el castaño a Snotlout.

— Siganme — dijo Snotlout, ambos jóvenes lo siguieron.

Caminaron por un corto tiempo, finalmente llegaron al frente de la casa de Gothi.

— No estaban tan lejos — comentó Snotlout.

Snotlout se adelantó a abrir la puerta, y luego entró, Hiccup y Astrid hicieron lo mismo, una vez dentro, vieron a los gemelos y a Fishlegs, sentados en los sofás de la sala.

— ¿Qué hicieron con nuestro escamoso amigo? — les preguntó Tuffnut una vez que entraron.

— Se fue — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? — dijo Fishlegs.

— Así como lo oyes, simplemente se elevó y se fue, no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo — explicó Hiccup, decidió omitir el detalle de que el dragón les aconsejó ir hacía el norte.

— Que mal, pero si lo vemos por el lado bueno, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él — dijo Ruffnut.

— Sólo espero que no le pase nada — comentó Hiccup.

— ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó? Se ven como si no hubieran peleado — dijo Astrid al notar que todos estaban limpios y sin ninguna herida o cortada, incluido Snotlout que ya no tenía sangre escurriendo de su frente.

— Se lo debemos a Fishlegs — dijo el chico rubio.

— Por suerte nadie obtuvo heridas graves, así que me fue muy sencillo sanarlos — explicó Fishlegs — faltan ustedes — dijo mirando a Hiccup y Astrid.

— Las damas primero — dijo Hiccup haciéndole una seña a la rubia para que fuera con Fishlegs a que la curara. Astrid entendió y se acercó al regordete, se sentó en el espacio vacío junto a él que había en el sofá.

— Será rápido — dijo Fishlegs, mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Astrid, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un brillo un poco azulado emanaba de sus manos. Astrid sintió una reconfortante sensación de calidez y tranquilidad, luego de unos minutos, Fishlegs retiró sus manos y abrió los ojos.

— Listo, he terminado — dijo.

La rubia se miró los brazos, se tocó la cara, y comprobó que ya no tenía cortaduras ni raspones, se levantó un poco su blusa, aún enfrente de todos, para verse el abdomen, viendo que ya no tenía el enorme moretón.

— Eres increíble Fishlegs — dijo la rubia a modo de agradecimiento.

— Gracias — contestó un poco apenado por el halago de Astrid.

La rubia se levantó para cederle el lugar a Hiccup.

— Es tu turno — le dijo.

Hiccup asintió y se fue a sentar en el lugar que desocupó Astrid, Fishlegs repitió el mismo procedimiento.

— ¿Dónde está Gothi? — preguntó Hiccup mientras lo curaban.

— Está durmiendo — respondió Fishlegs — es lo único que le queda, ya no que no pudimos traerle la flor que quería —.

— Es cierto ¿ahora como vamos a pagarle? — se cuestionó Hiccup.

— Descuiden, no les cobraremos nada — le dijo el regordete.

— ¿Hablas enserio? — preguntó Astrid.

— Sí, yo fui quien te curó, así que yo decido no cobrarte —.

— Eres muy amable — le agradeció Astrid.

— ¿Entonces ella no es la que cura? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Ella me enseñó todo lo que sabe, y ahora yo tomó su lugar gracias a sus enseñanzas, a cambio, yo la cuido a ella, ya está algo mayor — contó Fishlegs.

— Entonces creo que no nos acompañaras al norte — dijo Astrid pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Al norte? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— ¿Qué?, Ahh si — Astrid se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— Planeamos ir al norte — dijo Hiccup para ayudar a Astrid.

— ¿Ustedes solos? — cuestionó Snotlout.

— No, con ustedes, si quieren — le contestó Hiccup.

— ¿Para que van al norte? — preguntó Tuffnut.

— Estoy buscando algo, se los explicaré luego — dijo Astrid.

— No tengo nada divertido que hacer, así que me apunto para ir con ustedes — dijo Ruffnut.

— Yo también voy — se apresuró a decir el gemelo.

— Yo seguiré a mi Astrid a donde quiera que vaya, así que también me apunto — dijo Snotlout.

— Que bueno que vengan — dijo Astrid con emoción — ¿y tú Fishlegs? — le preguntó al muchacho que, había terminado de curar a Hiccup y ahora tenía la mirada agachada hacía su regazo.

— Tu bien lo dijiste, no puedo ir — dijo desanimado.

— No seas aguafiestas gordo — dijo Snotlout con su característico sentido del humor.

— Lo siento, tengo que cuidar a Gothi, no puedo ir con ustedes — dijo Fishlegs, en el fondo el quería ir, había escuchado rumores sobre algo que le interesaba y que supuestamente se hallaba en alguna ciudad o pueblo al norte.

— No te preocupes, te entendemos — lo animó Hiccup.

— Es cierto, seguiremos siendo amigos aunque no nos veamos — dijo Astrid.

— Tú te lo pierdes — dijo Snotlout con burla.

— Seguro será divertido — dijeron los gemelos juntos.

— Pero como nos iremos — dijo Tuffnut.

— Necesitamos conseguir un bote lo suficientemente grande para transportarnos, ya que para llegar al norte debemos cruzar el océano— dijo Hiccup.

— Pero de dónde sacamos uno, deben ser muy costosos — opinó Ruffnut.

— Yo conozco a alguien en Ciudad Zinc que podría vendernos uno, era amigo de mi padre — dijo Snotlout — aunque tienen razón en que el precio es elevado —.

— No veo posible conseguir tanto dinero — pensó Hiccup.

— Y si vamos con el gobierno y les decimos que nosotros fuimos los que derrotamos a Alvin y los marginados, tal vez nos den una recompensa por detener a criminales tan buscados — dijo Tuffnut.

— ¿Crees que nos van a creer? — replicó Snotlout.

— Es cierto, no nos creerán, no tenemos pruebas — dijo Hiccup.

— Y porque en vez de decírselos, mejor llevamos a Alvin ante ellos — opinó Fishlegs.

— No lo entiendo — dijo Hiccup, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

— Los marginados también esclavizaron este pueblo, a todos nos pedían tributo, seguido curaba a personas que eran heridas porque se oponían a dar lo que les pedían, por suerte nunca se enteraron de yo soy mago sanador, si no me hubieran llevado con ellos desde hace mucho — explicó Fishlegs — el alcalde de éste pueblo ofreció una alta recompensa para aquel que capturara vivo o muerto a Alvin, sabían que sin él, los marginados no sabrían que hacer y al final se disolverían — finalizó.

— ¿Entonces quieres que vayamos por él para entregarlo? — dijo Hiccup confuso.

— Si hacen eso podrán cobrar la recompensa —.

— Y de cuanto estamos hablando — preguntó Astrid.

— De tres millones de monedas — dijo Fishlegs. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta,esa cantidad era enorme.

— ¿Tres?¿Estas seguro? — dijo Snotlout incrédulo.

— Así es, Alvin es un criminal muy buscado, no sólo aquí en el pueblo, si no en muchos pueblos y ciudades al sur, es normal que el gobierno ofrezca tanto — contestó Fishlegs.

— Pero Alvin tiene una magia muy buena, dudo mucho que una celda pueda contenerlo — comentó Tuffnut.

— Las celdas normales no podrían, pero existen prisiones especiales para magos — explicó Fishlegs.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Astrid con curiosidad.

— Sí, los inventores del gobierno lograron crear un material para drenar la magia, al que llamaron "Magic Drenator", éste material es similar al concreto, y lo usaron para construir celdas que drenaran la magia, este material drena constantemente la magia, por lo que la persona encerrada no podrá usar su poder para escapar, el magic drenator es de uso exclusivo del gobierno — terminó de explicar el regordete.

— Como es que sabes todo eso — lo cuestionó Ruffnut.

— Me gusta leer y mantenerme informado — dijo Fishlegs.

— Entonces sólo tenemos que llevar a Alvin con el alcalde, para que nos den la recompensa — mencionó el castaño.

— Que estamos esperando, vamos por él — dijo Snotlout con emoción.

— Sólo espero que siga sin moverse, no aguantaré un segundo round — dijo Astrid.

— Nosotros iremos con ustedes, por si las cosas se ponen difíciles — dijeron Tuffnut y Ruffnut.

— Entonces vayamos, es nuestra única opción — dijo Hiccup.

Todos se dirigieron al exterior, ya recordaban el camino que debían seguir para llegar a la fortaleza de los marginados, esta vez Fishlegs no los acompañó. Si lograban entregar a Alvin ante la justicia, obtendrían el dinero suficiente para poder realizar el viaje que estaban planeando, su gran viaje.

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 8: "Díficil decisión"**_.

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, pueden dejarme sus comentarios con sus opiniones y sugerencias, para mi es una alegría leer y responder sus comentarios.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Difícil decisión

**Hola, aquí de regreso con nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios con opiniones y sugerencias. Ahora si a leer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

 _Capítulo 8: "Dificil decisión"._

.  
.

El bosque frondoso, húmedo y lleno de vegetación variada los recibía, de nuevo, se acercaban con sigilo, cuidándose de que ahora nada ni nadie los sorprendiera con la guardia baja. Conforme se acercaban aún más a la fortaleza que anteriormente había sido testigo de una feroz batalla, escuchaban ruidos, murmullos, provenientes de esa zona del bosque. Se acercaron hasta que pudieron ver la fortaleza cerca de ellos, pero seguían cubiertos por plantas y arbustos, podían ver un montón de gente caminando de un lugar a otro, algunos con uniformes de policía, otros que parecían ser simples civiles, algunas personas que vestían trajes de bomberos ya habían apagado la gran fogata que Hiccup y sus amigos encendieron, y que daba la impresión que el bosque estaba ardiendo en llamas, o por lo menos una gran parte de éste. Los policías cargaban a los cuerpos inconscientes y se los llevaban a otros lugar del bosque, donde habían vehículos y camionetas todoterreno. Lograron abrir un sendero entre los árboles y la maleza, para que los vehículos pudieran entrar y salir de ese punto del bosque. Los que se encargaron de abrir el paso fueron gente vestidos de militares, gracias a toda esta organización, era posible sacar y llevarse a los cuerpos de los marginados, la mayoría no estaban muertos, sólo inconscientes, pero por lo visto les esperaba un buen rato en prisión, eran delincuentes después de todo.

— Parece que si alertaron a las autoridades después de todo — habló Astrid.

— Por lo menos el gobierno sabe lo que hace — dijo Snotlout.

— Pero si nos encuentran podrían confundirnos con marginados — dijo Hiccup.

— Porque no vamos y les decimos la verdad — comentó Tuffnut.

— Es cierto, ¿que puede pasar? — concordó Ruffnut.

— Es obvio que no nos van a creer — dijo Hiccup.

— Nos confundirán con uno de ellos y nos llevarán a prisión — habló Snotlout.

— Debemos pensar en algo, se nos va nuestra recompensa — comentó Astrid señalando un punto frente a ellos. Todos miraron hacia donde na rubia señalaba, vieron a dos soldados sacando a Alvin de la construcción frente a ellos, lo traían atado de hombros brazos con dos cadenas, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara.

— Esas cadenas no deberían ser suficiente para detenerlo — comentó Ruffnut.

— Es cierto, ¿cómo lo hacen? — Hiccup tenía esa duda.

— Eso no importa, lo que debemos pensar es en como demostrarles que nosotros hicimos posible la captura de Alvin — habló Astrid

— Tal vez si vamos a hablar con ellos si nos crean — replicó el rubio.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? — habló Snotlout — No nos van a creer —.

— Sólo hay una forma de saberlo — dijo Hiccup, en ese momento salió de entre los matorrales y se encaminó hacían el amplio lugar lleno de Policías y Soldados que transportaban a los inconscientes.

— ¡Pero que hace! — exclamó Snotlout al ver al castaño caminar.

— Y luego dicen que yo soy el tonto — dijo Tuffnut.

Astrid no dijo nada, pero al ver al castaño hacer algo tan precipitado, decidió guardar la calma, ella sabía que él pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, así que sólo debían aguardar.

Hiccup siguió caminando sin detenerse, cuando ya estaba cerca, un soldado lo vio, y rápidamente disparó su arma al suelo, muy cerca de los pies de Hiccup, el sonido del disparo alertó a todos los presentes, rápidamente todos los uniformados pusieron su atención en el castaño frente a ellos. Un soldado se acercó a Hiccup, sin dejar de apuntarlo con el arma, al parecer era el capitán de todo el pelotón.

— ¡Identificate! — exclamó el soldado.

— Me llamo Hiccup, andábamos por aquí y escuchamos el alboroto —.

— Eres un marginado ¿cierto? — dijo el soldado como no queriendo la cosa.

— No, no lo somos — dijo Hiccup firmemente.

— Hablas en plural, ¿acaso alguien más viene contigo? —.

— Sí, mis amigos — respondió Hiccup.

— ¿Dónde están? — preguntó el soldado de forma ruda.

— Detrás de esos matorrales — señaló Hiccup.

— ¡Rápido, vayan a ver! — le ordenó el soldado a otros dos, que fueron corriendo al lugar señalado.

Los otros cuatro jóvenes, se asustaron un poco al ver lo que hacia Hiccup, y cuando vieron que Hiccup le señaló al soldado el lugar donde se ocultaban, entraron en pánico.

— ¿Que está haciendo? ¡Les dijo donde estamos! — dijo Snotlout a la defensiva.

— Creo que está asustado y no sabe lo que hace — dijo Ruffnut.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? — preguntó el gemelo.

— Correr — habló Snotlout — no les daré el gusto de atraparme — dijo preparándose para salir corriendo, al ver como dos soldados se acercaban a donde ellos estaban.

— Te seguimos — dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Los tres dieron unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo, Snotlout se detuvo al ver que Astrid no los seguía.

— ¿Que ocurre? — le preguntó.

— Confiemos en Hiccup — dijo la rubia, quien se mantenía en la misma posición, viendo como los soldados estaban ya muy cerca.

— Ese idiota va a hacer que nos encierren — dijo Snotlout con enojo — !Muevete Astrid! — exclamó en un intento por convencer a la rubia de correr. Pero fue demasiado tarde, los soldados llegaron a su altura y los apuntaron con sus armas.

— ¡Quietos! — gritaron, un solo movimiento en falso y se llevarían un disparo.

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles, ya no tenían oportunidad de huir. En silencio acataron las ordenes de los soldados, quienes los esposaron uno por uno y los llevaron a reunirse con Hiccup. Una vez que llegaron, escucharon al castaño que seguía conversando con el capitán.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? — preguntó éste ya desesperado.

— Ya se lo dije, los marginados nos tomaron como rehenes, y nosotros peleamos contra ellos, este fue el resultado — explicó Hiccup.

— ¿Esperas que me crea eso? — dijo el capitán.

— Pues de hecho sí, porque es la verdad — dijo Hiccup.

— De acuerdo, interrogaremos a varios marginados y a Alvin para ver que tienen que decir al respecto, por lo pronto, estarán encerrados hasta que se aclare su situación — concluyó el capitán. Dio la orden para que se los llevaran a donde estaban los vehículos.

— Lo sabía — murmuró Snotlout en voz muy baja y con molestia.

Sólo Astrid lo escuchó, debido a que se encontraba junto a él, todo ese tiempo había creído en Hiccup, en que tenía un plan, pero ahora empezaba a dudar, ¿que tal que Hiccup no tenía ningún plan?, ¿que tal que sólo había actuado sin pensar? Y los hubiera metido en problemas a todos por actuar por impulso, pero lo mas extraño, y que ponía a pensar a la rubia, era que seguía teniendo fe en Hiccup, seguía teniendo la esperanza de que él sabía lo que hacía, y se preguntaba ¿por qué?, eran preguntas complicadas de responder.

Conforme caminaban, vieron a Hiccup caminar cada vez más rápido, a los soldados no les importaba, al contrario, para ellos era mejor. El castaño se puso a la par con un criminal que otros soldados llevaban encadenado, el mismísimo Alvin.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar ¿eh? — dijo Hiccup con toda la intención de provocarlo.

— Que haces aquí — dijo Alvin que apenas y podía hablar — ¿eres tan estúpido que no encuentras el camino a casa? —.

— En realidad vine a ver si ya te habías recuperado de la paliza que te dimos — dijo Hiccup que seguía en su plan de molestar. El capitán del pelotón puso atención al escuchar esas palabras.

— No te creas tanto — le dijo Alvin — allá afuera haya gente peor que yo —.

— Te haremos decirnos donde están — interrumpió el capitán, poniéndose a la par con Hiccup.

— No escucharán nada de mí, prefiero podrirme en prisión — contestó Alvin de modo despectivo.

El capitán se puso enfrente de los dos y ordenó que se detuvieran. Los soldados que custodiaban a los acompañantes de Hiccup también los hicieron detenerse.

— Me parece que ustedes ya se conocían — dijo el capitán.

— Así es, nosotros le dimos una paliza, a Alvin y al resto de sus marginados — respondió Hiccup.

— ¿És eso verdad? — le preguntó el capitán a Alvin.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Maldito imbécil — contestó éste con rabia.

— No lo puedo creer, entonces ustedes son magos — afirmó el capitán mirando a todo el grupo de Hiccup.

— Todos excepto él — dijo el castaño señalando a Snotlout, el cual le lanzó un mirada despectiva.

— Esto está interesante, los interrogaremos en la base — dijo el capitán haciendo una seña para que todos continuaran con la caminata.

Astrid, al igual que los demás, estaban confundidos, aún así, la rubia sabía que Hiccup planeaba algo, tal vez sólo debía esperar, tenía que confiar en que lo que fuera que planeaba el castaño, los ayudara.

Los soldados los guiaron hasta una zona amplia, donde estaba estacionada una camioneta con colores militares, los hicieron subirse a una de ellas, sin quitarles las esposas. Mientras que los soldados que los escoltaron se fueron a subir a otro vehículo, el capitán sería quien conduciría la camioneta donde se encontraban los cinco jóvenes, Hiccup ya no pudo ver en que vehículo se llevaban a Alvin.

— Relajense, tenemos un largo camino por delante — dijo el capitán mientras encendía el vehículo, todo se quedó en silencio, solo les quedaba esperar lo que tuviera que pasar.

 **Mientras tanto...**

En una pequeña casa común y corriente, se encontraba Fishlegs preparándose un té. Estaba algo preocupado por sus amigos, el anochecer estaba cerca y ellos aún no volvían, no quería pensar mal, no quería pensar en que Alvin les volviera a dar pelea, necesitaba ser positivo. Cuando el té estuvo listo, fue a la sentarse a un sofá de la sala, para pensar un poco, pensaba en el viaje que sus amigos estaban planeando, ¿amigo?, ¿de verdad eran amigos?, se preguntó. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Gothi llegó a la sala, recién había despertado de su siesta. Se acercó y se sentó en el sofá frente a Fishlegs, usó su dedo para "escribir" en la mesita de centro frente a ambos.

— "¿Donde están los demás?" —.

— Se fueron a buscar a Alvin — le respondió Fishlegs.

— "¿No lo habían derrotado?" — .

— Sí, pero querían ir a buscarlo para entregarlo a las autoridades y así cobrar la recompensa que ofrecen por él — explicó Fishlegs — de hecho, yo fui quien se los dijo —.

— "¿Y para que quieren tanto dinero?" —.

— Dicen que van a viajar al norte — le dijo Fishlegs. Antes de que la anciana preguntara, el regordete le explicó todo lo que Hiccup y los demás estuvieron planeando, y como él les dio la idea para que consiguieran el dinero que necesitaban.

— "Y porque no vas con ellos" — Gothi lo animó después de enterarse que se había negado a acompañarlos.

— No lo sé, tengo el deber de cuidarte — sinceró Fishlegs.

— "No me debes nada" —.

— Claro que sí, tu fuiste mi maestra, es lo menos que puedo hacer — Fishlegs realmente le era fiel a su mentora.

— "Sé que en el fondo quieres ir, quieres saber si de verdad existe el libro que te conté" —.

— El libro de las curaciones, aún recuerdo esa historia — dijo Fishlegs recordando cuando Gothi le contó esa historia.

Fue hace muchos años, cuando Fishlegs era un niño, cuando estaba aprendiendo a entender la manera tan singular que usaba la anciana para comunicarse.

El libro de las curaciones es un antiguo libro escrito hace siglos, por los primeros magos sanadores de los que se tiene registro, se dice que en ese libro escribieron sus mejores hechizos. Hechizos de sanación muy complejos y superiores a los que sabían Fishlegs y la misma Gothi, en ese libro plasmaron como aprenderlos y realizarlos, de tal forma que las futuras generaciones de magos sanadores pudieran estudiarlo. Luego de la guerra de hace 50 años, el libro se perdió y ahora nadie sabe su localización, pero se dice que es probable que se encuentre en algún lugar hacía el norte. Fishlegs pensaba que tal vez podía averiguar mas del libro una vez estando allá, pero no quería abandonar a Gothi, le debía mucho, lo recibió en su casa después de que sus padres murieran, le enseñó a desarrollar y perfeccionar su magia de sanación una vez que la descubrió. Sus padres murieron luego de tener un accidente cuando él sólo tenía 6 años, los médicos no pudieron salvarlos, ya que tenían heridos muy graves y los magos sanadores son muy escasos. Sus padres eran muy amigos de Gothi, y por esa razón ella adoptó al pequeño Fishlegs, un año después la magia de Fishlegs despertó, y Gothi se dedicó a enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre la magia de sanación. Cuando la anciana le contó sobre el libro de curaciones, Fishlegs pensó en sus padres, deseó poder leer ese libro, aprender de él y así poder ayudar a gente que sufriera algo similar a lo que le pasó a sus padres, la magia Dr sanación no puede curar enfermedades terminales, pero si puede curar heridas graves, teniendo esos conocimientos, podía ayudar a mucha gente. Durante años, ese fue el sueño de Fishlegs, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta que era imposible, o por lo menos, bastante difícil encontrar ese libro, así que al final acabó olvidándose de su sueño, pero ahora, ese sueño regresaba.

— "El libro si existe" — le dijo Gothi con su típica forma de comunicarse — "no se donde estará o quien lo tendrá, pero si vas al norte puede que encuentres más información" —.

— ¿Estás segura?, no quiero que pienses que soy egoísta y que sólo pienso en mi — dijo Fishlegs con sinceridad.

— "No lo eres, sólo mirame, los magos sanadores no somos inmortales" —.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —.

— "Ya soy bastante mayor, no voy a durarte muchos años, ya es hora de que pienses en tu futuro" —.

— No digas eso — dijo Fishlegs poniéndose melancólico.

— "Hay que ser realistas, ya es hora de que veas por ti mismo, yo estaré bien, nada me haría más feliz que saber que cumpliste tu sueño" —.

— Entonces, ¿quieres que vaya? — dijo Fishlegs con los ojos un poco húmedos.

— "Eso lo decidirás tu, yo sólo te estoy aconsejando" — Gothi estaba en un estado similar al de Fishlegs.

— Pues, no sé que decidir —.

— "No te preocupes por mí, le pediré a otra persona que me ayude con la casa, tu persigue tus sueños, esa es nuestra razón de vivir" — Gothi le dio una mirada conciliadora al muchacho, con los ojos también húmedos.

— De acuerdo, seguiré tu consejo — dijo Fishlegs con tristeza — espero que tu estés bien durante mi ausencia —.

— "Lo estaré, en estos años que has estado conmigo me he encariñado mucho, pero no seré una carga para ti, debes seguir con tu vida" —.

— Lo haré — dijo Fishlegs, levantándose para ir a abrazar a Gothi, en todo ese tiempo, había llegado a considerarla como su abuela, le tenía mucho cariño y respeto, no quería dejarla pero Gothi tenía razón, el debía pensar en el futuro y en lo que quería hacer, y eso ya lo tenía muy claro.

— Encontraré el libro, me convertiré en un gran mago sanador y salvaré a mucha gente, te haré sentir orgullosa — dijo Fishlegs ya casi al borde del llanto.

— "Estoy segura que así será" — quiso decir Gothi, pero Fishlegs no pudo saberlo. Aún así, los dos se sentían mas conectados y en paz, Fishlegs había tomado una decisión, se iría a perseguir su sueño.

 **En otro lugar...**

Veían el paisaje cambiar frente a ellos, del frondoso bosque, pasaron a amplias praderas, pastizales, y verdes campos, sabían que ya estaban lejos de Pueblo Cobre, detrás de ellos, una larga fila de vehículos militares se dirigían al mismo lugar. Luego de poco más de una hora, finalmente el vehículo redujo la velocidad, vieron a través de las ventanas que habían llegado a una enorme construcción de concreto, la camioneta se detuvo frente a una enorme reja, que daba acceso a la base militar, el capitán habló con uno de los soldados que custodiaban la entrada. Rápidamente la reja se abrió, dándole el paso a la camioneta y al resto de vehículos que venían detrás. El capitán condujo hasta llegar a un amplio estacionamiento, donde finalmente se detuvo, apagó el motor y luego habló.

— Iré a ayudar a mis soldados a bajar a todos los prisioneros, más les vale quedarse aquí dentro y no intentar nada — amenazó.

Nadie respondió, el capitán no perdió el tiempo, se bajó y los dejó a solas dentro del vehículo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Snotlout habló para dejar salir su desconformidad.

— Excelente trabajo Hiccup, ahora iremos a prisión por tu culpa — dijo con coraje. El mencionado sólo se quedo serio y no se inmutó.

— No creo, solo nos interrogarán y nos ofrecerán rosquillas — dijo Tuffnut.

— Yo quiero — se saboreó su gemela.

— ¿Podrían callarse? ¡Hablo enserio! — dijo el pelinegro irritado.

— Hiccup sabe lo que hace, ¿cierto? — Astrid se dirigió a Hiccup — más te vale que así sea — ella también comenzaba a dudar.

— Todos calmense — habló finalmente Hiccup — ya hicimos todo el trabajo, y ni se dieron cuenta — dijo un poco divertido.

— Explicate — le dijo Snotlout aún irritado.

— Cuando salí de los matorrales y me mostré ante ellos, lo hice para poder acercarme a Alvin, y les dije donde estaban ustedes para no levantar sospechas, luego cuando nos esposaron, me acerqué a Alvin para provocarlo, y él reveló que efectivamente peleó contra nosotros, sé que el capitán lo escuchó, pero se hizo el tonto — siguió explicando Hiccup — así que ahora estamos aquí, interrogarán a Alvin y el les dirá toda la verdad, de seguro pensará en que nos culparán por haberlo atacado y nos encerrarán también por causar desorden, es su la única esperanza que tiene, lo único a lo que aferrarse —.

— ¿Y si les inventa que nosotros también somos marginados? — preguntó Astrid.

— No lo hará, no tiene sentido, si nosotros fuéramos marginados, no habríamos vuelto a ese lugar, nos habríamos ido muy lejos desde antes que los soldados llegaran — respondió el castaño.

— Nada nos asegura que tu plan funcione — dijo Snotlout ya más calmado.

— Diga lo que diga, Alvin no saldrá de ésta, lo menos que puede hacer es decir la verdad, se supone que si confiesan les reducen la sentencia, ¿no? — explicó Hiccup.

— ¿Creen que nos den rosquillas? — preguntó el rubio.

Snotlout estaba a punto de decirle unos cuantos insultos al gemelo, cuando unos ruidos en el exterior los alertaron, las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron y unos soldados les ordenaron bajarse, todos obedecieron, y fueron escoltados y guiados por los soldados hasta una puerta de metal, frente a ella se encontraba el capitán.

— Tendremos la base llena esta noche — habló con aparente tranquilidad — los llevaremos a una celda, y luego los interrogaré uno por uno —.

— Está bien, espero que pronto sepa lo que de verdad pasó — le dijo Hiccup.

— Pronto lo sabré — dijo lo capitán dando la orden después de que los escoltaran al interior de la base.

Ya en el interior, vieron como todos los marginados que habían vencido eran escoltados de igual manera que ellos, y llevados por pasillos distintos. Cruzaron un amplio pasillo y luego llegaron a otro que estaba lleno de celdas por ambos lados. Los soldados los llevaron frente a una, la abrieron y los hicieron entrar, no les quitaron las esposas.

— Esta celda está hecha con "Magic drenator", sus poderes no funcionan aquí — les dijo uno de los soldados — ahora quedense quietos y esperen ordenes — concluyó para después irse, el resto de soldados también se fueron.

Durante los siguientes minutos escucharon como metían a más marginados a las celdas contiguas, el alboroto no tardó en aparecer, se escuchaban gritos, silbidos e insultos por todas partes, el lugar ya parecía una auténtica cárcel, a pesar de no serlo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — dijo Ruffnut, tratando de ignorar la bulla a su alrededor.

— Sólo queda esperar a que nos interroguen — dijo Hiccup.

— No puede ser, esta va a ser una larga noche — dijo Snotlout con su característico humor, cuando estaban afuera vio que ya había anochecido.

— Yo sólo quería rosquillas — dijo nuevamente el rubio.

— ¿Entonces todos diremos lo que pasó? — preguntó Astrid ignorando al gemelo.

— Así es — respondió Hiccup — no inventen nada, digan la verdad, sólo omitan la parte del dragón — aclaró Hiccup.

— Esa fue la parte más épica — dijo Tuffnut.

— Es cierto — lo apoyó su hermana.

— Tenemos que omitir esa parte, lo que menos necesitamos es que nos tomen a locos — les explicó Hiccup.

— Tienes razón, así lo haremos — dijo Astrid decidida.

— Admito que fue un buen plan — dijo Snotlout — pero si falla, te daré una paliza en prisión — dijo más en tono de broma, que hablando enserio. Hiccup no pudo reír con el comentario del joven, igual que todos los demás. Sin más que hacer, sólo se dedicaron a esperar y dejar pasar los minutos, escuchando la bulla.

Luego de un tiempo que les pareció eterno, dos soldados llegaron y se pararon frente a la celda, la abrieron y se quedaron afuera, en el mismo lugar.

— Tú, la rubia de blusa azul, el capitán quiere interrogarte — dijo el soldado mirando a Astrid. La rubia se desconcertó al saber que era la primera.

Rápidamente se dio valor, se levantó y se dirigió fuera de la celda, una vez que se puso a la par con los soldados, uno de ellos cerró la celda de nuevo, dejando a los jóvenes expectantes.

— No le harán nada ¿cierto? — preguntó Hiccup con un dejo de preocupación.

— Nosotros no — dijo el soldado con una risita burlona.

Hiccup enfureció un poco, ¿que había querido decir con eso?. Los soldados, sin decir nada más, se llevaron a Astrid, dejando a los jóvenes de nuevo a solas en su celda.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo lleno de celdas, todos los encerrados gritaban en cuanto veían a Astrid pasar frente a ellos, algunos le silbaban, otros le decían cosas obscenas, y los que la reconocían sólo la insultaban. La rubia se sintió un poco asqueada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que pronto pasaría. Cruzaron una puerta metálica, y llegaron a otro pasillo, pero esta vez más angosto y sin celdas, la llevaron por varios pasillos y salas, hasta dar con un pequeño cuarto, con una puerta también metálica. Al entrar al cuarto, vio una especie de ventana en una de las paredes, que más parecía un espejo que una ventana, en el centro había una mesa y dos sillas, una en cada extremo de la mesa rectangular.

Los soldados salieron del cuarto y la dejaron sola, se sentó simplemente en una de las sillas.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que el capitán entró por la puerta, la cerró y se sentó en la otra silla, frente a ella.

— Muy bien, vamos a comenzar — dijo el capitán — ¿cuál es tu nombre? —.

— Astrid — dijo la rubia.

— ¿Astrid qué? —.

En ese momento la rubia se asustó un poco, no recordaba su apellido, seguía sin saber quien era, pero decirle eso al capitán podría perjudicarla en vez de ayudarla, tenía que pensar rápido.

— Astrid Haddock — decidió usar el apellido de Hiccup, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, el punto era no tener explicar su falta de memoria.

— De acuerdo, ¿podrías decirme que hacían cerca de la fortaleza de los marginados? — preguntó el capitán.

— Nosotros lo vencimos, a él y al resto de los marginados, pero más tarde nos enteramos de que ofrecían una recompensa por su captura, así que por eso regresamos a ese lugar, para entregarlo y cobrar la recompensa — explicó Astrid, hizo lo que Hiccup les pidió, que dijeran la verdad.

— ¿Y para que quieren ustedes una recompensa tan alta? — preguntó el capitán con desconfianza.

— Queremos usar el dinero para viajar — dijo Astrid — además, ni siquiera sabemos cuanto es la recompensa — en eso la rubia mintió, si sabían cuanto era la recompensa, pero decidió decir eso para sonar más creíble.

— No me creo que ustedes derrotaran a Alvin —.

— Sí lo hicimos, todos nosotros somos magos — dijo Astrid — excepto mi amigo de cabello negro — dijo refiriéndose a Snotlout.

— ¿Entonces todos juntos lo vencieron? —.

— Sí, si no nos cree preguntele a Alvin — dijo Astrid con seguridad.

— Lo haremos — dijo el capitán analizándola con la mirada — ahora dime, ¿tienes novio? O algún interés amoroso — dijo el capitán mirándola.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — Astrid se desconcertó sobremanera.

— Pues eres una jovencita muy bella, y pensaba que tal vez podías hacerme un favorcito a solas, a cambio de tu libertad claro — dijo el capitán de manera descarada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — dijo la rubia realmente ofendida — ¡prefiero quedarme encerrada! —.

El capitán la miró por un minuto, luego empezó a reírse hasta terminar a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Astrid estaba realmente enojada.

— Realmente te ofendiste — contestó entre risas — solo te estaba probando —.

— No entiendo — dijo la chica en tono de reproche.

— Si fueras una de ellos — dijo refiriéndose a los marginados — abrías aceptado mi ofrecimiento sin dudar, ya han habido mujeres entre los marginados, se metieron por su propia voluntad, los ayudaban con sus crímenes pero también con otras cosas, eran todas unas zorras, pero también eran las más débiles, sólo a ellas pudimos arrestarlas — explicó el capitán — pero veo que tu no eres así, tienes moral, principios y educación, puede que te de el beneficio de la duda — dijo.

Astrid se alegró, al parecer si era posible demostrar lo que hicieron.

— Ya mandé a otro a interrogar a Alvin, yo interrogaré al resto de tus amigos — le dijo el capitán — si sus declaraciones coinciden con la tuya, entonces puede que se vayan a casa —.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Astrid con alegría, hasta se le olvidó el enojo de hace unos momentos.

— Mandaré a que te lleven de vuelta a la celda y traigan a otro de tus amigos — dijo el capitán levantándose de su silla — gracias por tu colaboración señorita Astrid — dijo en tono formal.

— No fue nada capitán... — la rubia no pudo seguir debido a que no sabía el nombre del oficial.

— Eret, capitán Eret — dijo el capitán con una leve sonrisa.

— Claro, como usted diga capitán Eret — dijo Astrid con respeto.

El capitán solo le asintió con la cabeza, y salió del cuarto, Astrid se quedo más relajada en el asiento, estaba satisfecha con los resultados, ya casi se sentía con la recompensa entre sus manos.

Por otro lado, en cierta celda, se encontraban los otros jóvenes, viendo a Hiccup caminar de un lado a otro, con desesperación.

— Ya calmate, ¿quieres hacer una zanja? — le dijo Snotlout con sarcasmo.

— Estoy preocupado — respondió.

— Sólo la van a interrogar, no exageres — dijo el pelinegro.

— Es cierto, solo les gusta intimidar — dijo Tuffnut.

Hiccup agradeció que sus nuevos amigos, a su manera, intentaran tranquilizarlo, pero no era suficiente, no podía evitarlo.

Pasaron los minutos, el castaño trató de quedarse quieto y calmarse, cuando creía que comenzaría a entrar en desesperación de nuevo, se escuchó de nuevo un gran alboroto, el capitán llegó frente a su celda, sólo con Astrid a su lado, abrió el candado, y la hizo pasar.

— Tú, el de cabello negro, acompañame — dijo Eret refiriéndose a Snotlout.

— ¿Te vas a desesperar también por mi? — le dijo Snotlout a Hiccup, burlándose, Hiccup solo hizo oídos sordos al comentario.

Snotlout salió de la celda, el capitán volvió a cerrarla bien y se fue con el pelinegro siguiéndolo, de nuevo se escuchó alboroto y gritos de todos los que se encontraban prisioneros.

— ¿A que se refería Snotlout con lo que dijo? — preguntó Astrid.

— A nada — contestó el castaño apresuradamente. Se fue a sentar recargado en una de las paredes de la celda, igual que como lo estaban los gemelos en la pared de enfrente.

— Hiccup estaba preocupado por ti — dijo Tuffnut.

— Es verdad, lo hubieras visto, parecía animal enjaulado — siguió la gemela, ambos sólo buscaban avergonzar a Hiccup.

— ¿Eso es verdad? — preguntó Astrid, levemente apenada.

— No les hagas caso — Hiccup volteó la cara para que no viera lo avergonzado que estaba.

— No tienes que avergonzarte, somos amigos ¿no? — le dijo Astrid mientras se acercaba a él — los amigos se cuidan entre sí —.

— Supongo que tienes razón — dijo Hiccup sin mirarla.

— Mejor cuentanos como fue el interrogatorio — dijo Ruffnut.

Astrid se sentó junto a Hiccup, recargándose en la pared, la celda no era muy grande, así la rubia podía ver perfectamente bien a los que tenía en frente. Les contó todo con lujo de detalle, hasta la parte dónde el capitán se portó amable con ella y le dijo que había posibilidad de que obtuvieran la recompensa.

— Es genial, es mucho dinero — dijo Tuffnut realmente emocionado.

— Lo usaremos para el viaje, tampoco te emociones — le dijo Hiccup — a la larga no nos alcanzará para tanto —.

— Eso si salimos libres — dijo Ruffnut.

— Lo haremos, se darán cuenta de que no somos marginados — dijo Astrid con seguridad.

Siguieron conversando, Astrid les contó todo lo que dijo en el interrogatorio, para que ellos dijeran lo mismo. Omitió la parte en dónde usó el apellido de Hiccup, luego de eso, simplemente se quedaron en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Dejaron pasar el tiempo, solo hubo silencio, pero no era incómodo, tampoco había tensión de por medio, solo se dedicaron a relajarse, aunque fuera difícil con todo el bullicio y ruido a su alrededor. Luego de minutos que les parecieron eternos, el capitán trajo de regreso a Snotlout, y llamó a Ruffnut, repitiendo el proceso.

Snotlout se quedó mirando a sus acompañantes, todos sentados en el suelo y recargados en la pared.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No me van a preguntar como me fue? — habló Snotlout.

— Como te fue — le respondió Astrid no muy interesada.

— Me preguntó un montón de cosas, pero no se preocupen, no hablé de más — dijo confiado.

— Mas te vale — le dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Creen que tardaremos mucho? — dijo Snotlout — empiezo a fastidiarme de estar aquí —.

— Todavía falta a interroguen a Tuffnut — dijo la única rubia presente en el lugar.

— Y además tengo hambre — comentó Tuffnut.

— Te diría que te callaras, pero yo también tengo hambre — dijo Snotlout.

— Sólo tenemos que esperar, todo saldrá bien, ya verán — les dijo Hiccup confiado.

Snotlout sólo le dedicó una mirada de fastidio y se sentó en el suelo justo como sus compañeros, pero el se sentó sólo. Luego de otro rato de aburrimiento, el capitán regresó junto con Ruffnut, la hizo pasar y luego hizo que Tuffnut lo acompañara.

— ¿Que pasó? — le preguntó Astrid a la otra rubia.

— Nada, sólo contesté a sus preguntas, justo como ustedes me dijeron — respondió ésta.

— Ojalá pronto terminen con ese tonto para poder irnos de aquí — dijo Snotlout.

— ¿Cómo sabes que nos iremos? — le dijo Ruffnut.

— Hiccup está muy confiado, no se si sólo es muy optimista o muy idiota — respondió mirando al castaño. Hiccup ya sabía como era la forma de ser de Snotlout, por lo que sabía que no tenía caso discutir con él.

Nuevamente se quedaron sin tema de conversación, el silencio en la celda reinó una vez más, aunque afuera de ella el bullicio incrementaba cada vez más. Luego de otro rato, finalmente el capitán regresó con Tuffnut, ahora tocaba el turno de Hiccup de ser interrogado, sólo faltaba él y finalmente sabrían lo que pasaría con ellos. El capitán llamó a Hiccup y éste se levantó para seguir al capitán, una vez que cerró bien la reja, los dos se fueron rumbo al cuarto de los interrogatorios. Cabe aclarar que en todo momento, ni a Hiccup ni a sus amigos les habían quitado las esposas que mantenían sus manos sujetadas.

A los otros jóvenes en la celda no les quedaba de otra más que esperar una vez más, la situación comenzaba a tornarse aburrida.

— ¿Creen que Fishlegs se esté preguntando donde estamos? — dijo Tuffnut para romper el silencio.

— Al gordo ni le importamos, apenas y nos conocemos — dijo Snotlout lo que opinaba.

— Yo creo que si — dijo Astrid — después de todo, él fue el que nos dio la idea de entregar a Alvin —.

— ¿Creen que nos pida parte de la recompensa? — comentó Ruffnut

— No lo creo, no hizo mucho que digamos — dijo Snotlout.

— Si lo hizo, cuando yo estaba peleando sola contra Alvin, el intentó ayudarme, se llevó un buen golpe, estuvo con nosotros, así que merece una parte — explicó Astrid, creía que era lo justo.

— Eso no le quita lo cobarde — dijo Snotlout.

— Sólo necesita práctica, hasta él puede ser valiente si se lo propone — dijo Ruffnut.

— Es cierto, recuerdo yo era tímido y cerebrito — comentó Tuffnut.

— Eso nunca pasó — le dijo su gemela.

— De todas formas es bueno tener a alguien como él con nosotros — opinó Astrid.

Y así siguieron conversando de cosas triviales y nada relevantes, sólo para dejar pasar los minutos.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de interrogatorios, Eret había terminado con las preguntas hacia Hiccup.

— Ya los interrogué a todos, pero sigo sin creerme que ustedes estuvieran allí sólo por la recompensa — le dijo el capitán Eret.

— Es verdad, sólo usa la lógica — le dijo Hiccup — si nosotros fuéramos marginados, ¿realmente crees que regresaríamos a ese lugar?, además, si otra persona hubiera acabado con ellos, rápidamente habría ido a entregar a Alvin y a cobrar la recompensa —.

— Es cierto, pero, ¿porqué esperaron tanto para cobrar la recompensa? — cuestionó el capitán.

— Porque no sabíamos, hasta que un amigo del pueblo nos lo dijo, así que decidimos regresar por Alvin — respondió Hiccup.

— ¿Que harán con el dinero? —.

— Lo usaremos para ir de viaje, queremos irnos cuanto antes pero no tenemos dinero, así que decidimos que la recompensa era una buena forma de ganar dinero fácil de manera legal — respondió el castaño.

— Ya veo, ¿entonces ustedes derrotaron a Alvin? — dijo el capitán.

— Sí, todos somos magos excepto Snotlout — explicó Hiccup.

— Me sorprende, deben ser muy buenos, ni siquiera un pelotón completo de mis mejores hombres han podido contra los marginados — dijo el capitán — ¿y sabes que es curioso?, que no tengan ni un sólo rasguño después de su supuesta lucha —.

— Si se fija bien, podrá ver que nuestras ropas están un poco rasgadas y con algunos agujeros — explicó Hiccup — y en cuanto a las heridas, el amigo que mencioné hace unos momentos es mago sanador, el nos las curó —.

— Demasiada coincidencia, ¿no lo crees? —.

— Es la verdad, si no me cree puede ir al pueblo a buscar a nuestro amigo e interrogarlo — dijo Hiccup con determinación. El capitán se quedó en silencio unos pocos segundos analizándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué magia usas? — le preguntó.

— Fire control, soy mago elemental — Hiccup comenzaba a acostumbrarse a considerarse a si mismo un mago.

— De acuerdo, ponte de pie, te llevaré a otro lugar para que me muestres tu magia — le dijo el capitán.

Hiccup se desconcertó un poco, pero decidió que no estaba en posición de negarse, en ese momento recordó que no llevaba su peculiar espada con él, de hecho, ninguno de sus amigos llevaba sus respectivas armas, las habían dejado en casa de Fishlegs.

— Claro — dijo Hiccup, aunque no llevara su espada, había aprendido a encender sus manos en llamas, eso debería bastar.

El capitán lo hizo salir del cuarto y seguirlo, lo llevó hasta un enorme salón, donde en medio había un ring, y cerca de las paredes había diversas maquinas para hacer ejercicio, desde caminadoras hasta pesas, entre otras. Hiccup comprendió que estaban en el gimnasio de la base militar.

— Ven — dijo Eret, haciéndolo acercarse al ring, era un lugar bastante amplio — muestrame lo que sabes —.

Hiccup se quedó quieto por unos momentos, estaba un poco nervioso, sin embargo, se tranquilizó a si mismo, no debía mostrarse inseguro, debía mostrar seguridad. Se preparó mentalmente y después puso las manos hacía delante.

— Espera — dijo el capitán — te quitaré eso, o no podrás hacer nada — se acercó a Hiccup para quitarle las esposas, el castaño estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Una vez que se vio liberado de sus manos, Hiccup volvió a concentrarse, mantuvo sus manos firmemente a sus costados, y después de unos minutos, estas se envolvieron en llamas, al sentir el ligero calor, Hiccup se examinó las manos y luego se las mostró al capitán.

— Lo ves, controlo el fuego — dijo Hiccup con confianza en si mismo.

— ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? — le dijo el capitán.

— Pues, creo que sí — dijo Hiccup, la poca confianza que había ganado comenzaba a desaparecer.

— Si vendieron a Alvin, deberían tener habilidades asombrosas, ¿tus amigos también pueden hacer algo tan mediocre como lo que acabas de hacer? — le dijo el capitán con burla.

— Recién estoy practicando mi magia — dijo Hiccup algo molesto — yo tengo una espada de fuego, que fue la que usé contra Alvin, pero la olvidé en otro lado — explicó Hiccup.

— ¿Una espada? ¿Peleaste contra Alvin con una espada? — dijo el capitán incrédulo.

— Claro que si, si la tuviera aquí mismo te mostraría de lo que soy capaz — desafío Hiccup.

— ¿De verdad?, bueno, yo no soy muy bueno con espadas pero, podría hacer el intento — dijo el capitán, Hiccup no creía que de verdad el capitán se lo hubiera tomado como un desafío.

— Aquí tenemos soldados que disfrutan practicar con esas armas tan anticuadas en sus ratos libres — explicó el capitán — puedes verlas allá — dijo señalando hacía un anaquel pegado en la pared — ve y toma una, muestrame si es verdad lo que dices — desafió esta vez el capitán.

Hiccup no sabía que pensar, no sabía si debía aceptar el desafío, pero al final decidió que si, era lo único que podía hacer, así que caminó hacía donde Eret le señaló y vio todas las espadas que estaban apiladas, las analizó y buscó alguna que mas le gustara, la mayoría estaban desgastadas y hasta un poco oxidadas, se notaba que casi nunca las usaban. Al final se decidió y tomó una, la verdad era que no le importaba mucho la espada, lo que le importaba era poder irse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Regresó junto al capitán, el cual mandó a llamar a uno de sus soldados, quien llegó acudiendo rápidamente al llamado de su capitán.

— El es uno de mis hombres a quien mejor se le da eso de la espada — dijo el capitán presentándolo — veamos que puedes hacer —.

Hiccup vio como el soldado recién llegado pasaba al lado suyo, dirigiéndose al mismo anaquel donde estaban las espadas, escogió una, y luego regresó para hacerle frente a Hiccup. El castaño entendió que tendría que combatir contra el soldado, el cual no había ni mencionado una palabra siquiera, así que decidió dar lo mejor de sí, y demostrar de lo que era capaz. Los dos se pusieron en guardia, sujetaron sus espadas, y se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo, se escuchó un choque metálico, los dos detuvieron el golpe con sus respectivas espada, rápidamente iniciaron un intercambio de ataques con la espada, pero era indudable que Hiccup mostraba mejor habilidad y firmeza en su uso que el soldado, el capitán Eret se dio cuenta de ese detalle. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Hiccup logró tirarle la espada de las manos al soldado, y lo acorraló poniéndole el filo de la espada en el cuello. Era obvio que no lo mataría, sólo era la forma de dejar en claro que era el ganador.

— Impresionante, admito que eres muy bueno — dijo el capitán con sinceridad — aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver el fuego con que sepas usar la espada — agregó.

— No tiene nada que ver — le dijo Hiccup — yo he practicado con la espada desde niño, mi padre me enseñó —.

— Veo que no me mentiste, creo que has pasado la prueba — dijo el capitán.

— ¿Prueba? — preguntó Hiccup confundido.

— Así es, te estaba probando, cuando te liberé pudiste haber tratado de atacarme para escapar, pudiste intentar algo, pero no lo hiciste — explicó — puedo ver que no me has mentido, y que realmente estás empeñado en que te crea, así que confiaré en mis instintos y los dejaré libres — concluyó el capitán.

— ¿De verdad? — Hiccup no se la creía — gracias capitán —.

— Y ahora tú — dijo dirigiéndose al soldado que había mandado a llamar — vuelve a tus deberes — ordenó. El soldado sólo contestó con un firme "Si señor", y salió del lugar.

— Ahora sigueme, vamos a las celdas por tus amigos para que se larguen de aquí — dijo el capitán en confianza.

— Claro — contestó Hiccup de la misma forma.

— Ya mandé a que interrogaran a Alvin, no sé si ya habrán terminado, iré a ver antes de liberarlos — le dijo Eret a Hiccup.

— De acuerdo, ojalá allá dicho la verdad — respondió Hiccup.

— Ya veremos — fue lo único que respondió el capitán.

Hiccup lo fue siguiendo, para ir a la zona de las celdas dónde estaban sus amigos, se dio cuenta que el capitán ya no le puso las esposas, por lo que supo que era verdad lo que le dijo, que podrían irse a casa, aunque le preocupaba que no hubiera dicho nada acerca de la recompensa, pero lo importante era que no estaban en problemas, ese era suficiente motivo para sentirse satisfecho.

 **Minutos más tarde...**

Astrid y el resto de sus acompañantes comenzaban a sentirse preocupados, el silencio de antes se había tornado tenso, Hiccup estaba tardando mucho en volver, el interrogatorio no tardaba tanto, por lo que la duda de que estaría pasando con el castaño no dejaba de dar vueltas por la mente de la rubia.

— ¿Porque tardará tanto? — dijo Ruffnut.

— Espero que no haya hecho alguna tontería — comentó Snotlout.

— Sí yo no la hice, no creo que el si la haga — dijo Tuffnut.

Astrid estaba pensativa, se quedó callada y después habló.

— No creo que él haga alguna tontería, y si lo hizo entonces lo golpearé — dijo para aligerar el ambiente.

— Yo te ayudo — dijo Snotlout con humor.

— ¿Porqué el alboroto? — habló Ruffnut al escuchar que nuevamente se hacía presente un gran bullicio y gritos por todos lados, todos los prisioneros se alborotaban cuando alguien entraba al área de las celdas. Un soldado que no habían visto antes llegó frente a la celda y comenzó a abrirla.

— El capitán me mandó por ustedes — dijo cuando finalmente abrió la reja — salgan en fila y siganme —.

Los jóvenes se extrañaron sobremanera, pero obedecieron y salieron de la celda en fila, siendo Snotlout el primero, luego los gemelos y al Finan Astrid, seguían esposados y no hicieron nada más que seguir al uniformado, tuvieron que escuchar todos los gritos e insultos de la gente encerrada en las otras celdas, una vez que salieron de esa área, los llevaron por varios pasillos con oficinas a los lados, hasta llegar a una zona en el exterior, amplia y con un montón de vehículos militares de distintos tipos estacionados. Arriba podía verse el cielo lleno de estrellas, comprendieron que estaban en una especie de estacionamiento, los jóvenes no sabían porque los habían llevado hasta allí, así que estaban confundidos. Fue cuando vieron salir de una puerta a su derecha, a Hiccup y el capitán, los dos se veían serios pero sin estar enojados. Verlos llegar juntos confundió aún más a los acompañantes de Hiccup, si es que eso era posible.

— Veo que ya están todos — dijo el capitán en cuanto estuvieron cerca — quedense en donde están mientras les quito las esposas —.

Fue así como procedió a quitarles las esposas, uno por uno hasta que los todos se vieron liberados.

— Ahora siganme, les daré un aventón de vuelta al pueblo — dijo el capitán.

— Espera, ¿de verdad estamos libres? — dijo Snotlout sin poder creerlo.

— Claro que sí, a menos que quieran quedarse — contestó.

Todos se miraron entre sí, para finalmente obedecer, lo siguieron por todo el amplio estacionamiento, hasta un pequeño vehículo militar, el capitán les indicó que subieran, los gemelos fueron los primeros en subirse, en los asientos de atrás. Luego los siguió Snotlout, Hiccup le iba a decir a Astrid que ocupara el espacio que quedaba vacío en los asientos de atrás, pero la rubia se le adelantó y se subió al asiento del copiloto, al castaño no le quedó de otra más que subirse al espacio que quedaba junto a Snotlout y los gemelos.

El capitán Eret se subió al asiento del conductor, y cuando vio que ya todos se habían acomodado y cerrado las puertas, encendió el motor.

— Han tenido toda una experiencia ¿no? — dijo el capitán.

— He tenido aburrimiento — dijo Tuffnut.

— A mi me da lo mismo — dijo la gemela rubia.

Finalmente el vehículo comenzó a moverse, partirían de regreso al pueblo, todo marchaba bien hasta que escucharon un extraño y muy ruidoso sonido, Snotlout se había quedado dormido y ahora roncaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— No puede ser — dijo Hiccup con un dejo de frustración.

— ¿Tan rápido se durmió? — dijo Astrid volteando a ver hacía atrás, observando a Snotlout dormir con la boca abierta.

— Su amigo tiene el sueño pesado — dijo el capitán.

— Creo que yo también me dormiré — dijo Ruffnut.

— Mientras no ronques todo está bien — bromeó Hiccup.

— De hecho si ronca — dijo Tuffnut con diversión.

— Hay callate, tu también roncas — se defendió su gemela.

— Disculpe capitán, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? — dijo Astrid, cambiando de tema e ignorando la pequeña discusión de los gemelos.

— Por supuesto, y puedes llamarme sólo Eret — dijo el capitán con amabilidad.

— Está bien, Eret — dijo Astrid con una risita.

Hiccup se quedó tenso en su reducido espacio, ¿desde cuando Astrid y el capitán se habían tomado confianza?, no creía que un simple interrogatorio bastara para eso, ¿o si?.

— ¿Cuál es la pregunta? — dijo Eret.

— La recompensa, ¿aún la podemos obtener? — preguntó Astrid.

— Si pueden, sigue vigente, si quieren yo puedo encargarme de ese asunto —.

— ¿De verdad?, muchas gracias — dijo Astrid amablemente.

Hiccup comenzaba a enojarse de que esos platicaran tan alegremente, como si fueran viejos amigos, y lo peor era que no sabía porque se molestaba, no debería sentirse así, pensó el castaño. Al final decidió hablar para dejar de pensar en eso.

— Es genial, gracias — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

— Claro, lo usarán para viajar ¿no? — dijo Eret.

— Así es — dijo Hiccup con aparente tranquilidad.

— Iremos al norte — dijo Astrid volteando a darle una fugaz mirada a Hiccup, antes de regresar su vista al frente, a la carretera.

— ¿Al norte? — dijo el capitán — eso suena bien —.

— Gracias — dijo Astrid.

— Si me permites una sugerencia, visiten Ciudad Plata — dijo Eret — es una ciudad costera allá en el norte, tiene una playa muy bonita —.

— Vaya, deberíamos ir, ¿no Hiccup? — dijo la rubia sin voltear a mirarlo.

— Sí — contestó éste sin mucho interés.

— Es muy bello y todo, hay muchos lugares que visitar, pero también deben tener cuidado — advirtió el capitán.

— ¿Porqué? — preguntó Astrid.

— La mayoría de ciudades y pueblos allá en el norte están bajo el control de las dos organizaciones criminales mas poderosas — explicó Eret.

— Eso no suena bien — dijo Hiccup.

— Existen muchas organizaciones pequeñas, pero no son muy fuertes, un pelotón del ejercito fácilmente puede acabar con una de ellas, pero todas estas organizaciones están lideradas por las tres más fuertes del mundo; los marginados, los berserker y los cazadores — siguió explicando el capitán — ustedes acabaron con los marginados, pero creanme cuando les digo que son basura comparados con los berserker y los cazadores, así que cuidense — terminó de decir.

— O diablos — fue lo único que dijo Astrid. Hiccup, por su parte, sólo se quedo pensando en lo que acaba de decir el capitán.

— No les digo eso para meterles miedo, sólo es un consejo — dijo Eret después de un rato — si hacen las cosas con cuidado y sin llamar mucho la atención no deberían tener problemas, ustedes diviertanse —.

— Claro, entonces, ¿ni siquiera el ejército puede contra ellos? — preguntó Hiccup con curiosidad.

— Tienen magos muy poderosos, y con magias muy buenas, unos simples humanos sin magia no son rivales para ellos — dijo el capitán Eret.

— Que mal, de seguro tienen hasta magos sanadores entre ellos — opinó Astrid.

— Eso lo desconozco, pero lo que si sabemos es que tienen el libro de las curaciones, un libro con hechizos de sanación muy avanzados que sólo un mago sanador puede aprender —.

— ¿De verdad algo así existe? — preguntó Hiccup sorprendido.

— Si existe, aunque no se sabe mucho sobre él, lo último que supimos es que una de estas dos organizaciones lo tiene, pero no sabemos si lo tienen los berserker o los cazadores — dijo Eret.

— Bueno, entonces tendremos cuidado — dijo Astrid, relajándose y olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que les dijo Eret

— Sólo una última pregunta antes de cambiar de tema — dijo Hiccup, queriendo soltar una duda que daba vueltas por su mente — ¿cuál es el objetivo de estas organizaciones?, ¿sólo el dinero o hay algo más? —.

— No lo sabemos — respondió el capitán — pero hay rumores de que buscan algo llamado ojo del dragón, o algo así, la verdad es que no tengo idea de que será eso —.

— Alvin también mencionó algo llamado ojo del dragón — dijo Astrid — me pregunto que cosa será —.

— Quien sabe, tal vez lo mejor es no saber — dijo el capitán.

— Oye Astrid, ¿y tu collar? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Aquí lo traigo, debajo de mi blusa, siempre lo escondo — respondió la rubia.

Siguieron viajando por la carretera rumbo al pueblo, a bordo del vehículo, mientras los tres conversaban, Snotlout y los gemelos estaban completamente dormidos, al parecer no les importaba lo que pudiera suceder, continuaron con el viaje sin ningún contratiempo.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora más de viaje, finalmente llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, Eret estacionó el vehículo a la orilla de la calle de entrada al pueblo, la calle principal. No apagó el motor y habló.

— Aquí me despido, tengo que volver cuanto antes a la base, hay mucho trabajo —.

— No te preocupes, gracias por traernos Eret — agradeció Astrid, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para bajarse.

Hiccup mientras tanto trataba de despertar a Snotlout y a los gemelos, los cuales no reaccionaban, si que tenían el sueño pesado.

Luego de mucho intentar y moverlos cada vez más bruscamente, finalmente comenzaron a despertar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo Snotlout completamente desorientado.

— Bajense, ya llegamos — le dijo Hiccup.

Los jóvenes dentro del coche se bajaron como sonámbulos, cerraron las puertas y el capitán habló.

— Arreglaré todo lo de la recompensa, vendré mañana a este mismo lugar a las 2 de la tarde — dijo Eret.

— De acuerdo, aquí estaremos — aseguró Hiccup.

Eret dio marcha atrás al vehículo, le dio la vuelta y regresó por el mismo camino en el que llegaron.

— Tuvimos suerte que nos trajera hasta acá — dijo Astrid.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — dijo Snotlout todavía adormilado.

— En el pueblo de Fishlegs, ya llegamos — le dijo Hiccup — vámonos a su casa antes de que se duerman a media calle — dijo comenzando a caminar por el pueblo a oscuras, sólo se veían muy pocas casa iluminadas, ya era bastante de madrugada. Hiccup y sus amigos finalmente habían conseguido el dinero necesario para su viaje, no solo en busca de aventuras, sino también en busca del pasado de Astrid y de Stormfly, ¿lo conseguirán?.

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 9: "Piensa bien lo que deseas".**_

 **Y bueno, esto es todo por hoy, agradezco todo el apoyo y buenos comentarios que me han dejado estos últimos días, me animan a continuar y dar lo mejor para desarrollar bien la historia. Gracias por leer y esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo xD**


	10. Capítulo 9: Piensa bien lo que deseas

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y que los entretenga, gracias por el apoyo y sin mas que decir, comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _Capítulo 9: "Piensa bien lo que deseas"._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

La noche cubría el cielo, ya era de madrugada y unos jóvenes viajeros se encontraban caminado por las calles del Pueblo Cobre, luego de varios minutos y de tener que combatir el sueño, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Tocaron a la puerta de la pequeña casa, y esperaron a que atendieran, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder.

— ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? ¡Estaba muy preocupado! — dijo Fishlegs sorprendido de ver llegar a sus nuevos amigos a esas horas de la noche.

— Es una larga historia — dijo Hiccup.

— Sólo dejanos pasar — dijo Snotlout medio adormilado.

Fishlegs les concedió el paso, y todo entraron a la casa uno por uno.

Sin preguntar ni nada, tomaron asiento en los sofás de la sala, el sueño ya casi los dominaba por completo.

— ¿Que fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Fishlegs sin tomar asiento, ya que literalmente los gemelos se habían desparramado a dormir en el sofá más grande.

— Supongo que tuvimos un golpe de suerte — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Porqué? —.

— Obtuvimos la recompensa — esta vez fue Astrid la que respondió.

— Esas son buenas noticias — dijo Fishlegs con alegría — pero, ¿dónde está la recompensa? —.

— Haces muchas preguntas gordo, deja dormir — dijo Snotlout a punto de caer rendido.

— ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora? — preguntó Hiccup, él y Astrid eran los únicos que no habían sucumbido ante el sueño.

— Gothi me recomendó que me quedara esperándolos un rato más, de hecho apenas hace poco se fue a dormir — le contestó Fishlegs.

— Creo que yo también quiero dormir — dijo Astrid.

— Disculpen que no pueda ofrecerles una buena cama, pero nuestra casa es pequeña y sólo hay dos habitaciones, la mía y la de Gothi — explicó Fishlegs — si quieren les prestó mi cama, y yo dormiré en uno de los sofás —.

— No te molestes, no es necesario, podemos dormir aquí — dijo amablemente Hiccup.

— Sólo miralos — dijo Astrid señalando a los gemelos, los cuales dormían en el sofá casi abrazados, y a Snotlout, el cual dormía sentado y con la cabeza gacha.

— Pero en ese sofá no podrán dormir los dos — dijo Fishlegs.

— Yo dormiré en el piso, junto a la mesa de centro, y Astrid en el sofá, sólo préstanos unas cobijas y listo — explicó el castaño.

— ¿Están seguros? —.

— Es tu casa, no queremos causarte molestias — dijo también Astrid.

— Está bien, como ustedes quieran — dijo Fishlegs — esperen, ya vuelvo — se dirigió a su habitación para traer algunas cobijas.

— Estoy agotado — dijo Hiccup estirando los brazos.

— Yo también — dijo Astrid.

— Aún no puedo creer que tengamos ese dinero —.

— Igual no es de nosotros, lo usaremos para el viaje — dijo la rubia.

— Lo sé, espero que sea divertido — dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa y en tono soñador.

— Yo también — dijo Astrid en el mismo tono.

— No he olvidado la promesa que te hice, te ayudaré a recordar tu pasado — dijo Hiccup dedicándole una mirada reconfortante.

— Gracias, de verdad, no sabes cuanto me tranquiliza saber eso — dijo Astrid mostrando verdadera gratitud.

— Aquí están — dijo Fishlegs regresando a la sala, debajo de su brazo traía dos cobijas enrolladas.

— ¿dormirán aquí? — preguntó nuevamente.

— Ya te dijimos que sí, no te preocupes — confirmó Hiccup, se acercó para tomar las cobijas, luego le dio una a Astrid.

— Gracias — dijo ésta.

— Está bien, entonces si me disculpan, yo me iré a dormir — dijo Fishlegs en forma de despedida — ¿creen que ellos estarán bien? — dijo señalando a los gemelos, los cuales dormían en el sofá más grande, casi abrazados y roncando muy fuertemente.

— La que no estará bien seré yo con esos ronquidos — dijo Astrid.

— A mi no me molestan — comentó Hiccup extendiendo la cobija en el suelo y acostándose sobre ella — buenas noches — sin esperar más detalles, se recostó de lado y cerró los ojos.

— Buenas noches a ambos — Fishlegs se despidió amablemente, dejó la sala para irse a su propia habitación a descansar.

Astrid se acostó en el sofá y se tapó con la cobija, creyó que finalmente tendría una buena noche de sueño, como esas que no tenía desde hace mucho, pero su idea se vino abajo cuando escuchó que Hiccup también comenzaba a roncar, y su sonido se mezclaba con el de los gemelos. Astrid se tapó la cara con la cobija, en un intento por ignorar esos sonidos.

— "¿Quien podría dormir con éstos sonidos?" — se preguntó Astrid en sus pensamientos.

A los pocos minutos, Snotlout también se unió a la orquesta de ronquidos, eso desesperó mas a la rubia.

— "Diablos, justo cuando pensé que hoy dormiría bien" — Astrid se imaginaba dándoles de golpes a todos para que se callaran, no le quedaba de otra que tratar de ignorarlos e intentar dormir aunque fuera unas cuantas horas.

 **Al amanecer...**

Una chica rubia se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, todo a su alrededor era de color blanco, un blanco brillante y segador, no podía distinguir nada, comenzó a caminar, pero no parecía avanzar en lo más mínimo por más pasos que daba. Cuando se detuvo,escuchó una voz, una que ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.

— "Busca a Stormfly" — decía la voz — "tienes una misión" —.

Astrid despertó de golpe, dando fuertes respiros y muy exaltada, había tenido ese extraño sueño otra vez.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — le dijo Hiccup, que estaba a su lado levantando la cobija del suelo, en donde durmió.

— Nada, estaba soñando — dijo la rubia a secas.

— Ya estamos aquí — se escuchó desde la puerta, los siempre alegres gemelos llegaban junto con Snotlout, Fishlegs los había mandado a comprar algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno, obviamente indicándoles bien por dónde debían ir.

— ¿Cómo dormiste mi bella dama? — preguntó Snotlout al ver a Astrid despierta.

— Mal, con los sonidos que emanaban de sus bocas era imposible dormir — dijo la rubia.

— Nosotros ni roncamos — dijo Tuffnut.

— Es cierto, no nos levantes falsos — siguió Ruffnut.

— Lo que sea, callense y dejenme dormir un rato más — dijo Astrid tapándose de nuevo y recostándose.

— Alguien se despertó de mal humor — dijo Hiccup — de todas formas, vamos a preparar el desayuno — dijo muy animado.

Caminó hacía la cocina y los demás lo siguieron, allí ya se encontraba Fishlegs buscando todos los trastes y utensilios necesarios para cocinar.

— ¿Que es lo que prepararán? — preguntó Tuffnut.

— Carne de Yak asada, estofado de verduras con un poco de pescado — dijo Fishlegs — así que pongamos manos a la obra —.

— Yo sólo vine a ver, ni crean que me voy a poner a cocinar — dijo Snotlout con evidente tono de burla.

— Cocinar es todo un arte, no creas que es algo fácil — dijo Hiccup.

— Arte mi trasero, eso es cosa de mujeres — siguió Snotlout.

— Pensar eso es machista ¿no crees? — dijo Ruffnut.

— No empieces con cosas feministas por favor — dijo el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué es feminista? — Tuffnut se metió en la conversación.

— Mejor empezamos ¿no Hiccup? — le dijo Fishlegs al ver que los otros tres comenzaron a discutir.

— Claro, empecemos — Hiccup estaba más que dispuesto.

La discusión de los otros tres jóvenes se prolongó durante más tiempo, cuando dejaron de discutir se dedicaron a observar lo que hacían Hiccup y Fishlegs.

Por otro lado, Astrid, acostada de lado y tapada, fingía dormir, pero en realidad tenía los ojos abiertos, mientras pensaba. Cada vez era más frecuente tener ese extraño sueño, escuchaba esa voz y la hacia cuestionarse muchas cosas, si hubiera tenido ese sueño sólo una vez, no le tomaría importancia, pero lo tenía casi a diario, así que debía de ser algo más, ¿se estaría viviendo loca?, ¿seria normal soñar eso?, ¿tendría algún significado?, eran preguntas que Astrid no podía evitar hacerse.

Estaba indecisa entre si levantarse e ir a ver a los demás, o quedarse a seguir "durmiendo". Un olor bastante agradable llegó a su nariz, y su estómago rugió como aprobándolo, eso fue lo que la hizo levantarse y decidirse a entrar a la cocina, caminó hasta allá y vio a todos conversando mientras esperaban algo.

— Dentro de unos momentos podrán apreciar nuestro arte culinario — dijo Hiccup con tono alegre.

— Por favor ¿como puede ser arte cocinar? — dijo Snotlout.

— Tu no entenderías de arte ni aunque te pateara en los bajos — dijo Ruffnut con burla.

— ¿Y tu que sabes? Sólo te quedaste mirando — se defendió Snotlout.

— Eso no significa que no sepa cocinar — siguió Ruffnut.

— ¿Tu cocinar? Dejame que me ría — dijo Snotlout soltando una risa falsa.

— La bella durmiente por fin vino — comentó Tuffnut notando finalmente a Astrid, la cual se había quedado simplemente de espectadora.

— Si, supongo — contestó ésta.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó Fishlegs a manera de saludo.

— No, los ronquidos no me dejaban, además tuve un sueño raro — contestó.

— A mi me gustan los sueños raros — dijo Tuffnut.

— No comparto tus mismos gustos — dijo Astrid bromeando.

Pasaron más minutos, Fishlegs ordenó que cada quien acomodara sus platos y cubiertos en el comedor, todos obedecieron y cuando la comida estuvo lista, Hiccup y Fishlegs la llevaron al comedor para que cada quien se sirviera.

— Esto está riquisimo — dijo Ruffnut comiendo rápidamente.

— Admito que es bueno, pero no es lo que esperaba — dijo Snotlout, obviamente no alagaría a Hiccup.

— Es realmente bueno — alagó Astrid.

— Me alegra que les halla gustado — dijo Fishlegs.

— Supongo que ya sabemos quienes cocinarán durante nuestro viaje — dijo Hiccup entre risas.

— ¿A que hora iba a venir el capitán? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Me parece que a las 2 de la tarde — dijo Hiccup.

— Debemos apurarnos para no hacerlo esperar — dijo Astrid.

— Todavía es temprano, además ¿cual es el problema con hacerlo esperar? — preguntó Snotlout con burla.

— Que nos traerá la recompensa, si tardamos en llegar se puede ir — respondió Astrid.

— A mi se me hace que lo que quieres es verlo — comentó Ruffnut soltando una risa.

— No es eso — se defendió Astrid — aunque pensándolo bien, si que es muy apuesto — dijo.

— No tanto como yo — habló Snotlout.

— Si te gusta, ¿porque no tratas de coquetear con él? — le dijo Tuffnut.

— Yo no dije que me gustara, sólo dije que me parecía apuesto — respondió Astrid.

Hiccup se levantó rápidamente del comedor, tomó los trastes que había utilizado para comer y se fue al lavabo que estaba en la cocina, para lavarlos.

— ¿Que pasa Hiccup? — preguntó Fishlegs.

— Nada, ya terminé y tengo que lavar los trastes que utilicé — respondió éste seriamente.

— Eres raro — opinó Ruffnut.

Hiccup no sabía porque le molestó lo que dijo Astrid sobre el capitán, y el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación, debía dejar de pensar en eso, y concentrarse simplemente en ignorarlo.

Uno a uno todos terminaron su comida, y cuando Hiccup terminó de lavar, otros le siguieron. Al final todos habían lavado y el comedor estaba libre.

— Vamos a la sala, debemos planear lo que haremos — convocó Hiccup.

Todos obedecieron y lo siguieron, al poco rato ya todos estaban en la sala, dispuestos a conversar.

— ¿Sobre que querías hablar? — preguntó Fishlegs.

— Sobre como repartiremos el dinero — dijo Hiccup.

— Es fácil, compramos un pequeño barco, lo suficiente para que no estemos tan apretados, y lo que sobre lo usamos para comprar comida, productos de limpieza y algo de ropa — mencionó Astrid.

— ¿Pero cuanto puede gastar cada quien? — habló Snotlout.

— Lo que sobre después de comprar la embarcación lo repartiremos en partes iguales, para que cada quien compre lo que considere necesario — comentó Hiccup — es una buena idea —.

— A mi me parece bien — dijo Fishlegs.

— A nosotros nos da lo mismo — dijeron los gemelos.

— Muy bien pues no se diga más, espero que éste sea el inicio de una gran aventura — dijo Hiccup con alegría.

— Ojalá así sea — dijo Astrid, todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Las próximas horas, los amigos las usaron para conversar y conocerse un poco más, en lo que llegaba la hora de reunirse con Eret.

— No tengo mucho que contar — habló Snotlout — nací y he vivido toda mi vida en Villa Boro, mi padre siempre me crió para ser valiente y fuerte, dijo que sangre vikinga corría por nuestras venas —.

— ¿Tus antepasados eran vikingos? — preguntó Astrid sorprendida.

— Eso decía él, tal vez sólo se lo inventó — respondió.

— Ya veo, así que por eso eres fuerte — dijo Hiccup.

— Claro, más que tú — dijo Snotlout con burla.

— Ahora es mi turno de presentarme — dijo Hiccup ignorándolo — yo he pasado toda mi vida en Isla Berk, una isla al norte de aquí, un poco aislada del resto de la población, en mi isla tenemos muchas costumbres y creencias antiguas, mi padre también me enseñó todo lo que sé, incluso el uso de la espada, aunque nunca me imaginé que yo pudiera usar magia, eso lo descubrí recientemente — explicó Hiccup.

— Tu isla suena interesante — dijo Ruffnut.

— Podríamos ir — sugirió Tuffnut.

— De hecho, esa será nuestra primera parada luego de conseguir una embarcación, tengo algo importante que hacer antes de seguir con viaje — dijo Hiccup.

— Le va a pedir permiso a mami — dijo Astrid con una risa.

— ¡Oye! — Hiccup se hizo el ofendido.

— Que buen hijo eres — dijo Snotlout con sarcasmo y burla.

— ¿Nosotros también tenemos que pedirle permiso a tu mami? — dijo Tuffnut metiéndose en la conversación, aunque en realidad no era una burla.

— No voy a hacer eso — dijo Hiccup — se trata de otra cosa, no lo entenderían —.

— Descuida Hiccup, sólo bromeamos — dijo Astrid.

— Yo no — Snotlout seguía con sus burlas.

— Está bien, es el turno de Fishlegs — dijo Hiccup para cambiar el tema.

— Bien — Fishlegs se preparó para hablar — no sé nada sobre mis padres, me abandonaron cuando era muy pequeño, Gothi me encontró y me crió desde ese entonces, he estado ayudándola en todo lo que puedo y al mismo tiempo aprendiendo, todo lo que sé es gracias a ella, la razón por la que decidir ir con ustedes fue para seguir un viejo sueño mío, algo que Gothi me contó hace mucho — explicó el chico.

— Eso es genial — dijo Astrid.

— Claro, es genial que persigas tus sueños — comentó Hiccup.

— ¿Vamos a viajar o a perseguir sueños? — dijo Snotlout con su característico humor.

— Tal vez podamos hacer ambos — dijo Ruffnut.

— Aunque yo no tengo ningún sueño — habló Tuffnut.

— Cada quien piensa lo que quiera — dijo Hiccup — ahora le toca a los gemelos —.

— No hay mucho que contar — dijo Ruffnut — nuestros padres eran berserkers, desde pequeños nos enseñaron a cometer crímenes y hacer lo que fuera por dinero, un día murieron en un enfrentamiento que tuvimos con un batallón del ejército — explicó.

— ¿Y que pasó después? — preguntó Astrid con curiosidad.

— Éstos últimos años nos dimos cuenta que no nos gustaba ese tipo de vida, fue por eso que decidimos abandonar a los berserker y seguir por nuestra cuenta — completó Tuffnut.

— ¿Y no los siguieron? — preguntó Hiccup.

— No, esos tipos están más preocupados por juntar dinero que por perseguirnos a nosotros — explicó Ruffnut.

— ¿Entonces ustedes eran criminales?, no les creo, son demasiado tontos — dijo Snotlout.

— Es más complicado de lo que crees — dijo Ruffnut.

— En fin, la única que falta es Astrid ¿no? — dijo Tuffnut en tono alegre.

— Emm pues yo... — era el turno de la rubia de hablar sobre ella — estuve en un pueblito hace 6 meses, la gente era muy amable — dijo la rubia.

— ¿Y luego? — preguntó Tuffnut.

— Ya, es todo — dijo Astrid.

— Cuentanos más, algo sobre tu infancia o cosas así — insistió Ruffnut.

— No te hagas la misteriosa — dijo Snotlout con una sonrisa.

El único serio era Hiccup, él sabía porqué la rubia no quería hablar, por su memoria perdida.

— Dejenla, si no quiere decirnos está en su derecho — intervino Hiccup.

— En realidad tengo un secreto, tal vez no me crean pero prometo que se los contaré en otra ocasión, pronto — dijo Astrid con la mirada gacha.

— ¿Porque tanto misterio? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Lo sabrán pronto — dijo Astrid con voz baja.

— Está bien, si eso quieres, ahora dejenme contarles algo divertido — habló Tuffnut.

Durante las siguientes horas, Tuffnut se dedicó a hablar de cualquier tontería, más tarde su hermana se unió a sus ocurrencias, Hiccup y los demás reían con todo lo que los gemelos decían, en ese mañana, reunidos todos como estaban, se habían unido más como amigos.

 **Horas después...**

Luego de charlar, reír y pasarla bien por un rato, había llegado la hora esperada, eran la 1:45 de la tarde, faltaban 15 minutos para reunirse con Eret. Todos se levantaron, se organizaron un poco y se prepararon para salir, Snotlout y los gemelos salieron primero, luego salieron Hiccup y Astrid, Fishlegs se retrasó un poco debido a que Gothi despertó, así que le fue a servir el almuerzo. Una vez que Fishlegs se desocupó, también salió, todos los amigos se encontraban reunidos en el exterior.

— Vamos — animó Hiccup.

Todos caminaron hacia las afueras del pueblo, rumbo a esa calle descuidada y vieja, donde el capitán los había dejado la noche anterior, a todos menos a Fishlegs.

Cuando llegaron, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, el capitán llegó puntual, justo a las 2 de la tarde, la hora que acordaron. Detuvo el vehículo y se bajó, los chicos notaron que traía un maletín negro en una mano.

— Hola, ¿cómo están todos? — saludó el capitán amablemente.

— Todo bien, me alegro que haya venido — dijo Hiccup como contestación.

— Claro, teníamos un trato ¿no? — mencionó el capitán — aquí está lo que acordamos, tres millones de monedas — dijo Eret bajando la voz — sólo no lo muestren mucho, es peligros cargar con tanto dinero —.

— No te preocupes, nadie podrá quitarnos ese dinero — dijo Snotlout con suficiencia.

— De acuerdo, toma — Eret le dio el maletín a Hiccup, el cual lo tomó sin dudar — es la recompensa por lo que han hecho — dijo a manera de gratitud.

— No fue nada — dijo Astrid.

— Astrid, ¿como estás? — Eret ignoró a todos y se acercó a Astrid.

— Yo...bien — Astrid se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó un poco, pero era por la repentina cercanía del capitán que por otra cosa.

— Me alegro, ten mucha suerte en tu viaje — le dijo Eret amablemente.

— Gracias, eres muy amable — le contestó Astrid con una sonrisa.

— Por cierto, bonito collar — mencionó el capitán — se ve que es muy valioso —.

— No sé si lo es, pero me gusta — contestó Astrid, esa mañana había decidido ya no esconder el collar debajo de su blusa, decidió usarlo normalmente y que se luciera.

— Bueno pues yo me voy — dijo Eret llamando la atención de todos — según los reportes que nos llegaron esta madrugada, la caída de los marginados alertó a las otras organizaciones, se han puesto más violentos y reforzado sus operaciones, tengan cuidado — les advirtió Eret.

— Claro, lo tendremos — dijo Hiccup — estando juntos podemos cuidarnos muy bien —.

— Bien, de nuevo gracias por su ayuda, ha sido muy valiosa — se despidió Eret — cuidense, adiós — se dirigió a su vehículo para subirse y encender el motor.

Hiccup y los demás se quedaron observando, hasta que el vehículo desapareció de su vista.

— Por fin se fue — dijo Hiccup con un toque de molestia.

— ¿Porque ese tono? No pensé que te cayera mal — comentó Ruffnut.

— De seguro esto tiene que ver con Astrid — dijo Tuffnut.

— ¿Y yo porqué? — habló la rubia.

— Hiccup se molestó de que el capitán te coqueteara — dijo Ruffnut con cierto toque de burla.

— Yo no lo tomé como coqueteo — se defendió Astrid.

— No te hagas, si hasta te pusiste nerviosa y te sonrojaste — siguió Ruffnut.

— No fue por eso, no inventes cosas — dijo la otra rubia.

— Lo que sea, ¿podemos irnos ya? — dijo Hiccup.

— No te molestes Hiccup, no es tu culpa que el capitán sea mejor que tú — se burló Snotlout.

Hiccup dio media vuelta, ignorando como siempre las provocaciones y burlas de Snotlout. Los demás al ver que Hiccup caminaba sin detenerse, decidieron seguirlo, no tardaron muchos en regresar de nuevo a la casa de Fishlegs. Hiccup ingresó a la casa sin decir nada, los demás, extrañados, se limitaron a seguirlo.

— ¿Porque estás molesto? — dijo Astrid una vez que estuvieron todos dentro.

— No estoy molesto, sólo estoy pensando lo que vamos a hacer ahora — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Y que haremos? — preguntó Fishlegs, que se había mantenido callado todo ese rato.

— Pienso que debemos ir a Ciudad Zinc cuanto antes y conseguir un bote, entre más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido iniciaremos nuestra aventura — explicó Hiccup.

— Entonces, ¿nos preparamos para salir? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Claro, entre más rápido mejor — dijo Hiccup.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se fueron a prepararse, lo cual no era tarea tardada, debido a que ninguno llevaba equipaje o cosas así, sólo sus típicas armas, en el casi de Snotlout y los gemelos, Hiccup fue a tomar su espada, que estaba recargada en una de las paredes de la sala, se puso la vaina, para acomodar la espada en su espalda, Fishlegs se fue a su habitación para preparar algunas cosas.

— Ya estamos listos — dijo Astrid.

Fishlegs salió de su habitación, traía una especie de mochila, se detuvo frente a todos.

— ¿Podrían darme algunos minutos? Quiero despedirme — pidió el muchacho.

— Claro, te esperaremos afuera — dijo Hiccup amablemente.

— Gracias — Fishlegs se dirigió a la cocina.

Hiccup y todos los demás, ya listos, salieron de la casa, para esperar a Fishlegs.

El regordete se dirigió a la cocina, para despedirse de su mentora, era algo difícil lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sentía que era necesario, de niño soñó que encontraría el libro de curaciones, sabía que nada haría más a Gothi que verlo cumplir su sueño.

— Adiós — dijo simplemente Fishlegs acercándose a donde su maestra se hallaba reposando.

— "A llegado la hora de que sigas con tu viaje, no te preocupes por mí, no quiero ser una carga emocional" — escribió Gothi con su bastón en el suelo.

— Lo sé, me cuesta trabajo dejarte, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer — se sinceró el muchacho.

— "Adelante, eres libre, se que usarás de forma correcta todo lo que te he enseñado" —.

— Gracias — el muchacho se acercó y abrazó a la anciana, un abrazo fraternal con el que expresaba todo su sentir, incluso sentía sus ojos un poco húmedos, su duda era una despedida bastante difícil para ambos, pero que al mismo tiempo, les dejaba la seguridad de que siempre se recordarían.

Afuera de la casa, los chicos se encontraban reunidos, esperando a que Fishlegs saliera para poder irse.

— ¿Porque el gordo tarda tanto? — dijo Snotlout impaciente.

— No seas exagerado, ni ha pasado tanto tiempo — le reclamó Ruffnut.

— Debe ser difícil despedirse de la persona que lo cuidó desde que tiene memoria — comentó Astrid.

— Debemos darle su tiempo — dijo Hiccup.

— Bueno, supongo que tienen razón — dijo Snotlout, el que Astrid mencionara eso lo hizo recordar a su padre.

Siguieron esperando un rato más, Hiccup daba vueltas de una lado a otro, Snotlout se recargo en la pared cruzado de brazos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut platicaban alegremente sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, y Astrid simplemente se quedó en un sólo lugar, de pie observando a todos.

No tuvieron que esperar tanto para que saliera Fishlegs, éste cerró la puerta y se acercó a ellos, con la mochila que le habían visto hace unos momentos.

— ¿Estás listo? — Astrid fue la primera en preguntar.

— Si, ya me he despedido como se debe — dijo el muchacho.

— Sabemos que es difícil, si no quieres venir nosotros no te obligáremos — le dijo Hiccup.

— Claro que quiero ir, y Gothi también me animó a hacerlos, por alguna razón dice que es viaje podría enseñarme muchas cosas — explicó.

— Entonces, ¿nos vamos? — dijo Snotlout.

— Ya todo está listo, supongo que es hora — comentó Hiccup.

En ese momento partieron, caminando por la calle principal del pueblo, Fishlegs volteaba de vez en cuando para ver de reojo su casa, hasta que ésta desapareció de su vista. Gothi le dijo que le pediría a otra persona que la ayudara, no debía pensar que era egoísta irse y dejarla, el quería ver más allá, y su maestra estaba de acuerdo, entonces, ¿estaba siendo egoísta o no?.

Recorrieron la calle, y rápidamente salieron del pueblo, poco a poco lo dejaron atrás, para dar paso a la vegetación de los bosques abundantes en la zona, mientras caminaban por una camino de tierra que parecía interminable.

— ¿Que tan lejos está la ciudad? No pensaran caminar todo ese tramo ¿o si? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Claro que si, ¿cual es el problema? — dijo Snotlout.

— Me niego, de seguro está muy lejos — replicó Ruffnut.

— Yo la apoyo, no quiero caminar — habló Astrid.

— Pero si ayer caminamos desde el pueblo de Snotlout hasta aquí — dijo Hiccup.

— Está más lejos la ciudad que el pueblo de Snotlout, es demasiado — replicó Astrid.

— Si, me rehuso a caminar tanto — siguió Ruffnut.

— A mi no me importa caminar, pero tengo que apoyar a mi hermana — opinó Tuffnut.

— No puede ser, ¿de verdad van a ponerse con esa actitud? — dijo Snotlout, las dos rubias asintieron — y tú de seguro tampoco quieres caminar gordo — dijo volteando a ver a Fishlegs.

— Al contrario, creo que no me vendría mal — opinó Fishlegs — pero las damas no quieren caminar —.

— Damas mi trasero, vamos a caminar y punto — dijo Snotlout dando media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

— Obliganos — le dijo Ruffnut desafiante, Snotlout se regresó a donde estaba ella.

— ¿Que dijiste? — preguntó éste acercándose demasiado a ella.

— Que me obligues a caminar, ¿aparte de idiota eres sordo? — contestó ésta con burla.

— ¿A sí? — Snotlout estaba a punto de decir algunas cosas cuando Hiccup interrumpió.

— Ya tranquilos, debe haber alguna forma de resolver éste dilema — opinó el castaño.

— No digas eso Hiccup, ¿no ves lo que quieren?, quieren manipularnos para tenernos a su merced durante el viaje, todas las mujeres son iguales — replicó Snotlout.

— Lo que pasa es que Hiccup si es un caballero — comentó Astrid.

— Una cosa es ser caballero y otra es ser manipulado, ¡te tendrán de su esclavo! — siguió diciendo Snotlout.

— Ya no seas exagerado y mejor ayudame a pensar en algo — dijo Hiccup.

— Está bien, luego no digas que no te lo advertí — Snotlout seguía con su extraña creencia, luego hizo como que estaba pensando.

— ¿Y porque no simplemente esperamos a que pase alguien y le pedimos un aventón? — opinó Fishlegs.

— ¿Y cuando pasa eso? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Normalmente no hay una hora fija, pero por aquí suelen pasar muchos granjeros en sus carretas, que van a vender su mercancía a la Ciudad — explicó Fishlegs.

— Entonces sólo tenemos que esperar a alguien que tenga espacio para llevarnos — dijo Astrid feliz.

— ¿Y si no quieren? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Tenemos un maletín lleno de dinero, si no quiere le pagaremos — opinó Ruffnut.

— Entonces no se diga más, esperáremos — dijo Tuffnut.

Y encontrar de los otros tres hombres, se quedaron esperando a que alguien pasara.

 **Minutos después...**

Durante un buen rato, estuvieron parados a la orilla del camino, esperando, pero el tiempo seguía corriendo el camino no podría estas más desolado.

— ¿De verdad piensan quedarse aquí? — preguntó Snotlout bastante irritado.

— Oigan chicas, creo que ya esperamos demasiado, si seguimos así nos va a agarrar la noche — dijo Hiccup, quien también ya se había cansado de esperar.

— Yo las apoyaba, pero creo que Hiccup tiene razón — comentó Fishlegs.

Para desgracia de Astrid y Ruffnut, no les quedó de otra que aceptar que debían caminar.

— Bueno, supongo que no hay remedio — dijo Astrid.

— Vámonos — dijo Ruffnut no muy convencida.

— ¡Por fin! — festejó Snotlout.

Todos comenzaron a andar, por la orilla del camino, el viaje hacia la gran ciudad definitivamente era largo, luego de haber caminado alrededor de 300 metros, se escuchó un leve golpeteo detrás, Astrid volteó y vio venir por el camino a una carreta, jalada por un caballo.

— ¡Gracias a los dioses! — dijo Astrid feliz deteniéndose.

Los demás también se detuvieron y voltearon al escuchar la voz de la rubia.

— Vaya tipas con suerte — dijo Snotlout, al ver lo que Astrid y Ruffnut tanto esperaban.

Las mencionadas se pusieron en medio del camino, haciendo movimientos con las manos para detener al jinete, el hombre, un humilde granjero, detuvo el caballo.

— Señor, que bueno que se detuvo — se acercó Astrid.

— Me detuve porque estaban en medio del camino — respondió el hombre.

— Disculpenos por eso, pero queremos pedirle de favor que nos lleve a Ciudad Zinc — pidió Astrid de la forma más amable posible.

Ruffnut se acercó a Hiccup, le arrebató el maletín que éste tenía en las manos, y fue a ponerse junto a la otra rubia.

— Si no quiere hacernos el favor, podemos pagarle muy bien — dijo Ruffnut con todo tentativo abriendo al mismo tiempo el maletín.

— No seas estúpida — Snotlout se acercó a Ruffnut para iniciar una discusión — ¿como se te ocurre andar enseñando que traemos ese dinero? —.

— A nadie le importa, lo único que quiero es no caminar — se defendió Ruffnut.

— Lo único que conseguirás es atraer a los ladrones, todo por tu flojera — siguió reclamándole Snotlout.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir y a decirse un montón de cosas, algunas sin sentido, mientras que Hiccup y Fishlegs sólo veían a la distancia, dispuestos a no meterse para evitar más problemas, Tuffnut estaba a las carcajadas al ver tal escena, y Astrid estaba avergonzada de estar dando tan mala primera impresión.

— Disculpelos señor, no somos unos problemáticos — dijo Astrid con una risilla nerviosa.

El granjero por su parte, se río un poco al ver la discusión de los dos muchachos.

— Los jóvenes de ahora discuten por todo — dijo entre risas.

— Supongo que sí — respondió Astrid.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó el amable granjero.

— Necesitamos un aventón a la ciudad – respondió la rubia.

— Suban atrás, no llevo nada así que hay espacio suficiente – dijo el hombre.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, que suerte! — Astrid estaba feliz de que el hombre hubiera aceptado, se fue a decirle a los demás la buena noticia, mientras Snotlout y Ruffnut continuaban peleando y discutiendo.

— Chicos, ya basta – Hiccup trató de hacer que los dos dejaran de discutir.

— Yo tengo razón, ¿cierto Hiccup? – preguntó Snotlout para defenderse.

— No me interesan sus discusiones, hay cosas más importantes – dijo Hiccup.

— ¡Oigan! – dijo Astrid en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos – ¿piensan quedarse allí todo el día? – luego de decir eso, fue a la parte de atrás de la carreta para subirse.

— Vaya, ¿así de fácil? – dijo Hiccup sorprendido.

— Ya oyeron a la dama, ¡todos arriba! – dijo Snotlout corriendo como niño para subirse.

Todos los demás obedecieron y se subieron a la carreta, mientras el granjero solo reía fuertemente al ver la energía e hiperactividad de los jóvenes, una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo, el granjero dio marcha de nuevo, rumbo a la gran ciudad.

Mientras viajaban, todos platicaban efusivamente sobre cualquier cosa, ya sea del paisaje, o comentaban que harían una vez que llegaran a la ciudad, de vez en cuando reían, principalmente con alguna ocurrencia que dijeran los gemelos, otras veces se quedaban callados, o simplemente se contaban anécdotas de su vida.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, casi dos horas habían pasado, y habían dejado atrás el ambiente forestal y rural, para dar paso al ambiente urbano. Recorrieron algunas calles, y finalmente llegaron a una especie de almacén, donde la carreta se detuvo. El granjero se bajó de su asiento, y fue a la parte de atrás.

— Hasta aquí llego yo, jóvenes – dijo el hombre.

— No se preocupe señor, aquí está bien – dijo Astrid amablemente.

— Muchas gracias, ha sido usted muy amable – agradeció también Hiccup.

Los gemelos, Snotlout y Fishlegs también agradecieron amablemente la ayuda que les brindó el buen señor, éste se despidió y se dispuso a recoger la mercancía por la que había ido a la ciudad, los jóvenes se alejaron del lugar para planear lo que harían.

— Es bueno ver que todavía hay gente buena en este mundo – comentó Fishlegs.

— Claro que sí, hemos tenido mucha suerte últimamente, ¿no creen? – dijo Hiccup.

— Sí la hemos tenido, y eso asusta — dijo Astrid.

— ¿Asustar? ¿Y eso porqué preciosa? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Porque la suerte tarde o temprano se acaba, ahora hemos tenido suerte, pero más adelante tal vez ya no — comunicó Astrid lo que pensaba.

— No hay que ser pesimistas, todo irá bien — opinó Fishlegs.

— Tienes razón — concordó Hiccup.

Llegaron a una fuente pequeña, que dejaba caer el agua cristalina y limpia, la fuente estaba rodeada de bancas de madera, por el momento no había nadie sentado allí.

— Muy bien, ahora nos dividiremos en dos grupos, unos irán a buscar por un lado algún lugar donde nos puedan vender un bote, el otro equipo hará lo mismo por el otro lado, esto es con el fin de abarcar más terreno para conseguir el bote lo antes posible — explicó Hiccup lo que tenía planeado.

— Muy bien, ¿como nos dividimos? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Astrid y yo no conocemos muy bien la ciudad, Snotlout si — comentó Hiccup — ¿Ustedes saben andar por la ciudad? — preguntó.

— Yo una vez vine por algo que me mandó a traer Gothi — dijo Fishlegs — creo que puedo andar por la ciudad —.

— Eso es perfecto, entonces tu irás con los gemelos, y Snotlout vendrá con Astrid y yo — dijo Hiccup.

— Bien, vámonos — Tuffnut salió corriendo, aparentemente emocionado por recorrer la ciudad.

— Oye esperame — Ruffnut corrió detrás de su hermano, Fishlegs no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos antes de que se perdieran.

— Esos dos tienen mucha energía — comentó Astrid.

— Y que lo digas — respondió Hiccup.

— Si si lo que sea, ¿nos vamos de una vez? — dijo Snotlout comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Por donde empezamos? — preguntó Astrid caminando a la par de Hiccup, Snotlout iba un poco más adelante.

— Creo que buscar en el muelle sería una buena forma de empezar — respondió el pelinegro.

— Estoy de acuerdo — dijo Hiccup.

Y sin perder tiempo ni detenerse, recorrieron calles y corredores hasta llegar a los muelles, donde podía sentirse la brisa marina y el aire fresco, había una gran cantidad de barcos y botes anclados en los muelles.

— ¿Y ahora que? — preguntó Hiccup.

— A veces aquí se pone gente a vender sus botes, podríamos recorrer los muelles haber si hay alguien — respondió Snotlout.

— Entonces creo que no tuvo sentido que mandara a los demás por otro lado — dijo Hiccup con una risa nerviosa.

— Todavía falta ver si encontramos algo por aquí —.

Recorrieron los muelles, se acercaron un poco a la gente que subía y bajaba cosas a los barcos, pero nadie vendía nada, justo cuando iban a llegar al final de los muelles, decidieron rendirse.

— Olvidenlo, fue un fracaso venir aquí — dijo Snotlout — busquemos en otra parte —.

Hiccup y Astrid estuvieron de acuerdo, decidieron dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vinieron, pero cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, escucharon un llanto. Un llanto fino y desolador, como de un niño o una niña.

— ¿Que fue eso? — preguntó Hiccup volteando.

— Yo también lo oí — comentó Astrid.

— ¿No será por allá? — dijo Snotlout señalando hacía enfrente, un poco mas lejos de donde estaban, se podía distinguir una pequeña figura, sentada en el suelo.

— ¿Porque llorará? — dijo Astrid mostrando un poco de lástima.

— Sea lo que sea no nos incumbe — dijo Snotlout.

— Yo digo que deberíamos ir a ver — opinó Hiccup.

— No tenemos tiempo para eso, hay cosas que hacer — dijo Snotlout.

— No seas así, deberíamos ayudar — atacó Astrid.

— No lo digo por ser mala persona, tal vez simplemente quiere estar sólo sin ser molestado — dijo Snotlout refiriéndose a la persona que lloraba a lo lejos.

— Iré a ver de todas formas, si no quiere ayuda pues nos vamos y ya — opinó Hiccup caminando en aquella dirección, Astrid no tardó en seguirlo.

— Que necios son — dijo Snotlout para si mismo, resignándose a seguirlos.

Caminaron todo el tramo, los tres se acercaron a la figura que yacía en el piso, al estar cerca, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un niño, el cual estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y con su cabeza en medio de ellas, podía oírse como lloraba desconsolado.

— Amiguito, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Hiccup suavemente, para llamar la atención del pequeño pero sin acercarse demasiado para no asustarlo.

El pequeño niño dejó de llorar al escuchar la voz, pero no cambio su postura, simplemente se quedó esperando. Hiccup al ver esto no supo como reaccionar, decidió acercarse al pequeño niño y arrodillarse enfrente de él.

— Oye, ¿todo está bien? — preguntó Hiccup en tono amable.

El pequeño niño no dijo nada, levantó la cabeza poco a poco y finalmente miró a Hiccup a los ojos. Se quedó mirándolo sin decir una sola palabra, Hiccup también lo miró sin saber realmente que hacer.

— Y bien mocoso, ¿vas a hablar o no? — interrumpió Snotlout de repente, con sus características ganas de molestar.

— ¡Oye! ¿Porque tienes que ser así?, lo vas a asustar — le dijo Astrid.

— Ustedes son los que querían venir, no yo — se defendió Snotlout.

— Deberías de ser más un poco más bondadoso — siguió Astrid.

— Ser bondadoso no nos va traer un bote — dijo Snotlout.

— Comportarte como un idiota tampoco lo hará —.

— ¿Me has llamado idiota pequeña bruja? —.

— ¿Como me llamaste? ¡Tú, imbécil! — Astrid estaba a punto de arrojarse contra Snotlout, pero una repentina risa la detuvo, el pequeño niño comenzó a reírse al ver la discusión de esos dos, mientras que Hiccup solo fue espectador sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

— ¿De que te ríes mocoso? — habló Snotlout.

— La señorita tiene razón, eres un idiota — dijo el pequeño aún riendo.

— ¿Lo ves? Hasta el niño lo notó — dijo Astrid victoriosa.

— ¿Eso crees pequeño granuja? — Snotlout comenzó a acercarse al pequeño, pero Hiccup intervino.

— Creo que ya fue suficiente — dijo deteniendo a Snotlout — ahora pongamonos serios — dijo arrodillándose de nuevo en frente del pequeño — dime amigo, ¿porque lloras? —.

— Porque tengo hambre — dijo el pequeño.

— ¿Hambre? Y donde están tus padres — dijo Hiccup.

— Eso es lo que no sé, me dejaron aquí y se fueron — respondió el niño.

— ¿Te dejaron?, no querrás decir que... — Astrid no quiso terminar la frase.

— Así que simplemente te abandonaron — dijo Snotlout como si nada.

— No digas eso — Hiccup lo miró mal, luego regresó su mirada de vuelta al niño — dime amigo, ¿exactamente que pasó? —.

— Hoy en la mañana venimos aquí, mis papás dijeron que tenían que hacer algo importante, cuando llegamos, mi padre me dejó adentro del barco, me dijo que me dejaba a cargo de cuidarlo, que ellos tenían que hacer algo importante y que pronto regresarían, pero siento que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no han vuelto — explicó el niño.

— Que extraño, ¿hace cuanto fue eso? — preguntó Hiccup.

— No lo sé, creo que era mediodía cuando llegamos —.

— Ya han pasado varias horas — dijo Hiccup pensativo.

— Me bajé del barco para ir a buscarlos, pero me di cuenta que este lugar es muy grande, así que no quise alejarme para no perderme, sólo me senté aquí a esperar — dijo el niño.

— Descuida, nosotros te haremos compañía — dijo Hiccup amablemente — te cuidaremos hasta que tus padres regresen —.

— ¿De verdad señor? — dijo el niño ilusionado.

— Así es — confirmó Hiccup.

— ¿Es enserio?, no tenemos tiempo para esto — opinó Snotlout.

— Lo haremos de todas formas, yo también me quedo — dijo Astrid.

— No puede ser —.

— Si de verdad quieres hacer algo que ayude — habló Hiccup — ve a buscar a los demás, probablemente vayan a la fuente, ya que allí fue donde nos separamos, traelos aquí —.

— Bien — Snotlout soltó un suspiro de resignación — lo que ordene jefe — dijo con sarcasmo.

Snotlout se fue a hacer lo que Hiccup le dijo, mientras que el castaño se sentaba a un lado del niño, Astrid no tardó en sentarse del otro lado, y así fue como el pequeño se vio rodeado de los dos jóvenes.

— Y dime amiguito, ¿como te llamas? — le preguntó Hiccup.

— Mi nombre es Gustav — dijo el niño volteando al lado contrario de Hiccup, mirando a cierta rubia.

El niño le sonrió, y Astrid sólo sonrió sin saber que más hacer, Hiccup se sintió ignorado.

— ¿Como te llamas? — le preguntó Gustav.

— Astrid — respondió la rubia.

— Un nombre muy hermoso, igual que su dueña — dijo el niño.

— Que simpático — la rubia rió ante lo que había dicho el niño, Hiccup puso cara de pocos amigos.

— Entonces, ¿tu me cuidarás? — preguntó Gustav.

— Yo no he dicho eso, solo te haremos compañía en lo que tus papás regresan —.

— ¿Y si no regresan? — dijo Gustav desanimado.

— No digas eso, ellos volverán — animó Astrid.

— Yo sé que aveces soy muy inquieto y travieso, pero no pensé que me abandonarían — dijo el niño con tristeza.

— Oye no pienses así, nadie te ha abandonado — consoló Astrid.

— Es cierto, no seas exagerado niño — dijo Hiccup ya no tan amablemente, pero fue ignorado por ambos.

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? — preguntó el niño inocentemente.

— Claro, ven aquí — Astrid estiró los brazos, para recibir al pequeño.

Gustav le dio un abrazo y Astrid lo correspondió, ante la mirada molesta de Hiccup, el castaño notó que mientras la abrazaba, el niño ponía una de sus manos en cierta zona del pecho de la rubia.

— ¡Oye mocoso! cuida donde pones las manos — dijo Hiccup molesto.

— ¿Que te ocurre Hiccup? — preguntó Astrid confundida.

— Deja de abrazarlo — dijo Hiccup acercándose para quitarle al niño de los brazos.

— ¿Hice algo malo? — dijo Gustav con tono inocente.

— Hiccup, ¿y ahora que mosca te picó? — dijo Astrid molesta, Hiccup la ignoró y se dirigió al niño.

— Ví lo que hiciste, te mantendré vigilado — amenazó Hiccup.

— ¿Ahh si?, creo que más bien te dio envidia — se burló el niño.

— No se de que hablas — dijo Hiccup para finalizar la conversación.

— ¿Se puede saber de que hablan? — preguntó Astrid, quien no entendía nada.

— No es nada, mejor cambiemos de tema — dijo Hiccup.

— Oigan, ¿tienen comida?, me muero de hambre — comentó Gustav.

— Nosotros tampoco hemos comido — le dijo Hiccup — tal vez compremos algo por aquí —.

— ¿Porque traes esa espada en tu espalda? — preguntó el niño.

— Es mi arma para pelear, soy un mago — respondió Hiccup, aún se sentía raro al decir eso.

— ¿Un mago?¡Increible! — el niño dijo impresionado — mis papás también son magos —.

— ¿Lo son?, entonces tu también lo eres — concluyó Hiccup.

— No lo sé, tal vez aún no he despertado mi magia, o puede que yo no sea mago — opinó Gustav.

— Yo digo que puedes intentarlo —.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Gustav de nuevo ignoró a Hiccup y se fue a sentar junto a Astrid, el castaño se sorprendió de que el niño no preguntara por el maletín que traía en una de sus manos.

— Tu collar es muy bonito, ¿quién te lo dio? — preguntó Gustav al ver el collar que la rubia traía puesto.

— Lo encontré — mintió Astrid — no sé de quien habrá sido —.

— Tienes suerte, se ve muy bien — dijo Gustav — ¿puedo verlo de cerca? — pidió.

Astrid se rió un poco y se quitó el collar, para dárselo al niño, éste lo tomo en sus manos para verlo bien. Al verlo notó el diseño de un dragón grabado en él, pero lo que llamó la atención del pequeño fue la palabra "Lullaby" grabada detrás del collar.

— Yo he oído sobre ese reino — dijo el niño luego de ver el collar.

— ¿Cual reino? — Astrid lo miró confundida.

— El reino Lullaby, mi papá me contaba sobre él —.

Hiccup se acercó para escuchar mejor lo que decía Gustav, ya que le dio curiosidad.

— ¿Un reino? — dijo Astrid para animar a Gustav a que le contara.

— Mi padre decía que una vez existió un reino con ese nombre, pero que desapareció hace 50 años, la persona que creó el ojo del dragón nació y vivió allí — comentó el niño.

— He escuchado algunas sobre el ojo del dragón, pero si era tan importante, ¿porque el reino desapareció? — preguntó Astrid.

— Quien sabe — dijo el niño sin tener respuesta a esa pregunta.

Hiccup sólo se quedó serio mirando a ambos, ahora tenía curiosidad por saber que era el ojo del dragón, ya que lo había escuchado mencionar varias veces a lo largo de esa aventura. Pero al parecer, la respuesta a esa duda no llegaría ese día, por lo que tenía que pensar en seguir delante con el plan que ya tenían.

Gustav y Astrid continuaron platicando sobre otras cosas, principalmente el niño le preguntaba a la rubia cosas sobre su vida, las cuales Astrid respondía de forma corta o las inventaba, esto debido a que no sabía nada sobre su pasado. Hiccup solo se dedicó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y escuchando un poco de lo que los otros dos conversaban. Un pequeño alboroto llamó su atención, al voltear la mirada, vieron a Snotlout venir junto a los gemelos y Fishlegs, los gemelos eran los culpables de hacer ruido, ya que venían discutiendo sobre algo que los demás no entendían.

— Ya encontré a los idiotas — dijo Snotlout cuando llegó junto a Hiccup — les conté lo que pasó —.

— ¿Ahora quieres ser niñero? — dijo Ruffnut terminando de discutir con su hermano.

— Sólo quiero ayudarlo, ser amable no está de más — dijo Hiccup.

— Entonces, ¿ya no nos iremos? — preguntó Fishlegs.

— Esperaremos un rato más a que lleguen sus padres, si no llegan entonces tomaremos una decisión — explicó Hiccup.

— ¿Sus padres? — preguntó Ruffnut pensativa.

— Dice que sus padres lo dejaron aquí, que ellos prometieron que regresarían pero no han vuelto — respondió el castaño.

— Entonces hiciste bien en quedarte a cuidarlo, en el pueblo escuchamos rumores de un secuestro — comentó Tuffnut.

— Eso es malo — dijo Astrid.

— Lo es — habló Ruffnut — dicen que alrededor del mediodía, una pareja fue secuestrada por unos extraños hombres, algunos vieron como los obligaban a subirse a un barco y se los llevaban, fue aquí en los muelles —.

— Mis padres se fueron al mediodía — habló Gustav metiéndose en la conversación — me dejaron sólo, diciéndome que me quedara escondido y no saliera sin importar lo que escuchara —.

— Bueno, los secuestrados eran un hombre y una mujer — dijo Ruffnut pensativa.

— ¿Como iban vestidos? — preguntó Gustav levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentado.

— No lo sé, no recuerdo si lo mencionaron — dijo Ruffnut.

— ¿Donde escucharon eso? — le preguntó Astrid.

— La gente hablaba de eso por todas partes, al parecer hubo mucho alboroto — respondió la otra rubia.

— Lo único que recuerdo que mencionaron es que la mujer llevaba un vestido color verde — comentó Fishlegs.

— Mi mamá llevaba un vestido color verde, ¡deben ser ellos! — dijo Gustav exaltado y comenzando a dar vueltas en círculos.

— Tranquilo amigo — Astrid también se puso de pie para intentar calmar al pequeño.

— Todo encaja, ¿porque creen que no han vuelto?, algo malo les pasó — Gustav estaba preocupado, su voz se notaba entristecida.

— No pienses eso, debe haber otra explicación — Astrid se acercó al pequeño y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura.

— No hay otra explicación, ¿que voy a hacer ahora? — el pequeño abrazó a la rubia, tenía los ojos llorosos, Astrid correspondió al abrazo, dándole ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿No escucharon si alguien vio hacía donde se fueron? — les preguntó Hiccup a los gemelos.

— No lo escuchamos, pudieron haberse ido por la costa, hacía un lugar cercano, o hacía el norte, si es que planean ir más lejos — dijo Ruffnut.

— Esto es malo, no me lo creo — dijo Hiccup pensativo.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — preguntó Fishlegs.

— Sea lo que sea que quieran hacer, los padres de este chico ya son historia — opinó Snotlout.

Escuchar eso hizo que Gustav finalmente se echara a llorar.

— ¿Podrías cerrar la boca? — Astrid regañó a Snotlout dándole una mirada molesta.

— Sólo digo la verdad — siguió éste.

— No tiene sentido, si quisieran dinero habrían secuestrado al niño, o uno de los dos padres para que el otro pagara, si se los llevaron a ambos debe haber otra razón — opinó Hiccup, fue y se arrodilló a un lado de Astrid para hablar con Gustav — ¿tienes algún familiar cerca con el que podamos llevarte? —.

El niño se tomó unos segundos para responder entre lágrimas.

— La única familia que conozco son mis abuelos, pero no viven cerca, viven en otro continente, el continente Silver — explicó Gustav.

— Ese es el continente que queda al norte, se supone que es el continente al que planeamos ir, aunque queda bastante lejos — comentó Fishlegs.

— Oh vaya, ¿como se supone que lleguemos allí? — dijo Hiccup pensando.

— Supongo que tendremos que desistir de esa idea — dijo Snotlout.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación, Astrid notó que el pequeño Gustav se había calmado, al verlo más relajado, se atrevió a preguntarle.

— Dijiste que llegaron aquí al muelle a mediodía, ¿como llegaron? — le preguntó de forma amable al pequeño.

— En el bote de mis padres, ese que está allí — Gustav señaló con uno de sus dedos al agua.

Todos voltearon hacía donde el niño señalaba, para ver un bote atado a la orilla del muelle, uno no muy grande ni lujoso, pero que lucía bastante decente.

— ¿Eso estuvo ahí todo este tiempo?, ¿Cómo es que no lo vimos? — dijo Snotlout sorprendido.

— Es cierto, como no lo vimos — opinó Tuffnut.

— Entonces es así como llegaron — dijo Hiccup.

— Sí — Gustav se secó las lágrimas con la mano — es un bote con un buen motor, no muy potente pero bastante economizador, tiene 3 camarotes, una cocina, un baño, depósito para agua potable de 200 litros, y un espacio con asientos al aire libre, por si quieres disfrutar de la brisa marina mientras descansas — explicó Gustav con orgullo — no es un yate de millonarios ni nada por el estilo, pero no está mal —.

— Esto no me lo esperaba — dijo Ruffnut.

— Entonces tienes una forma de irte, puedes ir con tus abuelos — le dijo Astrid.

— Lo haría, si supiera como manejar esa cosa — respondió Gustav.

— Bueno, definitivamente no te vas a quedar aquí para siempre, así que tendrás que irte tarde o temprano, a un lugar donde puedas estar salvo y denunciar lo que pasó con tus padres — le dijo Hiccup.

— Lo sé, pero no puedo, tengo miedo — el pequeño se quedó mirando al suelo.

— No tienes que tenerlo, estamos contigo — animó Hiccup — ¿cierto chicos? —.

— Claro, ¡definitivamente! — dijo Astrid con alegría.

— No se muy bien que ocurre aquí, pero los apoyo en lo que sea — comentó Ruffnut.

— Yo también — apoyó Tuffnut a su hermana.

— Supongo que entonces yo también — dijo Fishlegs.

— Hablen por ustedes — fue lo único que dijo Snotlout.

— ¿Lo ves? No estás sólo, y si quieres, te llevaremos al norte con tus abuelos — le dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Harían eso por mi? — preguntó Gustav.

— Claro — todos le dedicaron una sonrisa a Gustav, el niño se sintió feliz por primera vez en todo ese rato, por alguna razón, sentía que Hiccup y sus amigos no querían hacerle daño, y hablaban enserio.

— Muchas gracias - dijo Gustav feliz — y diganme,¿saben manejar el barco? —.

La emoción que todos sentían se esfumó de repente.

— Es cierto, no pensé en eso — dijo Hiccup.

— Yo lo haré — dijo Snotlout de repente, todos lo miraron sorprendido — yo sé mover esa cosa, no me pregunten cómo lo sé — agregó.

— Y yo tengo conocimientos sobre navegación, si conseguimos un mapa y una brújula les aseguro que no nos perderemos — comentó Fishlegs.

— Yo sé cocinar, así que supongo que puedo encargarme de eso — dijo Hiccup no muy convencido.

— Diablos, ¡yo no sé hacer nada! — exclamó Astrid sintiéndose inútil.

— Podríamos encargarnos del aseo del barco — dijo Ruffnut — yo te diré que hacer — ofreció.

— Está bien — respondió Astrid sin más.

— Entonces yo dormiré — comentó Tuffnut feliz de lo que supuestamente le tocaba hacer.

— No, tu me ayudaras a revisar que el bote esté en buen estado, sobre todo el motor — le dijo Snotlout.

— Que aguafiestas — le dijo Tuffnut.

— Muy bien, estoy seguro que esto si funcionará, ¿ves Gustav? Será divertido — le dijo Hiccup.

— Supongo que sí, tal vez cuando llegué con mis abuelos y les cuente lo que pasó, ellos sepan que hacer — dijo con cierta tristeza.

— No estés triste amigo, te llevaremos con bien, y cuando lleguemos a tierra firme trataremos de encontrar información sobre tus padres — afirmó Hiccup.

— Está bien, entonces a bordo todos — dijo el pequeño, empezando a caminar por el muelle y haciendo señas con sus manos para que los demás lo siguieran.

Todos lo siguieron, sin separarse mucho el uno del otro.

— ¿Esto está bien? — preguntó Astrid.

— ¿A que te refieres?, no le vamos a robar su bote ni nada por el estilo, tu lo sabes — le dijo Hiccup.

— Si ya sé, pero tengo esa duda — respondió.

— Lo que realmente estaría mal sería abandonar a ese niño a su suerte — le dijo Ruffnut.

— Lo único que me alegra es que por fin nos podemos largar — opinó Snotlout.

Llegaron finalmente a la orilla del muelle, donde se hallaba el bote atado, bastaba con dar un pequeño salto para abordarlo, por la parte descubierta, donde había mesas y sillas para tomar el sol.

Una vez que todos abordaron, Gustav habló.

— No se preocupen por el combustible, tenemos suficiente almacenado, el agua también está en un nivel aceptable, lo que me preocupa es la comida — comentó.

— No hay problema, haremos una pequeña parada en mi casa, allí podemos comprar toda la comida necesaria — habló Hiccup para todos.

— Pero no tengo dinero — repuso Gustav.

— No te preocupes por eso, nosotros nos encargamos — dijo Hiccup, sin especificar el contenido del maletín que traía en la mano.

— ¿De verdad?, entonces no perdamos más tiempo, vámonos — el pequeño estaba en cierto modo emocionado.

Snotlout fue al interior del bote, y finalmente llegó a donde se hallaba el timón y todos los demás controles.

— ¿Hacia donde debemos ir? — dijo Snotlout ya preparado para ponerse en marcha.

— Apunta el bote hacia allá y sigue todo derecho, sin desviarte — dijo Hiccup apuntando con su dedo, una vez que llegó junto a Snotlout.

— ¿Estás seguro? —.

— Así fue como llegué aquí, si funciona — respondió Hiccup con cierto toque de nerviosismo.

Snotlout se limitó a seguir las instrucciones de Hiccup, mientras que el resto sólo se limitó a escuchar la conversación un poco más alejados, al parecer era hora de relajarse en lo que duraba el viaje.

 **Tiempo después...**

El viaje por el inmenso océano ya había comenzado; Hiccup, Snotlout y Gustav se quedaron dentro de la cabina, mientras Snotlout dirigía el bote hacía el rumbo antes planeado.

Astrid, Fishlegs y los gemelos se quedaron en en exterior, donde estaban los sillones y la mesa de centro, donde podías disfrutar de la vista y de la brisa marina.

El viaje hacia la isla Berk ya llevaba un buen rato de haber comenzado, y el grupo de amigos en el exterior comenzaba a aburrirse.

— Dejame recordar — habló Ruffnut de repente — ¿que se supone que iremos a hacer a esa isla? —.

— Hiccup va a hablar con sus padres — respondió Astrid en un tono bastante despreocupado, al parecer el aburrimiento la estaba dominando.

— Entonces, ¿ni siquiera es seguro que hagamos este viaje?, ¿Hiccup todavía tiene que pedir permiso? — dijo Ruffnut de forma incrédula.

— No lo sé, preguntale a él si tanto quieres saber — respondió la otra rubia secamente.

— Vaya, creí que esto sería más divertido — opinó Tuffnut.

— Vamos a jugar con el agua — dijo Ruffnut de repente, levantándose de golpe de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la orilla del bote, para estirar su brazo hacía abajo y mover el agua, haciendo que ésta tomara distintas formas. Su hermano no tardó mucho en seguirla y unirse al juego, al ser usuarios de la magia "Water control", realizar esa tarea no era impresionante ni complicada, sin embargo, si que era divertida.

Astrid no pudo hacer más que quedarse viendo sentada en su asiento, con uno de sus codos recargado en la mesa de centro y con su mano de ese brazo sosteniendo su mentón, debía encontrar una forma de no aburrirse si es que de verdad iban a viajar.

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos esperaba, poco a poco, una porción de tierra se hacía visible en el horizonte, la cual crecía más y más. Era la isla Berk, la isla natal de Hiccup, a la cual se acercaban, el castaño al notar esto, se puso mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y lo demostró caminando de un lado a otro sin parar, en la pequeña cabina donde se encontraban.

— Si sigues así vas a hacer una zanja y hundirás el barco — le dijo Snotlout.

— Tu ironía es lo que menos necesito — respondió Hiccup.

— Bueno pues por desgracia para ti, ya estamos muy cerca, ¿donde se supone que detenga el bote? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Hay un muelle que un conocido construyó para dejar su lancha, podemos parar allí — dijo Hiccup sin poner mucha atención a lo que decía.

— ¿Y donde esta? —.

— Sigue derecho, yo te diré cuando lo vea — Hiccup hizo un esfuerzo por dejar a un lado los nervios y concentrarse en el frente, para indicarle a Snotlout dónde debía parar.

— Gustav hazme un favor, dile a los chicos que ya estamos a punto de llegar — le pidió el castaño al niño.

— Claro — dijo el pequeño alegremente y salió corriendo a cumplir la tarea encomendada.

Hiccup sólo tragó fuerte, suspiró y se mentalizó para lo que sea que viniera después.

En la cubierta del barco, los gemelos continuaban jugando en la orilla con el agua. Astrid estaba a punto de dormirse en esa posición en la que se hallaba, y ni que decir de Fishlegs, que desde hace un buen rato dormía plácidamente en su asiento.

Todo continuaba igual hasta que un niño llegó corriendo, con una energía natural de un niño de su edad.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — exclamó, como si hubiera llegado a la feria o algo por el estilo.

Ese gritó bastó para llamar la atención de los gemelos, evitar que Astrid se durmiera, y despertar a Fishlegs.

— ¿Que ocurre? — preguntó Fishlegs somnoliento.

— Hemos llegado a la isla de Hiccup — repitió Gustav con emoción.

— Es verdad, veo una isla — comentó Tuffnut, quien se estiraba todo lo que podía desde la orilla para ver lo que tenían delante.

— Ya era hora — dijo Astrid mientras se estiraba, como si de verdad hubiera dormido todo ese rato.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, la pequeña embarcación se acercó al muelle que Hiccup había mencionado, y con una habilidad magnífica, Snotlout acercó el bote al muelle, lo suficiente para que cualquiera pudiera bajar y subir al bote sin problemas.

— Ya estamos aquí, ¿y ahora que? — dijo Snotlout una vez que el bote se había detenido.

— No tenemos nada con que sujetarlo, así que ustedes se quedarán aquí para vigilar el bote — explicó el castaño.

— ¿Irás tu solo?, ¿y que pasará con nosotros? ¿Y si al final decides ya no ir? — dijo el pelinegro de forma acusatoria.

— No te preocupes, en caso de que pudiera ir, yo vendría a avisarles, de todas formas ustedes pueden seguir sin mí si así lo quieren — contestó.

— Bien, sólo espero que no tardes, si llega el anochecer y no vuelves, nos largaremos — amenazó Snotlout.

— Si claro, lo que digas — dijo Hiccup simplemente — ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme —.

Hiccup caminó hacía el exterior, listo para hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Afuera, en la cubierta, Astrid y los demás se colocaron en la orilla, curiosos por conocer el lugar, pero indecisos acerca de si bajar o no.

No tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo mucho, ya que Hiccup apareció desde dentro, para informar lo siguiente que harían.

— No podemos dejar el bote sólo, por lo que ustedes se quedarán aquí en lo que yo voy a hablar con mis padres — explicó.

— ¿Qué?, ¿entonces planeas que nos quedemos aquí? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Que aburrido — opinó Tuffnut.

— Les prometo que trataré de no tardar mucho — dijo Hiccup.

— Supongo que no nos queda de otra — dijo Ruffnut resignándose a seguir esperando.

— Eso es cierto — concordó Hiccup, después miró a Astrid, la cual lo miraba fijamente, como tratando de decirle algo con la mirada, algo que él no pudo descifrar — ¿eso está bien para ti? — le preguntó, en el fondo no sabía porque le preguntaba eso a ella.

— No sé, no es como si me tuvieras que pedir permiso — respondió la rubia, tratando de fingir un tono despreocupado, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada, lo cual no tenía sentido, ¿porqué se preocupaba por él?.

— Tienes razón — dijo Hiccup simplemente, él interpretó lo que dijo la rubia como un simple "no me importa" — entonces esperen aquí — dijo, para después disponerse a bajar del muelle, aunque en el fondo no quisiera.

Los demás simplemente lo dejaron marchar, Hiccup bajó del bote, pisó el muelle, y finalmente allí estaba, en su isla.

Luego de quedarse parado un momento y tomar aire, caminó a través del muelle, luego a la playa, y emprendió el camino hacia su hogar.

Recordó que cerca de allí, fue donde conoció a Astrid, ese único pensamiento era lo que le servía de consuelo.

Todos se quedaron viendo como Hiccup se alejaba, después de una rato Snotlout también salió, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar, para ver cual sería el resultado de esa parada repentina.

Todo estaba tal y como el lo recordaba, lo cual era obvio, apenas se había ausentado prácticamente por 3 días, pero se sentía extraño volver.

Caminó a lo largo de la playa, y luego por un sendero a través del bosque, conforme más se acercaba a su hogar, más aumentaba su nerviosismo.

Caminó y caminó, hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable, llegó a esa casa cerca de la costa, sola, pero que dejaba en claro el estatus de los que habitaban allí.

El anochecer estaba próximo, recién el cielo se estaba tiñendo de ese rojizo que caracteriza al atardecer, por lo que sabía que sus padres estarían allí dentro, sí que lo sabía.

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa, y trató de hacer lo posible por dejar a un lado sus nervios y dudas, algo en lo que no tuvo éxito. Pensó en tocar a la puerta, algo que consideró tonto ya que esa también era su casa, por lo que simplemente la abrió y entró. El pueblo de Berk era muy seguro, todos se conocían y se llevaban bien, por lo que no había necesidad de cerrar las puertas con llave, eso era algo que Hiccup agradecía.

Una vez adentro, miró alrededor, la luz estaba apagada, por lo que la iluminación en la sala era mínima, decidió caminar silencioso, pero falló en el acto. Se golpeó el pie contra una mesita que estaba cerca, y el movimiento tiró un vaso que por casualidad habían dejado allí. El vaso no alcanzó a romperse, pero sí hizo un sonido al chocar contra el piso, un sonido que alertó a alguien en el piso de arriba.

— Stoick, ¿eres tú? — se escuchó una voz venir desde el piso alto, una voz aguda, una voz femenina.

Hiccup conocía muy bien esa voz, la había escuchado incontables veces a lo largo de su vida, esa voz lo paralizó en su sitio, pero no porque le diera miedo o algo así, si no porque no sabía que hacer.

De repente se escucharon pasos en el piso superior, luego, pisadas en las escaleras. Una silueta se pudo ver bajando, hasta que estuvo en el piso bajo.

Hiccup se quedó sin habla y sin moverse.

— ¿Hola? — dijo la voz, y al final corrió rápidamente al interruptor de la luz, para encenderla.

Lo que siguió después fue un silencio, un silencio sepulcral, de esos que ocurren en las películas de suspenso. Ambas personas se quedaron estáticas, mirándose la una a la otra sin decir nada.

— ¿Hiccup? — soltó Valka una vez que salió del trance — no es posible, ¿de verdad?... — no pudo continuar, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

— b-b-bueno yo... — Hiccup no podía articular palabra alguna.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando Valka corrió y abrazó a Hiccup, no fue un abrazo común, fue un abrazo dado con toda el alma, un abrazo que expresaba la auténtica preocupación que sólo una madre puede tener para sus hijos, pero el mismo tiempo reflejaba cariño y alegría.

— No puedo creerlo — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la mujer, las palabras no le salían debido a toda la oleada de sentimientos encontrados.

Y tan rápido como dijo eso, soltó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de Hiccup, lo cual era raro.

Aunque tal vez no lo era tanto, es cierto que ella nunca le había dado ni un sólo golpe a su hijo, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para deducir lo que sentía la mujer en ese momento, y el porque de ese golpe.

— ¿Pero qué?... — fue lo que alcanzó a soltar Hiccup luego de aquello.

— Eso es para que no vuelvas a hacerme algo así — dijo Valka ya un poco mas tranquila, luego volvió a abrazarlo — no tienes idea todo lo que pasé al no saber nada de ti —.

— Yo lo entiendo — dijo el castaño, poniéndose en el lugar de su madre — lamento mucho haberte preocupado tanto, pero pasó algo que no tenía planeado — explicó.

— Pensé...que tal vez te había pasado algo — dijo la mujer pausadamente.

— No, no me pasó nada — dijo Hiccup — en realidad yo... —.

— ¿Qué es esto? — interrumpió la mujer, ya que notó algo raro en la espalda de su hijo al abrazarlo.

— Es sólo una espada — explicó el chico tratando de mantenerse sereno — nada fuera de lo común — dijo.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste? — preguntó Valka.

— De Ciudad Zinc, la ciudad a donde fui, verás yo... — Hiccup se pausó para coordinar bien las palabras — perdí la lancha que me prestó Johann, más bien me la robaron —.

— ¡Pero cómo!, ¿tu estás bien?¿te hicieron algo? — preguntó la mujer de manera apresurada.

— No, nada de eso, en realidad fue un error mío, no la aseguré antes de bajar, la dejé a la deriva, cualquiera podía llevársela cuando quisiera — explicó.

— Pero entonces, ¿cómo regresaste? — dijo Valka, quien ya se había calmado, y ya no lloraba.

— Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, me molesté mucho y discutí con Astrid —.

— ¿Quién es Astrid? — volvió a interrumpir.

— La chica con la que me fui, la que encontré en el bosque — respondió éste.

— Ohh sí —.

— Entonces nos separamos — Hiccup siguió contando — pero después de un rato decidí que no era culpa de ella, me sentí culpable, así que fui a buscarla y la encontré con un chico —.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que hayas tardado? — volvió a interrumpir una vez más.

— Que ese chico que encontró ella, nos ayudó, nos contó sobre la ciudad y nos llevó con un herrero llamado Gobber, él me dio ésta espada — señaló hacía atrás — Gobber fue muy amable, incluso nos dio asilo en su casa para pasar la noche, y al otro día fuimos a la villa de Snotlout, el chico del que te hablo, para... — Hiccup hizo una repentina pausa, no sabía si contarle a su madre todo lo que había vivido, lo que había descubierto, que él tenía magia, ¿ella le creería?.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó Valka en tono acusatorio.

— Para...ayudarlo con un favor que nos pidió — dijo Hiccup simplemente — fue fácil, y después... — Hiccup volvió a pausarse, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado en esos tres días era demasiado para explicar, probablemente su madre no lo creería, era más probable que creyera que sólo eran puras invenciones para librarse de un sermón.

— Hiccup, no me estas diciendo la verdad — no era una pregunta, Valka lo afirmó.

— Si, lo hago, luego conocí a algunos amigos, varios de ellos, y me ayudaron a conseguir un bote, para venir aquí — explicó Hiccup lo más seguro que pudo, tragándose su nerviosismo — solo es eso, me perdí, busqué personas que me ayudaran, nada fuera de lo normal — dijo para sonar lo más seguro posible.

— ¿De verdad estás siendo honesto? — dijo Valka mirando a su hijo, Hiccup vio a su madre a los ojos, notando los restos de las lágrimas.

— Si mamá, de verdad — dijo Hiccup simplemente.

— Bueno, supongo que no fue todo tu culpa, pero si debes ser más responsable — dijo Valka, en tono de regaño pero sin sonar brusca.

— Tienes razón, me equivoqué — dijo Hiccup.

— Se que sólo eres un muchacho, pero ya estás cerca de ser adulto, debes tener más cuidado — siguió Valka.

— Si lo sé, estoy de acuerdo pero... — Hiccup se preparó mentalmente — en realidad quiero decirte otra cosa —.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Valka.

Hiccup se preparó, había llegado el momento, de decir lo que había ido a decir en un principio, de hablar con su madre sobre el viaje que planeaba hacer.

Mientras tanto en el bote, los amigos de Hiccup se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa de centro, en la cubierta. Hablaban acerca de lo que creían que pasaría, si realmente Hiccup los acompañaría, o si realmente harían el viaje del que habían estado hablando.

— Yo opino que nos larguemos de una buena vez — dijo Snotlout.

— Tal vez ni siquiera va a volver, y nosotros aquí esperando — opinó Ruffnut.

— A mi ya me dio hambre — dijo Tuffnut.

Los únicos que no hablaban, eran Astrid y Fishlegs, en el caso de Fishlegs, él sólo hablaba cuando lo consideraba necesario, no hablaba sólo por hablar, analizaba bien todo lo que pasaba antes de hablar.

En el caso de Astrid, estaba pensando en Hiccup, en lo que estaría pasando con él, en si estaría teniendo problemas con su madre.

Se sentía culpable, ya que en el fondo ella había sido la de la idea de hacer el viaje. Ella se lo había contado y él se había propuesto acompañarla, luego los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, en el fondo ella era la que inició con ese plan.

Esos pensamientos hacían que se preocupara más, ¿tal vez debería ir a ver?.

— ¡Astrid! — esa exclamación sacó de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

— ¿Qué? — dijo ésta confundida.

— Yo te estaba hablando — mencionó el pequeño Gustav — te ví muy pensativa y me preguntaba que te ocurre —.

— Nada, es solo que... — la rubia no quería admitir que estaba pensando en Hiccup.

— Dejame adivinar — habló Snotlout — estás pensando en el idiota de Hiccup —.

— ¿Porque estás tan preocupada? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Bueno yo...en cierto modo me siento culpable — dijo Astrid.

— ¿Pero culpable porqué? — preguntó Gustav.

— Yo fui la que tuvo la idea de viajar, se la comenté a Hiccup y fue cuando el decidió acompañarme, luego se lo dijo a ustedes —.

— Pienso que estás exagerando — dijo Snotlout — no tienes porque sentirte culpable, tu no lo obligaste —.

— No lo obligué, pero le metí esa idea en la cabeza, no puedo evitar pensar que lo metí en problemas con sus padres — dijo Astrid, realmente preocupada.

— Bueno, ¿porqué no vas a buscarlo? — habló Fishlegs finalmente en todo ese rato — ve y explica todo lo que acabas de decir, frente a sus padres, tal vez eso ayude y logré que entiendan a Hiccup —.

— Fishlegs tiene razón, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? — opinó Ruffnut.

— Oh diablos, ahora tendremos que esperar a dos — dijo Snotlout, con su característica forma de ser.

Astrid pensó bien las palabras de Fishlegs, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez eso ayudaría y podrían terminar antes con ese asunto. Luego de pensarlo bien, lo decidió, iría también a hablar con los padres de Hiccup, les mostraría que él contaba con apoyo, y que decía la verdad.

— Tienen razón — habló Astrid poniéndose de pie — iré —.

— ¿Pues que estás esperando?, no te vamos a esperar para siempre — le dijo Snotlout.

— Ve Astrid — animó Ruffnut.

Gustav y Fishlegs no dijeron nada, pero le dedicaron una mirada a Astrid, como diciendo "buena suerte". Para ella eso era suficiente, sabía que contaba con su apoyo, así que sin perder más tiempo, salió del bote hacia el muelle, y luego corrió por la misma dirección en la que había visto a Hiccup marcharse, sólo esperaba y rogaba no perderse.

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 10: "Viaje en altamar".**_

 **Hasta aquí lo dejaré por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y que se hayan entretenido. Ya saben que pueden dejar un comentario con su opinión, siempre agradezco sus comentarios. Gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a la historia, me esforzaré para actualizar mas seguido. Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Viaje en altamar

**Hola, ¿como están?, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me he organizado mejor y creo que si podré actualizar todos los martes, con el fin de que no tengan que esperar tanto tiempo para la continuación. Ahora sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo.**

.  
.  
.

 _Capítulo 10: "Viaje en altamar"._

.  
.

Recorrió una gran parte del bosque, sin llevar rumbo fijo, en realidad hace varios minutos que había perdido el rumbo. Se encontró con un sendero en la tierra, y lo siguió, no quería entrar en pánico antes de tiempo, no quería considerarse perdida.

Luego de caminar por el bosque durante un rato más, dio con un lugar donde casi no había hierba, ya que ésta había sido arrancada, había rastros de lo que hace días había sido una fogata, y también rastros de pescados, que habían cocinados y posteriormente devorados, y por último, un montón de hojas grandes, acomodadas en el suelo de forma que sirvieran de cama.

Astrid conocía muy bien ese lugar, allí había estado acampando un par de días, antes de conocer a Hiccup, eso era algo que ella no le había contado. Luego de llegar a la isla, se quedó a acampar en esa parte del bosque, un día salió a buscar más comida, y allí encontró a Hiccup. El lugar donde lo conoció quedaba cerca, y una vez allí, estaba segura que podría recordar el camino por el que Hiccup la llevó a su casa.

La rubia no perdió más tiempo, se dirigió hasta allá, y una vez llegando, poco a poco comenzó a recordar, a caminar, y luego de unos minutos, finalmente la vio a lo lejos, la casa en donde pasado una noche, la casa a la cual se dirigía.

Caminó hacia allá, con una decisión y una valentía dignos de admirar, pero conforme se reducía la distancia a su destino, esa valentía disminuía convirtiéndose en nerviosismo. Al final la valentía se esfumó, y cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros, las ganas de darse la vuelta y regresar la invadieron, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero al final hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad y se quedó.

"Ya viniste aquí, no puedes huir como cobarde" se decía a si misma, luego de mucho pensarlo, se acercó los metros que le faltaban, quedando junto a la puerta. Allí estaba, había llegado el momento, cerró los ojos, y suspiró muy profundamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta, un grito la interrumpió, y la hizo aumentar su nerviosismo. Fue un grito de mujer, de eso estaba segura, y también estaba segura de lo que ese grito dijo, así que acercó su oreja a la puerta para intentar escuchar lo que ocurría en el interior de aquella casa.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! — dijo Valka subiendo el tono de voz, para muchos eso podía ser interpretado como un grito.

— Lo que escuchaste, quiero viajar — dijo Hiccup, manteniendo su postura.

— Esto es un chiste ¿verdad?, un chiste de muy mal gusto —.

— Sé que parece una locura, pero es verdad, planeo irme de viaje — afirmó el castaño.

— Pero, ¿cómo?, no puedes irte de un día para otro — decía Valka cada vez más desesperada.

— Tengo todo planeado, conseguimos un bote, y tiene lo suficiente para el viaje —.

— ¿Conseguimos? —.

— Sí, verás... — Hiccup hizo una pausa — no vengo sólo, vine con unos amigos —.

— Pero, ¿cuáles?, ¿los conozco? —.

— No, no lo creo, son los que conocí cuando anduve perdido estos días, ellos viajarán también —.

— No lo entiendo Hiccup, de verdad que no, ¿porque se te metió esta idea? — preguntó la mujer desesperada.

— Yo...bueno... — Hiccup se dejó dominar por el nerviosismo, se quedó sin palabras para explicar — yo...hice una promesa —.

— ¿Pero a quién? —.

— ¡A mí! — se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, la puerta principal se había abierto de golpe, y allí estaba, Astrid había decidido entrar. ¿Porque decidió entrar?, fácil, porque escuchó cuando se quedaba sin palabras, y sin ideas, sabía que en el fondo no le gustaba mentir, y por esa razón entró para ayudarlo; ella lo metió en eso después de todo. Así que se armó de valor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró para tratar de llevar la conversación por buen término.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — dijo Valka, perdiendo la paciencia y la tranquilidad, las cosas estaban cada vez más tensas, y eso Hiccup lo sabía. Lo sabía porque casi nunca escuchaba a su madre decir maldiciones, pero esta vez si la había escuchado, y eso no era presagio de nada bueno.

— Yo...mi nombre Astrid — hasta ella se había trabado al hablar, ya podía suponer lo difícil que la estaba pasando Hiccup.

La mujer sólo se quedó pensando, como si no supiera quien era esa chica rubia, y de cierta forma no lo sabía, Astrid se dio cuenta de eso, así que decidió aclarar.

— Estuve aquí hace tres días — aclaró.

— Tú — el rostro de Valka cambió, logró reconocer a la chica que recién había entrado de manera repentina — tú...tú le metiste todas esas ideas absurdas a mi hijo ¿cierto? — acusó.

— No, no fue así, verá... —.

— ¿Qué tantas cosas le dijiste? — la interrumpió Valka.

— Yo sólo...—.

— Mamá, no tienes porque ponerte así — habló Hiccup nuevamente.

— ¿No?, te quieres ir hasta quien sabe donde, ¿y no quieres que me ponga así? —.

— Pero esto es lo que de verdad deseo, yo sólo te pido que me entiendas —.

— Hiccup, creí que confiabas en mí, si te gustó está chica y quieres estar con ella, no hay necesidad de hacer tanto drama — confesó la mujer.

— ¿Qué? No...no...no es lo que crees — Hiccup se puso nervioso y tartamudeó ante esa confesión — no es nada de eso, te lo juro, sólo quiero acompañarla, eso es todo —.

— Ella puede irse sola —.

— Yo prometí que la acompañaría, la ayudaré a encontrar lo que busca — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Y que se supone que busca? —.

— Señora...si me permite explicarle — Astrid trató de hablar.

— ¡Tú callate! No te metas — dijo Valka.

— No le hables así — la defendió Hiccup — yo no vine a pelear, vine para que vieras que estoy bien y no te preocuparas, además pensé que tenías derecho a saber lo que planeaba hacer, pero tal vez me equivoqué — concluyó Hiccup.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —.

— Que no dejaré que interfieras en lo que yo quiero, ya no soy un niño mamá, he crecido y puedo cuidarme sólo, tienes que aceptarlo —.

Un silencio se hizo en la sala, pero no de esos silenciosos que pregonan paz y tranquilidad, no, era de esos silencios incómodos, de esos que sabes que no pronostican nada bueno.

— ¿Qué ya creciste?¿Que lo acepte? — dijo Valka, de una forma tranquila y serena, por alguna extraña razón — bien, muy bien —.

Hiccup no sabía que decir, Astrid mucho menos.

— Entonces vete de una vez, haz lo que quieres hacer — siguió la mujer.

— Mamá yo... — Hiccup trató de acercarse a su madre, pero esta le dio la vuelta, y se posicionó detrás de él.

— Vete de una vez — dijo la mujer.

— No tienes que hacer esto — Hiccup volteó a ver a Valka.

— ¡Que te largues! — gritó ella — vete con esa tipa, hagan lo que quieran — dijo muy alterada.

— Yo...no — Hiccup se quedó atónito.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡VETE! — dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a empujar a Hiccup, y éste retrocedió poco a poco, Astrid al ver eso y sin saber que hacer, se apartó de la puerta.

Al final Hiccup terminó casi afuera, él no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

— Dejame explicarte mejor las cosas — pidió Hiccup.

— No tienes nada más que decir, sólo haz lo que quieres — dijo Valka, terminando de sacar a Hiccup de la casa, se notaba furia en su voz, pero también tristeza y frustración. Al final acabó cerrando la puerta frente a la cara de Hiccup.

— Mamá abre la puerta, por favor, no me quiero ir así — pidió Hiccup tocando insistentemente la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta del otro lado.

Sólo podía escuchar llanto y sollozos del otro lado, luego de un rato de seguir tocando, finalmente se rindió.

— Sabes que te quiero, voy a volver, te lo prometo, y como puedes ver, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo — dijo Hiccup finalmente, antes de alejarse poco a poco de la puerta, dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente, para marcharse.

Astrid, que vio todo alejada, se acercó a él.

— Lo lamento mucho Hiccup, perdóname, es mi culpa — se disculpó Astrid.

— No tienes que hacer eso — Hiccup se detuvo — tu no me obligaste, yo te hice esa promesa porque quise, quitate esa tonta idea de la cabeza — dijo Hiccup, se notaba muy desanimado.

— Hiccup, de verdad, si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo, no me molesta, hablaré con los demás — ofreció Astrid, de forma sincera.

— No hace falta, seguiré adelante pase lo que pase, tiene que valer la pena haber pasado por eso de hace unos minutos — dijo Hiccup.

— Pero Hiccup, tú... —.

— ¡DIJE QUE NO!, no tienes que hacer eso, si iré — Hiccup no pudo evitar gritar, pero no era porque estuviera furioso, mucho menos con la chica, en realidad era una forma de sacar la frustración y la ira que sentía.

Astrid se estremeció un poco ante el grito, pero inmediatamente sintió enojo, había descubierto que odiaba que le gritaran, y no podía evitar molestarse, pero comprendió a Hiccup, y comprendió que no la estaba atacando a ella, así que hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse y seguir hablando.

— Yo entiendo que... —.

— Perdón por eso — Hiccup la interrumpió de nuevo — ya sé lo que vas a decir, creeme cuando te digo que haré esto por mi propia voluntad; tú no tienes nada que ver — dijo.

— Sólo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, porque si eso pasa yo también me sentiré culpable — explicó Astrid.

— No me siento obligado, esto lo hago por mi propia decisión, y también por ti — se sinceró Hiccup.

— ¿Por mi? —.

— Sí, porque te lo prometí, y porque quiero ayudarte — dijo el castaño.

Astrid se quedó en silencio, pensando.

— Te ayudaré a descubrir quien eres y de dónde vienes, no importa con que dificultades nos topemos — siguió diciendo Hiccup.

El silencio perduró unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente pasó algo que Hiccup en definitiva no esperaba, la rubia se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó.

— Gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hagas esto por mi — dijo Astrid de una forma demasiado sincera, que no daba lugar a dudas.

— Sí sí, sólo, súeltame — Hiccup no sabía como reaccionar, estaba indeciso si corresponder el abrazo o no.

— No lo olvidaré Hiccup — dijo Astrid.

Hiccup finalmente decidió corresponder el abrazo, aunque de forma tímida, se abrazaron durante varios minutos, sin importarles real mente cuanto tiempo pasó.

— Bien, dejemos los sentimentalismos de lado y volvamos con los demás — dijo Hiccup.

Astrid se separó de él rompiendo el abrazo.

— Tienes razón, vamos — dijo.

Y así, luego de todo eso, se dispusieron a caminar por el bosque, dirigiéndose a donde se hallaban sus nuevos amigos, y muy pronto, compañeros de viaje.

(...)

— ¿Y después que pasó? — preguntó un emocionado Gustav, que se encontraba escuchando la historia que Tuffnut le contaba.

— Allí estábamos, rodeados por un ejército de unos 100 soldados, mi hermana y yo utilizamos todo nuestro poder para pelear contra ellos, entrenamos nuestra magia durante muchos años para ese día — contaba el rubio haciendo voz de narrador, de esas que escuchas en la intro de alguna película.

— Y obviamente ganaron — dijo Gustav asombrado.

— No que va, nos dieron una paliza — dijo Tuffnut riendo.

— ¿De verdad? — Gustav fingió decepción.

— Sí, pero afortunadamente nuestra líder llegó para ayudarnos — contó el rubio — en aquellos tiempos todavía eramos berserkers —.

— Entonces, ¿ustedes eran malos? — esta vez fue Fishlegs quien habló, él también se encontraba oyendo la historia de Tuffnut.

Por otro lado, Ruffnut se había metido al interior del bote, para revisar en que estado se hallaban los camarotes, mientras que Snotlout se encontraba en el borde del bote, recargado sobre sus brazos, cerca de dónde estaban los demás platicando, mirando hacía el muelle y hacía la playa.

— Si te refieres a si matamos gente — siguió Tuffnut — la respuesta es no, nunca nos atrevimos, no le encontramos sentido matar a alguien solo por diversión, o para infundir miedo, pero si cometimos crímenes pequeños —.

— ¿Cuáles? — preguntó Gustav.

— Algunos robos, sobre todo a granjeros, también custodiábamos los pueblos dominados, para que sus habitantes no intentaran escapar — contó.

— Vaya, no me lo hubiera imaginado de ustedes — comentó Fishlegs.

— Creeme que no me siento orgulloso, y mi hermana tampoco, por eso escapamos, para encontrar la forma de enmendar nuestros errores — dijo de forma sincera.

— No te juzgo amigo — dijo Fishlegs.

— Yo tampoco — dijo Gustav.

— Mas te vale mocoso, debes evitar hacer eso o algo parecido cuando crezcas —.

— Claro — dijo Gustav con orgullo — seré una gran persona cuando crezca —.

— Y si no les gustaba, ¿por qué se unieron a los berserkers? — preguntó Fishlegs curioso.

— Bueno, cuando los berserkers recién se habían reunido eran muy pocos, así que se dispusieron a destruir pueblos enteros, para ganar poder y territorios, y así ir creciendo poco a poco, uno de esos pueblos era donde vivían nuestros padres — contó Tuffnut, si bien no se le veía triste, si se le podía escuchar un tono con cierto toque melancólico — a ellos los mataron, pero nosotros sólo eramos unos bebés, así que los berserkers nos llevaron con ellos —.

— Eso es terrible — expresó Gustav.

— Realmente lo es — coincidió Fishlegs.

— Nosotros no nos enteramos de eso hasta muchos años después, ese fue otro de los motivos por los que decidimos irnos — siguió diciendo el rubio — crecimos toda nuestra vida creyendo que nuestros padres nos habían abandonado, porque no nos querían, eso fue lo que ellos nos decían —.

— Tu historia sí que es triste — opinó Fishlegs.

— Mejor hablemos de otra cosa — dijo Gustav — sigue con la historia que estabas contando antes —.

— No pasó nada más, nuestra líder llegó y acabó con los soldados, luego ella nos dio una paliza por ser débiles y no poder con lo que nos mandó — dijo Tuffnut.

— ¡Que bruja tan mala! — comentó Gustav con supuesto enojo.

— Lo sé, y pensar que de niños me gustaba — comentó Tuffnut soltando una risa.

— ¿De verdad? — Fishlegs estaba sorprendido, al igual que Gustav.

— Ella tiene nuestra edad, también era una bebé cuando los berserkers nos recogieron a mi hermana y a mí — dijo Tuffnut.

— Ohh ya entiendo, me sorprende que quien lidera a los Berserkers sea una mujer — comentó Fishlegs.

— Ella no es la líder, le decíamos así porque es la segunda al mando, y la mano derecha del verdadero líder — explicó el rubio — además de que también es su hermana menor —.

— Increíble, entonces son un par de hermanos los líderes de ese horrible grupo — dijo Fishlegs.

— Así es — concordó Tuffnut.

— ¡Miren quiénes regresaron! — se escuchó la voz de Snotlout, alta y clara.

Desde la posición en la que estaba, distinguió dos figuras salir de entre la vegetación y acercarse a la playa, no necesitaba verlas con claridad para saber quienes eran.

Gustav, Fishlegs, y Tuffnut se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Snotlout, para ver a los recién llegados.

Hiccup y Astrid cruzaron la playa, llegaron al muelle, y finalmente se acercaron al bote.

— Ya era hora de que llegaran — dijo Snotlout, a manera de bienvenida.

— Hubo algunos contratiempos — dijo simplemente Astrid.

— ¿Podrían dejarnos subir al bote? — pidió Hiccup, ya que todos obstruían el paso.

Dieron unos pasos hacía atrás, para que pudieran abordar, Hiccup subió y luego Astrid.

— ¿Todo está bien señor Hiccup? — preguntó Gustav, al ver la expresión desanimada en el rostro del castaño.

— Sí, es sólo que tuve un pequeño problema, pero descuiden, ya se me pasará — respondió Hiccup.

— Por un momento pensé que ya no vendrías — le dijo Snotlout.

— Descuida, el plan sigue en pie, de hecho de eso quiero hablarles — dijo Hiccup — Fishlegs y Snotlout, ustedes me acompañarán al pueblo — dijo a manera de orden.

— ¿Y para qué? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Tenemos que comprar comida, va a ser un largo viaje y necesitaremos muchos suministros, además también necesitamos un mapa del sitio a donde vamos — explicó Hiccup.

— Tengo entendido que hacía el norte queda otro continente, ¿cierto? — comentó Fishlegs no muy seguro.

— Es cierto — dijo Tuffnut.

— Entonces compraré un mapa de ese continente, para no andar tan perdidos — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Y no lo puedes hacer tu sólo? — soltó Snotlout.

— Son muchas cosas las que hay que cargar, y ustedes me ayudarán — dijo Hiccup.

— Me lo suponía — fue lo único que contestó.

— Astrid, Gustav y los gemelos se quedarán aquí, para cuidar el bote — siguió diciendo Hiccup.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Ruffnut? — preguntó Astrid interrumpiendo a Hiccup.

— Está adentro, revisando — le respondió Gustav.

— Voy con ella — dijo, yéndose y escapando de la conversación.

— Bueno pues eso es todo — dijo Hiccup — iré a sacar dinero del maletín, que lo dejé adentro — explicó — y dejaré mi espada, no veo el caso de llevarla —.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? — pidió Gustav.

— No queremos estorbos — dijo Snotlout.

— Preferiría que te quedaras aquí, cuidando el bote y a las chicas, ¿lo harás? — le dijo Hiccup.

— No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto? — contestó Gustav con sarcasmo.

— Cierto —.

— Bien, si no hay de otra — dijo el niño simplemente.

— Buen chico — Hiccup le acarició la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello — ahora esperenme aquí — le dijo a Snotlout y Fishlegs, sin perder mas tiempo se fue al interior del bote, los demás sólo se quedaron viendo por donde él había entrado.

Estando en el interior, Hiccup fue hasta la cabina, donde había estado anteriormente Snotlout dirigiendo la pequeña embarcación, allí se encontraba el maletín, en el suelo. Fue una verdadera suerte que se ganaran esa recompensa, ya que sin ella no tendrían forma de comprar todo lo que necesitaban. Se acercó al maletín, lo abrió y extrajo de él un fajo de billetes, que en total sumaban alrededor de 100,000 monedas, o al menos eso calculaba él. Luego de eso, se quitó la espada y la vaina, dejándolo todo junto al maletín, se sentía raro, ya que le gustaba sentir el arma en su espalda, de alguna forma le brindaba seguridad, y porque no, hasta valor. Decidió seguir su camino, se guardó el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se dispuso a salir, al pasar frente a uno de los camarotes, a su derecha, escuchó dos voces, al parecer Astrid y Ruffnut conversaban sobre algo que él no logró distinguir en la posición en la que se encontraba. Decidió hacer caso omiso, y seguir adelante, una vez en la cubierta vio que Snotlout y Fishlegs ya se habían bajado del bote y lo esperaban en el pequeño muelle, Tuffnut y Gustav se encontraban en la mesa, el pequeño disfrutaba de otra de las historias del rubio, así que no notaron cuando Hiccup salió dispuesto a irse.

— Todo está listo, vamos — dijo Hiccup llegando junto a quienes lo esperaban.

— ¿Estás seguro de llevar el suficiente dinero? — le preguntó Snotlout.

— Creo que llevo hasta de más, pero mejor que sobre y no que falte, ¿cierto? — respondió el castaño.

— Si si, lo que digas, vámonos de una vez, entre más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido nos largaremos de aquí — dijo Snotlout emprendiendo la caminata, sin importarle si lo seguían o no.

Los otros dos lo siguieron, en parte tenía razón, si querían irse rápido, tenían que apurarse con ese encargo.

(...)

— Entonces, ¿me dirás porque tardaron tanto? — seguía insistiendo Ruffnut.

— ¡Que no!, ya te dije que Hiccup me pidió que no les dijera nada — repitió Astrid por quinta vez.

— ¿Y porqué no?, ¿Acaso hicieron algo indebido? —.

— Nada indebido, sólo que Hiccup tuvo un problema, y eso es todo lo que te diré — dijo Astrid.

— Está bien, hiciste un juramento, lo entiendo — le dijo Ruffnut aparentando seriedad — entonces, ¿lo ayudaste o no? — preguntó.

— En realidad no hice nada, creo que mi presencia sólo empeoró la situación, no debí hacerles caso — dijo Astrid en tono de reproche.

— Nosotros sólo queríamos ayudar — se defendió la otra rubia — además, de verdad te veías preocupada, como si tuvieras miedo de que Hiccup ya no viniera con nosotros —.

— No, no era eso —.

— ¿Segura? —.

— Si — dijo Astrid con duda — yo, sólo estaba pensando en como podía animarlo, sabía que de alguna manera el acabaría teniendo problemas, sólo era eso — confesó.

— Pero debe haber alguna razón por la que querías animarlo, tal vez te importa más de lo que crees — dijo Ruffnut.

— Supongo que es porque él siempre fue amable conmigo, desde que nos conocimos se preocupó por mi, y prometió que me ayudaría a descubrir mi pasado, fue el único que me creyó y no me tachó de loca — explicó Astrid.

— Espera espera — Ruffnut estaba confundida — ¿descubrir tu pasado?¿no te tachó de loca?, ¿de que demonios estás hablando? —.

— Hay algunas cosas de mí que no sabes, cosas que sólo Hiccup conoce, porque se las conté, pero no te preocupes, se las contaré a todos muy pronto — explicó Astrid — tal vez más pronto de lo que crees —.

— No entiendo nada — dijo Ruffnut.

— Lo entenderás cuando te lo explique, a ti y a todos —.

— Lo que tu digas, creo que para mí si estás loca — dijo Ruffnut con sarcasmo.

— Después de que te cuente todo, tal vez tu opinión no cambie — dijo Astrid simplemente.

Y siguió otra ronda de preguntas por parte de Ruffnut, quien exigía saber a que se refería Astrid, y por qué tanto misterio. Astrid evadía las preguntas como podía, tratando de mantener la paciencia y la calma, al parecer les quedaba una larga charla por delante.

(...)

— ¿Y entonces qué compráremos? — le preguntó Snotlout.

— Me hubiera gustado hacer una lista, pero no tenemos tiempo — respondió Hiccup — así que trataré de acordarme de lo más importante, necesitamos algunas frutas y verduras, estas no durarán mucho, sólo unas cuantas semanas, así que no compraremos demasiadas — explicó.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Fishlegs.

— No, también compraremos cañas de pescar, todos los días pararemos un momento en medio del mar, para pescar, luego cocinaremos los pescados, eso comeremos cuando se nos acaben los demás alimentos, o se echen a perder, lo que ocurra primero — dijo Hiccup, dejando en claro que tenía todo planeado.

— Ya veo, admito que has pensado en todo — comentó Snotlout.

— También compráremos un mapa del continente, para no andar tan perdidos, y una brújula, para no perder el rumbo — explicó Hiccup — en lo que si tendremos problemas es en la ropa — dijo.

— ¿En la ropa? — preguntó Fishlegs.

— Si, es obvio que no vamos a andar con la misma ropa todo ese tiempo, tenemos que ducharnos, y no creo que haya espacio para lavar la ropa, así que compraremos ropa para todos — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — soltó Snotlout.

— Comprar ropa para nosotros no es problema, sabemos nuestra talla, y Tuffnut seguramente usa una talla parecida, pero, ¿cómo haremos para escoger la ropa de las chicas? — dijo Hiccup — si escogemos ropa muy grande, nos acusarán de creer que están gordas, y si la escogemos muy chica dirán que las consideramos unas niñas — expuso Hiccup — ya saben que las mujeres son impredecibles —.

— Tienes razón — dijo Snotlout preocupado — ¿porqué no te las trajiste? — acusó.

— No lo pensé antes —.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? — preguntó Fishlegs también preocupado.

— Tranquilos, no se preocupen — dijo el castaño — no nos queda de otra más que tratar de adivinar su talla —.

— Con gusto adivinaré las medidas de Astrid — dijo Snotlout sonriendo con diversión.

— No seas idiota, no me refiero a eso — dijo Hiccup molesto — hablo sólo de su talla, no pienses cosas que no son —.

— Tranquilo Hiccup, no tienes porque alterarte — dijo Snotlout divertido — parece que se te está olvidando un detalle — dijo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — dijo el castaño no muy convencido.

— Si necesitamos cambiarnos, es obvio que también tenemos que comprar ropa interior — comentó el pelinegro.

Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se sonrojó un poco, Fishlegs estaba en un estado similar.

— Oh diablos, ¡tampoco pensé en eso! — dijo Hiccup apenado.

— ¿Ahora me entiendes?, sí tendremos que pensar en las medidas de Astrid, y me refiero a todas — dijo Snotlout divertido, la situación era motivo de burla para él, esa era su forma de ser después de todo.

— Y de Ruffnut también — agregó Fishlegs.

— No puede ser, si no llevamos la ropa correcta, las chicas nos matarán — dijo Hiccup asustado.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Fishlegs también se unió al pánico.

— Como tú lo has dicho, sólo nos queda intentar acertar a la talla — opinó Snotlout — y que pase lo que tenga que pasar —.

— No quiero imaginarme cómo serán esas dos estando enojadas — dijo Fishlegs.

— Deben ser el diablo en persona — opinó Hiccup.

Y con toda la vergüenza que la tarea conllevaba, se dispusieron a realizar todas las compras que Hiccup había enlistado, obviamente comenzaron por las menos penosas.

(...)

Durante todo ese tiempo, Gustav había estado escuchando las historias que Tuffnut le contaba, el pequeño estaba fascinado, y ni siquiera notó el pasar del tiempo. Mientras comenzaba con otra historia, a Tuffnut le dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que se disculpó con el pequeño, y fue.

Gustav se levantó del asiento, y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, el barco se veía raro sin sus padres a bordo. Era un barco lo suficientemente grande para que todos cupieran sin problemas, pero no tan grande si lo comparabas con los barcos comerciales, de esos que transportan mercancías.

Recordó cuanto le gustaba salir a dar paseos con sus padres en ese bote, su infancia había sido bastante buena, pero ahora ellos no estaban. No pudo evitar sentirse triste, estaba feliz con Hiccup y sus amigos, pero extrañaba mucho a sus padres, esa tristeza no se iba, sólo la escondía.

Se dirigió al borde del bote, con el muelle y la isla a sus espaldas, admirando el inmenso océano, y el horizonte, dónde se unía con el cielo. Ese horizonte comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y naranja, dejando en claro que se aproximaba el atardecer. Gustav admiró todo eso frente a él, imaginando que clase de aventuras les aguardarían más adelante, mientras pensaba en todo eso, vio algo a lo lejos, en el horizonte.

Enfocó la vista, y pudo ver algo negro y grande moviéndose, en el cielo, al poner atención notó que esa cosa batía una especie de alas.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente es que de trataba de un pájaro, pero luego de analizarlos bien, en ese poca cantidad de segundos, llegó a dos conclusiones. La primera era, que los pájaros por lo general volaban en parvadas, y más en esa zona; la segunda era, que eso se veía demasiado grande como para ser un pájaro. Pensó bien en lo que veía, tratando de imaginar qué podía ser lo que volaba allá a lo lejos, lo que si tenía seguro, es que se trataba de algo grande, negro y con alas, ¿que podía sacar de todo eso?.

Luego de otros segundos, lo que sea que volaba desapareció de su campo de visión, ya no lograba distinguirlo, la cosa voladora ya se encontraba lejos de allí. Gustav decidió irse a sentar nuevamente, a esperar a que volviera Tuffnut, mientras pensaba en lo que había visto.

(...)

Hiccup y compañía llegaron al mercado de Berk, una enorme calle, llena de puestos, y de tiendas, donde se vendía de todo, incluso había una herrería, y una armería. Era un mercado bastante extenso dónde podías encontrar de todo.

Primero fueron a una tienda de navegación, donde Hiccup preguntó cuál era el continente que se hallaba al norte, el vendedor le dijo que ese continente se llamaba "Aciréma", luego de eso, Hiccup le pidió un mapa de éste, también compró una brújula. Después, fueron a una tienda para pescadores, donde compraron 4 cañas de pescar, Hiccup suponía que no todos sabrían pescar, pero aún así compró 4 por si las dudas.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue comprar verduras y frutas, se aseguraron de que fueran las más frescas, para que les duraran más.

Cada uno cargó con un costal, lleno de esos alimentos, Hiccup puso en el suyo el mapa, la brújula y las cañas de pescar, ya que de otra forma le habría sido imposible cargarlo todo.

Finalmente había llegado lo último en la lista, la ropa, y allí se encontraban, frente a un establecimiento que prometía tener las mejores prendas de todo el lugar. Esa era la parte vergonzosa, ¿que pensarían de 3 chicos comprando ropa de chicas?, ¿pensarían mal?, eran preguntas que los tres se hacían, pero no tenían otra opción, decidieron hacerlo de una vez, para terminar con todo eso lo más pronto posible.

Una vez dentro, se pusieron a observar todo lo que tenían para ofrecer, comenzaron primero por la ropa para ellos, ya que en eso no había problemas, incluso escogieron la ropa para Tuffnut y Gustav más rápido de lo que pensaron, no compraron mucha ropa, sólo una poca, suficiente para que pudieran cambiarse regularmente, tampoco se trataba de comprarle un guardarropa a cada quien.

— Entonces, ¿que llevamos? — preguntó Fishlegs.

Allí se encontraban, frente a la ropa interior de chicas que se hallaba a la venta, antes escogieron ropa normal, no muy vistosa pero tampoco tan fea, no les fue tan difícil adivinar la talla, pero ahora sí que les sería difícil.

— Tendremos que adivinar la talla, supongo — comentó Snotlout.

— Aquí hay ropa demasiado provocativa, si la llevamos se molestarán con nosotros — dijo Hiccup — pero también hay ropa demasiado anticuada, ni mi abuela se pondría eso —.

— Podríamos llevar estas de aquí — señaló Fishlegs — no son ni tan anticuadas ni tan provocativas —.

— El problema es adivinar la talla — dijo Hiccup.

— Las dos son delgadas, y no tienen tanta pechonalidad, ¿entienden a lo que me refiero? — dijo Snotlout con diversión y su ya conocido sarcasmo.

— Me siento extraño de pensar en nuestras amigas de esa forma — opinó Fishlegs.

— Tienes razón, esto es muy raro — dijo Hiccup ya desesperado — ¿saben que?, al diablo, llevemos esos y vámonos de aquí — dijo Hiccup tomando las prendas lo mas rápido que pudo y corriendo a pagar, sus acompañantes lo siguieron a la misma velocidad.

Pagaron por todo, y salieron corriendo del lugar, corrieron cargando con toda la mercancía que llevaban, que ya era mucha.

— ¿Ya no falta nada? — preguntó Fishlegs.

— Espero que no — respondió Hiccup.

— ¿Podrían explicarme porqué corremos? — dijo Snotlout.

— No lo sé, fue un impulso que me dio y ustedes me siguieron — comentó el castaño.

No disminuyeron la velocidad, siguieron corriendo por donde llegaron, para abandonar el mercado, y posteriormente abandonar la isla, pasaron frente a la alcaldía, algo de lo que Hiccup no se había dado cuenta cuando llegaron. Allí se encontraba su padre, trabajando, administrando, por un momento se le pasó por la mente la idea de ir a ver su padre, comentarle lo que iba a hacer, pero la descartó rápidamente. Era una locura, hacer eso empeoraría aún más las cosas, y el resultado sería similar al obtenido con su madre, decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y enfocarse en seguir corriendo.

(...)

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado al muelle, sí que corrieron.

— No debimos correr de esa forma cargando todo esto, estoy agotado — dijo Fishlegs.

— Concuerdo con el gordo, necesito un descanso — comentó Snotlout.

— Ya estamos aquí, suban y podrán descansar — dijo Hiccup, caminando por el muelle y subiendo al bote, con dificultades por toda la mercancía que llevaba.

Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, teniendo también dificultades para subir. Una vez en la cubierta, vieron a Gustav y Tuffnut, que seguían sentados alrededor de la mesa.

— Era algo grande y con alas, volaba a lo lejos — escucharon que el pequeño le decía a Tuffnut.

— ¿Donde dejamos todo esto? — preguntó Snotlout.

— En la cabina del capitán, allí hay suficiente espacio — dijo Hiccup, se dirigió hacia allá y los demás lo siguieron.

El interior era más estrecho, por lo que tuvieron dificultades para moverse con todo lo que llevaban, pasaron golpeando las puertas de los camarotes, ganándose un regaño por parte de Astrid y Ruffnut por golpear la puerta del de dónde ellas estaban. Finalmente lograron cumplir la tarea y llegar a la cabina, donde bajaron todo y lo pusieron en el suelo.

— Gracias por la ayuda chicos — les dijo Hiccup.

— Me vendría bien una buena siesta — dijo Snotlout.

— Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo — dijo Fishlegs.

— Vamos afuera, tenemos que hablar todos — dijo Hiccup.

Una vez afuera, se dirigieron a la mesa, donde estaban los otros dos conversando.

— Señor Hiccup, ¿en qué momento llegaron? — dijo Gustav al verlos acercarse.

— Su platica debe estar muy buena, que ni cuenta te diste — respondió Hiccup sonriendo.

— El niño dice que vio un pájaro gigante — les dijo Tuffnut.

— Yo no dije eso, sólo que dije que ví una cosa grande y con alas, no estoy seguro si era un pájaro — se defendió el niño.

— ¿De que estás hablando Gustav? — dijo Hiccup.

— Pues verán, cuando estaba... —.

— ¿Que fue todo ese alboroto? — Ruffnut interrumpió a Gustav, llegando junto con Astrid al lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

— ¿Por qué golpean las puertas de esa manera? — regañó Astrid.

— Que bueno que están aquí — dijo Hiccup ignorando sus reclamos — ahora podemos hablar —.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Snotlout, Fishlegs y yo regresamos con todas las cosas que fuimos a comprar, ya estamos listos para iniciar el viaje — les dijo el castaño.

Todos se alegraron y hasta festejaron un poco, habían estado esperando todo el día para ese momento.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? — preguntó Astrid.

— Estaba pensando en irnos de una vez, pero todo depende de Snotlout, es el que sabe mover esta cosa — explicó Hiccup.

— Podríamos aprovechar las horas que nos quedan de luz, pero cuando llegue la noche y quiera dormir ¿quién se hará cargo del barco? — dijo Snotlout.

— Pues sólo te vas a dormir y ya, igual que todos ¿no? — respondió Hiccup sin saber a qué se refería el pelinegro.

— Dejar el barco sin capitán hará que se desvíe — explicó Snotlout — la marea lo arrastrará, perderíamos el rumbo y la dirección, eso podría hacer que vayamos a parar a otro lugar al que no queríamos ir, o quedar varados en medio del océano — dijo.

— Pero tenemos un brújula — dijo Hiccup — con eso podremos saber donde está el norte —.

— Eso sólo ayudaría a recuperar la dirección, pero el rumbo ya lo habríamos perdido — replicó Snotlout.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? — preguntó Tuffnut confundido.

— Podría desvelarme esta noche, pero está claro que no podré hacerlo siempre, tarde o temprano tengo que dormir — siguió explicando el pelinegro — el barco tiene que estar siempre moviéndose, si podemos pararlo pero no por mucho tiempo, así no perderemos el rumbo —.

— Vaya, es más complicado de lo que pensé — comentó Hiccup.

— Tengo una idea — dijo Gustav de repente, llamando la atención de todos — Snotlout podría enseñarles a Hiccup y Fishlegs a controlar este bote, de esa forma podrían turnarse, uno dormiría en la noche mientras el otro navega, luego el otro lo sustituiría en el día para que pueda dormir, y así — explicó Gustav.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, expectantes y pensativos, Gustav se puso un poco nervioso.

— Este mocoso si tiene cerebro después de todo — dijo Snotlout.

— Es una gran idea Gustav, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? — le dijo Hiccup, Gustav sonrió ante los halagos.

— Tienen razón, es una buena idea, entonces no pierdan más el tiempo y entren allí a aprender — Astrid comenzó a empujar a Hiccup y Fishlegs hacia el interior del barco.

— Oye tranquila, ¿cuál es la prisa? — le dijo Hiccup.

— Que ya quiero irme, así que entre más rápido aprendan, más rápido nos vamos — les dijo mientras los seguía empujando.

— Está bien, entraremos, deja de empujarnos — le dijo Hiccup, Astrid se detuvo y éste entró a la cabina, Fishlegs lo siguió sin decir nada, y finalmente Snotlout, quien estaba divertido con la situación.

— Así que, a seguir esperando — dijo Ruffnut luego de ver entrar a esos tres.

— Me temo que sí — concordó Astrid.

— Siganme contando historias — pidió Gustav alegremente.

— ¿Así que Tuffnut te ha contado historias? — le dijo Ruffnut — temo decirte que la mayoría son mentira, sólo unas cuantas son verdad —.

— No te creo — desafió en pequeño.

— ¿No?, dime que historias te contó y te diré cuales son mentira — le dijo Ruffnut.

Gustav comenzó a contar, y así iniciaron una nueva conversación, donde los que más hablaban eran Ruffnut y Gustav, de vez en cuando Astrid entraba a la conversación, junto con Tuffnut, pero preferían quedarse callados escuchando la platica, a veces reían por las ocurrencias de la gemela, otras daban sus propias opiniones, pero definitivamente no era incómodo, estaban pasando un buen rato.

Durante las siguientes horas, Hiccup y Fishlegs estuvieron practicando, y memorizando todo lo que Snotlout les decía. Les explicó para qué servía cada parte del barco, y sobre todo, como hacerlo navegar adecuadamente.

— Es como conducir un auto — dijo Fishlegs girando el timón, el motor estaba apagado, así que el bote no se movía.

— Algo así, pero no tan fácil, debes tener muy en cuenta las dimensiones de este barco — le dijo Snotlout.

— No debe ser tan difícil, sólo es cuestión de práctica — opinó Hiccup.

— ¿Eso crees? — desafió Snotlout — pues bien, descansen, yo navegaré esta noche, pero mañana les tocará a ustedes —.

— ¿Estás seguro?, no creo que... — trató de decir Hiccup.

— Claro, algún día tienen que intentarlo ¿no?, será su culpa si nos perdemos — dijo el pelinegro.

Hiccup y Fishlegs tragaron saliva, no se sentían seguros de poder hacerlo.

— No sé ustedes, pero yo ya quiero irme — volvió a hablar Snotlout — así que presten atención a como encender el motor —.

En el exterior, el resto de pasajeros seguían sentados alrededor de la mesa, conversando alegremente, de pronto se escuchó un ruido fuerte, como un gran ventilador, y sintieron que el lugar en que estaban parados comenzaba a mecerse con más intensidad.

— ¿Es idea mía o nos estamos moviendo? — dijo Ruffnut.

Astrid miró a su alrededor, veía la playa desplazarse, y el muelle alejarse, poco a poco el paisaje frente a ellos comenzaba a desaparecer.

— Sí, nos estamos moviendo — confirmó Astrid.

— Entonces por fin nos vamos, ¡excelente! — festejó Tuffnut.

— Espero que Hiccup y Fishlegs hallan aprendido bien — opinó Gustav.

— Hiccup es muy listo, puede aprender — aseguró Astrid.

— Bueno, a partir de ahora estaremos juntos por un buen rato, ¿verdad? — dijo Ruffnut.

— Espero que no tengamos problemas — opinó Astrid.

— Yo digo que será divertido — dijo Tuffnut.

— Para ti todo es divertido — comentó el pequeño Gustav.

Finalmente habían zarpado, hacía el destino planeado anteriormente, poco a poco, la isla iba quedando atrás, para dar paso a un interminable mar.

— ¿Se fijaron bien lo que deben hacer? — les dijo Snotlout a sus acompañantes en la cabina.

— Si bueno, tal vez... — dijo Hiccup dudoso.

— Está bien, ya lo veremos mañana — les dijo Snotlout con diversión — pueden salir si quieren, nos espera un largo camino por delante —.

Sin esperar que se los dijeran dos veces, Hiccup y Fishlegs salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, para despejar su mente y pensar bien en todo lo que Snotlout les había enseñado.

(...)

La noche llegó y cubrió con su manto negro a todo lo que quedaba a la vista, el mar, antes azúl, ahora era de color negro, reflejando las estrellas y la luna. El cielo estaba despejado, dejando una hermosa vista, y allí, justo en medio de toda esa agua y negrura, se hallaba un pequeño barco. Hacía un par de horas que habían partido, los ocupantes ya se habían acostumbrado a ver solo mar y cielo, era una experiencia para todos.

— ¿No es esto relajante? — dijo Astrid, quien se encontraba con los demás, todos sentados alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de la brisa marina y la fresca noche.

— Claro que lo es — coincidió Hiccup.

— Yo tengo sueño — comentó Tuffnut — ¿ya escogieron en dónde dormir? —.

— El camarote en donde Astrid y yo estábamos es muy cómodo — le dijo Ruffnut — dormiremos allí —.

— Excelente idea hermana, ¿qué estamos esperando? — Tuffnut se levanto y corrió hacia el interior, Ruffnut no tardó en seguirlo.

— Esos dos si que son hiperactivos — comentó Hiccup.

— ¿Cuántos camarotes tiene este bote? — le preguntó Astrid a Gustav.

— Cuatro, caben dos en cada uno — respondió.

— Nosotros somos siete, uno de nosotros se quedará sólo — dijo Fishlegs.

— Y ese alguien seré yo — festejó Gustav — soy el dueño del barco, me lo merezco — proclamó.

— Oye, ¡eso no es justo! — se quejó Hiccup.

— Ven a sacarme si puedes — desafío Gustav, luego corrió también hacía el interior.

— Ese mocoso — renegó Hiccup.

— En realidad otro de nosotros dormirá sólo, aparte de Gustav, ya que Snotlout se quedará despierto toda la noche — dijo Fishlegs.

— Es cierto — concordó Hiccup — supongo que tu puedes quedarte en uno sola — le dijo a Astrid — así estarás mas cómoda —.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó la rubia sin creerlo.

— Sólo si Fishlegs quiere —.

— Supongo que hay que ser caballeroso — comentó Fishlegs — así que está bien, compartiré camarote con Hiccup —.

— Ustedes son geniales — alagó Astrid — gracias chicos —.

— Si bueno, ¿entonces nos vamos? — dijo Hiccup sin saber que más decir.

Los tres ingresaron, dispuestos a acomodarse, tocaron a las puertas para saber qué camarotes estaban disponibles, cuando encontraron los dos que quedaban, Astrid entró en uno y los dos chicos en otro, se instalaron para poder dormir, les esperaba un gran tramo por recorrer.

 **Un mes después...**

Aún después de todo lo que pudieran pensar, el tiempo había seguido su curso más rápido de lo que todos esperaban. Parecía imposible que ya hubiera pasado un mes, desde que partieron de la isla Berk, pero realmente había ocurrido. Varias cosas sucedieron durante ese tiempo, no sólo se conocieron mejor los unos a los otros, si no que compartieron algunas experiencias.

Astrid le contó a todos su secreto, que tenía amnesia y no podía recordar más allá de 6 meses, contó lo que vivió en es tiempo y como llegó a la isla de Hiccup, dónde lo conoció. También les mostró su collar, el cual volvió a usar en su cuello, con el escudo de un reino llamado "Lullaby" grabado en su centro, y el nombre de Astrid escrito en la parte de atrás, pero con tinta. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar su historia, pero en contra de lo que ella llegó a pensar, no la consideraron loca ni la juzgaron, y eso para ella era un alivio.

Lo único que no les contó fue la parte de los sueños extraños que tenía, los cuales habían incrementado en ese último mes, prácticamente todas las noches lo soñaba. Ni siquiera a Hiccup se lo había contado, sueños en los que escuchaba la voz de un hombre, que siempre decía frases como "tienes que destruirlo", " es tu deber", "no hay otra manera", entre otras cosas. Por alguna razón, Astrid sentía que esa voz iba dirigida a ella, pero lo extraño era que nunca podía ver nada, nunca se presentaba una imagen de lo que estaba soñando, sólo escuchaba la voz, lo demás se quedaba en negro.

Tampoco tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse a su rutina, Hiccup, Fishlegs y Snotlout se turnaban para navegar, uno en la noche, otro en el día, y así sucesivamente, el punto era que ninguno se desvelara más de una noche. Astrid y Ruffnut se encargaban del aseo del barco, Tuffnut y Gustav se encargaban de pescar, Hiccup les enseñó, y en poco tiempo aprendieron. Hiccup demostró que sí era bueno cocinando, todos los días preparaba platillos deliciosos, con los mismos ingredientes, pero diferentes platillos, para que no se aburrieran tan rápido. Cuando las frutas y las verduras se echaron a perder, luego de dos semanas, no les quedó de otra que depender del pescado, paraban todos los días un pequeño rato, para pescar, luego Hiccup hacía maravillas con lo que pescaban, también había comprado especias cuando estuvieron en su isla, las cuales duraban mucho más tiempo sin descomponerse. El depósito de agua potable realmente era grande, tal como Gustav dijo, por lo que no habían tenido problemas con ese asunto. Fishlegs trazó la ruta que seguían en el mapa que compró Hiccup, con el fin de llevar un cálculo de lo que llevaban de trayecto y cuánto les faltaba, además también iba contando los días, para saber en que fecha estaban. Su rutina era bastante agradable, no habían tenido muchos problemas de convivencia.

Pero sí que habían pasado cosas curiosas, como la vez en que Snotlout entró al baño, pensando que no había nadie. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Astrid allí dentro, recién saliendo de bañarse, con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, que apenas y cubría lo justo. Ese pudo haber sido el mejor día en la vida de Snotlout, si no fuera por la paliza que le dio la rubia después. Le quedaron moretones durante los próximos días, y por si fuera poco, fue la burla de sus demás compañeros, quienes se divertían con lo que había pasado; luego de un tiempo, el pelinegro también se burló de la situación, pues en el fondo si era divertido. Otro día, Hiccup contó que había visto a una criatura grande, negra y con alas volando a lo lejos, en la misma dirección en la que iban ellos, cuando escucharon el relato Gustav dijo que el también vio lo mismo, y se pasaron el día debatiendo sobre lo que pudo haber sido, en el fondo Hiccup pensó que esa criatura le recordaba al dragón que los ayudó en la pelea contra los marginados, pero no lo dijo. En otra ocasión, durante una noche de tormenta, el mar estaba muy agitado, y había truenos. Snotlout decidió navegar esa noche, ya que era el que tenía más experiencia y el oleaje era algo alto. Gustav despertó en mitad de la noche, asustado por los truenos y el sonido del fuerte viento, se levantó de la cama y salió del camarote, ya en el pasillo, se dirigió al camarote en donde había visto meterse a cierta rubia. Ella dormía sola, así que supuso que no habría problema, se acercó sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de los demás, y abrió la puerta lentamente. Casi no podía ver nada, pero si pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto bajo las cobijas, en la cama. Se metió y cerró la puerta despacio, el barco se movía más de lo habitual, y el sonido del viento agitando las aguas del mar resonaba por todas partes, pero lo que realmente le aterraba, era el sonido de los truenos.

— Señorita Astrid — llamó Gustav en un susurro, un sonido tan bajo, que era imperceptible debido a los sonidos del exterior — Señorita Astrid — volvió a llamar el pequeño, esta vez un poco más fuerte y tocándole el brazo.

Ante el movimiento, la rubia soltó una gran inhalación y se removió en la cama, luego giró y abrió lentamente los ojos, para distinguir una pequeña silueta.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — dijo alterada, no gritó, pero si alzó un poco la voz.

— No hable tan fuerte — respondió — no quiero despertar a los demás —.

— ¿Gustav? — la rubia reconoció la voz.

— Sí soy yo, disculpeme por despertarla — dijo el niño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la chica se sentó en la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos, luego se levantó para pulsar el interruptor de la luz, encendiéndola.

— Bueno yo...me preguntaba sí...podía dormir aquí — de repente estaba muy apenado.

— Tú tienes tu propio camarote — le dijo la rubia.

— Sí pero, me siento un poco sólo — inventó.

— Bueno, creo que lo entiendo — dijo dudosa — puedes dormir en la parte de arriba — todos los camarotes tenían una litera, y Astrid ocupaba la parte de abajo.

— No...yo quería... — Gustav se puso bastante nervioso, de repente un nuevo trueno resonó en todo el lugar, y el pequeño se quedó paralizado, mientras temblaba un poco, Astrid notó esto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó.

— Sí — respondió el niño muy despacio, casi inaudible.

— ¿Te dan miedo los truenos? —.

— N-no — dijo Gustav trabándose — yo no le tengo miedo a nada — trató de aparentar, la rubia sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

— Todos le tenemos miedo a algo Gustav — le dijo — no te sientas apenado por temerle a los truenos — le dijo con simpatía.

— Yo sólo quería... — Gustav no sabía que decir, pero la chica lo comprendía ahora.

— Está bien, te entiendo, puedes dormir conmigo — dijo Astrid.

La chica vestía una blusa delgada y un short muy corto, ese era su vestuario para dormir, una especie de pijama, pero Gustav no le puso atención a esto, era un niño, no le ponía atención a la forma en que vestía la rubia, lo cual era normal.

— ¿De verdad? — dijo Gustav entusiasmado — no quiero que pienses que busco aprovecharme de la situación — dijo.

— Sólo eres un niño y estás asustado, yo sé que no tienes malas intenciones, así que por eso te dejaré dormir aquí — le explicó la rubia.

— Gracias señorita — dijo Gustav acercándose y dándole un abrazo, apenas y le llegaba a la cintura.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora a dormir — dijo la chica.

Gustav se acostó en la pequeña cama de la parte de abajo y se tapó con las cobijas, luego Astrid apagó la luz y se fue a acostar en la parte que quedaba libre, junto a Gustav. También se tapó y se acomodó, no había mucho espacio, pero cabían. Cuando un trueno volvía a oírse, Gustav se estremecía un poco y Astrid lo abrazaba para calmarlo. El pequeño cumplió lo que dijo, no intentó sobrepasarse, al contrario, se sentía cómodo con aquella situación, por fin podría dormir, le recordaba a cuando su madre también dormía con él sí habían truenos, así lo ayudaba a no estar asustado. A la rubia le pareció tierna esa situación, y luego de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos, fue una situación que no le contaron a nadie.

(...)

Y así, después de acumular varias anécdotas, de compartir, y de convivir como los amigos que ahora eran, estaban cerca de culminar con el viaje por mar. Todos se hallaban reunidos en la mesa de la cubierta, a excepción de Hiccup, a quien le tocaba el turno de navegar. Fishlegs los reunió allí para comunicar las buenas noticias, durante la mañana siguió trazando la ruta y estaba convencido de que sus cálculos no fallaban.

— Estoy casi seguro de que estamos cerca de llegar a tierra — informó a los demás.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Sí, probablemente lleguemos en un par días —.

— Esas son excelentes noticias — opinó Tuffnut.

— ¡Sí! Por fin dejaremos de comer pescado — festejó Gustav.

— No puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado — comentó Astrid.

— Y yo no puedo creer que Hiccup y Fishlegs no nos perdieran — dijo Snotlout con sarcasmo.

— Sólo queda esperar un poco más — dijo Fishlegs —.

Casi habían cumplido uno de sus propósitos, realmente se sentían felices, se propusieron realizar ese viaje, y lo estaban logrando con éxito, lo lograrían en un par de días más.

(...)

Había una enorme mansión a las afueras de un pueblo abandonado, una mansión con varios pisos, y un enorme patio. El patio solía tener albercas, campos de tenis, entre otras cosas. Pero todo eso había sido sustituido por tiendas de campaña, en la mayoría dormía gente, pero otras eran usadas como armerías, herrerías, enfermerías y otros servicios más, todos improvisados en dichas tiendas, ya que podían irse de allí en cualquier momento.

En la mansión, circulaba gente continuamente, pero solo dos personas dormían dentro. En esos momentos, se hallaban en el despacho principal, una habitación enorme con estanterías llenas de libros, y un enorme escritorio frente a la ventana. Detrás del escritorio se hallaba sentado en una silla rotatoria, un hombre de cabello castaño, con una gran barba del mismo color, algo musculoso, y con una vestimenta algo peculiar, un hombre a quien apodaban "el desquiciado".

— Y bien, ¿porqué no respondieron nuestra carta? — preguntó tranquilamente el hombre a una joven frente a él, parada del otro lado del escritorio.

— Me temo que ocurrió algo completamente inesperado — le dijo la joven.

— ¿Y que será ese algo? — preguntó el hombre.

— Los marginados fueron derrotados — le informó la joven — por eso no respondieron —.

El hombre se levantó de la silla, rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a la muchacha.

— Dime que estás bromeando, hermanita — dijo el hombre con un tono de voz que denotaba locura.

— Ojalá así fuera, pero no — dijo la chica sin inmutarse ni mostrar la mas mínima duda o temor. Se trataba de una joven con una trenza tirada hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza, su cabello era color negro, sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca. Cualquier chico la catalogaría como una verdadera belleza, una chica, no sólo bella, si no también fuerte.

— ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer algo así? — preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

— No tengo información precisa, pero oí rumores de que un grupo de personas fueron los que lo hicieron — dijo la chica.

— Alvin nos informó de que habían capturado a dos de los nuestros el otro día —.

— Sí, los gemelos Thorston — confirmó la joven — ¿que hay con ellos? —.

— Es probable que tuvieran algo que ver — comentó el hombre.

— ¿Ellos?, no lo creo, entrenamos juntos pero están a un nivel muy inferior al mío — dijo la joven con egocentrismo — no serían capaces de lograr algo así, mucho menos derrotar a Alvin —.

— Ellos solos no, pero dijiste que eran un grupo —.

— Sí — continuó la joven — recibieron ayuda de alguien, pero desconozco de quiénes se trata —.

— Interesante — dijo el hombre pensativo — así que esos gemelos están libres, no importa, no voy a preocuparme por algo tan insignificante — una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro — hiciste un buen trabajo investigando hermana — felicitó.

— Tengo mis métodos — contestó la joven — ¿qué sigue ahora? —.

— Ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, es hora de expandirse — dijo el hombre — conquistaremos otro territorio, pero está vez quiero ir por un premio grande, nada de pueblos y villas, está vez iremos por una ciudad — dijo con orgullo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — dijo la muchacha mostrando duda.

— Por supuesto — confirmó — enviaré a Niels y Elin a la Ciudad de los magos —.

— ¿La Ciudad de los magos?¿te has vuelto loco? — dijo la joven alarmada.

— No hermana, todo está planeado, es hora de que demos un golpe a lo grande, para que todos sepan quiénes somos — afirmó el hombre con aires de grandeza.

— Esa ciudad está muy protegida y llena de magos poderosos, será demasiado complicado conquistarla — opinó la muchacha.

— No si tenemos estrategia y un gran plan — dijo el hombre — será cuestión de tiempo para que esa ciudad sea nuestra —.

— Bien, si eso quieres, entonces se hará — confirmó la joven.

— Esa es mi hermana, ahora llama a esos dos, necesito decirles lo que harán — ordenó el hombre.

— Enseguida, Dagur — dijo la joven saliendo para cumplir con la orden.

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 11: "La Ciudad de los magos".**_

 **Niels y Elin serán personajes creados por mí, que aparecerán en los próximos capítulos, quiero que esta historia también tenga personajes míos.**  
 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, ya saben que pueden comentar sus opiniones, me hace muy feliz leerles y responderles, sin más que decir me despido y gracias por leer.**


	12. Capítulo 11: La ciudad de los magos

**Hola, ¿qué tal?, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia, gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado, todos los que lleno esta historia hacen posible que continúe, así que sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Capítulo 11: "La Ciudad de los magos"._

.  
.

Tal y como Fishlegs lo había predicho, sólo tardaron dos días para finalmente ver tierra, la armonía de la mañana se vio interrumpida con el fuerte grito de Tuffnut, informando de que podía verse tierra a los lejos. Rápidamente todos salieron alarmados por el grito, y confirmaron lo que el rubio decía, sin perder tiempo, se metieron a empacar todas sus cosas y prepararse para bajar del barco.

\- Tenías razón Fishlegs - comentó Astrid cuando estuvieron reunidos todos afuera, ya listos para salir.

La rubia decidió dejarse el collar fuera de la blusa azul, a la vista de todos, ya no tenía caso esconderlo.

Hiccup tomó el maletín con el dinero que les quedaba de la recompensa, y se puso la vaina con la espada en su espalda. Snotlout sólo tomó su mazo de hierro mientras seguía dirigiendo el barco rumbo a la parada final, decidió no llevarse nada más, Ruffnut simplemente se fue con las manos vacías, no consideraba necesario llevarse nada, y Tuffnut tomó su querido mazo con picos, Gustav tampoco llevaba nada, no es que tuviera mucho, mientras que Fishlegs sólo llevaba el mapa y la brújula.

\- ¿Cómo se llama este lugar? - preguntó Hiccup curioso.

\- La Ciudad de los magos - respondió Fishlegs.

\- El nombre suena bien - comentó el pequeño Gustav.

\- Creo que estuve aquí una vez - dijo Astrid.

\- ¿De verdad? - todos se sorprendieron.

\- Sí, de aquí partió el barco en el que me subí, que me llevó hasta cerca de la isla Berk - explicó la rubia.

\- Eso es bueno, tal vez puedas guiarnos - le dijo Hiccup.

\- Lo siento, no puedo, no estuve mucho tiempo aquí, ni siquiera un día - dijo Astrid - me fui el mismo día que llegué -.

\- Que lástima - opinó Hiccup.

\- ¿Entonces aquí estuviste desde que despertaste? - preguntó Gustav curioso.

\- No, desperté cerca de un pueblo llamado "Pueblo Azufre", me quedé en ese pueblo durante los meses siguientes, hasta que decidí viajar y por azares del destino acabé en esta ciudad - explicó Astrid - el pueblo está a unos cuantos kilómetros -.

\- Ya veo, entonces todo esto será nuevo para ti también - opinó Gustav.

\- Así es -.

Durante los minutos siguientes, nadie habló, se quedaron viendo como poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse un paisaje urbano frente a ellos, se toparon con un inmenso puerto, lleno de todo tipo de navíos. Detrás había decenas de casas, carreteras bien asfaltadas, y hasta el fondo muy a lo lejos, podían distinguirse algunos edificios. Después del largo rato de espera, finalmente arribaron al puerto, y encontraron un lugar vacío para atar el bote, Snotlout lo acomodó hábilmente de costado a la orilla.

Una vez acomodado el pequeño barco, escucharon el motor apagarse, señal clara de que podían comenzar el descenso.

\- Finalmente llegamos, ¿no es genial? - festejó Hiccup.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bajaron del bote, y se pararon en el enorme muelle de concreto, había mucha gente circulando por los alrededores, la mayoría eran pescadores o trabajadores de los barcos.

\- Y ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿quién cuidará el barco? - dijo Snotlout.

\- Estaba pensando en pagarle a una persona que lo cuide por nosotros - comentó Hiccup.

\- Pero a quien - cuestionó Astrid.

\- Dejame pensar - dijo Hiccup, mientras se ponía a pensar en silencio - demos una vuelta por aquí, haber si encontramos algo -.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, caminaron en grupo por los alrededores, sin alejarse demasiado del bote, Hiccup notó a una mujer de largo cabello negro, joven y delgada, con un uniforme parecido al de los policías, que caminaba lentamente, mirando con curiosidad a cada uno de los barcos anclados en la orilla. Hiccup decidió acercarse a ella y preguntarle, mientras que el resto de sus amigos se hallaban distraídos con otras cosas.

\- Disculpe señorita - dijo Hiccup amablemente acercándose detrás de ella.

La muchacha se volteó y lo miró de una forma no muy amistosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo de forma casi despectiva.

\- Lamento molestar - dijo Hiccup, confundido por el tono de la chica - solo quería hacerle unas preguntas -.

\- No tengo tiempo - dijo simplemente la chica, dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

Hiccup se extrañó mucho de lo sucedido, pero él sólo quería hacerle una pregunta, no era para que se enojara, decidió intentarlo sólo una vez más.

\- Oye, ¿Está todo bien? - dijo Hiccup apresurándose y llegando atrás de ella.

La joven se volteó rápidamente y lo miró de mala manera.

\- Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo - dijo sonando molesta - por si no lo has notado, soy miembro de la guardia costera - dijo señalando un emblema en la parte derecha del chaleco de su uniforme.

Hiccup enfocó su vista en el emblema y efectivamente vio un escudo gradado allí, al que no le dio importancia analizar, pero si a las palabras que venían escritas abajo:"Guardia costera; División Ciudad de los magos".

\- Yo...no lo sabía - dijo Hiccup sin saber que más decir.

\- Por supuesto que no lo sabías - dijo la joven - estoy de servicio, verificando que toda esta zona esté en orden, así que no me molestes - dijo dándose la vuelta y siguiendo con su rumbo, creyendo que había dejado todo bien en claro, pero no desistió y la siguió.

\- Si tu perteneces a los guardacostas, entonces con más razón podrías ayudarnos - dijo Hiccup, caminando detrás de la chica, pero ella no volteó, simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando - tenemos un barco, acabamos de llegar y queremos ver quien lo cuidaría por nosotros - explicó Hiccup, vio que la joven se detuvo abruptamente, para después darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Dices que acaban de llegar? - dijo ella, de manera lenta y aparentemente tranquila.

\- Sí, llegamos hoy - respondió el castaño.

En ese momento, los acompañantes de Hiccup llegaron a donde él estaba, la joven al verlos se tensó y dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

\- Hiccup, ¿que estás haciendo? - le dijo Astrid en cuanto llegaron a su altura.

\- Te dejamos sólo un momento y te pones a ligar, me enorgulleces Hiccup - dijo Snotlout con sarcasmo.

\- Nada de eso, estoy tratando de conseguir quién nos ayude - dijo Hiccup.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - dijo la joven muy seria.

\- Mis amigos, llegamos juntos hace unos momentos - le explicó el castaño.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó la joven, sacando una pistola que tenía puesta en una funda de su cinturón - ustedes también son criminales - le apuntó a Hiccup.

\- Oye oye ¿que diablos? - dijo Snotlout desconcertado - tranquila mujer -.

\- ¿Que te ocurre?, ¡no te hemos hecho nada! - dijo Astrid también confundida, igual que todos los demás.

\- No lo han hecho todavía, pero lo harán, son como ellos - argumentó la joven con el arma.

\- Baja eso, hablemos tranquilamente - le dijo Hiccup intentando calmarla.

\- Ninguno de ustedes se mueva - dijo ella, dando dos pasos hacia atrás para poder tener mas campo de visión y apuntarles a cada uno - las balas de esta arma están hechas de "Magic Drenator", no sé si lo sepan pero ese material puede drenar y neutralizar todo tipo de magia, así que no importa que tipo de magos sean, les puedo volar los sesos con esto - explicó de manera amenazante.

\- ¡Esta tipa es peligrosa! - dijo Tuffnut divertido.

\- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? - dijo la joven al darse cuenta del tono de voz del chico - pues más divertido estarás cuando te metan a la cárcel mágica del gobierno -.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - dijo Astrid intentando mostrar valentía, tal vez eso la haría retroceder - no sé que te haya dicho Hiccup, pero estoy segura de que no fue algo que amerite tener que usar armas - comentó.

\- Mi trabajo es vigilar que las cosas estén en orden aquí en el puerto, así que le informaré al ejército para que vengan a arrestarlos - dijo la joven, quien no había dejado de apuntarles en todo ese rato.

\- ¿Pero porqué? - preguntó Hiccup.

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?, si hasta traen a un niño, seguro lo obligan a hacer cosas que él no quiere - dijo la chica mirando a Gustav.

\- No entiendo - comentó el pequeño.

\- Esta tipa está loca - dijo Ruffnut - ¿saben que?, yo me largo - dijo dando media vuelta y disponiéndose a marcharse.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas? - dijo la joven apuntándole a Ruffnut en la espalda - ¡vuelve aquí! -.

\- Ya basta - exclamó Astrid, aprovechó la distracción para intentar quitarle la pistola de las manos a la joven pelinegra, Hiccup y Snotlout intentaron detenerla, pero todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado para lo que cualquiera de ellos esperaba.

Un sonido de detonación, fuerte y violento, hizo eco por una gran zona del muelle. Astrid, estando a escasos centímetros de las manos de la otra chica, sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro derecho, la joven pelinegra había disparado el arma entre sus manos, no porque haya querido hacerlo, si no que el repentino movimiento de la rubia la asustó, y en un acto reflejo, disparó. No apuntó a ninguna zona en especial, sólo disparó, y luego se escuchó un quejido proveniente de la chica herida. Los amigos de la rubia se quedaron estupefactos ante lo acontecido, Ruffnut volteó rápidamente luego del estruendoso sonido. Astrid dio unos pasos hacía atrás, dando pequeños gemidos de dolor y poniéndose la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho, en dónde tenía la herida, dónde la bala había atravesado. La sangre salía a borbotones, no sólo en la parte donde la rubia trataba de cubrirse con su mano, si no también en la parte de atrás, donde le escurría por la espalda, la bala había salido del cuerpo de la chica, atravesando todo el hombro.

\- Tú tienes la culpa - dijo la joven pelinegra - no debiste tratar de quitarme el arma - dijo mientras le temblaban las manos.

La rubia se hincó en el suelo, cada vez se sentía mas débil, y el dolor en esa parte dañada, no hacía más que intensificarse. Hiccup al ver esto, al ver como la rubia se hincaba y sangraba abundantemente, sintió algo extraño en su ser. Una sensación de furia lo invadió, lo que él sentía como calor en su interior, ya le habían explicado que era por su tipo de magia.

Con una velocidad muy alta, desenfundó su espada, cosa que nadie vio venir, y se abalanzó contra la chica. Ésta intentó apuntarlo con su arma, pero Hiccup fue rápido y lanzó un golpe con su espada, que le quitó la pistola de las manos a la chica, luego la embistió y la tiró al suelo. Se agachó sobre ella, poniendo una de sus rodillas en cada costado de la chica, y alzó su espada, apuntando la punta de ésta en la cara de la joven.

\- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - dijo Hiccup fuera de sí - ¡como te atreves! - la espada se prendió en fuego, totalmente.

\- Fue en defensa propia - se excusó la joven, fingiendo valentía aunque el fondo estaba muerta del miedo.

\- ¿Defensa de que? - soltó el castaño furioso - nosotros no te hicimos nada, fuiste tú la que se puso a apuntarnos - dijo fuera de sí.

Snotlout se dio cuenta de esto, y decidió ir a calmar a Hiccup antes de que se saliera de control, no querían ni necesitaban más percances de ese tipo.

\- Oye idiota, ya dejala en paz - le dijo Snotlout sujetando uno de los brazos del castaño.

\- Pagarás por esto - dijo Hiccup iracundo.

\- Vamos tonto controlate - Snotlout lo sujetó esta vez de ambos brazos para intentar apartarlo de encima de la muchacha.

\- Súeltame, ¡haré que se arrepienta! - siguió diciendo el chico fuera de sí.

\- Ya quedate quieto - el pelinegro comenzaba a desesperarse - no sé que otra cosa hacer, así que... - Snotlout no terminó su oración, le dio un golpe a Hiccup muy fuerte en la nuca, el castaño cayó desplomado al lado de la chica. Snotlout lo removió y lo arrastró a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, desesperados por ayudar a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - decía Ruffnut desesperada, se había acercado en cuanto vio a su amiga caer herida.

\- Señorita Astrid, no se muera - decía Gustav angustiado mientras le agarraba una mano a la rubia.

\- No seas tonto, esto no me va a matar si me ayudan - dijo Astrid lentamente, comenzaba a sentirse débil por la pérdida de sangre.

\- ¿Qué haremos sin ti? - dijo Tuffnut también desesperado.

\- No me voy a morir - repitió Astrid.

\- Será un vacío difícil de llenar - dijo Fishlegs en el mismo tono que sus amigos.

\- Acabamos de llegar, no es justo - comentó Ruffnut.

\- Oigan chicos - Astrid comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- Teníamos tantas cosas que ver - dijo Gustav.

\- Oigan... -.

\- Tardaremos en superarlo - dijo esta vez Ruffnut.

\- Oigan... -.

\- Nadie podrá remplazar tu lugar - dijo Tuffnut como quien hace un juramento.

\- Chicos... -.

\- Prometemos nunca olvidarte - dijo Fishlegs también.

\- ¡NO SEAN IDIOTAS Y AYUDENME! - gritó Astrid ya desesperada por que nadie la ayudaba, solo entraron en pánico y dijeron cosas sin sentido.

\- Está bien, tranquila - dijo Ruffnut desconcertada.

\- Cubran la herida con algo, estoy perdiendo mucha sangre - dijo Astrid de forma débil.

\- Usen esto - Gustav se quitó el chaleco que traía puesto y se lo dio a Fishlegs, éste lo puso en el hombro de Astrid para detener la hemorragia.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? - dijo Snotlout llegando junto a ellos, arrastrando a Hiccup por las piernas.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - dijo Astrid preocupada al ver a Hiccup inconsciente, aún en el estado en que se encontraba se preocupaba por él.

\- Nada importante - le dijo Snotlout para que no se preocupara - oye gordo - añadió hablándole a Fishlegs - se supone que eres mago sanador, ¿qué esperas para usar tu magia? -.

\- No es lo mismo curar una fractura que curar una herida abierta - explicó Fishlegs - la hemorragia lo complica todo, me va a tomar mucho más tiempo, debemos parar la hemorragia primero para que pueda empezar a curarla y cerrarle la herida, de nada serviría cerrar la herida si se desangra - explicó como un experto.

\- Bien, entonces detengamos la hemorragia - dijo Snotlout también dispuesto a ayudar.

La joven que había disparado, se quedó sentada en el concreto, luego de la embestida de Hiccup, observó como las personas frente a ella se esmeraban por ayudar a la rubia que ella había herido, mostrando auténtica preocupación. Incluso el joven pelinegro evitó que el castaño le diera una paliza por lo que había hecho, tal vez no eran malos después de todo, tal vez no eran el tipo de personas que ella creía, pensó.

Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se acercó a ellos.

\- Oigan, ¿ella está bien? - dijo, había dejado de lado la agresividad, ahora tenía un tono tímido y se veía claramente culpable.

\- Si claro, ¿no ves lo contenta y feliz que está? - le respondió Ruffnut con sarcasmo, pero claramente se notaba la molestia en su voz.

\- Yo...deben detener la hemorragia - dijo la joven pelinegra.

\- Gracias, señora obvia - dijo Astrid débilmente, aún en su estado, no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario.

\- Hay una caseta de vigilancia aquí cerca, donde suelo estar, allí hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios - comenzó a decir la joven - llevenla allí y podrán detener la hemorragia -.

\- ¿Y porque deberíamos confiar en ti? - dijo Ruffnut no muy convencida.

\- En este momento no podemos darnos el lujo de discutir - dijo Fishlegs sabiamente - creo que debemos aprovechar la oportunidad -.

\- Lo que sea - habló Astrid - sólo hagan algo -.

\- Muy bien, cargala gordo, yo cargaré al idiota - dijo Snotlout, en un tono que dejaba claro que no había tiempo para protestas.

Fishlegs levantó lentamente a Astrid entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, Snotlout cargó a Hiccup en su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

\- Por aquí, siganme - dijo la joven.

Ella guió a todos a través del puerto, pasaron frente a algunos barcos anclados en la orilla, vieron gente caminando por el otro lado, rumbo a distintas calles, y finalmente vieron una caseta de vigilancia, no muy pequeña ni muy grande.

\- Aquí, pasen - dijo la joven abriendo la puerta de aluminio.

Todos entraron, el lugar se sentía algo reducido con tanta gente dentro.

\- Acuestala aquí - dijo ella señalando una pequeña cama que había allí.

Allí dentro sólo había un pequeño escritorio, cuatro sillas, y la cama que la joven había señalado.

Fishlegs se acercó y colocó a Astrid en la cama, luego la joven tomó el botiquín que estaba sobre el escritorio y se lo pasó. Éste buscó vendas y gazas, con el fin de hacer una compresa que ayudara a detener la hemorragia.

La puso sobre el hombro de la chica e hizo presión, ella por su parte estaba con los ojos cerrados, no estaba inconsciente, sólo descansaba.

Fishlegs tuvo que cambiar la compresa otras veces, debido a que se humedecía de sangre constantemente. Finalmente luego de unos minutos, la hemorragia se redujo considerablemente.

\- Creo que ya está - dijo Fishlegs - no se ha detenido completamente, pero es suficiente como para empezar la curación - explicó.

Dejó la compresa allí, y pidió ayuda a Ruffnut.

\- Ayudame a levantarla - le dijo Fishlegs - tenemos que quitarle la blusa, es eso o romperla -.

Ruffnut se acercó y sostuvo a la rubia por la espalda, Astrid levantó los brazos lentamente y con mucho cuidado se quitó la blusa, soltando uno que otro gemido de dolor.

Quedó sólo en sostén, en otras circunstancias los chicos que allí se encontraban habrían reaccionado al ver a la rubia así, pero este no era el caso, era un momento serio y de tensión.

\- Muy bien, empezaré - Fishlegs puso las dos manos, una sobre la otra, en el hombro de la chica, seguía usando la compresa para hacer presión, al mismo que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba para usar su magia.

\- Oigan - habló repentinamente la joven pelinegra que los había llevado hasta allí - yo...creo que me siento un poco mal por hacerle eso a su amiga - confesó con culpabilidad.

\- Te sentirás mal cuando Astrid se recuperé y te de una paliza - dijo Ruffnut con burla.

\- Tiene razón, meterse con ella nos es buena idea - confirmó Snotlout.

\- Yo lo siento, en verdad - dijo ella muy apenada.

\- Sólo... - habló Astrid débilmente - dime, ¿porqué lo hiciste? - preguntó.

\- Puede parecer que estaba siendo dura, pero en el fondo estaba asustada, cuando te acercaste a mí tan repentinamente me asusté más, apreté el gatillo sin querer - explicó la joven con pesar.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta - reclamó la rubia.

\- Bueno - la chica lo pensó bien antes de hablar, decidió decir la verdad - las cosas no han estado bien por aquí últimamente -.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Ruffnut quien había dejado de ver a Astrid para ver a la joven mientras hablaba. Todos la miraban, excepto Fishlegs que estaba concentrado curando a su amiga rubia. Incluso Astrid abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, acostada como estaba, para mirar a la joven frente a ellos.

\- Hace unos días comenzaron a llegar barcos llenos de criminales, simplemente llegaban como si nada, se hacían llamar a si mismos como marginados - explicó la joven, los demás presentes se tensaron al escuchar eso, y se miraron los unos a los otros - comenzaron a atacar a la gente, a robar sus cosas y causar caos, en cuanto llegaron los primeros todos los guardacostas luchamos contra ellos, así fue como gané esto - la joven se levantó un poco la camiseta de su uniforme para mostrar parte de su abdomen, a la altura del ombligo tenía un gran moretón, que comenzaba a tornarse azul - pero la mayoría eran magos, y nos superaban en número, durante el día siguieron llegando más barcos llenos de esa gente, al final nos fue imposible detenerlos, la policía local tuvo que intervenir, y luego el ejército cuando la situación se salió de control - explicó la joven.

Nadie hablaba, todos estaban en silencio escuchando atentos lo que la chica pelinegra contaba.

\- Luego de todo el caos, los criminales fueron derrotados y arrestados por el ejército, más tarde supimos que en realidad ellos si eran miembros de los marginados, una de las 3 organizaciones criminales más poderosas del mundo, hay rumores de que un grupo de desconocidos derrotó a Alvin, el líder de los marginados, y lo entregó a las autoridades, también derrotaron a muchos de los marginados que se hallaban allí, los que quedaron huyeron por tenor a ser arrestados, robaron barcos y vinieron hasta aquí - explicó ella - pienso que tal vez pensaban en reconstruir su organización o algo así, ya no tenían quién los dirigiera así que no sabían que hacer, durante los días siguientes al ataque nos pidieron reforzar la seguridad aquí en el puerto, más cambios de turno, más guardias - siguió explicando ya más calmada - tenemos especial cuidado en los barcos que llegan, por eso cuando su amigo se me acercó - dijo señalando a Hiccup, al cual Snotlout había dejado tirado en el suelo, luego de cargarlo hasta allí - y me dijo que recién había llegado en su barco, me asusté, y más cuando ustedes se acercaron y revelaron que venían juntos, creí que podían ser marginados, luego ví que traían un niño y mi mente comenzó a imaginar muchas cosas, fingí ser valiente pero en el fondo estaba aterrada, yo sola no podría contra todos ustedes; por eso los apunté y comporté como lo hice, luego le disparé a su amiga sin querer, y después ese chico castaño casi me golpea - dijo dando por terminada su larga explicación - esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta -.

Les había quedado mucho en qué pensar, tenían dos revelaciones.

La primera, que algunos marginados sobrevivieron al ataque a su base, la segunda, que al parecer Eret y su pelotón no habían revelado su identidad, no revelaron que ellos habían entregado a Alvin, por lo que la gente no los conocía.

\- Ya veo - habló Astrid después de ese rato de silencio - supongo que lo entiendo, pero aún así voy a golpearte cuando me recupere - dijo con sarcasmo, en realidad no hablaba enserio.

\- Si, claro - dijo la joven nerviosa, ella no sabía si lo dicho por la rubia era verdad o sólo bromeaba.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Snotlout.

\- Karen, mi nombre es Karen - dijo la chica.

\- Ya veo -.

Snotlout se quedó viendo a la joven que les había dijo todo aquello, la culpable de la herida de Astrid y la furia de Hiccup, tenía el cabello de color negro, recogido en una cola de caballo, la piel algo bronceada y los ojos color café obscuro, vestía el típico uniforme de guardacostas.

Cuando Snotlout iba a preguntar otra cosa, se escuchó un sonido como de una respiración, todos voltearon a mirar como Hiccup comenzaba a removerse en el suelo, despertando de la inconsciencia, abrió lentamente los ojos y se levantó despacio, hasta ponerse de pie.

\- Oh rayos...¿que pasó? - dijo sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, le dolía un poco.

\- El bello durmiente a despertado - dijo Snotlout con burla.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Hiccup confundido, viendo a todos sus amigos aglomerados en ese espacio reducido, como si fuera un pequeño cuarto - ¿dónde estamos? -.

\- Hiccup - lo llamó Astrid, preocupada - ¿porqué te desmayaste? -.

\- ¿Desmayarme? - Hiccup trató de entender a qué se refería ella, la miró y notó su hombro sangrante, y a Fishlegs poniendo su mano en dicho hombro, con los ojos cerrados y con un brillo saliendo de ellas, clara señal de que la estaba curando. Hiccup se alarmó y se asustó, miró rápidamente a todos sus amigos, hasta que pasando la vista, observó a la cierta joven de cabello negro, y allí recordó todo. En menos de un segundo la furia regresó, sintió ese calor de nuevo en el estómago.

\- Tú - dijo señalando a la chica - ¡ahora lo recuerdo! - dijo alterado.

\- Dejame explicarte - se defendió Karen.

\- ¿Y que se supone que me vas a explicar? - el castaño estaba enojado.

\- Hiccup, ¿porque te pones así? - dijo Astrid en forma de regaño.

\- ¿Cómo que porqué?, ¡esta tipa te disparó! - renegó él.

\- Fue un accidente - dijo ella sin alzar la voz, todavía se encontraba débil.

\- Vamos torpe, no empieces el drama de nuevo - le dijo Snotlout.

\- Tú, idiota, ¡tuviste algo que ver! - dijo Hiccup recordando que su voz fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

\- Yo te di un golpe para dejarte inconsciente, ¿algún problema? - retó Snotlout.

\- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - dijo él muy enojado.

\- Hiccup, no es momento para éstas cosas - se metió Ruffnut.

\- Cierto - volvió a hablar Astrid - tranquilizate...por favor -.

\- ¿Ahora todos están de parte de ella? - dijo Hiccup señalando a Karen - ¿no les molesta lo que hizo? -.

\- Claro que nos molesta - dijo Ruffnut - pero fue un accidente, si tan sólo escucharas su explicación -.

\- No quiero escuchar nada - dijo él con furia - ¡me largo! - dijo dando la vuelta, buscando la puerta y saliendo por ella, dando un fuerte portazo al cerrarla.

\- Su amigo tiene un mal genio - dijo Karen a manera de sacar conversación.

\- Ahora sabemos que se debe a su tipo de magia, al ser poseedor del Fire Control, pues su carácter también se enciende, literalmente - explicó Snotlout.

\- Va a regresar - dijo Astrid - no es la primera vez que hace eso -.

\- Deberíamos ayudarlo a controlar su amiga - habló Gustav - de esa forma se alterará menos en situaciones como esta - sugirió.

\- Esa es una excelente idea, mocoso - alabó Snotlout.

Karen pudo observar el compañerismo que todos ellos mostraban, se notaba que eran buenos amigos, ahora se sentía aún mas mal por haber herido a la chica rubia.

(...)

En un callejón, obscuro y estrecho, cerca del centro de la ciudad, estaban un par de personas conversando, resguardados en las sombras que el callejón brindaba.

\- Ya te lo dije, solo venimos a observar - dijo una voz femenina.

\- Ya lo sé Elin, no tienes que decírmelo - contestó un hombre junto a ella.

\- Te conozco Niels, sé cómo puedes ponerte algunas veces - le replicó ella - no hagas nada que llame la atención, recuerda nuestra misión -.

\- Sí ya lo sé, venimos a observar como está la ciudad, lo que hay y si es verdad que hay magos fuertes aquí - dijo Niels recordando las instrucciones de sus jefes.

\- Ya tendrás tiempo de divertirte, cuando Dagur y Heather planeen la mejor estrategia para conquistar esta ciudad, de acuerdo a lo que observemos hoy - le explicó ella.

\- Está bien, entonces debemos separarnos para abarcar más terreno y terminar con esto rápido - dijo Niels.

\- De acuerdo, tú ve por allá y yo iré por el otro lado - señaló Elin caminos distintos.

\- Bien, nos vemos aquí en una hora - dijo él.

\- Por supuesto - Elin abandonó el callejón, para cruzar la calle y caminar como si nada entre la gente.

Niels esperó a que pasaran unos minutos para salir él también del callejón, con el fin de no despertar sospechas.

(...)

Hiccup se alejó de aquel reducido lugar donde estaban sus amigos acompañando a Astrid. Caminaba refunfuñando y respirando agitadamente, mientras pensaba mejor lo que había pasado.

Caminó en línea recta por toda la orilla de concreto, que marcaba el limite entre el mar y la ciudad, iba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que pisó algo, que hizo un sonido metálico. Volvió su vista hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su espada, que yacía tirada en ese suelo, había tenido suerte de que nadie se la llevara.

\- Ese idiota de Snotlout - murmuró mientras se agachaba a recogerla - ¿cómo se atreve a golpearme? -.

Puso su espada de nuevo en la vaina, y siguió caminando, mientras continuaba pensando, pensó en que tal vez si se había excedido un poco, pero es que se había molestado mucho al ver como Astrid era herida, lo cual no entendía aún porqué le ocurría. ¿Porqué se puso así cuando ocurrió aquello?, ¿acaso la rubia le importaba más de lo que creía?, eran preguntas que Hiccup se formulaba en su mente, y que estaba tratando de responder. Salió poco a poco del puerto, y comenzó a andar por la banqueta de una calle, no sabía a dónde iba, pero trataba de memorizar el camino para poder regresar. En otras circunstancias, le pondría atención a todo lo que veía, a todo el paisaje urbano que se extendía frente a él. Pero sólo podía pensar en lo que había pasado, definitivamente necesitaba aprender a controlarse, y a controlar su magia, que también era responsable de que a veces se sobrepasara en su furia. Siguió y siguió caminando, pasó frente a más calles, cruzó otras, y llegó a una zona de la ciudad llena de locales de distintos tipos. De comida, de ropa, de juguetes, entre otros; justo cuando pasaba frente a un restaurante, escuchó un fuerte estruendo, como de cristal rompiéndose y el grito de una mujer, eso fue suficiente para despertarlo de sus pensamientos y ponerlo alerta ante lo que ocurría en el interior de ese lugar.

(...)

La curación de Astrid estaba tomando más tiempo del esperado, Fishlegs seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados. Se notaba un poco de sudor recorriendo su frente, al parecer estaba haciendo una gran esfuerzo usando su magia por tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Están seguros que el señor Hiccup estará bien? - preguntó Gustav.

\- Él puede cuidarse sólo - dijo Ruffnut.

\- De seguro en un rato regresa - opinó Astrid.

\- Si quieren puedo ir a buscarlo y a hablar con él - opinó Karen.

\- A menos que quieras morir, no te recomiendo que lo hagas - le dijo Snotlout.

\- No creo que sea para tanto - dijo Karen nerviosa - seguramente ya se calmó, puedo explicarle -.

\- No vayas - le dijo Astrid - sólo debemos esperar -.

El silenció volvió a reinar en aquel reducido lugar.

(...)

Dentro de un restaurante, en la zona comercial de la ciudad, un cliente volteó la mesa al suelo, volcando todo su contenido y quebrándose todo lo que era de cristal. Luego sujetó a la camarera del cuello, la cual soltó un grito ante tan repentina acción, los demás clientes alarmados fueron saliendo poco a poco del lugar, entre murmullos y otro que otro comentario asustado.

\- ¿Acaso te burlas de mi? - dijo el cliente sin soltar a la mujer.

\- Señor, fue un accidente - dijo ella a duras penas.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que mas odio? - dijo el cliente, que no era más que Niels - a la gente estúpida como tú - dijo amenazante.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿porqué no la dejas en paz? - se escuchó una voz desde la entrada, luego de escuchar todo ese alboroto, Hiccup entró decidido, y luego de contemplar tal escena, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- La dejaré luego de darle una lección - contestó Niels ignorando al recién llegado castaño.

La gente huía del lugar, pasando junto a Hiccup velozmente, el resto de camareros se refugiaban en la cocina, junto con los cocineros. El castaño vio que no podía razonar con el agresor, así que desenfundó su espada y esta rápidamente se encendió en fuego.

\- Te he dicho que la sueltes - repitió Hiccup en tono más amenazante y fuerte.

Niels volteó cansado de la insistencia del chico, pero se quedó sorprendido al verlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y soltó a la mujer que sostenía. Ella huyó despavorida hacía la cocina, sin notar siquiera la presencia de Hiccup en la entrada.

\- Vaya, ¿así que eres un mago? - dijo Niels con tono arrogante - dicen que por esta ciudad pasan muchos magos de otros lugares, ¿es cierto? -.

\- No tengo idea - dijo Hiccup en forma despectiva.

\- ¿Y porqué ese tono?, ¿hice algo que te molestara? - dijo él en forma presuntuosa.

Hiccup lo observó bien, tenía el cabello rojizo, ojos cafés, piel blanca y además era bastante musculoso.

\- Deberías irte - le dijo Hiccup, quería arreglar las cosas de buena forma.

\- ¿Y si no qué? - dijo Niels de forma egocéntrica.

\- Tendremos problemas - amenazó Hiccup, apuntando su espada en llamas en dirección al hombre frente a él.

\- Me impresionas, tienes una espada mágica, esas cosas no se consiguen fácilmente - dijo Niels.

\- Fue un regalo - contestó Hiccup sin dejar el tono amenazante.

\- Pues me lo quedaré cuando acabe contigo - dijo Niels con una risa - no puedo usarla, pero será un buen trofeo -.

Enseguida, Niels estiró un brazo hacía adelante, y de su mano empezó a salir una especie de vapor, cada vez más abundante.

\- Por lo que veo, eres un mago de fuego, usas el Fire Control - dijo Niels sin dejar de reírse - pues yo también soy un mago elemental, uso el Ice Control - explicó Niels.

\- ¿Hielo contra fuego? - se burló Hiccup - ganarte será pan comido -.

\- No tienes ni idea, imbécil - dijo Niels, corriendo contra Hiccup para darle un puñetazo.

El hombre era rápido, Hiccup se agachó para esquivar el golpe, y luego blandió su espada para cortar al tipo frente a él, pero este también fue ágil y lo esquivó. Niels soltó una patada en dirección a Hiccup, éste de nuevo se agachó para esquivarla pero Niels fue rápido y aprovechó la posición de Hiccup para darle un puñetazo en la barbilla, el castaño se hizo hacía atrás aturdido por el golpe, y Niels aprovechó para poner sus manos en la espada de Hiccup, sin importarle si se quemaba o le cortaba, y comenzó a congelarla. Cuando Hiccup volvió a orientarse, se dio cuenta de que su espada pesaba más en su mano, la vio y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

\- Pero qué... - soltó Hiccup sorprendido al ver su espada congelada, con vapor saliéndole.

Niels se alejó varios pasos de Hiccup, con sus manos hechas puños, se había cortado las palmas al sujetar la espada del castaño, pero había válido la pena, el muchacho estaba desarmado.

\- Te lo dije, no tenías ni idea - soltó Niels con el ego por las nubes.

\- No lo entiendo, el hielo no debería poder con el fuego - dijo Hiccup aún sorprendido.

\- Es cierto que las magias elementales cumplen con todo lo establecido en la naturaleza, pero la magia se puede entrenar, fortalecer y mejorar - dijo Niels con una sonrisa de satisfacción - me ha quedado claro que aún eres un novato, tu magia está muy lejos de ganarle a la mía, por eso mi hielo vence a tu fuego -.

\- No puede ser - dijo Hiccup sin salir de la impresión.

Niels no dejó que Hiccup dijera nada más, se abalanzó de nuevo contra él para darle otro puñetazo, Hiccup lo esquivó pero notó que los ataques de aquel hombre eran más veloces, trató de hacer lo posible para darle un golpe con su espada, aunque no pudiera cortar por estar congelada, aún podía golpear.

Niels aprovechó que Hiccup trató de golpearlo con su espada para agarrarlo de un brazo, y luego lo lanzó contra la barra que se encontraba en el centro del restaurante, cerca de la entrada a la cocina. Esa fue una distancia considerable, varias mesas y sillas salieron volando por la trayectoria que siguió Hiccup al salir impactado. Se estampó contra la barra, que se agrietó en el lugar donde había dado la espalda del chico, soltó la espada ante tal golpe, la cual quedó alrededor de medio metro lejos de él.

\- Es una pena que no vayas a vivir para mejorar - se burló Niels - tenías potencial -.

Hiccup quedó inmóvil y aparentemente inconsciente ante tal golpe. El alboroto de la gente afuera del restaurante aumentó, luego de que las personas que se encontraban por el lugar presenciaran aquella pelea, muchos de ellos acudieron a llamar a la policía local.

(...)

Los minutos seguían pasando, la curación de Astrid ya casi había quedado completada, la rubia ya no sentía dolor, pero seguía muy débil y cansada debido a toda la sangre que perdió.

\- Parece que todo estará bien - opinó Ruffnut - ahora sólo falta que Hiccup regrese -.

\- Se está tardando mucho ¿no creen? - dijo Gustav.

\- Debe estar refunfuñando por ahí - dijo Snotlout restándole importancia al asunto.

De repente se escuchó un sonido como de estática, seguido de la voz de un hombre.

"Karen, karen, ¿me copias?".

Karen rápidamente tomó el pequeño radio comunicador que se encontraba sujeto en la parte de atrás de su cinturón, de allí provino esa frase dicha por aquella voz.

\- Marcos, te copio fuerte y claro, cambio - dijo Karen acercándose el radio a la boca.

"Tenemos problemas, la policía local dio órdenes de que cerremos el puerto, cambio".

\- ¿Qué?, pero porqué tomaron esa decisión, cambio -.

"Al parecer hay una confrontación entre dos personas en un restaurante ubicado en la zona comercial de la ciudad, cambio".

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el puerto?, cambio -.

"La policía teme que se pueda tratar de más marginados, algunos que por casualidad quedaran por allí, por eso dieron esa orden, para evitar que intenten escapar por mar, cambio".

\- Entendido, movilizaré a los demás para que cerremos el puerto, cambio -.

"Yo también intentaré comunicarme con todos los que pueda, cambio".

\- ¿Ya han identificado a los agresores?, cambio -.

" Aún no hay nada oficial, pero hay rumores de que se trata de un hombre y un muchacho, pelirrojo y castaño respectivamente, es todo lo que he escuchado,cambio".

\- Gracias por la información, el puerto estará bien resguardado, jefe - dijo Karen.

"Perfecto, espera instrucciones, cambio y corto".

Y así fue como la transmisión se terminó, Karen guardó de nuevo el aparato.

\- Parece que hay problemas - comentó Astrid levemente, con voz cansada, ella al igual que todos habían escuchado la conversación.

\- Me temo que sí, tengo que dejarlos - dijo Karen, poniéndose a buscar algunas cosas en los cajones de su escritorio.

\- ¿El señor Hiccup estará bien? - preguntó Gustav.

\- Tiene que estarlo - opinó Tuffnut, quien no había hablado en una largo rato.

\- El hombre en la radio dijo que uno de los tipos que están causando alboroto es un muchacho castaño - comentó Snotlout - ¿no les recuerda a alguien? -.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - dijo Astrid sin evitar sonar algo alterada y preocupada, no le gustaba esa idea.

\- Nada, sólo digo -.

\- Su amigo seguramente estará bien - dijo Karen, quien finalmente dejó de buscar en su escritorio - aquí está -.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Tuffnut curioso.

\- Una bala especial para magos, esta hecha del material que absorbe y neutraliza la magia, atraviesa todos los objetos o cuerpos mágicos que toca - explicó Karen, sosteniendo la bala con dos dedos - la llevaré conmigo -.

\- ¿Y sólo una? - dijo Ruffnut.

\- Estas balas son muy escasas, al gobierno le cuesta mucho dinero y esfuerzo fabricarlas, por eso no existen muchas, el ejercito tiene unas pocas, que sólo usan los soldados más experimentados, también le dan unas a la policía, y otras pocas a nosotros - dijo Karen - nos han explicado que no las usemos a menos que sea una situación crítica -.

\- Increíble - fue lo único que dijo Ruffnut.

\- Ya desperdicié una hiriendo a su amiga, no volveré a cometer el mismo error - aseguró Karen.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora deberías irte en lugar de estar hablando - le dijo Snotlout.

\- Tienen razón, nos veremos luego - dijo Karen, saliendo apresurada por la puerta.

Pasaron varios minutos para que alguno de ellos volviera a hablar.

\- Deberían acompañarla y ayudarle - dijo Astrid.

\- Estamos cuidando de ti - le dijo Ruffnut.

\- Somos demasiados aquí, no necesito a tantos - dijo Astrid tratando de sonreír - algunos de ustedes vayan y otros quedense aquí -.

\- Me gustaría quedarme a cuidarte linda, pero prefiero la acción - dijo Snotlout - ¿quién viene conmigo? -.

\- Yo - dijo Tuffnut con emoción.

\- Yo también - dijo Gustav.

\- No voy a estarte cuidando mocoso - le advirtió Snotlout.

\- Lo sé - dijo el niño con una sonrisa - vamos -.

Tuffnut y Gustav comenzaron a caminar a la puerta de salida, el rubio sostenía su querido mazo con púas.

\- Nos veremos luego - dijo Snotlout, también tomando su arma, y saliendo de la misma forma que sus amigos.

Ahora sólo Ruffnut, Fishlegs y Astrid se habían quedado en ese pequeño lugar, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar.

(...)

Hiccup sentía un gran dolor en su espalda, estaba mareado y la visión la tenía borrosa. Levantó la cabeza y trató de enfocar un poco la mirada hacía el hombre frente a él.

Todo le dolía, trataba de pararse pero sus piernas y brazos no les respondían. Hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para poder levantarse, ignorando el dolor, lo cual era una tarea sumamente difícil.

\- Me divertí un rato contigo - dijo Niels siguiendo en su burla - pero ya es hora de que esto acabe - cerro sus manos en puños, y de ellos comenzó a salir una especie de vapor, poco a poco, una capa de hielo fue apareciendo en su piel, hasta que todo su puño estuvo envuelto con este elemento - no serás capaz de resistir mis golpes ahora - dijo Niels con satisfacción, estaba cerca de abalanzarse contra Hiccup para atacarlo a golpes.

Hiccup hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para levantarse, incluso soltó un alarido de dolor, finalmente lo logró, se puso de pie a duras penas, tambaleándose para mantener el equilibrio. Un poco de polvo y pedazos de concreto se quedaron pegados a su chaleco de cuero, que cubría su camisa, finalmente estaba de pie.

Niels no esperó a que dijera o hiciera algo, corrió contra él dispuesto a golpearlo, lanzó los dos brazos para darle dos puñetazos al mismo tiempo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Hiccup detuvo los dos golpes con sus respectivas manos.

\- Yo también puedo hacer eso - dijo Hiccup con voz débil y ronca.

De nuevo un vapor comenzó a salir, esta vez de las manos de ambos, el hielo que cubría las manos de Niels comenzó a derretirse, mientras que las manos de Hiccup comenzaron a cubrirse de fuego.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las manos de Hiccup se cubrieran en su totalidad de una llameante y ondeante flama. Aprovechando que Niels estaba sorprendido, lo sujetó fuertemente y le lanzó un golpe al estómago con su rodilla, usando todas las fuerzas que tenía, Niels se encorvó hacía atrás ante tal golpe, entonces Hiccup lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos de él, mientras el hombre se agachaba aturdido por tal golpe.

\- Jajaja - Niels comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada - ¡eso es!, sabía que tenías más por dar - dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie, como si nada.

\- Esto no se quedará así, no dejaré que salgas por allí a molestar a la gente, ya veo que no eres buena persona - dijo Hiccup aún con el fuego envolviendo sus manos.

\- ¿Eres alguna especie de justiciero o algo así? - se burló Niels.

\- No, no lo soy - Hiccup se puso en guardia - pero no soporto a las personas como tú - Hiccup recordó que la furia era la base de su magia, entre más furia sintiera, más fuerte era su fuego, aún estaba enojado por lo ocurrido con Astrid anteriormente, así que decidió usar esa furia para pelear contra aquel sujeto.

\- Muy bien, veamos que tienes - Niels se lanzó de nuevo contra Hiccup, y este se preparó para esquivar los golpes.

Un puñetazo impactó en la mejilla de Hiccup, pero él no se doblegó y le devolvió un golpe a Niels, el hombre se agachó y el castaño fue ágil, lanzó una patada que impactó en la cara de Niels.

El hombre se hizo un poco hacia atrás, Hiccup aprovechó que estaba aturdido para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, luego lo sujetó de un brazo, tomó impulso, y dando una vuelta lo lanzó por los aires, justo como Niels había hecho con él momentos antes. Lo lanzó a través del ventanal de la entrada del restaurante, cruzó la calle y se estampó contra la pared de un edificio que estaba justo frente al restaurante. Una nube de polvo se formó alrededor, lo que ocasionó que la poca gente que quedaba en el lugar se fuera, asustados ante tal escena.

Hiccup salió del restaurante para ver lo que había ocurrido con Niels, el hombre no tardó mucho en ponerse de nuevo de pie, dejando jn gran hueco en la pared.

\- Nada mal, muchacho, nada mal - Niels quería aparentar que el ataque de Hiccup no había sido nada, pero no era así. Tenía una mejilla llena de rasguños y raspones en el resto de la cara, su camisa ahora estaba rasgada, sobre todo en la parte de la espalda, también tenía ceniza y tizne en la cara y cuello, producto de los golpes con fuego de Hiccup.

El castaño se encontraba en un estado similar al del hombre, a excepción de la ceniza y el tizne, pero tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio inferior, no podía negar que los golpes de Niels eran más fuertes.

Un montón de policías comenzaron a llegar a la zona, dispuestos a cumplir con su deber, desenfundaron sus armas y apuntaron a los dos autores de todo ese alboroto.

\- Largo de aquí policías - les gritó Niels - las armas no funcionarán conmigo - advirtió.

Repentinamente el viento comenzó a agitarse, Hiccup sintió como su ropa y su cabello se movía cada vez más rápido, y el polvo del suelo se levantaba. Una especie de pequeño tornado comenzó a formarse, pero sólo en una zona pequeña, específicamente en la zona dónde estaban parados el grupo de policías. La fuerza del viento era tanta que los policías se separaron del suelo, dieron vueltas en el aire y salieron impactados hacía distintos lugares. Algunos al suelo, otros a las paredes de las casas y edificios aledaños, y algunos otros más lejos en la calle, sin duda más de uno quedó con heridas, todos estaban fuera de combate.

El tornado comenzó a disiparse hasta que desapareció, y la silueta de una mujer pudo ser vista en el techo del restaurante, a la vista de Niels y atrás de Hiccup.

\- ¡Elin! - exclamó Niels - ¿porqué interrumpes? -.

\- ¿Y tú porqué no me haces caso?, te advertí que no hicieras alboroto - le respondió ella seriamente.

\- Todo comenzó por esa camarera estúpida, derramó la bebida que le ordené, ¿puedes creer que alguien sea tan torpe?, sabes que no me gusta la gente así - explicó Niels.

\- Lo que sé es que eres un maldito desesperado y demente - dijo Elin con autoridad - ya deja de jugar y vámonos, ya has llamado demasiado la atención -.

\- Me iré en cuanto acabe con este imbécil - dijo Niels volviendo su mirada a Hiccup, puso de nuevo sus manos en puños y las volvió a envolver en hielo.

Hiccup lo miró muy seriamente, el fuego alrededor de sus manos aumentó de intensidad, ahora se sentía más furioso.

\- Iniciaste todo esto, ¿solo porque la camarera derramó tu bebida?, ¡fue un accidente!, ¿que clase de maldito desquiciado eres? - Hiccup estaba bastante furioso.

\- De nada te servirá enojarte - dijo Niels tranquilo - te terminaré de una buena vez para poder irme, pero antes quiero felicitarte - el hombre dio unos cuantos aplausos - muy pocos me han hecho usar todo mi poder - dijo con una sonrisa.

Niels se quedó quieto en su lugar, apretó los puños y comenzó a hacer esfuerzo, mientras gruñía levemente, Hiccup se confundió al ver eso. Vio cómo el mismo vapor de antes comenzaba a salir de Niels, pero esta vez no sólo de sus manos, si no de todo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, toda su piel comenzó a cubrirse de hielo, hasta abarcar la totalidad de su cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos y su cabello también se volvió hielo.

Todo eso pasó ante la atónita mirada de Hiccup, quien poco a poco perdió la valentía y el coraje que mostraba hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Hiccup de la impresión - "envolver todo su cuerpo en hielo, ¿cómo lo hizo?" - se cuestionó en su mente.

\- Mi hielo puede ser tan duro como el acero - dijo Niels, disfrutando de ver la impresión en la cara de Hiccup - puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero te romperás las manos antes de que puedas hacerme un rasguño -.

Hiccup vio que incluso todos los raspones, rasguños y cortadas en la cara de Niels habían quedado tapados debajo de la capa de hielo que envolvía su cuerpo, lo único que no se había tapado eran sus rasgadas ropas.

\- Maldición Niels, ¿tenías que hacer eso? - habló Elin desde el techo - ya termina de una vez para que podamos irnos -.

\- Callate, quiero acabar con este idiota de forma lenta - dijo Niels con una risa desquiciada.

\- No sé cómo Dagur te dejó venir, debí saber que darías problemas - dijo Elin para si misma, se notaba que extrañamente, ella era mucho más sensata y lista que Niels.

\- Espero que estés listo, muchacho, usa todo lo que tengas - soltó Niels, dispuesto a acabar con Hiccup de una buena vez.

Hiccup se quedó inmóvil sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante, no sabía que hacer, estaba metido en un gran problema, ¿cómo se suponía que le ganara a ese sujeto?, parecía imposible. Inclusive si en el mejor de los casos, lograra vencerlo, todavía quedaba la otra mujer que había llegado, que claramente era acompañante del hombre frente a él. Hiccup volteó a verla en cuanto ella comenzó a hablar con el sujeto, a quien había llamado Niels. Así que ese era su nombre, pensó. Se dio cuenta que ella había sido la causante de ese tornado que arrasó con los policías de hace unos momentos, dejando en claro que también era maga, probablemente de viento o algo así, supuso.

\- Te demostraré porqué un mago elemental, puede llegar a la clasificación de mago oscuro - siguió Niels - probablemente eso ya lo sepas - se burló.

Hiccup vio que Niels se preparaba para atacar, y sintió verdadero pánico, ¿y ahora que debía hacer?, las cosas no lucían bien para él.

 _ **Continuará en el capítulo 12: "Berserkers".**_

 **Y bueno aquí pararé por hoy, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y votan en esta historia, me dan ánimos para continuar. También agradezco a los que leen sin comentar, con el simple hecho de que lean mis historia es suficiente para mí, aunque sea de forma anónima. Habrá un enfrentamiento con los dos Berserkers que viajaron a la ciudad de los magos (los cuáles fueron inventados por mí), así que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos.**  
 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Berserkers

**Hola, saludos a todos, aquí les traigo un capítulo más para continuar con la historia, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.**

 _._  
 _._

 _Capítulo 12: "Berserkers"._  
 _._  
 _._

Hiccup estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer, el enemigo frente a él, era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y sus opciones se habían reducido considerablemente. Mientras pensaba en qué hacer, vio como Niels corría en dirección hacía él, para golpearlo, se podía notar que esta vez venía enserio, dispuesto a acabar con Hiccup de una vez por todas. El castaño no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de ponerse a pensar, así que salió corriendo en dirección contraria, rumbo al interior del restaurante. Corrió hasta acercarse a la barra, dónde pudo ver su espada cerca, se apresuró a recogerla rápido, podía sentir al hombre muy cerca de su espalda.

En cuanto la tomó entre sus manos, se volteó a encarar al hombre y puso su espada frente a su cara, en forma horizontal, para bloquear el golpe que Niels le había lanzado.

Sus manos le dolieron al amortiguar el golpe, igual que sus brazos y hombros, y sus pies se hicieron un poco hacía atrás, ante tal fuerza de empuje, la espada seguía congelada.

— ¿Qué ocurre muchacho? — se burló Niels — ¿acaso tienes miedo? —.

Niels empujó aún más, haciendo que Hiccup se moviera hacía atrás deslizando los pies, su empuje comenzaba a ser más fuerte, aunque el castaño pusiera todas sus fuerzas en intentar frenarlo.

Hiccup decidió volver a encender sus manos en fuego, se le había ocurrido intentar derretir el hielo que cubría su espada, pero parecía una tarea muy difícil.

— Eso no va a funcionar — dijo Niels, mostrándose como un auténtico psicópata — si no puedo golpearte, entonces te estrellaré contra la pared —.

Niels comenzó a empujar muy fuerte, Hiccup no pudo resistirse y fue empujado sin más, sabía que si se impactaba contra la pared del lugar, sería su perdición. En un intento por librarse, dio un salto para intentar pasar por encima del hombre, no supo cómo, pero su salto tomó un gran impulso. Dio una voltereta en el aire, y cayó de pie justo de espaldas a Niels, éste siguió derecho sólo con la espada de Hiccup en sus manos, hasta que la estrelló contra la pared.

Hiccup se puso de pie y notó un olor muy extraño, como a quemado, miró hacía abajo instintivamente y vio con sorpresa que sus zapatos estaban completamente quemados, prácticamente habían desaparecido, y sus pies estaban envueltos en llamas.

— ¿Pero que diablos? — exclamó Hiccup espantado, comenzó a moverse y dar saltos creyendo que sus pies se quemaban, pero pronto se dio cuentas que no sentía nada.

— "¿Pero cómo es esto posible?" — pensó Hiccup — "acaso mis pies también se pueden envolver en fuego" — pensó que tenía sentido, si sus manos podían, entonces puede que sus pies también — "entonces, ¿así fue cómo obtuve el impulso para dar ese salto?, el fuego en mis pies actuó como una especie de propulsor" — Hiccup estaba lleno de dudas.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, Niels se volteó furioso para encarar a Hiccup, dejando caer la espada, sin darse cuenta que debido al golpe contra la pared y el suelo, el hielo que la cubría se rompió en su mayor parte. Hiccup también se volteó a encarar a Niels, decidió poner a prueba su teoría.

— Muy listo muchacho, pero ya me estoy hartando de esto — le dijo Niels, quien ahora ya no se mostraba burlón, si no que realmente mostraba enojo. Se lanzó de nuevo contra Hiccup, el castaño se concentró, flexionó un poco las rodillas y se concentró en sus pies, el fuego en estos comenzó a intensificarse, y entonces dio un salto. El impulso fue grande y nuevamente dio una voltereta en el aire por encima de Niels, cayendo de nuevo a espaldas de él. Niels se dio cuenta de esto y se volteó hacía Hiccup, realmente furioso.

— ¡Maldito! — gritó mientras se agachaba a dar un golpe en el suelo con su puño.

De ese puño salió un pequeño camino de hielo que comenzó a recorrer el suelo, mientras un montón de picos de hielo salían de dicho camino, siguiendo derecho en dirección a Hiccup. La velocidad a la que los picos de hielo se aproximaban hacía él era tremenda, intentó esquivarla lanzándose de lleno hacía su derecha, pero uno de los picos alcanzó a tocar su pierna izquierda, haciéndole una cortada.

Hiccup cayó en el suelo y trató de levantarse rápido, pero sintió dolor en su pierna y un líquido caliente recorrerla. Se levantó como pudo y miró su pierna, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, notó que la cortada no era profunda, pero si muy larga, casi abarcaba toda la pierna, y por eso sangraba tanto.

Niels separó el puño del suelo y se enderezó, todo el camino de picos de hielo que había hecho seguía allí, terminaba casi llegando a la pared.

— Disfrutaré clavando tu cabeza en uno de esos picos — amenazó Niels con gran satisfacción.

Hiccup se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la pared, miró hacía atrás y vio su espada cerca de él, justo debajo de dónde se había impactado Niels momentos antes, dejando un hueco en dicha pared. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con su pierna herida, y la recogió del suelo, al tocarla, la parte sin hielo de la espada se encendió inmediatamente, y en unos segundos descongeló el hielo que quedaba, la espada llameaba levemente.

— Si no puedo destruir tu hielo a golpes, entonces lo cortaré — dijo Hiccup sintiéndose de nuevo con esperanza de vencer.

Niels se quedó inmóvil, esta vez pensaría mejor su próximo ataque, para evitar que Hiccup volviera a esquivarlo como lo había hecho las dos veces anteriores.

Mientras tanto Elin seguía en el techo, simplemente esperando a que Niels saliera de ese restaurante para poder irse, estaba tan aburrida, que no notó que algunos policías, que habían sido derribados por ella, se levantaban lentamente para huir del lugar, mientras que otros estaban tirados, inmóviles, probablemente heridos más gravemente.

(...)

Gustav, Tuffnut y Snotlout alcanzaron a Karen, la acompañaron hasta reunirse con los demás oficiales, que ella misma había convocado. Ayudaron a informar a todo la gente ajena a la situación, para que abandonaran el puerto, aseguraron los barcos, y ayudaron a acomodar a los guardias frente a cada uno de los barcos, para que los resguardaran, también se colocó un vigía en el faro del puerto, para que vigilara la llegada de cualquier barco. Por último se colocó a un grupo de guardias que vigilaran los almacenes del puerto, en caso de que intentaran robarlos, no sabían quiénes eran los que hacían el alboroto, así que era mejor prevenir. Su trabajo como guardacostas era proteger el puerto y la costa de la ciudad, de cualquier cosa excepto de una guerra, en caso de guerra la que actuaba era la marina. Ya todo estaba en posición y listo para no dejar salir ni entrar a ningún enemigo.

— Gracias por ayudarme, pero no era necesario — dijo Karen, quién se encontraba algo lejos de los barcos, casi saliendo del puerto, para asegurarse que todos sus colegas estuvieran en posición.

— Lo hicimos sólo porque Astrid nos lo pidió — le aclaró Snotlout, los tres chicos estaban junto a Karen.

— ¿Astrid es la chica a la que herí? — preguntó la pelinegra.

— Sí — dijo Tuffnut — tienes suerte de que no se lo haya tomado tan mal — bromeó.

— Eso es porque la señorita Astrid es buena persona — dijo Gustav con fascinación.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la radio de Karen.

"Karen, ¿me copias?, cambio", dijo una voz saliendo de la radio.

Karen tomó la radio de nuevo y la acercó a su cara.

— Adelante jefe Marcos, te copio, cambio — dijo ella.

"¿Ya reforzaron la seguridad en el puerto?, cambio".

— Ya, todo está listo,cambio — aseguró ella.

"Perfecto, ese es todo nuestro trabajo, sólo es en caso de que los agresores intenten irse por mar, cambio".

— ¿Que tan mal siguen las cosas? — dijo Karen con cautela.

"Tenemos rumores de que otra persona apareció y también hizo desastre, según han dicho algunos, se trata de una mujer, cambio".

— ¿Una mujer? — dijo Karen sorprendida — entonces son tres los agresores, cambio — concluyó.

" Sí, según las especulaciones, cambio".

— Espero que esto no pase a mayores, cambio — dijo Karen con preocupación.

"La policía local no puede contra ellos, ya llamaron al ejército, pero tardarán un par de horas en llegar, cambio".

— ¿Y que pasará mientras tanto? —.

"Tenemos que confiar en que no causarán más destrozos, ni herirán a más gente, cambio".

— Veo difícil que se calmen por ahora, cambio — opinó Karen.

" Ya lo veremos, ahora tengo que irme, te mantendré informada, cambio y fuera".

La transmisión se terminó y el sonido de estática volvió, Karen guardó de nuevo el pequeño radio en la parte correspondiente de su cinturón.

— Vaya, las cosas si que están mal — comentó Snotlout.

— Sólo espero que el señor Hiccup se encuentre bien — dijo Gustav.

— Espero que no se vaya a meter en problemas — dijo Tuffnut.

Karen se quedó pensando, ¿que pasaría si ese tal Hiccup se metía en el problema?, ¿y si de casualidad iba pasando y se topó con los atacantes?, ¿y si intentaba detenerlos?, no podía dejar de cuestionarse esas preguntas.

Después de todo, era su culpa que Hiccup se fuera así de repente, entendía que estuviera enojado por lo que le hizo a su amiga, por eso salió de esa manera. Si algo le pasara, sería su culpa, y se sentiría aún más abrumada, así que tomó una decisión.

— Iré a buscar a su amigo — avisó Karen.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Snotlout sin entender de lo que hablaba la chica.

— Que iré a buscarlo, a ese tal Hiccup, para que no vaya a meterse en problemas — dijo Karen decidida.

— ¿Estás loca?, por todo lo que han dicho, puedo concluir que esos agresores son muy peligrosos — le dijo Snotlout.

— Tengo que hacerlo, será mi forma de redimir mi error — confirmó Karen — además tengo la bala especial — dijo señalando su arma, la pistola era un arma modificada que tenía un compartimiento separado dónde se guardaban las balas especiales, además del cargador con las balas normales, bastaba pulsar un pequeño botón para hacer el cambio de munición.

— Sólo tienes una — dijo Snotlout no muy convencido — y los agresores son más, no es suficiente —.

— De todas formas no voy a buscar pelea, sólo buscaré a su amigo en los alrededores —.

Karen dio media vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación, comenzó a caminar para salir del puerto, ya tenía una pista de dónde ir a buscar.

— Oye, ¡espera! — le gritó Snotlout — maldición, ¿la seguimos? — le preguntó a Tuffnut.

— Sería poco caballeroso de nuestra parte dejar a una mujer ir a la acción sola — dijo el rubio, con su característica forma de ser.

— Entonces vamos — dijo Snotlout listo para correr tras la joven, pero inmediatamente recordó algo — espera Gustav — le habló al niño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo el niño con sorpresa.

— No puedes ir, será peligroso — le advirtió Snotlout — regresa con los demás y diles a dónde fuimos — ordenó.

— ¿Pero porqué? — Gustav no estaba conforme.

— Ya te dije, es peligroso, ahora obedece — dijo Snotlout en tono más autoritario.

— Bien — Gustav era muy listo, y sabía que no debía hacerles perder más tiempo a sus compañeros, así que dio la vuelta y regresó por dónde habían venido, para encontrarse con sus demás amigos. Snotlout y Tuffnut al ver al niño alejarse, salieron corriendo para intentar alcanzar a Karen.

(...)

La alcanzaron a unos cuantos metros del puerto, y caminaron junto a ella mientras planeaban que hacer.

— ¿Porqué me siguieron? — preguntó ella.

— Es peligroso — dijo Snotlout — además estoy aburrido, quiero hacer algo emocionante —.

— No había necesidad de que vinieran — dijo ella.

— Tú sola no podrías contra ellos, tengo entendido que no eres maga — le dijo el pelinegro.

— Eso no quiere decir que no pueda defenderme — refutó Karen.

— Tienes razón, yo tampoco soy mago, pero uso mi fuerza para patear traseros de magos — dijo Snotlout orgulloso.

— Yo si soy mago — habló Tuffnut — así que estás doblemente protegida —.

— Ya veo — dijo Karen más satisfecha — entonces corran, debemos apurarnos —.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — preguntó el pelinegro.

— A la zona comercial, dijeron que allí es donde vieron a los agresores, pienso que su amigo pudo haber escuchado los rumores y decidió ir a ver — explicó Karen.

— Tal vez —.

— Por eso quiero ir a dar un vistazo, tratemos de ser sigilosos y no llamar mucho la atención — comentó la joven.

— De acuerdo — dijeron Snotlout y Tuffnut.

Durante los próximos minutos, se dedicaron a seguir a Karen a través de calles, caminos y callejones, hasta que finalmente la joven dejó de correr y caminó a paso lento.

— Ya no hay que correr, cómo les dije, seamos sigilosos — les dijo Karen.

Los otros dos no respondieron, pero acataron la orden, recorrieron caminando las calles de la zona comercial, tratando de guardar el mayor silencio posible. De todas formas, los alrededores estaban bastante callados y casi desérticos de gente, pareciera que todas las personas de esa zona de la ciudad habían huido. Cuando comenzaron a acercarse a una esquina, escucharon un leve sonido cómo de cosas rompiéndose, y otra gama de sonidos que no pudieron identificar. Karen se detuvo justo en la esquina y le hizo una seña a sus dos acompañantes para que también se detuvieran, se cubrió detrás del muro y se asomó para ver hacía la calle, quería asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie antes de ir hacía allá. Mas adelante, a varios metros, vio el restaurante "Eliot", el restaurante más popular de esa zona, notó que algunas nubes de polvo salían del interior, que los ventanales de la entrada estaban rotos, y que había pequeños destellos rojos que podían verse en el interior de vez en cuando. Eso la extrañó sobremanera y la hizo dudar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Snotlout al ver que ella no se movía.

— Creo que algo está pasando en el restaurante — le dijo Karen — pero no logro saber qué podría ser —.

— ¿Pero ves a alguien? — preguntó de nuevo.

— No, no veo a nadie — le contestó ella.

— Entonces vayamos a ver que es lo que ocurre — dijo Snotlout, saliendo de detrás del muro de la esquina, y doblando hacía la derecha para seguir por esa calle, rumbo al restaurante. Tuffnut lo siguió también al verlo irse como si nada.

— Esperen torpes, no debemos andar así como así — trató de advertir Karen, pero ya era tarde, no le quedó otra opción que seguirlos.

Caminaron en dirección al restaurante donde escuchaban todos esos sonidos, pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando vieron una silueta justo encima de ellos, la silueta bajó del techo de un salto y aterrizó en el suelo frente a ellos dejándolos sorprendidos.

— ¿Van a algún lado? — dijo la voz de una mujer.

Los tres se quedaron viendo a la siluetas, que resultó ser una mujer, algo joven. Era pelirroja, igual que su compañero, de piel blanca, cabello largo y alta.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? — dijo Snotlout.

— Mejor dicho, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? — insistió la mujer.

— Estamos buscando a una persona, así que si nos disculpa — dijo Karen, intentando pasar al lado de la mujer, pero ella estiró el brazo y empujó a Karen hacia atrás.

— Lo siento, busquen en otro lado, hay una pelea allí atrás — volvió a decir la mujer, con voz calmada.

— ¿Una pelea? — dijo Snotlout con confusión.

— Mi compañero le está dando una lección a un chico entrometido — explicó ella.

— Pero, no me digas que... — Karen comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

— Lo digo enserio, largo de aquí — advirtió la mujer.

— No será que ustedes... — Snotlout también comenzaba a atar cabos.

— ¿Ustedes son los agresores? — soltó Tuffnut de golpe.

— ¿Agresores?, es cierto que mi compañero ha causado algunos destrozos, pero no es para tanto — se burló ella.

— No me importa — dijo Snotlout, tomando su arma y preparándose para pelear — seas quien seas, aparte de nuestro camino — amenazó.

— Somos tres contra uno — dijo Tuffnut también preparándose para pelear con su querido mazo.

— ¡No hablarán enserio! — dijo la mujer conteniendo la risa.

— Apartate — Karen se unió a sus acompañantes en la amenaza, creían que podían intimidar a la mujer frente a ellos.

— Que mi voz y mi amabilidad no los confundan — dijo la mujer en aparente tono conciliador — puedo la persona más cruel y vil que te puedas imaginar — dijo con una sonrisa.

— No estamos para juegos — dijo Snotlout comenzando a desesperarse.

— Bien, si no se quieren ir, entonces vanos a divertirnos — dijo la mujer riendo, de repente estiró ambos brazos hacía los lados y luego los cruzó en su pecho — ¡tornado! — gritó.

Un fuerte viento hizo acto de presencia, impactó a los tres recién llegados, quiénes vieron con sorpresa cómo poco a poco eran levantados del suelo, y comenzaban a dar vueltas en el aire, saliendo impactados hacía direcciones diferentes. Snotlout se estrelló contra la pared de un edificio, Tuffnut contra un poste a la orilla de la calle, y Karen calló directo al suelo, de espaldas.

— Fue divertido, ¿cierto? — dijo la mujer con claro tono de burla.

Snotlout fue el primero en abrir los ojos, todo pasó tan rápido, y ahora estaba estampado en una pared y con dolor en la espalda por el golpe. Hizo un movimiento para salirse de la pared, dejando un hueco en ella, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

— Pero qué diablos, maldita loca — dijo Snotlout mientras se enderezaba.

Tuffnut también ya se había levantado, aún tenía dolor en el hombro, por haberse pegado en esa zona contra el poste, también estaba confundido.

— Eso me dolió — dijo el rubio — ¿cómo lo hiciste? —.

— Es una técnica que se llama "tornado" — respondió la mujer, como si estuviera orgullosa de su hazaña — produzco un pequeño tornado que manda a volar a mis adversarios — explicó.

— Estás loca — dijo Snotlout irritado, volteó a buscar a Karen y la vio tirada en medio de la calle, aún no se levantaba.

— ¿Loca? — dijo la mujer con ironía — tal vez, soy Elin, y soy una berserker — dijo a manera de presentación.

Esa revelación dejó a impactado a Snotlout.

— Berserkers, ¿aquí? — fue lo único que dijo.

El más impactado era Tuffnut, quién se quedó mirando a la mujer, quien se había presentado como Elin, la revelación lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo lo aterró.

— Tú...¿de verdad eres berserker? — preguntó el rubio con miedo.

— Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? — dijo Elin.

— No me reconoces...¿cierto? — preguntó Tuffnut con precaución.

— ¿Reconocerte?, jamás en mi vida te había visto — dijo Elin riendo.

— "Probablemente sea nueva miembro, tal vez se unió cuando nosotros nos fuimos" — pensó Tuffnut.

— No intenten confundirme, ya no escaparán de mí — avisó ella — soy una maga, uso la magia "Wind Control" que me permite controlar el viento — explicó con gusto — el tornado es una de mis técnicas, ¿quieren ver otra? — dijo ella emocionada.

— ¡A nadie le interesan tus estúpidas técnicas! — dijo Snotlout furioso — quitate de nuestro camino — Snotlout corrió contra la mujer, preparando su mazo para darle un golpe, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, lanzó el golpe, pero ella lo esquivó con una velocidad increíble.

— ¿Sabes?, el viento me da muchas propiedades, y la agilidad y velocidad son una de ellas — presumió Elin.

Snotlout lanzó unos cuantos golpes más, pero ella los esquivó sin problemas, hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a cansarse, era un humano normal después de todo.

— ¡Golpe de viento! — dijo Elin dando un puñetazo a Snotlout en el pecho, del puño salió un viento muy fuerte que empujó a Snotlout varios metros, y lo hizo caer en el suelo, en medio de la calle y cerca de Karen.

Elin no tuvo tiempo de relajarse, pues Tuffnut no tardó en ir a atacarla también. Intentó darle golpes con su mazo de púas, pero ella los esquivaba todos hábilmente, luego usó la misma táctica que con Snotlout y lo mandó a volar. Pero Tuffnut fue más ágil y dio una voltereta en el aire antes de caer, logrando caer de pie.

— ¡Viento cuchilla! — gritó Elin moviéndose yo de sus brazos hacía adelante de forma rápida.

Una ráfaga de viento salió cortando todo a su paso, que aunque no se podía ver, se sabía que allí estaba, debido a la grieta que se iba haciendo en el pavimento de la calle. Tuffnut apenas y pudo esquivar instintivamente el ataque, que aunque no se viera, sabía que estaba allí.

— ¿Porqué tienes que gritar el nombre de la técnica que usas? — dijo Tuffnut con sarcasmo — yo también puedo hacerlo — dijo estirando su brazo derecho hacia delante, con la palma de la mano en posición vertical — ¡chorro de agua! — gritó, un gran chorro de agua salió de su mano y se dirigió hacia Elin, la cual lo esquivó con más dificultades.

A pesar de ser agua, era lanzada a tal velocidad que podía hacer daño, e incluso atravesar cosas blandas.

— Ya veo — dijo Elin luego de esquivar el ataque — también eres mago, que interesante — dijo confiada.

— Y también tengo algunas técnicas que mostrar — dijo Tuffnut con sarcasmo.

— Muy bien, veamos que te parece esto — dijo ella estirando ambos brazos a sus costados, esta vez usaría otro tipo de ataque.

— ¡Viento Glaciar! — dijo Elin juntando los brazos frente a ella mientras chocaba las palmas, ese choque produjo un viento, tan fuerte y gélido que comenzó a hacer estragos.

Tuffnut sintió un gran frío en todo su cuerpo, el viento que le llegaba era muy fuerte, agachó la mirada y pudo ver cómo parte de la calle comenzaba a congelarse, también vio como su propia ropa comenzaba a llenarse de una especie de escarcha, si no hacía algo pronto acabaría congelado.

— Por algo me pusieron el compañero que tengo, nos complementamos — dijo Elin, segura de que congelaría al chico.

— ¡Muro de agua! — dijo Tuffnut apareciendo agua frente a él con sus manos y dándole forma de una pared, que lo cubría lo suficiente. El agua se congeló, cubriéndolo del resto del viento.

— ¿Pero qué? — Elin definitivamente no se esperaba eso. El viento se detuvo y ella se enderezó.

Tuffnut le dio un golpe al muro de hielo con su mazo para romperlo en pedazos, rápidamente tomó unos de esos pedazos, que le cabía en la mano, y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas en contra de la mujer, ella estaba aún sorprendida por la habilidad del chico y no pudo esquivar el trozo de hielo. El trozo de hielo impactó justo en su frente, moviéndole la cabeza hacía atrás y ocasionando que el trozo se rompiera en pedazos mucho más pequeños.

— ¿Lo ves?, yo también puedo usar técnicas y gritar su nombre cuando las uso — dijo Tuffnut, tan alegre como siempre.

Elin enderezó la cara, la cual ya no sonreía, podía distinguirse como apretaba los dientes y en sus ojos se distinguía la ira.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? — dijo ella, esta vez dejando en claro de furia — no tienes idea de lo que has hecho, nadie me golpea y vive para contarlo — amenazó furiosa.

— Entonces ven aquí y demuestralo — retó el rubio.

— ¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia! — gritó ella iracunda.

Corrió hacía Tuffnut para golpearlo, esta vez estaba dispuesta a matarlo.

Cerca de allí, Snotlout se levantó y se recuperó del ataque recibido por parte de Elin, entonces se acercó a donde estaba Karen ,aún sin levantarse.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? — le dijo Snotlout cerca de ella.

— No siento mis piernas — dijo ella.

— A mí también me dolió, pero tienes que levantarte — dijo el pelinegro intentando darle ánimos.

— No puedo — dijo ella.

— Claro que puedes, dame la mano — le dijo Snotlout estirando su brazo para que ella lo tomara y así ayudarla a levantarse.

— No debimos haber venido — dijo la joven, levantándose débilmente para agarrar la mano de Snotlout y apoyarse.

— Tal vez fue en error, pero no hay vuelta atrás — le dijo él, ayudándola.

— Me temo que no — dijo ella, ya en pie — diablos, me quedará un moretón — dijo tocando su espalda.

— Yo diría que varios — dijo Snotlout con sarcasmo — ahora escucha, Tuffnut y yo pelearemos con ella, mientras tu intentas darle con la bala especial que trajiste — explicó.

— Se mueve mucho, es imposible que acierte — dijo Karen.

— Trataré de ponértela en una buena posición — Snotlout dio media vuelta, vio que su compañero rubio estaba en problemas — quédate a una distancia prudente — dijo, corriendo junto con su arma para ayudar a su amigo.

Karen desenfundó su arma, y se preparó para dispararla si era necesario, esperaba que Snotlout tuviera razón y fuera capaz de hacer lo que dijo.

Tuffnut tenía problemas para esquivar los ataques de la mujer frente a él, intentaba golpearla con su mazo, pero ella seguía siendo muy ágil. En un descuido, la mujer usó de nuevo la técnica de golpear al chico en el pecho y luego empujarlo con el viento saliendo de ese puño, Tuffnut no pudo esquivarlo y acabó siendo empujado fuertemente contra la pared de una casa. La mujer no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacía él, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hundió aún más en el muro. Luego lo tomó de la cara, y estiró uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para preparar un puñetazo.

— Veamos que le pasa a tu cabeza cuando la estampe de lleno contra el muro con mi viento — dijo ella, aparentemente divertida con la situación.

Estuvo a punto de hacer lo que dijo, cuando un golpe, proveniente de un gran mazo de hierro, se estampó contra todo el costado de su cara, mandándola a volar y estrellándola contra el pavimento de la calle.

— Nadie estampa cabezas mientras yo esté aquí — dijo Snotlout, ayudando a Tuffnut a reincorporarse.

El rubio ahora tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, producto de los ataques recibidos por Elin.

— Esa tipa es peligrosa — dijo Tuffnut recuperando el aliento.

— No me gusta golpear mujeres, pero creo que ésta se lo ha ganado — dijo Snotlout mirando a Elin, mientras ella se levantaba del suelo — nosotros veníamos en son de paz — dijo.

Elin se levantó lentamente, y alzó el rostro, dejando ver toda la parte izquierda enrojecida, mientras que sangre le salía de la nariz.

— Cambio de planes — dijo ella, quitándose la sangre de la nariz con una mano — ¡ahora quiero despedazarlos! — dijo agitando un brazo hacia atrás y hacia adelante rápidamente — ¡viento cuchilla! — gritó.

— ¡Muevete! — le dijo Snotlout a Tuffnut.

Los dos apenas y pudieron saltar a distintas direcciones para esquivar el ataque.

— ¡Viento cuchilla! — Elin ni siquiera les dio tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio, cuando ya estaba lanzando un segundo ataque.

Los dos apenas y pudieron dar una maroma en el piso para esquivar el ataque. De reojo, Snotlout pudo ver, casi en cámara lenta, cómo Elin preparaba el tercer ataque, esta vez no estaba en posición de esquivarlo, no era lo suficientemente veloz. Tuffnut ya estaba fuera del rango de alcance, pero él estaba en la mira de la chica, esta vez estaba perdido, si ese ataque lo alcanzaba acabaría cortado en quién sabe cuantos pedazos.

— ¡Toma esto! — Snotlout escuchó un grito, era Karen que se había acercado y apuntaba con su arma a Elin.

La mujer dejó de ver a Snotlout y volteó para ver de donde provino esa voz, se sorprendió al ver una chica frente a ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho pues Karen accionó el arma, un estruendo sordo se escuchó por toda la zona. Pero nadie se esperaba que Elin sería tan rápida como para moverse hacia la derecha de un momento a otro y esquivar la bala, que pasó de largo y se impactó en la pared. Snotlout recuperó el equilibrio y se puso de pie, sólo para ver sorprendido lo que había pasado.

— ¡No puede ser! — dijo sorprendido — la bala falló — no lo podía creer.

— ¿Enserio creías que una bala podría conmigo? — se burló Elin — yo me muevo con el viento, literalmente — dijo con ego.

Karen estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo se suponía que detuvieran a esa mujer?.

— Parece que tu también quieres morir — dijo Elin — yo puedo complacer tu deseo —.

Snotlout se preparó para seguir peleando, fue a recoger su fiel arma de combate, que se separó un poco de él a causa de todos los movimientos bruscos de hace unos momentos. Tuffnut también recogió su mazo, que se le había caído después de recibir esos golpes, se preparó también al ver que Snotlout estaba listo para atacar.

— Creo que deberías rendirte — dijo Snotlout mirando a Elin fijamente — somos tres contra uno — eso era verdad, eran tres contra uno, pero, ¿sería eso suficiente?.

(...)

Mientras tanto, Hiccup estaba de pie frente a Niels, sujetando su espada ahora encendida en llamas de nuevo. Había pensado en una estrategia para vencer a su oponente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — provocó Hiccup — ¿no habías dicho que acabarías conmigo? —.

Niels trató de mantenerse sereno, de pensar bien, pero no pudo y acabó sucumbiendo a las provocaciones de Hiccup. Se lanzó en contra de él, para embestirlo, y entonces Hiccup volvió a aplicar la misma jugada, tomó impulso con fuego en sus pies y dio un gran salto, pasando por encima de Niels y cayendo detrás de él. Rápidamente se volteó y blandió su espada en contra de la espalda del hombre, pero apenas y pudo hacer un corte en la capa de hielo que lo cubría, sin hacerle realmente daño a él. Niels se dio la vuelta furioso, al darse cuenta que cayó en la provocación de Hiccup.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — exclamó furioso, volvió a dar un golpe en el suelo, y de nuevo salió de su puño un camino de hielo del que, a su vez, salían picos de hielo, esta vez a una velocidad superior.

Hiccup trató de esquivar el ataque, nuevamente se impulsó con sus pies para dar un salto y evitar que los picos lo alcanzaran, pero cuando lo hizo, Niels separó su puño del suelo, se enderezó y juntó las manos, para formar una bola de hielo. Cuando Hiccup aterrizó, el hombre le lanzó la bola de hielo con todas sus fuerzas, la cual impactó en el costado izquierdo del abdomen del castaño, casi derribándolo.

Hiccup sintió el dolor lacerante recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ese golpe casi lo hace caer, pero luchó por mantenerse firme y no soltar su espada. Niels aprovechó la confusión de Hiccup para embestirlo, esta vez lo logró y lo estampó contra la pared. Le dio varios puñetazos en ambos lados de la cara y luego lo separó de la pared y lo lanzó hacía el otro lado, haciendo que impactara de espaldas contra el suelo. Se acercó a él y le puso el pie en el pecho, luego lo agarró de un brazo.

— Es hora de volar — dijo Niels tomando impulso y levantando a Hiccup del brazo para lanzarlo por los aires contra el ventanal de la entrada, el cual ya no existía debido a que estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo.

Hiccup fue a dar hasta el otro lado de la calle, en el suelo de cerca de la acera, Niels esperaba que el castaño no resistiera ese golpe, la espada cayó frente a Hiccup con un gran estruendo metálico.

El interior del restaurante ya ni tenía forma, todas las mesas y sillas completamente rotas, pedazos de cristal y porcelana regados por todos lados, pertenecientes a los platos, vasos y cucharas que había en las mesas. La cocina ya estaba vacía, pues todos los empleados que se refugiaron allí salieron por la puerta trasera luego de presenciar tal pelea.

Niels caminó al exterior del restaurante, cuya fachada también había quedado algo destrozada. Al salir a la calle, pudo notar cuatro siluetas a unos metros de distancia, una de ellas era su compañera, pero ignoró eso, su objetivo era terminar con Hiccup de una vez por todas, no pensaba en nada más.

Hiccup estaba tirado en el suelo, pero esta vez no se podía levantar, estaba paralizado debido a los golpes recibidos, le tomaría algo de tiempo poder moverse, pero por desgracia, tiempo era lo que menos tenía. Niels llegó hasta él y lo sujetó del cuello, luego lo levantó del suelo, y lo alzó lo más que pudo, sin dejar de apretar su cuello.

— ¿Últimas palabras? — dijo Niels, riendo otra vez, pues ya podía saborear la victoria.

— Sí — dijo Hiccup débilmente — ¿te apetece un poco de fuego? — en ese momento, hizo todo el esfuerzo de levantar los pies, los puso sobre la cara de Niels y luego hizo que el fuego saliera de ellos.

Se esforzó para que las llamas fueran lo más grandes posible, el hombre soltó a Hiccup quien cayó nuevamente de espaldas al suelo. El castaño trató de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya estaba cansado y adolorido por todos los golpes, cortadas y raspones que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Niels, por su parte, tenía las manos en la cara, después del ataque de Hiccup había quedado con la cara llena de tizne, el cual no lo dejaba ver, la capa de hielo que le cubrían la cara también se había derretido un poco, lo cual dificultaba aún más su visión.

Hiccup finalmente consiguió levantarse, se alejó un poco del hombre para ir por su espada, y cuando la recogió, al enderezarse, notó a algunas personas a lo lejos, a varios metros de él. Le bastaron sólo unos segundos para reconocer a dichas personas, eran Tuffnut y Snotlout, junto con aquella joven que había herido a Astrid, pero no sólo eso, Hiccup vio que al parecer estaban peleando con la compañera de el tal Niels.

Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que decidió hacer algo inesperado.

— ¡OIGAN¡ — les gritó a sus compañeros con todas sus fuerzas, vio como estos volteaban hacía su dirección, pero rápidamente se distraían con la rival que tenían.

Hiccup volteó a ver a Niels quién al parecer ya se había recuperado del ataque, su cara estaba casi descubierta de hielo, igual que parte de su cabello.

Niels no dijo nada, preparó rápidamente otra bola de hielo y se la lanzó a Hiccup, el castaño se agachó para esquivarla, pero Niels comenzó a lanzarle otras rápidamente. Hiccup uso su espada para golpearlas y así destrozarlas, cada bola de hielo que Niels le lanzaba era alcanzada y destrozada por la espada de Hiccup, como si de un bateador profesional se tratara. Niels se hartó de atacar de esa manera, pues al parecer era inútil, y decidió volver a la táctica de los golpes. Se acercó a Hiccup rápidamente y comenzó a lanzarle un gran número de golpes, puñetazos y ganchos, como si fuera un boxeador, y su saco de boxeo fuera Hiccup.

(...)

Por otro lado, Tuffnut y Snotlout no la tenían nada fácil, luego de aquel golpe por parte del pelinegro, que ocasionó que Elin realmente se pusiera furiosa. A pesar de haberse unido para pelear, Elin era un enemigo formidable, quien demostró ser bastante hábil con el uso de la magia. Al principio, la mujer intentó atacar a Karen, al darse cuenta que era la más débil, pero los otros dos se lo impidieron, ahora Karen apuntaba con su arma, intentando dispararle a su adversario con la bala especial, pero se movía mucho y temía lastimar a alguno de sus amigos.

Elin mandó a volar varias veces a ambos con sus ataques de viento, pero ellos se levantaban una y otra vez, las veces que fuera necesario. Los dos comenzaban a cansarse, y tenían varios raspones y moretones por todos lados, poco a poco se acercaban a estar en un estado similar al de Hiccup.

— Debo admitir que estoy impresionada — dijo Elin fingiendo una voz irónica — su resistencia es asombrosa, me sorprende que aún puedan seguir peleando —.

— Pelearemos todo el tiempo que sea necesario — dijo Snotlout.

Tuffnut y Snotlout estaban frente a la mujer, después de recibir y esquivar algunos ataques de ella, se estaban preparando para atacar, cuando escucharon un grito a sus espaldas.

"OIGAN".

Ambos voltearon hacía la fuente de tal sonido, y vieron con sorpresa que se trataba de Hiccup, también vieron que detrás de él había un hombre, el cual aparentemente se preparaba para atacar a Hiccup. No pudieron ver más debido a que Elin aprovechó su distracción, lanzándoles otro " viento cuchilla ".

Los dos se arrojaron hacía los lados, dando una maroma en el suelo, el ataque pasó muy cerca del pie de Snotlout, el pelinegro casi podía jurar que estuvo a punto de ser amputado de esa parte. Luego de dar la vuelta en el suelo, se detuvieron y se levantaron para recuperar la orientación. Elin no esperó a que hicieran algo, corrió contra Snotlout, dándole un golpe en el pecho y mandándolo a volar hacia atrás con su viento. Rápidamente Tuffnut se acercó a la mujer para darle un golpe, pero ella lo esquivó y también le dio un golpe en el techo, imitando lo ocurrido con Snotlout, pero Tuffnut se levantó rápidamente del suelo, Elin se lanzó contra él para repetir el ataque, pero Tuffnut se hizo a un lado rápidamente y sujetó el brazo de la chica, luego soltó su mazo, que sostenía en la mano izquierda, y usó ese brazo para también atrapar el brazo de la mujer. Con ambos brazos encerró el de la mujer para inmovilizarla, aplicando una especie de llave.

— Ve ahora — le gritó Tuffnut a Snotlout, al ver que ya se había puesto de pie.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — dijo Snotlout sin comprender.

— Ve ayudar a Hiccup, creo que está en problemas — dijo Tuffnut, esta vez hablando enserio.

— ¿Estás loco?, tú sólo no podrás contra ella — dijo Snotlout sorprendido.

— ¡Ve, rápido! — dijo Tuffnut alzando la voz, no quería distraerse hablando con el pelinegro.

— Bien — dijo Snotlout sin titubear, no tenían tiempo para ponerse a discutir — buena suerte suicidándote — le dijo con sarcasmo, antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, rumbo a dónde Hiccup se hallaba.

— Súeltame, imbécil — dijo Elin furiosa, intentando sacar su brazo de la sujeción del chico.

— Lo siento, pero creo que mejor no — le dijo Tuffnut, sin dejar de sujetarle el brazo — ¿sabes?, eres linda viéndote de cerca — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa — deberíamos dejar de pelear y ser amigos —.

Decir esa frase, hizo que Elin se pusiera todavía más furiosa, si es que eso era posible, apretaba la mandíbula con demasiada fuerza y en su mirada podía verse como deseaba matar al chico.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? — dijo ella dejando en claro su molestia — ¡no me tomes por tonta! — dijo alzando la voz.

La furia de Elin era tanta, que el viento comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, como una especie de energía. Dicho viento hacía mover el cabello de Tuffnut, y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, empujándolo poco a poco hacia atrás.

Karen observaba todo guardando su distancia, no sabía que debía hacer, su mente estaba hecha un lío, apuntaba con su arma sin tener un blanco fijo en realidad.

Tuffnut recibió un golpe por parte de Elin, y eso, sumado al viento que emitía por todo el cuerpo, lo empujó hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas, no de una forma demasiado violenta, pero sí dejando el claro el poder que la mujer aún tenía.

— Te cortaré los brazos maldito idiota — dijo Elin con furia.

Y por primera vez en todo ese rato, Tuffnut sintió verdadero terror al ver la auténtica mirada de psicópata que Elin tenía en el rostro.

(...)

En aquella pequeña habitación, alejada de toda la situación que se desarrollaba en la zona comercial, se encontraban Ruffnut, Fishlegs y Astrid.

Fishlegs se encontraba ya muy cansado, con sudor en todo el rostro y respiración agitada.

— ¡Terminé! — exclamó el chico, abriendo por fin los ojos.

Astrid movió el brazo y el hombro, analizándolos y descubriendo que efectivamente ya no tenía herida alguna, marca o cicatriz. Podía moverse con libertad y sin dolor.

— Es increíble — alagó Astrid, pero enseguida guardó una pausa al ver el estado de cansancio del chico — ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó.

— Puede no parecerlo — dijo Fishlegs agitado — pero usar magia de sanación es increíblemente cansado, exige mucha resistencia y fortaleza, ya que gastas mucha energía usándola — explicó.

— Vaya, no me imaginaba que así era de difícil — dijo Astrid — muchas gracias — agradeció sinceramente.

— No hay de que — dijo Fishlegs — te sentirás cansada y débil, pero es normal debido a la sangre que perdiste — explicó el chico.

— Ya entiendo — dijo Astrid, era cierto que se sentía cansada — ¿eso no lo cura la magia? — preguntó curiosa.

— La magia sanadora cura distintos tipos de afecciones, excepto extremidades amputadas o sangre perdida — dijo Fishlegs.

— Bueno, supongo que debo descansar — dijo la rubia para darse ánimos.

Se escucharon algunos pasos provenientes del exterior, pasos apresurados, cómo si alguien corriera. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera, mostrando a un cansado Gustav por haber corrido.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó Ruffnut al verlo jadear.

— Nada — dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento — Tuffnut y Snotlout me mandaron hacia acá, dijeron que no podía ir porque es peligroso — explicó el pequeño.

— ¿De que estás hablando? — esta vez fue Astrid la que habló — ¿ir a dónde? —.

— Bueno, la señorita Karen quería ir a buscar a Hiccup, entonces se fue y Tuffnut y Snotlout decidieron seguirla, yo quería ir pero ellos no me dejaron porque según es peligroso — explicó Gustav.

— Pero porqué Karen querría ir a buscar a Hiccup — comentó Ruffnut.

— Pues debido a los agresores de la zona comercial, la señorita Karen temía que Hiccup pudiera involucrarse, por eso decidió ir a buscarlo — dijo el niño.

— ¿Y desde cuando le importa tanto Hiccup? — dijo Astrid con un tono de reproche.

— No lo sé, sólo soy un niño, no leo mentes — respondió Gustav.

— Algo aquí no me gusta — opinó Ruffnut.

Los cuatro presentes se quedaron en silencio, incluido Fishlegs, que descansaba para recuperar las fuerzas.

"¿En dónde estás Hiccup?", no pudo evitar pensar Astrid, preocupándose de nuevo por el castaño.

(...)

Hiccup seguía repeliendo los ataques que le lanzaba el hombre pelirrojo, era muy hábil con la espada, pero aún así el cansancio y el dolor en su cuerpo lo estaban haciendo caer, poco a poco, en una desventaja.

Hiccup decidió aprovechar para lanzarse en contra de su enemigo, aún a costa de recibir varios impactos de las bolas de hielo. Corrió contra Niels y le lanzó un golpe con su espada, el hombre no se esperaba eso, por lo tanto no se defendió de tal ataque.

Sin embargo, la espada de Hiccup, aún en llamas, apenas y cortó la capa de hielo que cubría al hombre. Al lanzarse de esa manera, el castaño recibió varios golpes, tanto en el torso, como en las piernas y los hombros, y vio con frustración que Niels no había recibido tanto daño como pensó. El hombre no dejó pasar mucho tiempo, le dio un puñetazo a Hiccup en el rostro que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo, el castaño no podía más, estaba en su límite.

— Por fin te vas a morir, imbécil — dijo Niels acercándose a toda prisa hacía Hiccup, puso su pie justo encima de su cara, y luego lo alzó para tomar impulso y aplastarle el cráneo.

Justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, recibió un golpe bastante fuerte en lado izquierdo de la cara, tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra el suelo a unos cuantos metros de dónde estaba Hiccup.

— Ese golpe fue más fuerte que él le di a tu amiga — se escuchó la voz de Snotlout, quien había usado su mazo de hierro para derribar a Niels — levantate idiota — dijo acercándose a Hiccup, y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo — no puedo con él yo solo, tienes que ayudarme — dijo.

— No seas torpe, corre antes de que se levante — le dijo Hiccup, sin moverse del suelo — yo ya no puedo ni moverme —.

— ¿Te parece que yo soy de los que corren?, deja de decir tonterías y levantate — le dijo Snotlout, agachándose él a tomar la mano de Hiccup y levantarlo aunque no quisiera — tenemos que acabar con este tipo para ir a ayudar a Tuffnut — le dijo.

— ¿Tuffnut está aquí? — dijo Hiccup sonando preocupado.

— Sí, también la chica llamada Karen — dijo Snotlout — venimos a buscarte, y mira en que acabamos metidos — dijo con sarcasmo.

— De acuerdo — dijo Hiccup, aceptando la ayuda del pelinegro y poniéndose de pie — hagamos esto — dijo sosteniendo firmemente su espada en llamas con una mano.

Ya de pie, vieron como Niels se levantaba muy lentamente del suelo, el golpe realmente lo dejó aturdido, se tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie, pero al final lo hizo, se volteó y vio que Hiccup y el recién llegado estaban listos para pelear, por su parte los dos amigos vieron que el hielo que cubría la cara de Niels había desaparecido, roto en pedazos. Ahora el hombre tenía la cara descubierta, Hiccup se dio cuenta que ya tenía oportunidad de ganar, ahora que contaba con la ayuda de su compañero de viaje.

— ¿Y tú de dónde diablos saliste? — dijo Niels furioso.

— Me gustaría conversar contigo — dijo Snotlout desafiante — pero prefiero pasar a la parte dónde te doy una paliza —.

— Muy bien, haber que te parece esto — dijo Niels, juntó ambas manos frente a él y de ellas comenzó a salir una especie de vapor, luego una capa de hielo apareció en sus manos, la cual comenzó a alargarse y a prolongarse, hasta formar una especie de pico saliendo de su mano — aún no puedo creer que me hicieran usar mis cuchillas de hielo — dijo lanzándose rápidamente en contra de ambos chicos.

Niels atacó principalmente a Snotlout, ya que el había sido el que lo había golpeado. El pelinegro esquivaba las cuchillas de hielo del hombre, agachándose o simplemente moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentó darle un golpe con su mazo pero el hombre lo atajó con sus cuchillas, luego le dio un rodillazo y posteriormente un cabezazo, que casi hacen caer a Snotlout. Hiccup aprovechó para intentar darle un golpe por la espalda al pelirrojo, y se lo dio, pero su golpe fue demasiado débil, y Niels simplemente se volteó y empujó a Hiccup contra un muro cercano, el castaño casi suelta su espada.

Niels regresó su atención a Snotlout, le puso un pie en el pecho para evitar que se levantara, y apuntó una de sus cuchillas hacía el cuello del joven. Estaba dispuesto a atravesarlo, pero Hiccup corrió contra el hombre dispuesto a golpearlo, sabía que eso lo distraería y lo haría perder su atención en el pelinegro. Niels se movió al ver al castaño correr hacía él, y quitó el pie de encima de Snotlout, éste aprovechó para agarrar una de las piernas del pelirrojo y jalarla, de tal forma que lo hiciera perder el equilibrio y caer.

Hiccup se acercó y pudo darle un golpe en la mejilla a Niels, con el puño y no con la espada, la cual tenía en la otra mano. Eso, sumado a la pierna sujetada por Snotlout, lo hizo caer al suelo. Rápidamente el castaño se puso encima del hombre, y comenzó a darle de golpes en la cara, descargando toda su ira. Alzó su espada para darle el golpe final, pero Niels levantó su cuchilla de hielo y lanzó un zarpazo con ella, que cortó el pecho de Hiccup en forma diagonal, luego levantó una pierna y le lanzó una patada en el estómago que lo derribó, Niels ya no tenía al castaño encima, así que pudo pararse lo más rápido posible.

Se acercó al herido Hiccup, pero no pudo hacer mucho debido a que un nuevo golpe de Snotlout con su mazo lo interceptó. El golpe nuevamente lo aturdió, he hizo que su nariz sangrara abundantemente, Niels ignoró el dolor y se lanzó a atacar al pelinegro, pero Snotlout fue rápido y salió a su encuentro, dio un golpe contra el brazo de Niels, y alcanzó a romper el hielo en forma de cuchilla que cubría sus manos, haciendo que el pedazo de hielo cayera al suelo. Snotlout quiso aprovechar para golpear nuevamente al hombre, pero él fue más rápido y dio un puñetazo al suelo, rápidamente picos de hielo comenzaron a salir, y Snotlout tuvo que arrojarse a la derecha para poder esquivar el ataque mortal. Niels aprovechó la distracción del pelinegro para correr a embestirlo, logró hacerlo y lo empujó hasta la pared, dónde lo sujetó del cuello y lo mantuvo contra el muro.

— Ya estoy harto de ustedes — dijo el hombre con bastante furia.

Hiccup por su parte se quedó tirado en el suelo, ya no podía más, giró un poco su cabeza y observó el problema en el que estaba metido su compañero, quería ayudarlo, pero le parecía imposible ser capaz de ponerse de pie.

(...)

Tuffnut tampoco la estaba pasando bien, Elin era un adversario muy fuerte, y a pesar de que el rubio se esforzaba por detener y esquivar sus ataques, no pudo evitar salir herido al no poder esquivar del todo bien algunos. Tenía cortes y raspones en los brazos y las piernas, su ropa estaba rasgada en esa zona, y el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él. Necesitaba pensar en algo, pues de seguir así, acabaría vencido tarde o temprano. Por su parte Karen estaba estática en su sitio, el ver la fuerza de aquella mujer, ni siquiera Tuffnut podía con ella, no pudo evitar pensar lo débil que era.

— "Tengo que hacer algo" — comenzó a cuestionarse mentalmente — "pero no tengo la fuerza necesaria para pelear, soy una completa inútil en este momento" — siguió reprochándose, al punto de que consideró que tal vez debía huir del lugar, la situación no cambiaría en nada si ella se iba.

Tuffnut intentó golpear a la mujer una vez más, cómo venía haciéndolo desde hace rato, pero ella fue rápida y le lanzó un ataque de viento que lo empujó y lo estrelló contra el muro del edificio más cercano, luego de eso, Elin aún manteniendo la distancia, se preparó para el ataque final.

— Espero que estés listo — dijo ella — te convertiré en una linda estatua y te exhibiré como mi trofeo — lo dijo con una voz burlona mezclada con pequeñas risas.

Tuffnut escuchó todo eso aún pegado contra el muro, el brazo izquierdo le dolía, y le costaba moverlo, tal vez se le había dislocado, de repente el viento agitó su cabello y el polvo a su alrededor, una poca basura de las calles también se movió de un lado a otro.

— ¡Viento gélido! — gritó Elin, estirando los brazos hacía los costados y luego juntando sus palmas frente a ella, ese choque produjo un fuerte viento.

Ya se sabía que ese viento era capaz de congelar lo que tocaba, así que la mujer definitivamente no bromeaba cuando dijo que convertiría a Tuffnut en una estatua.

Tuffnut sabía lo que ese viento podía hacerle, sólo tenía unos segundos para reaccionar o allí terminaría todo para él, mientras que Karen sólo observaba.

— "Maldición, debí hacer algo" — siguió reprochándose a si misma — "¿porqué soy tan inútil?" — se lamentó, preparándose para lo peor.

Tuffnut decidió hacer algo arriesgado, usaría el brazo que no le dolía para hacer una técnica, que no había usado en mucho tiempo, era buena, pero por desgracia le consumía mucha energía y lo dejaba casi exhausto. Practicó la técnica por años, así que ya la dominaba bien, por lo que en lo segundos siguientes, se enfocó en usarla.

— ¡Burbuja! — dijo Tuffnut, usando su técnica, una bola de agua se formó en su mano, la cual fue creciendo paulatinamente a una velocidad moderada, Tuffnut usó las fuerzas que le quedaban para hacer que creciera con más velocidad.

Pudo sentir el frío recorrer su piel, y ver como una ligera escarcha comenzaba a formarse en ésta, poco a poco podía sentir como el frío calaba sus huesos, era cuestión de segundos para que quedara congelado, afortunadamente, la bola de agua creció tanto que lo cubrió completamente, formando así la burbuja de agua, hueca por dentro, le brindó refugio al rubio. El viento gélido congeló por completo la burbuja de agua, convirtiéndola en una burbuja de hielo, donde el rubio quedó atrapado dentro, pero a salvo.

Todo fue tan rápido que Elin quedó sorprendida, de repente el rubio pudo cubrirse de sus ataques, ese hecho la enfureció aún más, si es que eso era posible. Se quedó un rato esperando, para ver si el rubio intentaba atacar, pero el tiempo siguió pasando y nada nuevo ocurría.

Así que simplemente se limitó a usar su viento cuchilla, para romper la burbuja de hielo y de paso herir al chico, si es que era posible, ella lo rogaba.

Poco a poco la burbuja comenzó a romperse a pedazos, y a perder su forma redonda, cuando ya casi quedaba al descubierto, el rubio lanzó un chorro de agua con sus manos, a una gran velocidad, esto tomó a Elin con sorpresa, que aunque trató de esquivarlo, fue alcanzada por parte del líquido, lo cual la mojó en gran parte de sus prendas. Sin embargo, ella no le tomó importancia al ver que se trataba sólo de simple agua. Tuffnut, mientras seguía dentro de su refugio temporal, había tenido una idea, era un plan arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo, así que cuando vio que la burbuja en la que estaba metido comenzaba a romperse, preparó su siguiente ataque. Había gastado muchas de sus fuerzas en hacer la burbuja, pero decidió seguir adelante con su plan aunque estuviera cansado, cuando casi estaba al descubierto y era alcanzado por la cuchilla de viento, lanzó un chorro de agua directo a su oponente, y vio con éxito que aunque esquivó la mayor parte, si había sido alcanzada por algo del líquido vital, que mojó parte de sus ropas, su plan tenía posibilidades de ser exitoso.

Ahora estaba al descubierto, y Elin estaba furiosa después de eso, así que debía tener cuidado a partir de ahora.

— ¡Karen! — llamó él a la joven, vio cómo ella lo miraba sorprendido, inmóvil en su lugar — disparale en cuanto puedas — le pidió — sólo asegurate de apuntar bien — esto último lo dijo cambiando un poco su voz, intentando insinuar algo, Elin no logró captar eso y aparentemente Karen tampoco.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — dijo la mujer, volteando a mirar a la joven pelinegra y luego regresando su vista al rubio — las balas no me afectan — dijo seriamente.

— Lo sé, pero debo intentarlo, aunque sería una lástima que Karen fallara — dijo Tuffnut alzando la voz, cosa que antes no había hecho, y usando de nuevo un tono diferente.

— No tengo tiempo para esto — dijo Elin repentinamente — ¡muerete de una vez! — corrió a atacar a Tuffnut, ella también creía que ya tenía la forma de vencerlo definitivamente.

Tuffnut le lanzó otro chorro de agua, esta vez la mujer lo esquivó muy fácilmente, pero no se dio cuenta de que el agua que caía al piso se movía de una forma muy inusual, cómo si estuviera siendo atraída por algo. Elin llegó junto al rubio y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos rápidamente, uno tras otros, y Tuffnut hacía lo posible por esquivarlos y mantener la mayor distancia posible. Mientras que la joven pelinegra seguía viendo todo, estática como había estado desde hace rato, quiso seguir la orden del rubio, pero le parecía que había algo más allí.

— "¿Que habrá querido decir?" — comenzó a preguntarse mentalmente — "sería una lástima que Karen fallara" — repitió las palabras de Tuffnut una y otra vez.

Lo siguió observando y notó que cada que esquivaba un golpe, se tocaba la pierna, de vez en cuando bloqueaba algún ataque con su mazo, pero al final se tocaba la pierna luego de hacerlo, Karen vio un patrón en ese movimiento del rubio y entonces entendió.

Apuntó su pistola y se preparó para disparar, mientras que Tuffnut seguía intentando esquivar los ataques de su adversario, al mismo tiempo que usaba su agua para atacarla. De repente un nuevo sonido de detonación se escuchó en todo el lugar, era el ruido de un disparo de un arma de fuego. Tuffnut de repente se agachó, sobando su pierna y haciendo cara de dolor.

— ¡No puede ser, ¿qué hiciste?! — exclamó Tuffnut fingiendo dolor, esperaba que le saliera bien.

— ¡Perdoname! — exclamó a su vez Karen, supuestamente asustada — creí haber apuntado bien, ¡lo siento! — dijo para ponerle más drama al asunto.

Tuffnut se quedó agachado, tocando su pierna "herida" con las dos manos.

— Jajaja — se burló Elin de una forma completamente desquiciada — ¡no puedo creer esto!, tu propia compañera te disparó — siguió con la burla — es una lástima, acabaré contigo cuanto antes — dijo preparándose para atacar.

Tuffnut supo que Elin usaría de nuevo el "viento glaciar", y sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer el repentino plan que se la había ocurrido daría resultado, agradecía mentalmente a Karen por haber entendido la insinuación. Se quedó agachado, con las manos en su rodilla, supuestamente sufriendo un intenso dolor, en ese momento, Elin lanzó su ataque. El viento gélido rápidamente comenzó, pero lo que ella no se esperaba, es que toda el agua que había quedado tirada en el suelo debido a los ataques de Tuffnut, comenzaría a moverse en dirección hacia ella. Rápidamente el agua subió por su cuerpo, y Elin tuvo otra opción que detener su ataque, justo el viento había impactado en contra del rubio, pero este sólo sintió una brisa fría antes de que se detuviera. El viento se detuvo muy tarde, el agua, que alcanzó a cubrir hasta la cintura de Elin, se había congelado, formando una gruesa capa de hielo.

— ¡Esto no puede ser! — Elin comenzó a mover los brazos de un lado a otro, desesperada — pero que demonios —.

— Caíste en mi trampa — festejó Tuffnut — todo fue un engaño — dijo enderezándose y mostrando que su pierna no estaba gravemente herida.

— Es una suerte que tenga buena puntería — dijo Karen, detrás de Elin — disparé muy cerca de su pierna, para que pareciera que le había disparado a él por accidente — explico.

— Ahora que estás quieta, puedo acabar contigo fácilmente — dijo Tuffnut confiado — no intentes nada o usaré mis cuchillas de agua y te haré daño — advirtió el rubio, con la esperanza de que la mujer se quedara calmada, como aceptando la derrota.

Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, un fuerte viento se sintió por toda la zona, Tuffnut podía sentirlo, y Karen también. Él viento emanaba del cuerpo de Elin, y era tan fuerte que el hielo que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse.

— ¿Cómo se atreven? — dijo Elin con furia — ¡Malditos! — exclamó intentando romper el hielo y liberarse.

— No digas que no le advertí — digo Tuffnut, lanzando sus cuchillas de agua, pero estas se deshicieron en cuanto se acercaron a la mujer, el fuerte viento desvío el agua — ¿pero qué? — dijo con sorpresa el rubio.

— ¡Tornado! — dijo Elin moviendo los brazos para crear el tornado en miniatura, el cual poseía vientos muy fuertes, capaz de devastar lo que estuviera a su alcance.

El ataque de viento tomó por sorpresa al rubio, que creía que tenía todas las de ganar, el viento lo empujó y lo arrastró hacía atrás, haciendo que se impactara contra un contenedor de basura, cerca de un callejón. Aprovechando que el chico estaba aturdido por el ataque, Elin utilizó sus cuchillas de viento para liberarse y romper el hielo, hasta que lo consiguió. Todo pasó muy rápido para Karen, cuando menos se lo imaginó, la mujer ya se encontraba liberada del hielo, así que rápidamente preparó su pistola y la apuntó hacía la atacante.

— Eres una estúpida — dijo Elin una vez que se dio vuelta para mirarla — te confiaste demasiado y ahora te mataré por eso — amenazó.

Elin pudo haber usado un ataque a distancia, pero sabía que Karen sólo era una humana sin magia, y no tenía forma de defenderse, así que creyó que sería más divertido golpearla directamente. Corrió hacía ella, con gran velocidad, dispuesta a golpearla, creyó que un sólo puñetazo bastaría.

Tuffnut se levantó del suelo, y al volver la mirada vio el peligro que corría Karen, primero pensó en lanzar un ataque de agua, pero estaba algo alejado y cuando el ataque llegara a Elin, ya sería demasiado tarde. Así que sin mas opción, corrió hacía su dirección, lo más rápido que pudo, con el fin se ayudar a la joven, pero pudo ver que su enemiga ya estaba muy cerca de Karen, a punto de atacarla.

— ¡No! — dijo Tuffnut con miedo, creyendo que la joven no podría defenderse de su atacante.

Pero un nuevo sonido de detonación se escuchó en el lugar, y Elin se detuvo abruptamente, con el puño a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Karen. Sintió una gran ardor y un líquido caliente recorrerle el pecho, miró hacia abajo y vio una gran mancha roja en todo su pecho, extendiéndose por la camisa que llevaba.

— ¿Q-que? — tartamudeó un poco.

— Creo que la que se confió demasiado fuiste tu — le dijo Karen, dando unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás.

Elin se puso la mano derecha en el pecho, sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban y la visión se le ponía borrosa.

— No...puede...ser — dijo pausadamente.

Tuffnut se quedó quieto, manteniendo la distancia, al ver todo eso.

— ¿Cómo es que...tu? — la mujer comenzó a sentir debilidad.

— Disparé una bala especial, hecha de Magic Drenator, capaz de atravesar cualquier tipo de magia — explicó Karen, quien tuvo suerte de haberse guardado tal truco bajo la manga — esa bala atraviesa cualquier objeto que contenga magia, en este caso, tu cuerpo — dijo ella, sintiendo alivio al estar por fin a salvo.

— Hija...de...p-perra — Elin cayó de rodillas al piso, aún con la mano sobre la herida, la cual sangraba abundantemente, un charco de sangre se formó bajo ella, y comenzó a caer de cara contra el piso, haciendo que un poco de sangre salpicara.

Tuffnut, que estaba incrédulo, se acercó a la joven, sin dejar de ver el cuerpo extendido en el suelo de Elin.

— No me lo creo, ¿cómo lo hiciste? — la cuestionó Tuffnut con duda.

— Ya se los expliqué ¿recuerdas? — le respondió ella — el material del que estaba hecha esa bala neutraliza la magia, por lo que puede herir a cualquier mago con facilidad —.

— Pero creí que ya la habías disparado — replicó el rubio.

— No lo hice — dijo ella — decidí guardarla para el momento indicado, y ahora agradezco haber tomado esa decisión — dijo con alivio — todas las balas que disparé anteriormente eran balas comunes y corrientes — aclaró.

— Ya veo, ¡bien pensado! — dijo Tuffnut feliz — aunque sigo sin entenderlo —.

— Mi arma es una pistola modificada — le siguió explicando Karen — tiene dos compartimientos, uno para la munición normal y otro para la munición especial, se puede hacer el cambio de una munición a otra muy rápido con este seguro — le señaló en su arma — cuando ella me atacó, estaba muy confiada de que me lastimaría, así que tuve la oportunidad de cambiar la munición y dispararle, todo pasó muy rápido pero lo logré — dijo Karen, aún sin creer lo que había dicho.

— Sigo sin entender — dijo Tuffnut sin darle importancia al asunto — pero no importa, ahora estamos en paz —.

— Sí, nuestra misión de encontrar a Hiccup ha terminado — festejó la pelinegra.

— ¡Oh demonios! — dijo Tuffnut recordando algo — Hiccup y Snotlout están peleando con aquel sujeto — dijo mirando hacia aquella dirección — ¡iré a ayudarlos! — dijo sin pensarlo más y corriendo a reunirse con sus compañeros.

— Espera — le dijo Karen, pero el rubio ya se había ido, vio como se iba a recoger su arma de combate para posteriormente salir a apoyar a sus amigos.

No creía que ella fuera útil en aquella pelea, después de todo sólo fue suerte que hubiera guardado aquella bala especial, ya no tenía otra, así que no tenía nada más con que defenderse o apoyar en la lucha. Ahora que Tuffnut se uniría a la lucha, podía ser que Niels también fuera derrotado, pero aunque eso pasara, todavía quedaban muchos peligros y enemigos en el camino que a Hiccup y compañía les faltaba por recorrer.

 _ **Continuará en el capítulo 13: "Los misterios de la magia".**_

 **Aquí lo dejaré por hoy, en lo personal me ha gustado mucho crear personajes originales míos, como lo son Niels, Elin y Karen, no sé que les pareció a ustedes.**  
 **Ya en el siguiente capítulo termina la pelea de Hiccup y los demás, pero las aventuras aún continuarán.**  
 **Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios con sus opiniones, me hace feliz leerlos, igual gracias a todos los que leen de manera anónima, se agradece bastante todo el apoyo, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Los misterios de la magia

**Hola, ¿que tal están?. Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, decidí publicarlo un poco tarde, en parte porque algunas personas me han dicho que temprano no pueden leer. Así que espero que les guste.**

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Capítulo 13: "Los misterios de la magia"._  
 _._  
 _._

Hiccup sintió que el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo usual, aunque no fuera así, estaba agotado y sin fuerzas. Tirado en el piso, con los brazos extendidos y adoloridos, al igual que todo su cuerpo, con raspones y heridas levemente sangrantes por todos lados. Sabía que su compañero de cabello negro estaba en problemas, pero le costaba bastante ponerse de pie, en algún momento escuchó un sonido de detonación, y supo después de unos segundos que se trató de un disparo, se preocupó por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en aquella dirección de donde provino ese sonido.

Snotlout por su parte, recibió la embestida por parte del pelirrojo, y ahora estaba prisionero entre el brazo del hombre, que presionaba su cuello, y la pared. Luego de intercambiar un breve diálogo, Niels puso su mano en la cara de su prisionero y comenzó a estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, una, dos, tres y más veces, de una forma muy violenta y veloz. Después se detuvo y Snotlout se quedó con la cabeza gacha, podía verse pedazos de concreto y tierra entre sus cabellos, finalmente alzó la mirada hacia su agresor. Se podía notar un hilo de sangre que escurría por su frente y también de su nariz, pero eso no detuvo al pelinegro.

— ¿Eso es todo? — dijo Snotlout altanero — a este paso se te va a cansar el brazo antes de que siquiera me hagas daño —.

— Puedes hacerte el rudo si quieres — amenazó Niels — pero vas a morir aquí y ahora — Niels se preparó para repetir el ataque, esta vez listo para usar más fuerza y machacar la cabeza del joven contra la pared.

Puso su mano de nuevo en su cara, Snotlout intentó salir de aquel agarre, pero el hombre tenía más fuerza, esta a punto de hacer lo que tenía planeado cuando un chorro de agua le llegó en toda la cara. Eso provocó que Niels soltara al pelinegro y se alejara de él, cubriendo su cara con sus brazos ante el ataque.

El agua cesó, y se reveló de dónde provenía, Tuffnut se hallaba a escasos metros de Niels, con uno de sus brazos estirado hacía adelante, dejando en claro que él había sido el responsable.

— Maldición, ¡ya era hora de que llegaras! — le dijo Snotlout en cuanto se puso de pie lentamente, estaba un poco mareado y desorientado a causa de los golpes recibidos.

— Lo siento, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí — dijo Tuffnut dando unos pasos hacia él.

Niels se quitó los brazos de la cara y contempló la escena.

— ¿De dónde salen tantas malditas cucarachas? — dijo con rabia al ver a Tuffnut, quien había logrado salvar a su amigo.

— Pues las cucarachas van hacía donde hay basura, en este caso tú — dijo Tuffnut en tono burlón.

— ¿Acaso escuché bien? — dijo Niels, apretando la mandíbula como si su propósito fuera acabar con toda su dentadura.

— ¿Aparte de ser una basura también eres sordo? — le dijo el rubio sin cambiar su tono.

— Miserable — dijo Niels, apretando sus puños, de los cuales comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de vapor de agua, dejando en claro la baja temperatura de su hielo — ya estoy harto de esto, ¡mueran! — Niels se preparó para luchar, con toda la rabia que lo consumía.

— Toma tu arma Snotlout — le dijo Tuffnut al pelinegro — tenemos que pelear los dos contra este sujeto — dijo sujetando su mazo con ambas manos para defenderse.

— Lo que digas — a pesar de su cansancio y su mareo, Snotlout estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, no iba a quedar como un debilucho frente a nadie.

Hiccup, acostado como estaba, giró la cabeza y miró todo aquello, vio a Tuffnut deteniendo al hombre y salvando a Snotlout, y luego los vio a ambos preparándose para luchar contra él, dispuestos a darlo todo. Eso lo hizo reprocharse a si mismo, por simplemente rendirse y quedarse allí tirado, si sus compañero demostraban valentía y coraje, sin importar lo que pasara, él debía hacer lo mismo.

— "Vamos Hiccup" — se decía mentalmente — "debes levantarte, ignorar el dolor, ayudar a tus amigos" — se repetía para darse ánimos y poder ponerse de pie, aunque realmente se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Tuffnut y Snotlout se lanzaron contra el pelirrojo, creyendo que no podría detener los golpes de ambos, pero Niels rápidamente se agachó, puso su mano en el suelo, y comenzó a salir de ésta. El hielo se extendió y cubrió una gran porción del suelo, justo por donde los dos pasaban, haciendo que se resbalaran y cayeran al suelo.

— Esa técnica se llama "Piso de hielo", es la más básica y débil que puedo hacer — dijo Niels seriamente — si ni siquiera pueden defenderse de eso, no veo cómo van a derrotarme —.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, el hielo seguía cubriendo el suelo, por lo que estaba bastante resbaladizo, así que se esmeraron en tener cuidado a la hora de pisar.

— Tu estúpido piso de hielo no nos detendrá — le dijo Snotlout, intentando parecer confiado.

— Su amigo no pudo conmigo, aún usando el fuego, entonces ¿que probabilidad tienen ustedes de ganar? —.

— No lo se — le dijo Tuffnut — pero si sé cómo podemos descubrirlo — le lanzó un chorro de agua, el cual Niels esquivó simplemente haciéndose a un lado.

Justo después de eso, Snotlout se acercó para golpearlo con su mazo, intentando mantener el equilibrio en el resbaloso terreno, lanzó varios golpes, de un lado a otro, pero el hombre sólo los recibía con el brazo, sin resultar dañado en el intento. Después de una serie de golpes, Snotlout paró para tomar aire, aún sin quererlo, tuvo que hacerlo, Niels aprovechó eso para darle un golpe en la mejilla, luego le dio uno en el estómago el cuál no hizo retroceder varios pasos.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? — le dijo Niels regocijándose al decir aquello — es una pena que sólo seas un fanfarrón —.

Snotlout se quedó un momento agachado, sujetando con su mano la zona que recibió el golpe, y haciendo lo posible por reponerse rápido.

Tuffnut no perdió el tiempo y se acercó para tratar de golpear al hombre, pero el resultado fue el mismo, a pesar de que la capa de hielo que lo cubría anteriormente ya casi se había roto y caído por completo, el hombre seguía resistiendo los golpes.

Tuffnut vio que los ataques puño a puño no funcionaban, así que optó por los ataques a la distancia.

— ¡Cuchilla de agua! — el rubio lanzó el ataque en contra del hombre, pero él lo esquivó sin mayor problema.

Luego, Tuffnut lanzó una serie de chorros de agua, uno tras otro, en contra de su enemigo, pero el sólo se movió de un lado, a una velocidad impresionante, para esquivarlos todos. Luego dio un golpe en el suelo, para usar sus picos de hielo, y Tuffnut tuvo que moverse abruptamente para escapar de dicho ataque.

Niels formó una estaca de hielo entre sus manos, dejando en claro el excelente manipulador de hielo que era, y se preparó para lanzarla en contra del rubio. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Snotlout lo sujetó de los hombros, por la parte de atrás, formando una especie de llave con sus brazos.

— Acabo de darme cuenta de tu debilidad — le dijo Snotlout — sólo atacas por impulso, debido a que te gusta destruir y causar caos, eso hace que te concentres sólo en un objetivo y te distraigas de los demás — le dijo.

— ¿Que estás diciendo? — Niels intentó clavarle la estaca que tenía en las manos, pero Snotlout sólo movía la cabeza para no recibirla — ¡quitate! — dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro rápidamente, tratando de quitarse al pelinegro de la espalda y librarse de su agarre.

— Vamos torpe — le habló a Tuffnut — lanza una de esas cuchillas — le dijo.

— Pero puedes salir herido tu también — le respondió el rubio — no lo haré —.

— Tienes que hacerlo — le dijo Snotlout con convicción — ya me harté de esto, acabemos de una vez —.

— Pero... — Tuffnut no estaba seguro.

— ¡Hazlo!, no te preocupes por mí — dijo Snotlout decidido.

— Como quieras — Tuffnut entendía las razones del pelinegro, así que decidió hacer lo que le pedía.

— Pequeños idiotas — dijo Niels con furia — ¡ya basta de juegos! — dijo.

Tuffnut lanzó el ataque de agua, pero Niels comenzó a correr hacia atrás, a toda prisa, contra la pared de otro negocio de la zona, el cual también había sido abandonado. Snotlout se estrelló contra dicha pared, recibiendo también el peso de Niels, quien volvió a caminar hacía adelante, y luego se arrojó hacia atrás con fuerza de nuevo, repitió el movimiento otras dos veces más.

— Veamos cuanto aguantas antes de soltarme — dijo Niels dispuesto a seguir con aquel movimiento una y otra vez.

Tuffnut quiso aprovechar que el hombre estaba distraído, para lanzarle de nuevo otra cuchilla de agua, pero cuando lo hizo, Niels rápidamente se volteó, dándole la espalda al ataque y exponiendo al pelinegro. Snotlout al percatarse de eso, rápidamente soltó al hombre antes de recibir el ataque, y se arrojó al suelo para esquivarlo. Niels, al sentirse libre del agarre del chico, también hizo lo mismo para esquivarlo, pero una parte del ataque le alcanzó a hacer un corte en la espalda, aún así no era una herida profunda, y apenas y sangraba, debido a que no recibió el ataque de lleno.

Snotlout rápidamente se levantó del suelo, aunque estaba muy adolorido, sobretodo en la espalda, debido a todos aquellos golpes, Tuffnut se desesperó un poco al ver que sus ataques no servían de nada, se estaban quedando sin opciones.

Por su parte, Hiccup no estaba muy al tanto de la pelea, sólo pensaba en recuperar un poco de fuerzas y ponerse de pie, aunque le fuera tremendamente difícil. Vio los últimos ataques que lanzaron sus compañeros, y cómo el hombre apenas y recibió un pequeño corte en la espalda, así que se dispuso a levantarse costara lo que costara.

— ¿No se dan cuenta que sus ataques no funcionan? — le dijo Niels a Snotlout y Tuffnut, aunque Hiccup también escuchó eso — ¿porqué siguen peleando? — dijo a manera de burla.

— Porque... — Snotlout se había puesto ya de pie, y habló con una gran convicción — tenemos un objetivo — dijo decidido.

— Cierto, nuestro objetivo es ayudar a nuestra amiga, se llama Astrid — siguió Tuffnut — ella perdió la memoria y no sabe nada acerca de su pasado, y nosotros la ayudaremos a descubrirlo — habló con la misma convicción que Snotlout, Hiccup se sorprendió sobremanera al escuchar tal declaración.

— Me están diciendo que todo esto lo hicieron, ¿por una chica? — dijo Niels al borde de la risa — entiendo que sean hombres y quieran impresionar a una mujer, ¡pero esto es ridículo! — dijo riendo fuertemente.

— No queremos impresionar a nadie — dijo Snotlout seriamente — no tiene nada que ver que Astrid sea una chica, de hecho, si fuera chico, haríamos exactamente lo mismo — declaró.

— Ella no nos lo pidió, pero cuando nos contó la verdad, tomamos la decisión silenciosa de ayudarla — dijo Tuffnut, siguiendo con la explicación.

— Se trata de la amistad y del compañerismo — dijo Snotlout — en estos últimos años me he sentido muy sólo, he tenido que salir adelante sin el apoyo de nadie, pero luego de conocer a estos sujetos — dijo señalando a Tuffnut — nos hicimos amigos, y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sólo, por fin tenía alguien a quién llamar amigo, por eso, si uno de mis amigos está en problemas, como es el caso de Astrid, pues lo ayudaré sin importar qué — explicó Snotlout, con la misma seriedad que tuvo desde que empezó.

— Esa es la razón por la que peleamos — digo Tuffnut — así que ahora sólo nos queda patear tu congelado trasero para poder seguir con nuestra aventura — dijo decidido a pelear.

— Vaya estupidez — dijo Niels — les voy a hacer un gran favor matándolos — dijo, esta vez sin reír.

— Vamos torpe — le dijo Snotlout al rubio — peleemos por nuestra amiga — dijo sujetando su fiel arma entre las manos.

— Por supuesto — Tuffnut hizo lo mismo — danos todo lo que tengas idiota — le dijo a Niels.

Hiccup, quien seguía tirado, estaba demasiado sorprendido por todo lo que dijeron sus compañeros, tenían razón. No iba dejarlos hacer todo el trabajo, el también tenía que ayudar.

— "Tienen razón" — se dijo Hiccup mentalmente — "y eso que ellos no prometieron nada, en cambio yo sí lo hice, le prometí a Astrid que la ayudaría, le prometí que descubriríamos la verdad detrás de su pasado" — Hiccup hizo el esfuerzo con sus brazos para empezar a levantarse — "mi padre me enseñó a nunca romper una promesa, y por supuesto que no la romperé" — Hiccup siguió poniéndose de pie, tratando de ignorar el dolor, ya había levantado su torso del suelo y ahora estaba sentado — "lo haré por ella, debo levantarme por ella, tengo que hacerlo" — Hiccup decidió ponerse de pie de una vez por todas, hasta que lo consiguió, notando que su adversario le daba la espalda.

Snotlout se dio cuenta de que Hiccup se había puesto de pie, pero no quiso hacer ningún movimiento ni gesto, para que el hombre pelirrojo no se diera cuenta. Hiccup dio unos pasos, muy lentos y silenciosos, para ir hasta donde estaba su espada, tirada en el suelo, y recogerla.

Snotlout decidió que era hora de atacar, así que le hizo una seña a Tuffnut, para que los dos se lanzaran al ataque al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ambos lanzaron un golpe, el hombre los detuvo con ambos brazos, luego los empujó y se dispuso a golpearlos, los chicos se alejaron un poco de el, y cuando Niels estaba a punto de lanzarles un nuevo ataque de hielo, sintió un dolor lacerante en su espalda baja. Hiccup había clavado su espada en esa zona, logrando atravesar el hielo que lo cubría y provocando una herida profunda.

— Agradece que me quedan pocas fuerzas — dijo Hiccup detrás de él — si no tal vez te habría atravesado con mi espada —.

— ¡Desgraciado! — dijo Niels intentando ignorar el dolor, lanzó un codazo contra la cara del castaño, el cual no lo pudo esquivar y lo recibió de lleno.

Snotlout aprovechó ese pequeño momento de distracción para acercarse y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en plena cara, lo consiguió y Niels casi al suelo, se mantuvo de pie pero quedó gravemente aturdido.

— A un lado — gritó Tuffnut, para que Snotlout se apartara del pelirrojo — ¡Cuchilla de agua! — dijo lanzando su ataque, el cual su adversario también recibió.

Niels quedó con un corte en el pecho y parte del abdomen, similar al que tenía Hiccup, sólo que en este caso era más profundo, y por lo tanto, más sangrante. Niels se arrodilló, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, mientras un charco de sangre se formaba poco a poco debajo de él.

— Esto no es posible — dijo el hombre débilmente — ustedes son sólo unas escorias —.

— Supongo que el trabajo en equipo si funciona — dijo Snotlout.

— Por fin terminaré esto — dijo Hiccup, quien a duras penas se había vuelto a levantar del suelo después del golpe, se acercó velozmente al hombre, y cuando éste volteó para defenderse, el castaño le soltó un puñetazo, con su puño envuelto en llamas, en toda la cara. Ese golpe acabó por noquear al hombre, que de por sí ya estaba débil después de toda la sangre perdida, el cual cayó boca abajo tendido en el suelo.

— ¡Por fin! — celebró Tuffnut, después de ver caer al hombre.

— Bien hecho imbéciles — celebró Snotlout a su modo.

— Por todos los dioses — Hiccup se tiró de nuevo en el suelo, boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos, exhausto pero tranquilo de por fin poder descansar — por un momento creí que moriría — dijo.

— Agradece que nos tienes a nosotros — le dijo Snotlout.

— Eso es verdad, de no haber sido por ustedes, yo ya no existiría — dijo Hiccup.

Tuffnut y Snotlout se sentaron en el suelo, no se acostaron como Hiccup, después de todo, estaban menos agotados y menos heridos que él.

(...)

Luego de que Tuffnut recordara que su amigo castaño estaba en problemas y se fuera a ayudarlo, Karen lo siguió, manteniendo un poco la distancia. Pero al llegar y ver la tremenda fuerza de aquel hombre, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada hacer allí, no tenía nada con que defenderse o atacar, y se desesperó aún más cuando vio que aparentemente Hiccup estaba fuera de combate. Al no saber que más hacer, decidió regresar, pero no por estar huyendo ni nada parecido, en realidad decidió ir a buscar algo para ayudar, algo especial.

Fue así como dejó atrás aquella zona comercial de la ciudad, dejando también atrás a los viajeros, le tomó algunos minutos, pero finalmente llegó a los muelles.

Caminó por los muelles varios metros más, hasta que finalmente llegó a aquel reducido espacio, que en otras circunstancias, habría sido su lugar de descanso durante su hora para comer.

Se acercó para entrar, tratando de parecer lo más tranquila y serena posible, aunque en el fondo fuera todo lo contrario, y abrió la puerta para entrar. Lo primero que vio fue a la chica herida recostada en la pequeña cama, luego vio a la otra chica rubia sentada en una pequeña silla al lado de su amiga, al chico regordete descansando también, se veía cansado, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo físico. Y para su sorpresa, el pequeño Gustav también estaba allí, se puso un poco nerviosa pero intentó ocultarlo. Quiso saludar pero no pudo, así que simplemente se limitó a buscar lo que había ido a buscar, buscó en los cajones de su pequeño escritorio, removió todas las cosas que había en el interior de éstos, buscando.

Lo que había ido a buscar era otra bala especial, de esas que atraviesan magia, de repente, luego de que Tuffnut se fuera, había recordado que tenía otra de esas balas guardada, la había guardado por mucho tiempo, ya que nunca necesitó de una.

Siguió buscando, sin darle más importancia a las personas que estaban cerca de ella.

— ¿Snotlout y mi hermano están bien? — preguntó Ruffnut de repente.

— Si, están bien — respondió Karen, haciendo lo posible por no sonar nerviosa, y hablando muy rápido.

— ¿Dónde están? — preguntó de nuevo.

— Están aquí en los muelles, ayudándome, a poner las cosas en orden — dijo tranquila.

Ruffnut se quedó callada, pero la otra rubia, al girar la mirada para ver a la joven y luego escuchar aquello, no iba a quedarse callada.

— ¿Porqué nos mientes? — dijo Astrid sin más, no se notaba reproche en su voz ni nada parecido, pero lo dijo muy repentinamente.

— N-no, claro que no — no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco.

— ¿Algo malo ocurre? —dijo la rubia.

— No, ¿porqué habría de pasar algo malo? — esta vez le costó más ocultar su nerviosismo.

Astrid comenzó a levantarse de la pequeña cama, haciendo un poco esfuerzo, pues estaba muy cansada. Karen encontró lo que buscaba, realmente tenía una bala de esas guardaba en un rincón del escritorio, casi olvidada. Se habría puesto feliz, de no haber sido porque escuchó que al rubia se levantaba, se giró y lo comprobó.

— Astrid, no te levantes, debes seguir descansando — le dijo Ruffnut intentando hacer que se volviera a recostar, aunque en el fondo sabía que su amiga podía ser muy necia.

— Primero quiero saber, ¿porqué nos mientes? — repitió Astrid.

— ¿M-mentir? — Karen ya no podía ocultar su nerviosismo — y-yo no te estoy mintiendo —.

— Si lo haces — dijo Astrid simplemente — Gustav nos dijo que tú te fuiste a buscar a Hiccup, y que Snotlout y Tuffnut te siguieron — le explicó brevemente.

Gustav desvió la mirada, tratando de mantenerse al margen, no quería ser tachado de chismoso, mientras que Karen ya no sabía que inventarse.

— Todo está bien, de verdad — dijo intentando sonar convincente — no te preocupes, sigue descansando — trató de quitarle hierro al asunto.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Astrid muy dudosa.

— Sí, de verdad — le dijo la joven, creyendo que ya la había convencido.

— Bueno, si eso es verdad, entonces quiero ir a verlos — dijo la rubia.

— Pero...¿no crees que deberías descansar? — le dijo Karen, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

— Quiero ir a verlos, ya dijiste que no pasa nada — le dijo ella — no tienes ningún problema en llevarme ¿cierto? —.

— Pues, yo creo que... — se quedó en pausa, se le acabaron las ideas.

— ¿Me llevarás? — Astrid estaba extrañamente tranquila.

— S-si — dijo Karen sin opciones.

— Muy bien, vamos — Astrid comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, para salir, mientras que Ruffnut y los demás se quedaron en su lugar, sin moverse, algo no iba bien.

— No deberías — dijo Karen, intentando nuevamente convencerla de quedarse — tienes que descansar, te prometo que pronto los traeré — dijo, en el fondo no quería que la rubia se preocupara, además de que al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus amigos, podían culparla a ella.

— ¿Sabes algo? — le dijo Astrid, girándose a encararla, se veía tranquila, pero en el fondo su paciencia se había agotado — acabo de descubrir que no me gustan las mentiras — se empezó a acercar a la pelinegra — tampoco me gusta que me mientan — dijo ya muy cerca de ella — así que vas a llevarme con mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo? — estaba frente a frente con la joven, muy cerca una de la otra.

Astrid realmente podía verse amenazante, y por alguna razón, Karen sospechaba que era buena peleadora, podía ser de temer si se le provocaba, y definitivamente ella no quería descubrir esa faceta de la rubia.

— Yo... — Karen intentó hablar pero no sabía que decir.

— ¿Tú qué? — Astrid ya no se veía tranquila como antes, se notaba a leguas su frustración y desesperación — ¡¿tú qué?! — repitió, esta vez con un tono de voz más alto.

— Te llevaré — dijo Karen de golpe, con tal de que la rubia se calmara.

— Muy bien, buena decisión — le dijo ella — y realmente espero que Hiccup esté bien, porque si no lo está, puede que tenga que desquitar mi furia con cierta persona — dijo en tono de amenaza.

— ¿M-me estás amenazando? — Karen no podía evitar tartamudear debido a los nervios.

— Puedes creer lo que quieras — dijo la rubia simplemente — ahora andando — volvió a caminar hacía la puerta, seria y con porte amenazante.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió y se giró para ver su amiga, entonces actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Oye Ruffnut — llamó a su compañera — ¿no quieres venir? — dijo con su tono de voz normal y como si fuera la persona más amistosa del mundo.

Ruffnut estaba muy confundida debido al actuar de la rubia, de un momento a otros se mostró amenazante y furiosa y después normal de nuevo, nunca antes había visto algo así. Al final decidió simplemente asentir con la cabeza, confirmando que si iría.

— Fishlegs, ¿vienes o te quedas? — le preguntó.

— Estoy agotado, así que me quedo— dijo él, también estaba confundido por lo de recién, pero obviamente no iba a decir nada.

— Entonces que se quede Gustav contigo — dijo ella — muy bien Karen, guianos — dijo.

Karen, consternada, nerviosa y confundida, simplemente se dispuso a salir, pasando junto a la rubia mientras se ponía más nerviosa aún.

Karen salió y esperó afuera, enseguida Ruffnut se acercó a Astrid, para también salir.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — dijo ella en cuanto llegó al lado de Astrid.

— No sé de qué hablas — le dijo la rubia, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que saliera.

Ruffnut salió sin discutir, y luego salió Astrid, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Fishlegs y Gustav sólos en aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿qué le pasó a la señorita Astrid? — dijo Gustav sumamente extrañado.

— No lo sé, supongo que realmente está preocupada por Hiccup, más de lo que pensé — le respondió Fishlegs.

(...)

El silencio reinó en ese reducido espacio mientras las chicas se alejaban, en dirección a la zona comercial.

Mientras más se acercaban a su destino, más crecía la tensión, la chica de cabello negro estaba cada vez más nerviosa y tensa, pues no sabía que pasaría después. Tenía ganas de salir huyendo de ahí, pero no quería mostrarse cobarde.

— ¿Estás bien? — habló Ruffnut, preguntándole a su compañera rubia.

— Sí, lo estoy — dijo ella — descuida —.

La conversación se quedó allí, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a esa zona de la ciudad, todo estaba bien, hasta que comenzaron a notar algo extraño. Todos los negocios, sin importar de qué, estaban vacíos, pero sin cerrar. Pareciera que simplemente los habían abandonado sin más, y eso no era normal. Al final notaron que cierto lugar a lo lejos, lucía diferente, vieron la fachada de un negocio destruida, vieron pedazos de vidrios y concreto regados por el suelo. Algunos postes caídos, muros con agujeros y grietas en su superficie, pero Astrid notó algo más allá, un extraño bulto en el suelo, se alejó sin decir nada y corrió hacía allí. Ruffnut la siguió y Karen ya no sabía que hacer o dónde meterse, temía por lo que fueran a decirle o hacerle. Astrid se acercó a ese bulto que vio a lo lejos, y se encontró con que se trataba del cuerpo de una mujer, tirado en el suelo, boca abajo y con un pequeño charco de sangre debajo. Eso a Astrid no le gustó, al contrario, la alarmó y preocupó aún más, así que sin tener otra opción o pista, comenzó a gritar el nombre de sus amigos.

— ¡HICCUP! — gritó.

— Tranquila Astrid — le dijo Ruffnut — vas a llamar la atención —.

— No me importa, quiero que sepan que estamos aquí — dijo ella — ¡SNOTLOUT! — gritó de nuevo.

Luego de unos minutos de seguir gritando, fue Ruffnut la que notó algunas figuras en el suelo, y se lo informó a su compañera.

— Vamos, rápido — Astrid no perdió ni un sólo segundo, corrió hacía allá, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa.

Ruffnut también corrió justo detrás de la otra rubia, siguiéndole los pasos, mientras que Karen estaba considerando seriamente la idea de huir de ahí, estaba demasiado nerviosa y consternada, nunca se había sentido así antes, y definitivamente no quería sentirse así.

(...)

Mientras eso ocurría, los tres jóvenes descansaban luego de tal esfuerzo, derrotar a aquel hombre había sido sumamente difícil, pero ahora podían relajarse sin preocupaciones.

— Creo que nos merecemos un premio después de esto — dijo Tuffnut sentado en el suelo.

— Yo no quiero nada, sólo pido que me dejen dormir en paz los próximos días — le respondió Snotlout, en la misma posición que su compañero. Escucharon una voz, gritar sus nombres, pero no le dieron importancia, mientras que Hiccup estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, tirado en el suelo viendo las nubes, agradecía poder seguir viéndolas.

— "Hiccup" — escuchó una leve voz a lo lejos.

Hiccup identificó esa voz, pero no le dio importancia, creyendo que sólo eran inventos suyos.

— "Ya hasta escucho su voz, ¿que ocurre conmigo?" — se preguntó en su mente.

Escuchó que la voz nombraba también a sus amigos, y eso lo extrañó, ¿porque estaba oyendo eso?, se preguntó.

Cuando los minutos siguieron pasando, Snotlout y Tuffnut escucharon pasos, a lo lejos que se intensificaban, al girar la cabeza y enfocar la vista, se toparon con algo que no esperaban.

— ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? — le dijo Tuffnut a su amigo.

— ¿Qué hacen esas aquí? — dijo Snotlout sorprendido.

Finalmente las tres llegaron y se acercaron a los jóvenes.

— ¿Están bien? — Astrid fue la primera en hablar.

— Seguimos aquí, así que yo creo que sí — dijo Snotlout.

Ruffnut fue y se agachó al nivel de su hermano.

— ¿Que pasó? — preguntó ella, no podía evitar estar preocupada por su hermano.

— Unos locos estaban haciendo desastre, pero descuida, les dimos su merecido — dijo Tuffnut con su característica forma de ser.

— Ese es mi torpe hermano — dijo Ruffnut a su vez, sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

— ¿Dónde está Hiccup? — le preguntó Astrid a Snotlout.

— El idiota está por allá — señaló Snotlout hacía su derecha.

Un poco más allá, estaba Hiccup en el suelo, quien lo viera de reojo podría asegurar que estaba muerto, pero no, no lo estaba. Astrid al verlo, se preocupó bastante, así que corrió en su dirección y se agachó en cuanto llegó junto a él.

— ¿Hiccup? — le puso una mano en el pecho y lo movió ligeramente — ¿Hiccup, estás bien? — preguntó con desesperación.

— ¿Astrid? — preguntó Hiccup, confundido y sin creerlo.

— Oh gracias al cielo que estás bien — dijo Astrid con alegría, luego abrazó a Hiccup sin más, sin pedir permiso ni esperar que el se levantara, simplemente se tiró en el suelo junto a él y lo abrazó.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? — preguntó el castaño aún sin creerlo.

— Sí, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? — le dijo Astrid con sarcasmo, ya más tranquila se daba la oportunidad de bromear.

— No, no es eso, es sólo que no puedo creer que hayas venido — dijo el castaño débilmente.

— Después vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas, te ves terrible y apenas puedes hablar, ¿qué demonios estuviste haciendo? — le dijo con cierto toque de reproche.

— Un tipo empezó a hacer problemas dentro de aquel restaurante, agredió a la camarera y eso me molestó, por eso lo enfrente — explicó Hiccup haciendo algunas pausas para recuperar el aliento — nunca me imaginé que fuera un mago, y uno tan fuerte — declaró.

— ¿Qué?, ¿peleaste contra un tipo?, ¡en que estabas pensando! — lo reprendió la rubia.

— No creí que fuera tan fuerte, de verdad no lo pensé — le dijo el castaño.

— ¿Y dónde está? —.

— Por allá — Hiccup quiso señalar el lugar donde se hallaba el hombre inconsciente, pero no pudo mover los brazos.

— Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabes? — le dijo Astrid.

— Sí, lo sé — dijo el castaño.

Sintió como la rubia se alejaba de él y se levantaba del suelo, luego se agachó un poco para tenderle la mano a su compañero.

— Te ayudaré a levantarte, debes descansar y no creo que la mitad de la calle sea el lugar apropiado — le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hiccup no quería moverse bajo ningún motivo, pero el ver como la rubia quería ayudarlo y se preocupaba por él, lo conmovió. Así que nuevamente hizo el esfuerzo y comenzó lentamente a levantarse, hasta que separó su torso del suelo y estuvo sentado, luego le dio la mano a su amiga.

— Por todos los dioses, mira como estás — dijo Astrid al ver el estado en el que había quedado Hiccup después de esa pelea.

— Ahora entiendes porqué no quiero ni moverme — dijo Hiccup.

— No debiste haber peleado, ¿porque lo hiciste? — preguntó ella, sujetando fuertemente la mano del castaño.

— Creo que... — recordó su motivación de último minuto — fue por ti — dijo débilmente.

— ¿Qué? —.

— Creo que fue por ti — confesó Hiccup — es nuestro deber ayudarte, los chicos también piensan eso, por eso pelearon igual que yo, además te lo prometí — confesó.

— No entiendo — dijo Astrid, poniéndose seria de repente.

— Vamos a ayudarte a cumplir tu objetivo, no importa quién se nos ponga enfrente, y algo me dice que ese tipo que derrotamos puede darnos una pista — dijo Hiccup.

— De verdad...tu... — ella no sabía.

— Snotlout lo dijo, también Tuffnut, y yo igual lo creo, te ayudaremos, a partir de ahora somos un equipo, estamos juntos en esto — dijo Hiccup sin dudar — y tengo que confesar que tu fuiste mi motivación al final, pensar en ti me ayudó — declaró un tanto apenado.

Astrid se quedó callada, sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, no era para tanto, aún así un poco de rubor tiñó sus mejillas y sintió que algo latía fuertemente en su pecho.

— Qué cosas dices — dijo para olvidarse del tema — ya hablaremos de eso más tarde — luego de decir eso, lo jaló para que se levantara.

— Oye, más despacio — dijo Hiccup adolorido.

Hiccup poco a poco se levantó del suelo, se apoyó en el hombro de la rubia pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y ella lo ayudó a caminar.

Mas allá, Ruffnut también había ayudado a su hermano a levantarse, aunque el estaba en mejor estado que Hiccup, así que podía caminar sin apoyo. Vieron a Astrid y a Hiccup acercarse a ellos, él apoyándose en ella.

— Oh diablos, ¿que te pasó? — dijo Ruffnut en cuanto vio a Hiccup.

— Luego te cuento — dijo él simplemente.

— Vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí — dijo Astrid.

— Que mala suerte, esos dos idiotas tienen chicas que les ayuden y yo no — dijo Snotlout, se levantó solo y se dispuso a seguirlos.

— Yo iré a informar de esto a las autoridades — les dijo Karen.

Ella creyó que le reclamarían o algo así, sobretodo Astrid, pero no pasó, simplemente la ignoraron y siguieron su camino, aunque eso lejos de ofenderla la tranquilizó.

 _ **Dos días después...**_

Como Karen lo había dicho, informó todo lo ocurrido con las autoridades, no tardaron en movilizarse. Como sabían que se trataba de gente peligrosa, el alcalde solicitó la ayuda del ejercito, quien llegó casi una hora después. El ejército capturó a Niels, y recogió el cuerpo sin vida de Elin, mientras que la noticia de los chicos que detuvieron a estos dos criminales se esparció por toda la ciudad, a estas alturas la gente ya sabía de ellos, Hiccup y sus acompañantes se estaban haciendo conocidos aún sin quererlo ni planearlo. Fishlegs se sorprendió al ver el estado lamentable de Hiccup, y el de los otros dos, inclusive los zapatos había perdido. Luego se quejó de tener que curarlos a todos, y explicó nuevamente lo agotador que era usar la magia de sanación, sin embargo, Hiccup le dijo que no había problema si no podía curarlo, sanaría por si solo con el paso del tiempo. Astrid ayudó a Hiccup a desinfectar las heridas, la más grave era el corte profundo que le atravesaba todo el pecho, la rubia también lo vendó, con gasas y vendas que Karen compró con su propio dinero, también todos se enteraron que habían perdido el maletín con el dinero. Lo dejaron tirado en el muelle después de conocer a Karen y que Astrid recibiera aquel disparo, se preguntaban quién sería el afortunado que había encontrado todo ese dinero, esperaban que por lo menos fuera buena persona.

Hiccup se encontraba descansando, todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero ya podía caminar si era necesario, se encontraba recostado en aquella cama, donde había estado Astrid anteriormente. Sólo tenía puesto un pantalón, y nada más, debido a que las vendas cubrían caso todo su pecho y torso.

Fishlegs había curado a Snotlout y Tuffnut de sus heridas en los dos días anteriores, ya que no eran tantas ni tan graves como las de Hiccup, pero con él no pudo, por más que lo intentó. Fishlegs explicó que las heridas de Hiccup eran muchas, y algunas algo profundas, y su magia de sanación no estaba tan avanzada, por lo que le era imposible curarlas. Se sabía que la magia de sanación era muy difícil de dominar, muchos magos sanadores pasaban toda su vida intentando dominarla por completo, pero no lo lograban, Fishlegs tampoco se creía capaz de lograrlo, pero aún así podía mejorar. Ninguno de ellos pudo dormir en esos dos días, en parte debido al reducido espacio, que no alcanzaba para todos, y también por el temor de que más Berserkers fuera enviados a la ciudad. El gobierno se mantenía expectante ante esa posibilidad, y los ciudadanos también. Karen les dijo que prepararía su apartamento, para que esa misma noche pudieran irse todos allí, no era muy grande, pero por lo menos lo era más que esa caseta en lo muelles, que era dónde estaban, Karen dijo que podían encontrar la forma de acomodarse, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Para sorpresa de ella, Astrid no estaba enojada, de hecho se disculpó con ella el mismo día de la pelea, en cuanto llegaron con Hiccup para empezar a tratar sus heridas. El castaño también se disculpó, por haber sido un tonto impulsivo y ocasionar ese problema, aún así seguía creyendo que algo bueno podía salir de esa pelea.

En ese momento Hiccup escuchó pasos en el exterior, enseguida vio la puerta abrirse y a cierta rubia entrar por ella, cargando una bandeja de metal con un plato y un vaso sobre ella.

— Te traje el desayuno — dijo Astrid sonriendo.

— Gracias — dijo Hiccup, levantándose de la cama para quedar sentado en ella — ¿tú ya desayunaste? — preguntó.

— Ya, en el departamento de Karen, la acompañé junto con Ruffnut a limpiar y arreglar todo, hoy mismo podemos trasladarnos allí — le informó la rubia.

— Eso está muy bien — dijo Hiccup, tomando el plato con sopa y comenzando a comerla — ¿y los chicos? —.

— Se la han pasado comiendo en casas ajenas, se ganaron cierta fama luego de lo que hicieron, el chisme se esparció más rápido de lo que creí — dijo Astrid riendo un poco.

— Bien, me alegro que no todo haya sido tan malo — dijo Hiccup, quien seguía comiendo.

— Sigo pensando que no debiste iniciar esa pelea —.

— Tal vez fue un error — dijo el castaño — pero eso nos dará una vista de nuestro siguiente destino —.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Astrid dudosa.

— Snotlout me contó que escuchó rumores de que a ese tal Niels lo trasladan mañana — comenzó a explicar Hiccup — mientras, lo han tenido encerrado en la comisaría local, en lo que arreglaban todo para el traslado —.

— ¿Y porqué me dices todo eso? —.

— Estaba pensando que hoy mismo, antes de ir al departamento, pasaré a la comisaría a pedir que me dejen hacerle una visita a ese tipo — declaró Hiccup.

— ¿Qué?, ¿porqué quieres hacer algo así? — lo cuestionó Astrid, alterándose un poco.

— Sólo quiero preguntarle algunas cosas, además no hay peligro, la celda está hecha del material ese que drena la magia, se me olvidó su nombre — dijo Hiccup tranquilamente, a la vez que seguía comiendo — así que por más que lo intente, no podrá salir —.

— Si pero, ¿estás seguro? — la rubia seguía dudando.

— Claro que lo estoy — Hiccup terminó de comer y le dio el plato a Astrid, quien lo puso en la bandeja, luego le pasó el vaso con agua al castaño — ¿podrías acompañarme? — le pidió Hiccup.

— Está bien — dijo ella no muy convencida — pero será rápido ¿cierto? —.

— Por supuesto — dijo Hiccup antes de beber el agua.

(...)

El día transcurrió sin más novedades, y más rápido de lo que se esperaba, durante esa horas Hiccup se quedó solo. Dormía por ratos, y otros ratos sólo se quedaba con los ojos cerrados, sin dormir y pensando. Luego de todo ese tiempo, Astrid nuevamente entró al lugar.

— Todo está listo, podemos ir al departamento de una vez si quieres — le dijo en cuanto llegó junto a él.

— Eso es genial, pero primero haremos lo que te conté en la mañana — le dijo Hiccup — pasame la camisa, por favor — pidió.

Astrid le pasó una camisa que estaba doblada, sobre el escritorio, todos habían bajado un poco de ropa del barco, sólo en caso de emergencia, no quisieron bajar más cosas debido a que no tenían dónde ponerlas. Al comprobar que no eran malas personas ni nada parecido, y luego de su hazaña deteniendo a los criminales, se les permitió dejar el barco en los muelles.

Hiccup se puso la camisa con cuidado, y luego de eso se puso unos zapatos que estaban junto a su cama, al estar completamente vestido, se levantó y se puso de pie.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — le preguntó Astrid.

— No tanto como en días anteriores — dijo Hiccup — ahora vamos, tu eres la que sabe —.

Se dispusieron a salir y tomar rumbo a la comisaría, la rubia había estado recorriendo la ciudad un poco, y había aprendido el lugar en dónde se hallaba la comisaría, así que guió a Hiccup en el camino hacía allá. Les tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar, cuando entraron pidieron permiso para hablar con la persona con la que querían hablar, el permiso no les fue negado, pero les dieron sólo 15 minutos, ni más ni menos. Descendieron al piso inferior, que era el área de las celdas, los policías que custodiaban ese piso los dejaron pasar. No había nadie en las celdas, fueron hasta la del fondo, dónde les dijeron que estaba el prisionero, se acercaron y vieron a la persona que buscaban, la cual levantó la mirada al escucharlos llegar.

— Pero miren que sorpresa — dijo Niels con sarcasmo — ¿vienes por el segundo round? —.

— No, sólo vengo a hacerte unas preguntas — dijo Hiccup simplemente.

Astrid se quedó viendo al hombre en el interior de aquella celda, así que ese era el responsable de las heridas de Hiccup.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga? — dijo Niels, mirándola.

— Tú lo has dicho, es sólo una amiga — respondió el castaño.

— Se ve bien — dijo Niels, viendo como ella le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

— ¿Sabes que más se vería bien?, mi puño en tu cara — dijo enfadada.

— Tranquila Astrid — la calmó Hiccup.

— Así que esta es la tal Astrid, la chica de la hablaron en la pelea — comentó Niels.

— Eso no importa en este momento — dijo Hiccup.

— Bueno, admito que tienes buen gusto, creo que tiene la misma edad que mi jefa — dijo el hombre encarcelado.

— Quiero preguntarte algo — dijo Hiccup ignorando el comentario — ¿quien te envió? —.

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a decirte algo? — dijo Niels — no puedes obligarme, ya estoy tras las rejas, ¿que otra cosa puedes hacerme? —.

— Tienes razón, no puedo obligarte, pero tampoco cambia nada el hecho de que me respondas mis preguntas, no te beneficia ni te perjudica — le dijo Hiccup.

— Tal vez tengas razón, además, no es que puedas detenerlos de todas formas — dijo el hombre — me envió mi jefe, su nombre es Dagur Deranged, y lo apodan "el desquiciado", ya te imaginarás porqué — confesó Niels.

— ¿No habías dicho que tenías una jefa? — preguntó Hiccup con duda.

— Le decimos así porque es la segunda al mando, además de que es la hermana menor del verdadero jefe — explicó — su nombre es Heather, y admito que es muy fuerte, es la segunda más fuerte entre todos nosotros, después del jefe — aclaró.

— ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlos? — preguntó Hiccup, de repente ya no quería estar ahí.

— ¿Porqué?, ¿acaso piensas que puedes contra ellos? — se burló — ni siquiera podrías contra la jefa —.

— No lo sabré si no lo intento — dijo Hiccup serio.

— Ya te lo dije, está a un nivel superior al mío, si no pudiste conmigo, ¿que te hace pensar que podrás con ella o con el jefe? — dijo Niels con burla, realmente creía lo que decía.

— Eso es un asunto mío — aclaró Hiccup — sólo dime dónde esta su base, o donde sea que vivan —.

— Bien, te lo diré, pero sólo por la satisfacción de saber que te patearán el trasero — dijo el hombre — desde nuestros inicios hace años, no tenemos un lugar fijo, viajamos de pueblo en pueblo, destruyendo, saqueando, conquistando — comenzó a contar — hace poco llegamos a un pueblo al noroeste de aquí, llamado Pueblo Plata, el jefe dijo que nos quedaríamos allí un par de meses en lo que conquistábamos otro lugar, así que todavía deben estar allí todos los Berserkers — explicó el hombre.

— Bien, creo que eso es todo — dijo Hiccup, disponiéndose a salir, al igual que Astrid —gracias por tu cooperación —.

— Me gustaría saber de tu derrota, pero en la cárcel no creo que me digan nada — dijo el hombre siguiendo con su burla — buena suerte idiota —.

Hiccup no hizo caso, salió del piso de las celdas al igual que su acompañante, dieron las gracias por permitirles pasar, y luego abandonaron la comisaría.

— Que tipo tan irritante — dijo Astrid mientras caminaba junto a Hiccup, la siguiente parada era el departamento de Karen, la rubia ya se sabía el camino, así que nuevamente guió a Hiccup.

— Tienes razón, pero por lo menos me dijo lo que quería saber —.

— ¿Porqué querías saber todo eso? — le preguntó.

— Aún no pienso bien lo que deberíamos hacer, pero en cuanto tome una decisión se las contaré para ver que opinan ustedes — le dijo Hiccup.

Mientras seguían caminando, se encontraron con Snotlout, Tuffnut y Gustav, quienes también se dirigían al departamento.

— Recién estábamos pensando en ir a ver al señor Hiccup — dijo Gustav en cuanto estuvieron a la par.

— No te preocupes, ya puedo caminar sin problemas — le dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? — les preguntó Astrid.

— Nos invitaron a comer en la casa de una familia — respondió Tuffnut — la gente nos ha tratado bien después de lo que hicimos, y creo que la joven de esa familia quería algo con Snotlout — dijo soltando una risa.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿porqué no le hiciste caso? — le preguntó la rubia a Snotlout, también riendo.

— No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, a diferencia de ustedes, yo si soy centrado en mis objetivos — dijo Snotlout seriamente.

— No me vengas con eso señor centrado, debe otra razón — le dijo Hiccup, con el objetivo de molestar — a mi no me engañas, te pusiste nervioso —.

— ¿Eso crees idiota?, no eres el más indicado para decir eso — se defendió él.

Los demás sólo reían mientras Hiccup y Snotlout discutían, y así entre risas, caminaron por la calles de la ciudad rumbo al departamento.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, vieron que Fishlegs ya estaba junto con Karen y Ruffnut, todo estaba listo, y todos estaban reunidos.

— Qué bueno que llegaron — dijo Karen a manera de saludo — les había dicho que mi departamento no es muy grande, pero podemos acomodarnos, algunos pueden dormir en el dormitorio, otros en los sofás de aquí de la sala, y otros en el cuarto de huéspedes, aunque sea tendiendo cobijas en el suelo — explicó — perdonen que no pueda ofrecerles algo mejor — dijo sinceramente.

— No te preocupes, no esperábamos tener grandes comodidades en este viaje — le dijo Hiccup.

— Yo sí lo esperaba, pero esto bastará — dijo Snotlout con sarcasmo.

Por el resto del día, se dispusieron a organizarse para ver en dónde dormiría cada quién, conversaron, rieron y cenaron juntos, nadie sabía cuánto tiempo estarían allí.

 _ **Dos semanas después...**_

El tiempo había seguido su curso sin mayor problemas, Hiccup y compañía habían aprovechado el tiempo para relajarse y dejar de pensar un poco en su objetivo final. En ese día, todos habían salido a hacer alguna actividad; Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Gustav habían ido al parque central, decían que era un lugar muy bonito, y perfecto para pasar un buen rato conviviendo con la naturaleza. Snotlout había acompañado a Astrid a comprar algo de comer, mientras que Fishlegs había ido a la biblioteca, siempre le había gustado leer y la biblioteca de ese lugar era fascinante. Un día se atrevió a pedirle a Karen su credencial de la biblioteca, que le había visto en otra ocasión, y ella accedió a prestársela sin problemas, por lo que Fishlegs podía pedir libros prestados para leerlos fuera de la biblioteca. Hiccup era el único que se quedaba siempre en el departamento, acostado en el sofá cual perezoso, pero en realidad no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada. Solamente accedía a estar descansando porque quería recuperarse totalmente lo más rápido posible, y descansar era su única opción, aunque podía aprovechar ese tiempo para pensar en qué hacer.

Karen fue la primera en llegar al departamento, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, era la hora en la que terminaba su turno. En cuánto entró se topó, como todos los días, con Hiccup recostado en el sofá de la sala.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó Karen, en cuanto entró, tal como lo venía haciendo desde hace dos semanas.

— Mejor, voy mejorando día tras día, ya puedo moverme sin que me duela — dijo Hiccup.

— Eso está muy bien — dijo Karen alegre — ¿y los demás? —.

— Todavía no regresan — le dijo Hiccup.

— Supongo que me da tiempo de bañarme — dijo Karen pensando.

— Tendrás que apurarte, no han de tardar mucho en llegar — le recomendó Hiccup.

— Tienes razón, enseguida vuelvo — dijo, retirándose y dejando a Hiccup solo en la sala.

Otros minutos pasaron y volvió a escuchar voces y ruidos de pisadas aproximándose a la puerta, ésta se abrió y dejó entrar a Snotlout junto con Astrid, quienes cargaban unas cuantas bolsas.

— Oh diablos, ir de compras con una mujer es desesperante — dijo el pelinegro en cuanto se acercó para dejar las bolsas en la mesa de centro de la sala.

— Hubiera ido yo, si no tuviera que descansar — dijo Hiccup.

— Descuida Hiccup, compré algo que te animará — dijo Astrid, entre las manos traía un recipiente con forma redonda — es pastel de cereza, tienes que probarlo, es una verdadera delicia — le dijo feliz.

— No he comido muchos en mi vida, así que no sé mucho de pasteles — confesó Hiccup.

— Yo tampoco, pero probé varios y este fue el que más me encantó — le dijo la rubia — y estoy seguro que a ti también —.

— Yo iré al baño, sigan hablando de pasteles — dijo Snotlout empezando a caminar hacía allá.

— No puedes, Karen se está bañando — le dijo Hiccup.

— No puede ser, esto de vivir todos juntos no es tan bueno como creí — dijo Snotlout.

— Por lo menos tenemos dónde dormir — dijo Astrid, viendo el lado bueno.

— Eso es cierto — el castaño estuvo de acuerdo.

Y así pasó otro rato, dónde los gemelos junto con Gustav también llegaron al departamento, justo cuando Karen salía del baño.

— Hola a todos — saludó Tuffnut alegremente.

— ¿Qué tal les fue? — preguntó Karen.

— Estuvo genial — dijo Gustav emocionado — el parque es muy grande, lleno de pasto y áreas verdes dónde puedes correr todo lo que quieras, tiene un pequeño riachuelo que atraviesa casi todo el parque, estuvimos en la orilla y los gemelos manipularon el agua y la hicieron tomar fantásticas formas, fue increíble — dijo con gran emoción, como un niño emocionado por ir al parque de atracciones.

— Me alegra que se hayan divertido — dijo Astrid.

— ¿Ya estamos todos? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Sólo falta Fishlegs — respondió Hiccup — debe estar en la biblioteca otra vez —.

— Bien, mientras preparemos la cena — dijo Karen.

— Claro, yo te ayudo — dijo Ruffnut.

— Yo también ayudo — dijo levantándose del sofá.

— No, tú te quedas allí — le dijo Astrid impidiéndole que siguiera.

— Pero ya me cansé de estar acostado, quiero hacer algo — dijo Hiccup.

— Primero tienes que acabar de recuperarte, luego ya podrás hacer lo que quieras — le dijo Astrid.

— Está bien — dijo Hiccup resignado.

Durante los minutos siguientes, las chicas se dedicaron a hacer la cena, mientras que Hiccup descansaba, Tuffnut y Gustav veían la televisión, les parecía interesante y hasta gracioso lo que pasaba allí. Snotlout salió del baño y también se unió a sus compañeros viendo televisión, hasta que finalmente, el único que faltaba llegó y abrió la puerta, ingresando por ésta.

— Perdonen la tardanza — dijo Fishlegs.

— Vaya, el ratón de biblioteca ha vuelto — dijo Snotlout a manera de saludo.

— El hecho de que me guste leer no significa que sea un ratón — se defendió Fishlegs.

— Lo que digas genio — dijo Snotlout concentrándose de nuevo en ver la pantalla.

Fishlegs los ignoró y fue a hablar con las chicas, que ya casi tenían todo listo, el chico dejó en un pequeño mueble de la sala algunos libros que trajo de la biblioteca.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, todos se reunieron en la mesa para consumir la comida, contando todo lo que hicieron durante el día, excepto Hiccup, que se la pasaba encerrado.

Después de la cena, todos se reunieron en la sala, en torno a la televisión, veían una película dónde una princesa de un reino lejano era secuestrada por un extraño joven no humano, que la llevó a su cueva subterránea y le reveló que existía una raza que se hacia llamar a si misma como "dragonianos", les parecía algo demasiado dramático.

— ¿Esto es lo que la gente normal hace? — preguntó Ruffnut, mientras todos veían la pantalla.

— No es cómo que nosotros seamos fenómenos — dijo Hiccup — creo que la magia es muy común en la vida diaria — dijo.

— No me refiero a eso, hablo de los que llevan una vida normal, sin peleas ni viajes y esas cosas — aclaró.

— Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer, además de ver la televisión — opinó Karen — por ejemplo leer, miren el ejemplo de Fishlegs — les dijo.

— ¿Qué es lo que lees con tanta atención gordo? — le habló Snotlout.

— Traje un montón de libros sobre magia de la biblioteca — respondió él.

— ¿Libros sobre magia? — preguntó Astrid interesada.

— Sí, pienso que si vamos a seguir viajando debemos saber más sobre la magia, en especial la de nosotros — explicó el chico.

— Concuerdo contigo — comentó Hiccup — siempre es mejor conocer más —.

— Por ejemplo, este libro — Fishlegs levantó y enseñó la portada de un libro, se veía viejo y maltratado, y podía leerse el título "¿cómo explicar la magia?" en él — hablá acerca de la magia en general, es un libro muy grande y no creo leerlo todo, pero hay algunas partes que me parecen importantes — explicó Fishlegs abiertamente.

— Eso suena bien, ¿entonces explica la magia? — preguntó Astrid.

— Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber de dónde vino — opinó Ruffnut.

— Bueno, hay un fragmento que podría explicar eso — dijo Fishlegs — se los leeré — dijo, nadie se opuso, así que comenzó.

"El origen de la magia no se tiene del todo claro, muchas teorías se han alzado acerca del tema, y antiguas civilizaciones crearon sus propios mitos. Algunas creían en que Dios había creado la magia y se la había dado a los hombres, como una especie de don o bendición. Otros decían que la magia provenía de otros mundos, y que seres extraterrestres la habían traído al nuestro. Incluso han habido teorías y mitos absurdos, como la idea de que unos científicos habían creado la magia en un laboratorio y ésta se había escapado, expandiéndose en la humanidad. Pero la magia existe desde el inicio de la humanidad, se tienen registros de civilizaciones antiguas que ya la usaban, aún así, su origen sigue siendo un completo misterio, y probablemente lo será para siempre. Pudo haberse tratado de Dios, de aliens o de algún otro origen, pero lo cierto es que la magia existe, y ha formado parte de la vida de las personas por cientos de años."

— Esa basura no nos explica de dónde diablos salió la magia — dijo Snotlout una vez que el chico regordete terminó de leer.

— ¿No pusiste atención?, allí dice que siempre va a ser un misterio, uno de los misterios de la humanidad — le dijo Astrid.

— Sí, algo así — opinó Karen.

— Vaya, es interesante pensar en cómo habrá surgido la magia — dijo Hiccup.

— Ojalá yo pudiera usar magia — opinó Gustav.

— No la necesitas, mirame a mí, je podido salir adelante sin ella — le dijo Snotlout.

— ¿Eso es todo? — dijo Ruffnut, refiriéndose al libro de Fishlegs.

— Bueno, ya les dije que el libro es muy largo, no creo que quieran oírlo todo, pero hay una parte que si se me hace interesante — dijo Fishlegs, pasando las páginas rápido, buscando algo — aquí está, la clasificación de los magos — dijo Fishlegs, preparándose para leer.

"Las personas que poseen magia en sus cuerpos, y que son capaces de controlarla, son llamados magos, los magos están clasificados de la siguiente manera:

I. Magos sanadores: Estos magos son la clase más débil de magos, pero eso no quiere decir que sean inútiles, estos magos podrían ser quizá los más importantes, y esto se debe a que pueden usar la magia de sanación. Existen varios tipos de magia de sanación, pero todas consisten en lo mismo, curar un cuerpo dañado. La magia de sanación sólo funciona en humanos, no en animales ni objetos.

II. Magos elementales: Estos magos usan magia elemental, la cual es una magia relacionada con algún elemento de la naturaleza, como el aire, fuego, etc. Los magos elementales suelen ser débiles al inicio, y les suele tomar mucho tiempo liberar su magia, o incluso descubrir que la tienen. Sin embargo, si practican y entrenan su magia, pueden obtener total control de ésta, volviéndose extremadamente fuertes, pero obtener ese total control es demasiado difícil.

III. Magos Oscuros: Estos magos son siempre magos elementales, la diferencia es que estos usan su magia únicamente para hacer el mal o aprovecharse de los demás, por eso se ganan su propia clasificación. Aún así, se han dado casos de magos oscuros que renuncian a su vida criminal, dejando de serlo y convirtiéndose simplemente en magos elementales.

IV. Magos prohibidos: Estos magos llevan ese nombre debido a que son usuarios de alguna magia prohibida (si aún no sabe lo que es magia prohibida, vaya a la página 115 dónde se muestra la clasificación de las magias), suelen ser los magos más peligrosos de todos, no sólo por usar alguna magia prohibida, si no porque son capaces de usar dos magias, cosa que el resto de magos nunca podrá hacer. No se sabe cual es la causa de que estos magos tengan dos tipos de magias en su cuerpo, pero la mayoría suele usar esta habilidad para su propio beneficio, aunque hay excepciones, claro está".

— Espera espera, ¿magos prohibidos? — dijo Astrid sorprendida.

— Se suponía que sólo existían tres tipos de magos ¿no? — dijo Hiccup, igual de sorprendido.

— Yo también creía eso, nunca en mi vida había leído que existieran cuatro tipos de magos, pero es verdad — dijo Fishlegs.

— No me lo creo, ¿qué clase de gente hay allá afuera? — comentó Snotlout.

— Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado — dijo a su vez Tuffnut.

— ¿Y que se supone que es la magia prohibida? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Aquí dice que en la página 115 lo explica — les dijo Fishlegs — ¿quieren que lo lea? —.

— Por supuesto, no vamos a quedarnos con la duda ¿cierto? — dijo Karen, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya ni siquiera le ponian atención a la televisión.

"La magia sólo se puede encontrar dentro del cuerpo de los magos, y son estos los únicos que pueden usarla. Aunque existe una excepción, y es que aveces la magia se puede transferir a objetos, que están hechos con materiales que canalizan la magia, estos son llamados objetos mágicos. De igual forma, la magia se clasifica de la siguiente manera:

I. Magia de sanación: esta magia tiene una única utilidad, sanar cuerpos dañados. Existen varios tipos de esta magia, como magia de sanación de heridas profundas, magia de sanación de heridas internas, magia de sanación de enfermedades, etc. Sin embargo, ningún tipo de magia de sanación puede sanar enfermedades terminales o extremidades amputadas, sin importar lo que sea y sin excepción, además de que tampoco funciona en ningún animal ni en objetos, y no puede ser canalizada a través de objetos mágicos.

II. Magia elemental: esta magia esta ligada a los elementos de la naturaleza, y es superior a la magia de sanación, debido a que está enfocada en el ataque y la defensa. Los usuarios de esta magia normalmente necesitan de mucho entrenamiento y práctica para dominarla por completo, y muchos nunca lo logran. La magia elemental si puede ser canalizada a objetos mágicos, como espadas, hachas, picos, o incluso armas de fuego u objetos pequeños, como relojes o pulseras. Una curiosidad es que todas las magias elementales tienen la terminación "control" dependiendo del tipo de magia que sea. Por ejemplo, la magia elemental de fuego se llama "Fire Control", la de agua se llama "Water Control", y así con todas.

III. Magia prohibida: esta magia es demasiado superior a la magia elemental, la diferencia es que la magia prohibida no controla ningún elemento de la naturaleza, si no que tiene otro tipo de funciones. La magia prohibida tiene ese nombre, debido a que su poder de destrucción puede ser muy alto, y que puede ser usada para lastimar seriamente a un grupo de personas, incluso uno muy grande. Por esta razón, los gobiernos de todo el mundo prohibieron su uso, y todo el que la use será arrestado y recibirá una sanción. Además, a esto se le agrega que los usuarios de esta magia, llamados magos prohibidos, son capaces de usar dos magias diferentes, normalmente usan una prohibida y una elemental, pero ha habido casos en donde las dos magias que usan son prohibidas.

IV. All power: esta magia está aparte porque no cumple ninguna de las características de los otros tipos. La información que se tiene de ella es casi nula, lo poco que se sabe es que casi nadie la posee, de hecho sólo se tiene registro de una sola persona en toda la historia que la ha poseído, su nombre era Camicazi Hofferson, y fue la princesa del reino Lullaby hace más de 50 años, ella murió dos años antes de que este reino desapareciera. No se sabe muy bien en que consiste, pero al ser tan escasa, no se ganó la clasificación de magia prohibida, tampoco se sabe si es una magia elemental o de sanación. Algunos investigadores teorizan que podría tratarse de la primera magia existente, la magia que dio origen a todas las demás, pero no hay forma de confirmar o desmentir esto".

— Vaya, demasiada información — dijo Hiccup.

— La magia es sorprendente — dijo Gustav con admiración.

— Pero también es peligrosa — comentó Ruffnut — por cierto, ¿el all power no es la magia que usa Astrid? —.

— Se supone, pero no estoy muy segura — dijo Astrid.

— Dijiste que podías crear cualquier cosa que te imaginaras ¿no? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Si, pero lo único que he podido hacer es una simple hacha, no creo que sea eso — refutó Astrid.

— ¿Entonces que otra magia sería? — dijo Snotlout.

— No lo se, podría ser, otra cosa — Astrid no sabía que decir.

— Ya fue suficiente — dijo Hiccup levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado — ya habrá tiempo para hablar de la magia de Astrid, ahora quiero hablarles de algo, y que me den sus opciones — explicó.

— Habla de una vez — le dijo Snotlout.

— A sido muy interesante todo lo que hemos aprendido en este momento, y eso me ha hecho pensar mejor las cosas — comenzó a explicar Hiccup — por lo tanto, ahora sabemos que podemos toparnos con gente muy peligrosa en nuestro viaje, así que si queremos seguir adelante con esto debemos permanecer unidos, si estamos juntos somos más fuertes, eso lo descubrí en la pelea de hace dos semanas — Hiccup se pausó y dio un sonoro suspiro — por eso he decidido, que viajaremos a Pueblo Plata, y derrotaremos a los Berserkers — informó.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante las declaraciones de Hiccup, y las opiniones no se hicieron esperar. Ahora que sabían más sobre los tipos de magias y los tipos de magos que había en el mundo, deberían estar más preparados, pero ¿realmente lo estaban?. ¿Era la decisión de Hiccup lo correcto?, ¿el paso que debían dar para seguir con la aventura y cumplir su objetivo?, eso lo descubrirían mas pronto de lo esperado.

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 14: "La llegada a Pueblo Plata".**_

 **Hasta aquí lo dejaré por hoy, gracias a todos los comentan y votan, y a los que leen de manera anónima. En este capítulo me enfoqué en explicar lo que es la magia y como funciona en esta historia creada por mi, con el fin de cerrar todo lo referente a ese tema, aunque aun quedan cabos sueltos por atar, lo cual será en los próximos capítulos, sin mas que decir me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	15. Capítulo 14: La llegada a Pueblo Plata

**Hola a todos y todas, aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, espero que les esté gustando y sin más que decir por el momento los dejó con el capítulo.**

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Capítulo 14: "La llegada a Pueblo Plata"._  
 _._  
 _._

La sorpresa, la confusión y las dudas no se hicieron esperar después de la declaración de Hiccup, todos tenían sus puntos de vista y sus opiniones que dar.

— ¿Estás demente? — le dijo Snotlout, quien fue el primero en oponerse — pareciera que de verdad quieres morir —.

— No es eso, es sólo que estuve pensando... — Hiccup empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

— No quieres morir tú, ¿pero si quieres que muramos nosotros? — dijo Ruffnut, interrumpiendo al castaño.

— ¿De que están hablando?, nadie va a morir — se defendió Hiccup.

— Tranquilos — Astrid actuó de mediadora — mejor dejemos que se explique bien — dijo.

— Gracias — Hiccup agradeció la intervención — nadie está hablando de morir, la razón por la que quiero ir hasta allá es para detener a esa gente — explicó — verán, hace dos semanas, unos días después de la pelea, fui a ver a ese tal Niels, lo tenían encerrado en la comisaría local mientras preparaban todo para trasladarlo — Hiccup hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar — me dijo el lugar dónde los Berserkers se refugian, me dijo el nombre de su jefe, y creo que tarde o temprano se desesperarán por que esos dos no volvieron, y puede que decidan atacar la ciudad — explicó Hiccup.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? — exclamó Snotlout.

— Que sabemos lo que puede pasar, mientras que el resto de la gente no lo sabe, no estaré tranquilo sabiendo que pude evitar un ataque — le respondió Hiccup.

— Entonces sólo quieres hacer eso para calmar tu consciencia — le reclamó Ruffnut.

— No, no es así — explicó el castaño nuevamente — lo que quiero es que estemos juntos, podemos ganarles si permanecemos unidos — dijo.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dicen los libros? — reclamó Snotlout de nuevo — podría tratarse de gente muy peligrosa, no sabemos de que son capaces —.

— Por eso estoy pensando en un As bajo la manga — dijo Hiccup pensativo — pero necesitaré su ayuda —.

— ¿Un As bajo la manga? — preguntó Fishlegs interesado en esa frase dicha por el castaño.

— Gustav me contó hace unos días que escuchó a algunas personas en la ciudad hablar sobre algo — comenzó a contar Hiccup — que a partir del día que ocurrió la pelea contra esos Berserkers, han habido avistamientos de una criatura volando en el cielo — todos se confundieron aún más después de que el castaño dijo eso — no todos lo han visto, pero dicen que se trataba de algo grande, de color negro y con alas, nadie sabe que podría ser — dijo.

— ¿De que se supone que estás hablando? — dijo Snotlout, creyendo que Hiccup se estaba volviendo loco o algo así.

— De que tengo una suposición de lo que podría ser esa cosa — dijo Hiccup tranquilamente — Gustav y yo también vimos algo similar cuando estuvimos viajando en el barco un mes hasta llegar aquí — explicó — creo que se trata del dragón que nos ayudó en aquella ocasión contra los marginados —.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! — exclamó Ruffnut.

— Eso no puede ser Hiccup — esta vez habló Tuffnut.

— Yo también lo ví — dijo Gustav de repente — así que creo en lo que dice el señor Hiccup —.

— Creo que el dragón nos ha estado siguiendo desde aquella ocasión en la que Astrid y yo lo dejamos ir — dijo Hiccup — y pensándolo bien, tiene sentido, el es un animal salvaje después de todo, es obvio que no se iba a dejar querer así como así, fue maltratado por esa gente, pero tal vez se dio cuenta que nosotros éramos diferentes, por eso pudo haber decidido seguirnos, pero a su manera —.

— No creo que un dragón sea tan listo — opinó Snotlout — son puras patrañas lo que estás hablando —.

— No lo son, estoy casi seguro, mi instinto me lo dice — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Cuál instinto?, son tonterías — atacó el pelinegro nuevamente.

— No lo son, ¿Astrid tú me crees verdad? — por alguna razón, el castaño deseaba saber la opinión de ella.

— Yo...no lo sé Hiccup — la rubia también dudaba de lo dicho por el castaño — si ese supuesto dragón nos estuviera siguiendo, ¿eso de que nos sirve? — cuestionó ella.

— Ese es mi As bajo la manga — declaró — pienso que si lo atraemos y lo tratamos bien, podría ayudarnos contra los Berserkers, y entonces podríamos ganar — explicó Hiccup.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo todo lo que el castaño había propuesto y en sí estaría loco o no.

— Sería increíble ver un dragón, nunca he visto uno — dijo Gustav emocionado.

— Sé que dije todo ese discurso de seguir con la aventura, estar juntos y bla bla bla — dijo Snotlout — pero no pienso ayudarte en tu afán de suicidarte — declaró — si vas a seguir adelante con todo este asunto, tendré que separarme y regresar a casa — amenazó.

— Ya se los dije, todo estará bien, yo sé que no será fácil, tendremos que pelear y puede que salgamos muy heridos, pero hicimos este viaje en busca de aventuras,¿cierto? — dijo Hiccup — si el dragón pudo ayudarnos a vencer al temible Alvin, apuesto a que también puede contra el jefe de los Berserkers — opinó — miren, les prometo que si no conseguimos domar al dragón, me retractaré de todo esto y nos iremos a otro lado — dijo como último recurso para convencerlos.

Astrid se quedó pensando muy bien, y al final decidió apoyar a Hiccup por una simple razón, él fue la primera persona que creyó en ella, que creyó su historia. Él le prometió que haría lo que fuera necesario para descubrir la verdad detrás de su pérdida de memoria, así que lo menos que podía hacer ella era apoyarlo de la misma forma.

— Está bien — dijo Astrid — te acompañaré —.

— Yo también — dijo Gustav.

— Y yo — fue Tuffnut el que habló.

— ¿Qué? — Ruffnut se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su hermano — ¡no hablarás enserio! —.

— Piensalo hermana, esta es nuestra oportunidad de librarnos de ellos — le dijo el rubio — tarde o temprano vendrán por nosotros debido a que nos escapamos, así que es mejor atacarlos por sorpresa y derrotarlos de una buena vez — explicó — iré con Hiccup —.

— Torpe — dijo Ruffnut mientras pensaba en lo dicho por su hermano — de acuerdo, yo también iré — dijo.

— Gracias chicos — agradeció Hiccup.

— Yo todavía quiero cumplir mi objetivo — comentó Fishlegs — y si eso implica seguir a Hiccup, entonces lo haré — dijo decidido, el objetivo de Fishlegs era cumplir su sueño de encontrar el libro de las curaciones, ese antiguo libro escrito por los mejores magos sanadores que alguna vez existieron, y que se perdió en la guerra de hace mas de 50 años.

— Esto debe ser una broma, no pueden seguir adelante con esto — dijo Snotlout al ver que todos apoyaron a Hiccup.

— Puedes irte si eso es lo que quieres — le dijo Hiccup tranquilamente.

— Hasta mañana — Snotlout no quería seguir discutiendo, así que se fue a la habitación a buscar unas cobijas para después regresar a la sala a dormir.

— Ojalá no nos deje — dijo Astrid.

— Eso espero — concordó Hiccup.

— ¿Entonces cuando se van? — preguntó Karen, ella no había hablado en todo ese rato debido a que no sabía de que estaba hablando Hiccup, decidió no meterse ni preguntar nada, ella ya tenía una vida y dejaría que Hiccup y sus compañeros siguieran la suya.

— Mañana, entre más rápido hagamos esto, es mejor — dijo Hiccup sin dudar ni un segundo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — preguntó Ruffnut aún con duda.

— Por supuesto, además, le preguntaremos al jefe si sabe algo sobre Astrid, después de haber conquistado tantos lugares, puede que sepan algo ¿no? — dijo Hiccup.

— Puede que sí — dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa al castaño, en el fondo le alegraba que la tomara en cuenta.

Y así, luego de esa discusión, Hiccup explicó los últimos detalles de su plan, un plan que esperaba saliera tan bien como el lo planteaba.

(...)

Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían, Astrid volvió a tener sueños extraños, se despertó súbitamente y muy agitada. Dormía entre Ruffnut y Tuffnut, pero estos ni siquiera se inmutaron ante el movimiento, siguieron soñando con sabrá Dios que cosa. Se levantó despacio, cuidando de no hacer tanto ruido, y caminó hasta el baño.  
Ella dormía en la habitación de Karen, la pelinegra dormía en su cama, mientras que la rubia dormía en el suelo junto con los gemelos. Al salir al pasillo, podía verse la entrada al baño a la derecha, más adelante estaba la sala, con sus respectivos sofás, Hiccup, Snotlout y Gustav dormían en ellos, mientras que a Fishlegs le tocó dormir en el suelo de la sala. Desde la entrada al baño podía escuchar sus ronquidos, y agradecía infinitamente que no le hubiera tocado dormir con ellos. Abrió la puerta y entró al baño, encendió la luz y se miró al espejo, sobre el lavabo. Se agachó un poco sobre el lavabo abriendo la llave del agua para echarse el líquido vital en la cara, luego de remojarse se volvió a mirar al espejo, y habló con su reflejo.

— ¿Que serán esos extraños sueños que tengo? — se dijo a si misma — al principio pensé que eran una simple casualidad, pero ahora los tengo todas las noches — dijo pensativa.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero tenía esos sueños todas las noches, al principio, desde que recuerda, sólo tenía esos sueños de vez en cuando. Pero ahora los tenía todas las noches sin falta, y esos sueños realmente la atormentaban, no porque fueran malos o espantosos, no eran pesadillas, si no porque la preocupaba enormemente no saber que significaban. Podría pasarse horas intentando descifrar el significado de esos sueños, pero sabía que no lo lograría. Los sueños eran casi lo mismo, veía siluetas de personas, y escuchaba la voz de un hombre que siempre le decía lo mismo.  
"Tienes que destruirlo", decía la voz. "Es tu deber", volvía a decir. " Pero, ¿están seguros que esto funcionará?", decía otra voz, esta vez femenina, que Astrid juraba que era la suya.  
¿Qué significaban esas voces?, ¿qué era exactamente lo que debía destruir?, esas eran preguntas que literalmente no la dejaban dormir por las noches. Terminó de pensar y decidió irse a acostar, apagó la luz del baño, salió de éste y regresó a la habitación, para seguir durmiendo. Sólo esperaba y deseaba no volver a tener ese sueño en lo que restaba de la noche.

(...)

El amanecer finalmente llegó, y con el inició el pequeño viaje hacía el próximo destino. En cuando se levantaron, cada uno se puso a preparar todo para partir, tal como Hiccup les había dicho. Ruffnut y Astrid fueron a comprar comida para el camino, Tuffnut y Gustav acompañaron a Karen a pedir permiso para faltar a su trabajo ese día, Fishlegs se fue a dejar a la biblioteca los libros que pidió prestados, mientras que Snotlout se quedó acostado, seguía molesto por la decisión que todos tomaron.  
Hiccup también estaba en el departamento, sus compañeros no lo dejaron hacer nada, a pesar de que él insistió mucho en que ya se había recuperado. Estaba en otro sofá cerca de Snotlout, pero no se dirigieron la palabra, en algún momento el pelinegro se levantó y se fue al baño, dejando al castaño solo. En ese momento llegó Astrid al departamento, sola y con la comida que había ido a comprar.

— ¿Dónde está Ruffnut? — le preguntó Hiccup en cuanto la vio entrar.

— Se fue con su hermano, dijo que en un momento volvían — le respondió.

— Está bien, pronto estaremos listo — dijo Hiccup.

— ¿Ya te quitaste las vendas? — le preguntó la rubia.

— No, no encontré por donde, no soy muy bueno en esto de las curaciones — dijo Hiccup tranquilamente.

— Te ayudaré — Astrid se acercó a Hiccup — quitate la camisa — le dijo.

— ¿Qué? — ese comentario lo tomó desprevenido.

— Que te quites la camisa, no puedo quitarte las vendas si tienes ropa encima — dijo Astrid como si nada.

— P-p-pero...yo — Hiccup de repente se puso nervioso.

— ¿Qué esperas?, no tenemos todo el día ¿o si? — Astrid comenzaba a desesperarse debido al que el castaño no hacía nada.

— Bien, bien — Hiccup se quitó la camisa lo más rápido que pudo, dejando ver el complejo vendaje que cubría casi todo su torso y pecho.  
Astrid se acercó y comenzó a retirar el vendaje.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a poner y quitar vendajes?, ¿no se supone que tienes amnesia? — preguntó Hiccup, más para distraerse del nerviosismo que por otra cosa.

— Aprendí varias cosas en el pueblo en el que estuve hace siete meses, antes de conocerte — le dijo Astrid.

— ¿No eran seis meses? — preguntó confuso.

— Esos eran cuando te conocí, y a los demás, pero ahora hay que sumarle el mes que estuvimos navegando y las semanas que llevamos aquí — le explicó ella — lo cual suma siete meses, casi ocho —.

— Tienes razón, se me había olvidado — declaró Hiccup — Aunque es muy raro que hayas despertado en un cuarto vacío en medio de la nada — le dijo Hiccup.

— Claro que lo es, no recuerdo quién me puso allí ni porque — dijo Astrid — era un pequeño cuarto de cemento, por fuera estaba cubierto casi por completo por musgo, hiedra y otras plantas, además de estar rodeado por un grande y denso bosque —.

— Que extraño, no le encuentro explicación — se sinceró Hiccup.

— Y no tengo recuerdos de mi vida antes de eso, mis recuerdos empiezan de ese día que desperté en ese cuarto, en adelante — declaró la rubia.

— No importa, descubriremos la verdad detrás de todo eso, ya te lo prometí ¿cierto? — dijo Hiccup alegre.

— Por supuesto — dijo Astrid levemente — ya terminé — dijo retirando por completo las vendas del cuerpo del castaño.

— G-g-gracias — Hiccup se sentía aún mas avergonzado.

— Te quedó una cicatriz, ¿no te molesta? — le dijo la rubia, viendo el pecho del castaño.

Hiccup tenía una cicatriz atravesándole el pecho, formando casi una diagonal perfecta, resultado del corte profundo que recibió por uno de los ataques de Niels.

— Le pregunté a Fishlegs que si podía curarla, pero me dijo que aún no conocía el hechizo necesario para curar cicatrices — le contó Hiccup — me tendré que quedar así, y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, no me molesta, soy sólo un muchacho escuálido con una cicatriz en el pecho, ¿qué hay de raro en eso? — dijo Hiccup sin darle importancia al asunto, tomando su camisa y volviendo a ponérsela.

— Bueno, creo que esa cicatriz te hace ver más varonil — dijo Astrid sin pensar, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hiccup inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

— Quiero decir...que no se ve mal...bueno no...que tu...y luego — Astrid quiso corregir lo que había dicho, pero no encontró las palabras coherentes para hacerlo — "¿porqué dije eso? — se reprendió mentalmente.

— Creo que...mejor nos vamos afuera — sugirió Hiccup, quien tampoco sabía que decir en ese momento incómodo.

— Si si, creo que sería lo mejor — dijo Astrid, quien se adelantó a salir por la puerta principal.

— Vaya par de idiotas — dijo Snotlout, quien los veía salir en ese momento, había escuchado todo desde el pasillo, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta — bueno, supongo que ya es hora — dijo cuando ellos salieron, aún estaba considerando la idea de acompañarlos.

(...)

Ya en el exterior, Hiccup y Astrid se reunieron con los gemelos que recién venían llegando, junto con Karen y Gustav.

— ¿Qué tal les fue? — preguntó Hiccup a modo de saludo.

— Sí me dieron permiso — dijo Karen — y mi vecino accedió a prestarme su automóvil, justo como se los dije anoche — dijo refiriéndose a lo que hablaron antes de acostarse.

— Eso es genial, ¿entonces nos llevarás? — preguntó Astrid.

— Por supuesto, iré por el automóvil — dijo Karen, dirigiéndose a la casa de enfrente para hablar con el vecino.

— ¿La comida está lista? — le preguntó Hiccup a Astrid.

— Claro, comida que no necesita gran preparación — le dijo.

En ese momento llegó Fishlegs, quién ya había dejado todos los libros que pidió prestados a los largo de esas dos semanas.

— ¿Tanto tiempo para dejar unos libros? — dijo Hiccup, debido a que Fishlegs fue el que más tardó en regresar.

— Lo siento, busqué un mapa dónde se pudiera ver la ubicación exacta de Pueblo Plata — contó el chico — traté de memorizar lo más que pude, por eso tardé — declaró.

— Ya entiendo — dijo Hiccup — eso nos puede ser útil —.

Los gemelos, que habían entrado al departamento, salieron ya listos para partir.

— Llevamos todas nuestras cosas al barco — les dijo Ruffnut — Karen prometió que lo cuidaría y se haría cargo de él en lo que no estamos —.

— Eso es genial — dijo Hiccup.

— Nos dieron permiso para tenerlo allí luego de que se comprobara que sólo somos turistas — aseguró Ruffnut.

Karen llegó con el automóvil del vecino, un auto a cuatro puertas donde se suponía que harían el viaje, lo estacionó frente a su departamento, cerca de dónde Hiccup y compañía estaban. Luego de eso, apagó el motor, descendió del vehículo y se acercó a ellos.

— Todo listo — informó ella.

— Creo que nosotros también — dijo Hiccup.

Gustav salió del departamento, cargando varias bolsas, que contenían la comida que llevarían para ese día.

— Todo en orden, podemos irnos — dijo Gustav alegremente.

Sin embargo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la persona que venía detrás de Gustav, nada más ni nada menos que Snotlout.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo el en cuanto se acercó a ellos — ¿porqué me miran así? —.

— Creí que no vendrías — le dijo Hiccup.

— Yo también creí lo mismo — dijo Snotlout — pero luego lo pensé bien, y me di cuenta que mi vida era una completa basura antes de conocerlos, nunca hice nada que valiera — siguió Hiccup — pero ahora, ustedes quieren salvar a una ciudad de ser invadida por un grupo de locos, creo que eso es más útil que no hacer nada — declaró.

— ¿Deberíamos sentirnos conmovidos? — le dijo Astrid con sarcasmo.

— No claro que no, lo que deben hacer es apurarse para largarnos de una buena vez — dijo Snotlout.

Todos rieron un poco ante lo dicho por Snotlout, y luego de unos cuantos minutos, todos abordaron el coche. Les costó entrar en él, y estaban tan amontonados que cualquiera que los viera seguramente estallaría en risas, parecían una lata de sardinas móvil. Y el espacio se reducía más debido a las armas que tres de ellos llevaban en sus espaldas. La espada de Hiccup, la cual siempre cargaba y las de Snotlout y Tuffnut. Ambos habían conseguido, durante su estancia en la ciudad, una especie de correa, similar a la que tenía la vaina de la espada de Hiccup, que les permitía cargar sus mazos en sus espaldas, similar a la forma en la que Hiccup cargaba su espada, como una especie de guerrero o algo así. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, no ayudaba de mucho debido a que reducía el espacio en el automóvil, pero aún con todo eso siguieron adelante y tomaron rumbo hacía su próximo destino.

(...)

Luego de 30 minutos de viaje, viendo el paisaje silvestre del campo, con el pasto y los árboles, finalmente llegaron a un punto dónde comenzaban dos caminos de tierra, era una especie de entronque. Allí el automóvil se detuvo, y sus tripulantes pudieron bajar.

— No volveré a hacer esto — dijo Snotlout en cuanto pudo salir del vehículo — debí hacerme ido a casa —.

— ¡Ah ya callate!, te la pasaste quejándote todo el camino — le dijo Astrid molesta.

— Tal vez hubiéramos cabido más si no estuvieras tan gorda — atacó Snotlout.

— ¿A quién llamas gorda? — contraatacó la rubia.

— A ti cerda — Snotlout estaba divertido con la situación.

— Ahora sí — Astrid juntó sus manos, iba a crear lo único que sabía crear, un hacha de combate.

— Oigan tranquilos — Hiccup intervino antes de que los dos pelearan — no tenemos tiempo para esto —.

— ¡El empezó! — se defendió Astrid.

— Oh vamos, cualquiera se irritaría con un viaje como ese — dijo Snotlout.

— Yo sé que fue incómodo, pero ya llegamos, además no fue tanto tiempo — dijo Hiccup para restarle importancia al tema.

Snotlout y Astrid no dijeron nada, se quedaron callados y miraron para otro lado, ya todos habían descendido del auto, y contemplaron la escena divertidos, pero había llegado el momento de la despedida.

— Supongo que hasta aquí los dejo — dijo Karen acercándose a Hiccup.

— Creo que sí — Hiccup se acercó y le tendió la mano — te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, nunca lo olvidaré — dijo sinceramente.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — dijo ella apretando la mano de Hiccup.

— Encontraré la forma de ganar dinero y luego regresáremos a la Ciudad de los magos para pagarte todo lo que te debemos — dijo el castaño sinceramente.

— ¿De qué hablas?, no me deben nada — negó ella.

— Claro que sí, gastaste dinero en la comida de todos los días, en las cosas para tratar mis heridas — le respondió Hiccup.

— Esos eran ahorros que tengo desde hace años, vivo sola y no tengo muchos gastos — dijo ella — no me deben nada, de verdad —.

Astrid se acercó y también le dio las gracias, luego sin que ella se lo esperara, le dio un abrazo, los gemelos se acercaron y se unieron al abrazo, luego lo hizo Hiccup, Gustav, Fishlegs y Snotlout fue el último en unirse al abrazo. Pronto Karen se vio completamente rodeada por un montón de brazos, incluso le costaba respirar. Después de unos instantes la soltaron y todos se separaron.

— Van a hacer que los extrañe — dijo ella con sarcasmo.

— Buena suerte — deseó Hiccup — espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día —.

— Yo también lo espero — Karen comenzó a caminar en dirección al vehículo — buena suerte, futuros héroes — dijo ella.

— No pretendemos ser héroes — argumentó Hiccup — tampoco queremos serlo —.

— Lo digo porque se ganaron cierta fama en la ciudad — les dijo ella sonriendo — toda la gente hablaba de ustedes — dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo — Bueno, este es el adiós — se despidió con la mano para abordar el transporte.

Todos se despidieron de igual forma con la mano, viendo como ponía en marcha el automóvil, y poco a poco se alejaba del lugar, volviendo a si ciudad y a su vida.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Snotlout.

— Tenemos que caminar hacía el pueblo — respondió el castaño — sólo que no sé cual camino tomar — dijo viendo los dos caminos frente a ellos.

— Bueno, si mi memoria no me falla, el camino que debemos seguir es este — dijo Fishlegs señalando un camino, él había visto un mapa de la zona después de todo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Astrid.

— Por supuesto, este otro camino lleva a otro lugar llamado Pueblo Azufre — dijo Fishlegs señalando el otro camino.

— Ese es el pueblo en el que estuve cuando desperté — dijo Astrid — ¿entonces está cerca de el pueblo a dónde vamos? — preguntó.

— No, Pueblo Azufre está aproximadamente a sesenta kilómetros de Pueblo Plata, que es a donde vamos — explicó.

— Está algo lejos — opinó la rubia.

— ¿Vamos a tener que caminar tanto? — dijo Tuffnut con pesar.

— No, el camino que vamos a seguir es más corto, Pueblo Azufre está más lejos — dijo Fishlegs — a lo mucho tendremos que caminar cinco kilómetros —.

— Muy bien, entonces no se diga más, andando — dijo Hiccup, motivando a todos a que se pusieran en marcha.

El plan era llegar a la orilla del bosque que rodeaba al pueblo, según lo que Fishlegs había investigado, había un río que cruzaba el bosque, y que pasaba junto al pueblo, tal vez allí podrían tener una mejor vista del lugar en general.

(...)

En el lujoso despacho de cierta mansión, se hallaba un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio, en una silla, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y los pies puestos sobre el escritorio. El momento de silencio del hombre fue interrumpido por la puerta del despacho abriéndose, dejando entrar a cierta pelinegra, con la ropa algo desalineada y un poco despeinada.

— ¿Querías verme? — preguntó ella acercándose al escritorio.

— Por supuesto — el hombre bajó los pies y se enderezó en la silla — ¿porque tardaste tanto? —.

— Vlad me pagó a cambio de algo de algo de compañía femenina, si sabes a lo que me refiero — le dijo ella en tono insinuante.

— Eso explica tu aspecto — dijo el hombre riendo un poco — ahora dime, ¿hay alguna noticia de Niels y Elin? — preguntó.

— Todavía no — respondió Heather — sinceramente creo que no volverán —.

— Yo también lo creo — dijo Dagur — ¿crees que huyeron como los estúpidos gemelos? —.

— No lo creo, ellos eran diferentes — opinó — pienso que probablemente son ciertos los rumores de que en esa ciudad circulan magos muy poderosos, tal vez fueron derrotados —.

— Eso complica mis planes — dijo él pensativo — si para mañana no regresan, enviaré a un equipo más numeroso a investigar la ciudad, así por lo menos alguno puede tener oportunidad de escapar y venir a informarme de todo lo que vio — explicó el hombre.

— Eso suena bien — ella estuvo de acuerdo.

— Tú puedes ir en ese grupo si quieres — ofreció Dagur.

— Prefiero guardar mis fuerzas para cuando vayamos a conquistar la ciudad, será más divertido — declaró ella.

— Primero tengo que pensar una estrategia, pero bueno, después pensáremos en eso — dijo él dejando de lado ese tema — te llamé para hablarte de otra cosa — informó.

— ¿De qué? —.

— Recibí una carta hoy a primera hora, una maldita paloma la trajo y estuvo ruido en mi ventana — contó el hombre con diversión — es del jefe de los cazadores, sigue con la idea de que los berserkers y los cazadores nos unamos y formemos una alianza — siguió diciendo el hombre — dice que vendrá hoy mismo al atardecer, para iniciar los tratos, y que vendrá completamente solo, como una prueba de confianza — terminó de decir.

— Entonces, ¿ahora seremos sus aliados? — preguntó Heather.

— Por supuesto que no — Dagur se levantó de su asiento — no puedo ser aliado de un loco que piensa que los dragones todavía existen —.

— ¿Eso ha dicho? — Heather estaba con duda.

— Así es, dice que piensa que todavía puede haber dragones allá afuera, y que de haberlos, buscará la forma de donarlos y usarlos como como él quiera, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡y luego dicen que nosotros somos los locos! — contó el hombre.

— Tienes razón, no creo que haya dragones — opinó la joven — ¿entonces qué vas a hacer? —.

— Por el momento fingiré que si quiero una alianza, haremos algunos tratos y seremos sus nuevos amigos — dijo él — pero en el fondo planeáramos la forma de destruirlos, no puedo permitir que ellos encuentren el ojo del dragón antes que nosotros —.

— Eso sería una verdadera lástima, obtendrían el poder del "all power" que tanto anhelas — comentó Heather.

— Vamos a destruirlos, y que mejor forma que siendo sus aliados — dijo Dagur — ya que nos hicieron el favor de acabar con los marginados, no tendremos que preocuparnos por esos idiotas, ahora sólo somos dos las organizaciones criminales más poderosas — dijo el hombre sonriendo.

— Me pregunto quién o quiénes habrán acabado con los marginados — comentó ella.

— No lo se, pero ojalá pudiera agradecerles — dijo él con sarcasmo — quiero que te pongas presentable para recibir a la visita, usa la ropa más elegante y sensual que tengas, tal vez él también esté necesitado de algo de compañía femenina, y puedes ofrecérsela como muestra de paz — le dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro

— Si claro, lo que digas — contestó Heather — y ahora si me disculpas, iré al río a bañarme, hace mucho que no lo hago —.

— ¿No puedes usar una de las regaderas de alguna casa? — le dijo Dagur.

— Sí, pero hoy me apetece ir al río — dijo ella simplemente.

— Está bien, sólo no te tardes, hay otras cosas que debemos hablar — le dijo.

— No tardaré — dijo Heather, dejando la conversación hasta allí y saliendo por dónde entró.

Luego de que ella saliera, Dagur también se dispuso a salir, con el fin de arreglar los detalles para la visita de Viggo Grimborn, el jefe de los cazadores, quien llegaría esa misma tarde para iniciar los tratados.

(...)

La caminata continuó durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, se toparon con un frondoso bosque, el supuesto bosque que rodeaba a Pueblo Plata.

— Según lo que leí — comenzó a explicar Fishlegs — este bosque es muy grande, pero no muy denso, así que tendremos una buena vista del cielo — comentó.

— Eso es genial, así podremos ver si el dragón se acerca o anda por aquí — dijo Hiccup.

— Sigo creyendo que es una tontería — le dijo Snotlout — no he visto nada en el cielo desde que llegamos, de hecho no he visto nada fuera de lo normal —.

— No sabremos la verdad hasta que lo intente — comentó Hiccup — vamos a adentrarnos en el bosque — sugirió.

Y así lo hicieron, se adentraron en el bosque, pasando varios árboles, viendo algunas aves e insectos, pero nada fuera de lo usual, llegaron a una zona un poco más despejada y libre de árboles. Allí es en donde pondrían en marcha el plan, a lo lejos podía escucharse una especie de zumbido, que era el ruido producido por el río que Fishlegs dijo que pasaba por ahí.

— Muy bien, vamos a comer por ahora, y luego seguiremos con el plan — les dijo Hiccup.

Eso fue lo siguiente que hicieron, sacaron la comida que habían llevado, además de platos y vasos de plástico desechable, todo lo necesario para comer sin necesidad de grandes preparaciones. Luego de alrededor de media hora, todos fueron terminando de comer, después de todo no necesitaban apurarse, tenían todo el día por delante. Juntaron todo lo que ocuparon en una sola bolsa, con el fin de no dejar la basura regada, y luego llegó la hora de seguir con lo planeado.

— Esto es lo que haremos — comenzó a explicar Hiccup — desconozco lo que los dragones coman, no se si existieron dragones herbívoros o carnívoros, así que por las dudas reuniremos plantas y carne — luego señaló — Astrid, Ruffnut y Tuffnut — ustedes vayan al bosque y traigan todo el pasto que puedan, traigan hojas de árboles, plantas, todo lo que crean que a un animal herbívoro le pueda gustar — ordenó — y Snotlout, Fishlegs y Gustav, ustedes busquen algún animal pequeño en el bosque, como un conejo o lo que sea, luego lo cazan y lo traen aquí — también les ordenó — no sé si sólo la carne de pescado le guste, así que le ofreceremos de otro tipo también — terminó de decir.

— ¿Y tu que harás? — le preguntó Snotlout.

— Yo iré al río a pescar, luego traeré aquí todo lo que atrape — les dijo Hiccup.

— ¿No necesitas una red o algo? — preguntó Astrid esta vez.

— No, puedo hacerlo con las manos, sólo es cosa de tener habilidad y paciencia — les dijo — además no voy a atrapar muchos, será fácil — aseguró.

— De acuerdo, entonces manos a la obra — dijo Astrid, seguía en su idea de apoyar a Hiccup en lo que fuera.

Fue así como los amigos se separaron, y cada quien fue a cumplir la tarea que Hiccup les encargó, esperando que realmente el chico tuviera razón en su teoría.

(...)

Luego de explicar las tareas de cada quien, Hiccup se fue a cumplir con su parte, adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque con el fin de encontrar el río. No sabía la ubicación exacta del mismo, por lo que sólo se guió por el sonido provocado por la corriente de agua fluyendo, así que tuvo que caminar, rodeando árboles, pasando pequeños senderos marcados en la tierra e incluso bajando por una pequeña colina. Pasó por una zona lodosa, y la cruzó cuidando de no ensuciarse tanto, mientras el sonido del río se intensificaba cada vez más. Hasta que llegó el momento, luego de algunos instantes, de que encontró dicho río. Se acercó a la orilla, y pudo ver su reflejo en la cristalina agua, se dispuso a pescar pero notó algo, la corriente fluía muy fuerte en una sola dirección, miró a su izquierda y pudo que había una cascada, por dónde descendía toda el agua del río, esa era la razón de la corriente tan fuerte. Hiccup supo que no podría pescar nada allí, así que tenía dos opciones, bajar hasta dónde caía la cascada, dónde seguramente el agua estaría más calmada, o subir río arriba, en una zona dónde el agua fluyera más lentamente. Optó por la primera opción, ya que tenía la cascada más cerca y le tomaría menos tiempo, así que siguiendo la orilla del río, comenzó a bajar el barranco junto a la cascada, cuidando muy bien donde pisaba. La superficie, aunque muy empinada, también era muy irregular, había piedras salidas por todos lados, lo cual el castaño aprovechó para apoyarse, y así poder descender lentamente sin caerse, ya encontraría la forma de regresar por un camino más fácil. Luego de un rato, finalmente consiguió descender con éxito, y pudo apoyarse sobre la tierra a la orilla del río, pudo ver que la cascada caía con un fuerte sonido, y al final el agua se quedaba estancada formando una especie de laguna, unos metros más allá, el río volvía a tomar forma alargada y continuaba con su trayecto. Fue así como decidió poner manos a la obra, se quitó los zapatos y se arremangó el pantalón, para poder entrar al agua sin problemas, se quitó de la espalda la vaina de su espada, ya que pensó que tal vez le podría estorbar, y dejó todos esos objetos personales sobre una pequeña roca en la orilla. Luego de eso comenzó a entrar al río, observó a su alrededor y vio que cerca de donde caía la cascada había una gran roca, por lo que decidió ver si podía llegar allí. Conforme avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que el agua no estaba tan profunda en esa parte del río, por lo que pudo seguir. El sonido que hacía la cascada al caer era más fuerte, y el castaño finalmente llegó a la roca, donde comprobó felizmente que había peces en esa zona, se quedó quieto, para no asustarlos, y lentamente comenzó a agacharse para poder atrapar uno con sus manos en cuanto llegara el momento. Sin embargo, cuando estaba mas concentrado en la tarea, creyó escuchar una voz delgada y suave.

— Ese idiota de Dagur, ¿cree que soy una prostituta o qué? — le pareció escuchar a Hiccup.

Muy extrañado por lo que creyó escuchar, Hiccup se movió un poco para mirar de una lado a otro, buscando la fuente de dicha voz, el movimiento espantó a los peces que estaba por agarrar, los cuales nadaron en distintas direcciones, unos de ellos rodeó la roca y se fue detrás de ella. Hiccup siguió al pez, dispuesto a atraparlo, y también rodeó la roca, iba agachado y muy concentrado en su presa, tanto, que tardó en notar cierto movimiento cerca de él. Cuando lo notó, alzó la vista y se sorprendió demasiado al ver a una persona frente a él, específicamente a una mujer, de cabello negro, que estaba desnuda y lavaba sus cabellos con el agua del río.

— ¡Por las barbas de mi padre! — Hiccup rápidamente se tapó los ojos y se dio la vuelta — yo...no quería...o demonio, lo siento tanto — Hiccup ni siquiera podía articular palabra debido a la vergüenza — no sabía que había gente por aquí — se excusó.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — extrañamente, la voz de la chica era tranquila y suave, no se notaba molestia o enojo en ella.

— Yo te juro...que ya me voy — dijo Hiccup tartamudeando, intentó caminar pero estaba paralizado debido a la vergüenza.

— Espera, no te vayas — le dijo ella — escucha lo que tengo que decir — dijo relajadamente.

Hiccup estaba demasiado nervioso y apenado, casi podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas, pero era más por la vergüenza que por otra cosa.

— Escuchar mi voz tu debes — comenzó a recitar la chica — porque resistirte no puedes, debes saber que desde ahora, harás mi voluntad a toda hora, lo que yo diga tu harás, porque en mi marioneta te convertirás — terminó de decir, como si recitara una especie de poema.

Conforme la chica decía aquellas extrañas frases, Hiccup comenzó a sentirse algo cansado, sintió mareo y acabó quitándose las manos de los ojos, quiso decir algo pero no pudo, sintió como si se desmayara y de repente cayó en una negrura absoluta, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia. Pero el castaño seguía de pie, con la mirada perdida y fija en la orilla del río.

— Dime tu nombre — ordenó ella a sus espaldas.

— Hiccup — comenzó a decir él, pero con un tono de voz demasiado apagado, serio, como si lo que dijera no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

— Date la vuelta — volvió a ordenar ella, seguía usando una voz suave, pero que dejaba en claro que era una orden.

Hiccup se dio la vuelta de una forma lenta y sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, tenía la mirada fija y perdida como hace unos momentos, eso no cambiaba.

— Ya veo, realmente eres joven — dijo ella — dime tu edad — ordenó.

— 18 años — le dijo él.

— Excelente, es la misma edad que yo tengo — dijo ella con una sonrisa — hace mucho que no convivo con un chico de mi edad, todos los hombres de mi grupo son mayores que yo — contó ella — así que te usaré de juguete un rato, además de que me servirás como excusa para librarme de esa visita que tendrá mi hermano — dijo ella de forma alegre por que ya tenía un plan para librarse de tal visita.  
Sin perder más tiempo, le ordenó a Hiccup que la siguiera, llegó la orilla, fue a dónde escondió su ropa y luego de secarse se la puso, para posteriormente regresar a Pueblo Plata, con su nuevo "juguete" como ella lo había nombrado.

(...)

Cumplir con su encargo no les tomó tanto tiempo como parecía, al grupo de Astrid les fue muy fácil encontrar lo que necesitaban en el bosque. Cortaron algo de pasto, buscaron hojas de distintos árboles, y también las recogieron, principalmente de pinos. Luego regresaron al punto de reunión, ese pequeño lugar despejado en el bosque, libre de cualquier cosa que pudiera bloquear la vista al cielo. Decidieron poner todo en el centro de dicho lugar, luego de unos instantes, vieron que Snotlout y su grupo también llegaron, el pelinegro cargaba con dos conejos los cuales él mismo había cazado. Aprovechó la ocasión para intentar enseñarles la forma correcta de cazar una presa, pero Fishlegs y Gustav no mostraron interés por aprender. Snotlout construyó hábilmente alguna trampas simples, usando ramas y hojas de árboles, demostrando el amplio conocimiento que tenía con respecto a la cacería. Dejó los conejos también en el centro, junto a las hierbas traídas por sus compañeros, y al parecer lo único que restaba era esperar el regreso de su amigo castaño.

— Supongo que ahora hay que esperar el regreso del idiota de Hiccup — dijo Snotlout.

— Y supones bien — le respondió Astrid.

— ¿De verdad nadie cree que lo dijo es una locura? —.

— Bueno, el se veía muy seguro cuando nos explicó su teoría — dijo Ruffnut esta vez — hay que darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —.

Snotlout no pudo debatir contra ese argumento, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue a sentar en la tierra frente a un árbol, recargándose en éste. Los demás se dispusieron también a esperar, algunos parados, otros sentados, se dedicaron al ver pasar el día mientras esperaban el retorno de su amigo.

(...)

El día siguió si curso, pero lejos de que esto fuera una buena señal, era todo lo contrario. Pasó una hora, luego otra más, y el castaño no regresó, por lo que al parecer había llegado el momento de empezar a preocuparse.

— ¿Saben algo? — dijo Snotlout sentado en el mismo lugar que hace unas horas — mi trasero me está doliendo, y eso sólo significa una cosa, que ya pasó mucho — el chico se levantó lentamente del suelo, poniéndose de pie y sintiendo las piernas un poco adormecidas — ¿alguien tiene una idea de dónde puede estar ese idiota? —.

— Tal vez no a podido pescar nada — dijo Tuffnut — y ya saben como es, no volverá hasta que atrape algo —.

— Eso es cierto, llamenlo cómo quieran, necio o persistente, pero es verdad — comentó Ruffnut.

— Entonces, ¿vamos a buscarlo? — preguntó Fishlegs.

— Si vamos podríamos ayudarlo — opinó Gustav.

Astrid era la única que no hablaba, de hecho, le daba la espalda a todos, se quedó observando fijamente el bosque, en la dirección en dónde Hiccup se había ido horas atrás. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y por alguna razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo malo pasado, y si aún no pasaba, pasaría.

— Oye Astrid, ¿te encuentras bien? — le dijo Ruffnut al verla tan ensimismada.

— No — respondió ella despacio — llamenme loca pero...tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto — les dijo — siento como si a Hiccup le pasara algo —.

— ¿De que estás hablando? — dijo Snotlout — ahora resulta que eres vidente y puedes sentir cosas — comentó.

— No es momento para tus chistes — le dijo Ruffnut — esto es serio, es obvio que algo pasó que está retrasando a Hiccup —.

Sin esperar a escuchar lo que sus compañeros decidirían, la rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, primero despacio, y luego cada vez más rápido, los demás no tardaron en notarlo.

— ¡Oye a donde vas! — le gritó Ruffnut.

— Iré a buscarlo — le contestó ella — no se preocupen, esperen aquí — dijo para finalmente correr y adentrarse en el bosque.

— ¿No se han puesto a pensar en algo? — dijo Fishlegs — el pueblo donde están los berserkers queda muy cerca de aquí, es probable que vengan a este bosque a buscar comida, o al río, puede que algunos de ellos encontraran a Hiccup — explicó.

— El gordo tiene razón — dijo rápidamente Snotlout — en caso de que Hiccup estuviera en problemas, Astrid también lo estará si es que andan berserkers por allí — comentó — yo digo que vayamos todos —.

— Tienes razón — Ruffnut también se unió a la iniciativa — ellos pueden con uno o dos, ¿pero podrán contra todos nosotros juntos? —.

— No se diga más, ¡a la acción! — gritó Tuffnut, quien fue el primero en salir corriendo al bosque, como un loco que está huyendo del manicomio.

Eso animó a todos, quienes también corrieron en esa dirección, tal vez Hiccup tenía razón en una cosa, si estaban juntos eran mucho más fuertes.

(...)

Luego de correr todos juntos, no tardaron mucho en alcanzar a Astrid, juntos recorrieron el bosque, y aplicaron el mismo método de Hiccup, guiarse por el sonido para llegar al río. No siguieron exactamente el mismo camino que siguió el castaño, pero sí uno parecido, hasta que finalmente, a su manera, lograron llegar a la orilla de dicho río. Era río arriba de dónde había estado Hiccup anteriormente, antes de bajar a la cascada.

— No veo rastro de él por ningún lado — dijo Ruffnut.

— ¡Hiccup! — gritó Fishlegs.

Luego se le unió Gustav, luego los gemelos, y así uno a uno se pusieron a gritar el nombre de su amigo, pero no consiguieron ningún resultado. La vista del cauce del río era muy amplia, pero la persona que buscaban parecía no haber estado allí nunca.

— Oigan, creo que hay una cascada por allá — dijo Fishlegs al ver la corriente bajar y escuchar el sonido — ¿deberíamos ir a ver? —.

— Claro que sí — Astrid fue la primera en adelantarse, tomando la iniciativa y sin esperar la opinión de los demás.

No tuvieron otra opción que seguirla, al parecer si estaba dispuesta a ir a donde fuera con tal de saber algo de Hiccup. El descenso fue muy complicado, debido al que terreno en general estaba muy empinado en esa zona, tuvieron que bajar con sumo cuidado, algunos casi sufren alguna caída, pero afortunadamente lograron conseguirlo con éxito. Se acercaron a la cascada pero fue lo mismo, no había rastro de él por ningún sitio. Al estar recorriendo la orilla del río, Astrid tropezó con algo en el suelo, y aunque al principio parecía que la culpable había sido una pequeña roca, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no era así. Se agachó y recogió lo que estaba tirado en el suelo, que tenía forma alargada, y comprobó con miedo y preocupación que se trataba de la espada de Hiccup.

— No me digas que... — Ruffnut se acercó en cuanto vio el objeto que la otra rubia ahora tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Esa es la espada de Hiccup? — preguntó Tuffnut en cuanto se acercó.

— Vaya, parece que el gordo tenía razón, algunos berserkers se llevaron a Hiccup — dijo Snotlout.

Sin embargo, Fishlegs habló mientras miraba la tierra a la orilla del río.

— Miren eso — señaló al lodo y la gravilla humedecidas por el agua — allí hay marcas de pisadas, son dos lineas diferentes, así que aquí estuvieron dos personas — comentó.

— ¿Sólo dos? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Así es, y una de ellas tuvo que ser Hiccup — dijo.

— Eso no puede ser — volvió a decir Snotlout — dudo mucho que solo una persona haya sometido a Hiccup, aquí tiene que haber otra explicación —.

— Supongo que la única forma de averiguarlo es siguiendo el rastro y ver a dónde nos lleva — propuso Fishlegs.

— ¡Vamos a buscar al señor Hiccup! — dijo Gustav con fuerza.

— No se diga más, ¡vamos por más acción! — dijo Tuffnut corriendo como en la ocasión anterior.

Fue así como Fishlegs, Ruffnut y Gustav lo siguieron, preparándose para lo que sea que encontraran y creyendo que los otros dos que faltaban los estaban siguiendo. Pero no fue así, Astrid seguía en la misma posición que hace unos momentos, sosteniendo la espada de Hiccup y observándola, escuchó todo lo que dijo Fishlegs, pero ella estaba pensando en otra cosa. Finalmente decidió que tenían razón, tenían que buscar a Hiccup antes de que algo realmente malo pasara. El castaño tendría mucho que agradecerles después de eso, ¿qué clase de amigos no dudan en ir a buscarte cuando te pierdes?, sólo unos muy buenos. La rubia tomó la vaina que contenía la espada, se pasó la correa por la cabeza, y esta le quedó atravesada en el pecho, en diagonal, dejando la espada de Hiccup en su espalda, de la misma forma que él solía cargarla siempre.

— "No te preocupes Hiccup" — se dijo mentalmente — "quién sea que te haga daño me las va a pagar" — dijo mientras miraba decidida las huellas de pisadas marcadas en la tierra junto al río.

Sus frases de motivación que ella misma se decía mentalmente fueron interrumpidas al darse cuenta de que Snotlout estaba cerca de ella, mirando hacía el otro lado como si pensara en algo.

— ¿Que estás esperando? — le preguntó ella.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que, olvidé mi mazo en aquel lugar, y voy a necesitarlo si es que tenemos que pelear — explicó él.

— No puede ser, ¿porqué eres tan distraído? — dijo la rubia, luego miró hacía donde él miraba — está bien, te acompañaré a buscarlo, pero tenemos que ir rápido — le dijo.

— ¿De verdad? — Snotlout se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo pensó mucho, como ella lo había dicho, tenían que actuar rápido — muy bien, ¡a correr! — dijo él.

Fue así como regresaron por dónde habían venido, al lugar anterior dónde habían estado, para buscar lo que a Snotlout se le olvidó, creían que los demás los esperarían en cuanto vieran que se regresaban.

(...)

Ella le ordenó a Hiccup que se pusiera los zapatos, después de todo, quería que se viera más o menos presentable. Al ver cómo el castaño recogía los zapatos y se los ponía, notó la espada junto a ellos. Ella la tomó y la analizó, dándose cuenta de que era una espada mágica, aunque era imposible saber que tipo de magia canalizaba. La tiró al suelo, no le interesaba saber si el chico usaba magia, tampoco dejaría que se la llevara, el hecho de que fuera armado podría levantar sospechas. Así fue como le ordenó que la siguiera, y lo llevó por un sendero del bosque, hasta dejar atrás la vegetación y llegar a una calle de piedra. El pueblo no era muy grande, era un pueblo en crecimiento antes de ser invadido y abandonado por sus anteriores habitantes. Casi a la orilla del pueblo destacaba una construcción por sobre las otras, una mansión que a todas luces pertenecía a los habitantes más adinerados de dicho pueblo, probablemente al alcalde y su familia. Fue allí a donde la chica se dirigió, acompañada por el castaño, se acercó a la entrada, adornada por jardineras y una gran puerta blanca con adornos dorados. Justamente allí había dos hombres, lucían ya muy adultos y a todas luces dignos de temer, cumplían la labor de guardias. Aún así, Heather se acercó como si como nada, después de todo era respetada por su grupo, no sólo por ser una de las pocas mujeres que había allí, si no por ser la segunda al mando, lo cual le daba cierta autoridad. Los guardias se alarmaron al ver al joven que acompañaba al chica, así que se pusieron en guardia.

— ¿Todo está bien jefa? — preguntó uno de ellos con precaución.

— Claro que sí — dijo ella sin darle importancia al asunto — me encontré a este tipo en el bosque, me parece sospechoso que anduviera rondando por ahí, así que lo llevaré con Dagur para interrogarlo — mintió ella, en realidad no haría eso.

— De acuerdo jefa, pase — los guardias se relajaron y la dejaron pasar.

Ella entró a dicho edificio, había unas cuantas personas dando vueltas, algunas se sorprendieron al ver a la chica acompañada, pero ella les dijo lo mismo que a los guardias. Luego de subir unas cuantas escaleras llegó a su habitación, al ser la segunda autoridad, tenía una habitación de la mansión para ella sola, una de las más lujosas, llena de muebles claramente costosos. Le ordenó a Hiccup que se sentara en la cama, y el chico obedeció sin más. Luego ella se agachó y recargó sus brazos en las rodillas de él.

— No te conozco, y tu tampoco me conocerás, pero me servirás para librarme de esa visita que no quiero atender — le contó ella — mi hermano siempre quiere que ande satisfaciendo a los hombres que quiere tener contentos, o a los que quiere convencer de algo, y eso no lo pienso seguir permitiendo — contó con frustración — por el momento tu serás la distracción, te esconderé aquí y cuando llegue la visita diré que te traje para interrogarte, ese será mi pretexto para no salir — explicó — me importa un carajo si después te matan —.

Aunque ella sabía que Hiccup en realidad no la escuchaba, aún así le contó todo lo que planeaba, era como una forma de hacerse creer que todo le saldría bien y se libraría de lo que le había pedido su hermano. Luego de eso, sólo quedaba esperar, así que decidió ordenarle al chico que le contestara algunas preguntas, para conocerlo mejor y pasar el rato. Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, escuchó pasos acercarse, y posteriormente que alguien tocaba la puerta. Corrió y agarró a Hiccup del brazo, lo jaló hasta el closet, abriéndolo y metiendo al chico allí dentro. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Dagur, justo en el momento en que la chica cerraba el closet. No sabía que tanto había visto él, y eso la mantenía sumamente nerviosa, se maldecía a si misma por no haber puesto el seguro a la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo hermanita? — preguntó Dagur aparentemente despreocupado.

— Yo...nada — le estaba costando disimular sus nervios — sólo buscada la ropa adecuada, ya sabes, para lo que me pediste — dijo ella.

— Ví que metías algo en el closet — dijo él.

— No, claro que no — trataba de sonar lo más relajada posible.

— Dejame ver, una revisada no está de más, ¿cierto? — dijo él con una sonrisa.

— Ya te dije que no hay nada — le dijo ella.

— Si no hubiera nada no insistirías tanto — comentó Dagur.

Se acercó al closet, y ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, y si se oponía sabía que sería peor, le avergonzaba admitir que le temía a su propio hermano.  
Él abrió la puerta y encontró al chico dentro del closet, con la mirada fija, quieto y sin expresión en su rostro. Parecía una especie de cadáver, sólo que con los ojos abiertos y respirando. Dagur lo agarró del cuello, lo sacó y lo lanzó contra el piso, el chico seguía quieto y sin expresión, tirado de espaldas al suelo.

— ¿Ves cómo si había algo? — dijo Dagur.

— Yo...sólo estaba — ella no sabía qué decir.

— Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Heather, ¿la tienes verdad? — él la había llamado por su nombre, era la señal de que estaba molesto.

Ella conocía bien esa señal, fugaces recuerdos del pasado llegaron a ella, pero trató de desecharlos rápidamente.

— Lo que pasa es que...creí que — los recuerdos y el nerviosismo mezclados no la dejaban articular una frase coherente.

— ¿Podrías hablar bien?, que yo sepa no eres estúpida — le dijo él acercándose lentamente a ella — ¿o si lo eres? —.

— Yo sólo digo que...tal vez — la cercanía de él no la ayudaba.

— Dime, ¿eres estúpida? — siguió diciendo él aparentando tranquilidad.

— No — dijo ella simplemente.

— Yo sé que no, y también sé que puedes explicarme esto — le dijo Dagur — los guardias me informaron que habías traído a un chico, creí que no era verdad — comentó.

La chica maldijo con todas sus ganas a los guardias, ¿porqué diablos le informaron a Dagur si ella no lo ordenó?, pensó.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que lo encontré en el bosque, buscando algo, y se me hizo sospechoso así que por eso lo traje — le explicó.

— Sí, eso mismo me dijeron los guardias — dijo Dagur — si no conociera tu magia prohibida me lo creería —.

— Es la verdad — se defendió.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?, no llegué hasta donde estoy siendo un idiota — dijo Dagur alzando un poco la voz — no necesitabas usar tu magia prohibida para traerlo aquí, podías someterlo con tu otra magia, y luego podíamos intimidarlo para que nos dijera que hacia allí — explicó — está claro que lo estás controlando para otra cosa —.

— Yo sólo quería... — Heather se debatía entre si decir la verdad o no.

—Creí que ya no tendríamos que pasar por esto — dijo él.

Después se acercó demasiado a ella, la tomó del cuello fuertemente y la empujó en contra de la pared, junto al closet, en donde la retuvo ejerciendo algo de presión.

— ¿No te me estarás ablandando verdad? — dijo Dagur muy cerca de ella — no te puedes ablandar ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos —.

— No, no me he ablandado — le dijo ella, aunque tratara de disimular, se podía escuchar el miedo en su voz.

— Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? —.

— Yo lo traje porque... — al final decidió decir la verdad — quería usarlo como pretexto para no atender a tu visita, no de la forma que tu quieres — explicó — ya me cansé de hacer eso, necesito un descanso —.

— ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? — dijo Dagur después de unos minutos pensarlo — sabes algo, has hecho un buen trabajo estos últimos años, te has ganado mi respeto y el del resto del grupo, y sólo por eso dejaré pasar este percance — comentó — pero sólo será en esta ocasión, la próxima vez te irá mal — advirtió.

— Sí, está claro — dijo ella obediente — ahora súeltame — pidió levemente.

— Escucha — habló él con voz baja, muy cerca de su oreja — no puedes echarte para atrás después de todo esto, nos hemos convertido en una de las tres organizaciones más poderosas, o mejor dicho dos — dijo él, redirigiéndose a que ahora sólo quedaban dos — ¿entiendes? —.

— Sí, lo entiendo — dijo ella débilmente — puedo ser igual que tú, o incluso mejor —.

— No, no quiero seas igual que yo, sólo quiero que seas dura y fría, que puedas afrontar cualquier cosa — le dijo él, soltándola y alejándose —ahora llevate a ese imbécil, matarlo, arrojalo al río, haz lo que quieras con él pero desaparecelo de aquí —.

— Sí...lo haré — dijo Heather tosiendo.

— Nos vemos luego — finalmente se alejó y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Ella se quedó sola, tosió un poco más y luego miró al chico en el suelo, recordó todo lo que había vívido en el pasado, y lo peor es que todo eso fue provocado por su propio hermano. Odiaba sentirse intimidada por él, odiaba tener miedo, pero sobre todo, lo odiaba a él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la amenazó, ya casi había olvidado todo y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, pero de alguna forma, sus recuerdos siempre regresaban. Decidió ordenarle al chico que se pusiera de pie, debía encontrar la forma de deshacerse de él, ya no le serviría.

(...)

Corrieron por el bosque, siguiendo el mismo rumbo que siguieron anteriormente, y a toda la velocidad que podían. Se les complicó un poco debido al terreno irregular, y a las múltiples rocas y ramas regadas por todas partes. Finalmente, sin saber muy bien el tiempo que les tomó, se acercaron a esa parte del bosque donde habían estado, esa especie de claro despejado donde dejaron la ofrenda, y donde Snotlout olvidó su arma. Cuando ya casi llegaban, el pelinegro vio que Astrid se detenía abruptamente, así que él también se detuvo.

— ¿Que ocurre? — le preguntó.

— ¿No oyes eso? — dijo ella hablando en voz muy baja.

— ¿Oír qué? — dijo Snotlout confundido — ¿y porqué susurras? —.

— Se escucha como una respiración, pero una muy grande — dijo la rubia.

Snotlout se quedó quieto y callado, tratando de escuchar todo a su alrededor, no tardó en notar que la chica tenía razón, se escuchaba una respiración, pero no era una respiración humana, más parecía la de alguna especie de animal grande.

— Oh no, ¿será un oso o algo así? — fue lo primero que pensó el chico.

— No creo que haya osos por aquí — le dijo ella.

— Da igual, puedo contra un oso — Snotlout se dirigió de nuevo hacia allá.

— Espera, mejor vamos despacio, no sabemos que es — sugirió ella.

Fue así como caminaron a través de un montón de arbustos, que les tapaban la visión y los separaba de su destino, poco a poco lo que estaba frente a ellos se fue revelando, hasta que dejaron atrás los arbustos y observaron al responsable de tales sonidos.

— Oh demonios — Snotlout realmente no se lo creía — esto no puede ser posible —.

— Yo tampoco me lo creo — dijo ella igual de asombrada — pero esto significa que Hiccup tenía razón — no sabía porqué, pero le alegraba saber eso.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un dragón de color negro, exactamente el mismo que los ayudó en aquella pelea contra los marginados hace casi dos meses. Se hallaba olfateando todo lo que ellos le habían dejado, olió los conejos cazados por Snotlout, pero no les hizo mucho caso y tampoco hizo por comérselos, al parecer no eran de su agrado. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la rubia tomó la decisión de acercarse y llamarlo, para ver que era lo que hacía, aún le sorprendía ver a un dragón con sus propios ojos, pero ya lo había visto anteriormente y supuso que ya no debía darle tanta importancia.

— Oye, no te acerques tanto — le dijo Snotlout, para evitar que ella se siguiera acercando, aún así se mantuvo alejado.

— Hola — dijo ella en cuanto estuvo a unos cuantos metros del dragón, no sabía como reaccionaría, así que decidió mantener una distancia mas o menos prudente.

En cuanto escuchó la voz, el dragón se volteó y miró fijamente a la chica, luego comenzó a gruñir y a alejarse lentamente.

— Tranquilo, no te haré daño, soy tu amiga — le dijo Astrid para intentar tranquilizarlo.

El dragón siguió avanzando lentamente hacía atrás, con cautela, mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia, ella pudo notar que el dragón tenía el hocico un poco abierto y enseñaba un poco los dientes, eso le llamó la atención ya que ella no recordaba habérselos visto anteriormente. Se siguió acercando, lentamente y sin movimientos bruscos, mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos hacía delante con la palma extendida. En realidad la rubia no sabía porqué hizo ese movimiento, sólo lo hizo por hacerlo, como si de alguna forma ya lo supiera, o ya hubiera vivido la experiencia anteriormente.

— "¿Qué es lo que está pensando?, ¡esta loca!" — pensó Snotlout al ver todo eso, quería acercarse a alejar a Astrid de allí, pero no sabía si sería buena idea.

(...)

Había una isla muy remota a cientos de kilómetros al norte, una isla que a todas luces lucía inhóspita y peligrosa. Nunca nadie se había aventurado a entrar allí, ya que la isla era en su mayoría selva, y no parecía que hubiera algo interesante como para arriesgarse a entrar. Pero eso era un error, si que había algo interesante allí, la isla estaba habitada por dragones, tal vez los únicos que quedaban en el mundo. Además de que no estaba completamente inhabitada, allí vivía un hombre, uno solo. El hombre construyó una pequeña cabaña, donde podía refugiarse, también cuidaba a los dragones que allí vivían, de diferentes tipos y especies.  
En ese momento se encontraba frente a una cueva, dónde una peculiar dragona salía para ver lo que traía su cuidador.

— Aquí tienes chica — dijo él dejando frente a ella una pila de pesados.

La dragona se agachó y comenzó a comer, se trataba de una dragona de color azul, con púas saliendo de distintas partes de su cuerpo, algunas de la cabeza, otras del lomo, etc. El hombre que la cuidaba, a ella y al resto de dragones, era un hombre con una barba blanca y arrugas, claramente un anciano.

— Se que estás preocupada por tu amigo — le dijo el anciano mientras la veía comer — yo también lo estoy, hace más de 7 meses que envié a Toothlees a buscarla y traerla aquí, y no ha vuelto — dijo pensativo — espero que no haya sido capturado, o peor aún, que lo hayan matado, sería una pena ya que él es el último furia nocturna que queda, eran una especie increíble — dijo.

Se quedó mirando cómo la dragona comía, hasta que finalmente terminó, ella lo miró fijamente y luego hizo algunos sonidos y pequeños gruñidos.

— Sé que quieres ir a buscarlo, pero no puedo arriesgarte a ti también Stormfly — le dijo él, acercándose para acariciar el hocico de ella, la dragona se dejó — tienes que estar bien para cuando ella regrese, mi querida Camicazi — dijo él con melancolía — ya quiero verte —.

Se quedó un rato más con la dragona, era cierto lo que dijo, no la enviaría a buscar a Toothlees, pero estaba pensando en que si el dragón no volvía pronto, enviaría a cierta dragona de la especie "gronckle" a buscarlo, después de todo esa especie era la que más ejemplares tenía todavía.

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 15: "Revelaciones, Parte 1".**_

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos a Astrid y Snotlout intentando domesticar al dragón, veremos que hacen el resto del equipo para rescatar a Hiccup y también veremos como funciona exactamente la magia de Heather y el cómo pudo controlar a Hiccup.**

 **Probablemente tienen algunas dudas, y más con esa escena del final de este capítulo, pero tengan paciencia, ya verán como poco a poco todo se irá aclarando. La historia va quedando muy bien, incluso ya casi la tengo planeada toda, sólo les puedo decir que todavía falta para llegar incluso a la mitad de ella, así que todavía queda mucho por ver.**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de votar y comentar, y también a los que leen sin mostrar señales de su existencia, con el hecho de lean es suficiente.**


	16. Capítulo 15: Revelaciones, Parte 1

**Hola, ¿como están?, espero que bastante bien. Yo por mi parte estoy feliz de poder traer un nuevo capítulo para esta historia, así que sin más que decir por el momento, los dejó con el capítulo.**

 _._  
 _._

 _Capítulo 15: "Revelaciones, Parte 1"._  
 _._  
 _._

El dragón siguió rugiendo y retrocediendo, en esa pose que claramente era defensiva. La rubia se acercaba a pasos lentos, con su brazo aún estirado y esperando que quedara claro que no quería hacerle daño. Mientras tanto Snotlout seguía observando todo a la distancia, quiso ir a tratar de convencer a la chica de alejarse de allí, pero decidió también ir despacio, los movimientos bruscos podrían asustar a la criatura, y desconocía el como podría reaccionar. Poco a poco se acercó por detrás de la rubia, y estuvo a una distancia suficiente como para ser escuchado por ella.

— No hagas tonterías, no deberías acercarte tanto — le dijo Snotlout susurrando.

— Callate, podrías asustarlo — le contestó ella de igual forma susurrando.

— Creo que el que me está asustando es él — dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

Se siguió acercando poco a poco, hasta que llegó el momento en que el animal dejó de retroceder, y se quedó quieto en su sitio. Astrid no sabía como interpretar esto, así que simplemente se siguió acercando, con el brazo aún estirado por delante. Snotlout se desesperó, creía que hacer eso era un error, así que sin pensarlo, sujetó a la chica del brazo y la comenzó a jalar bruscamente para alejarla de allí. En ese momento el dragón rugió ferozmente, comenzó a llenar su boca de algo azul y luego lanzó un disparo de su peculiar plasma. El disparo pudo haber herido a ambos de no ser porque la rubia rápidamente empujó a Snotlout hacía un lado y ella se arrojó hacía el otro, cayendo los dos al suelo. El ataque impactó en un árbol, dejándolo quemado, casi reducido a cenizas.

— ¡Torpe!, lo tenía todo controlado — le dijo Astrid.

— ¿Llamas a eso controlado? — Snotlout señaló al árbol derribado.

— Eso no habría pasado si tu no me hubieras jalado de esa manera — siguió acusando ella.

— Oye, creo que tenemos otro problema — dijo el chico dejando de mirarla a ella y mirando al dragón.

— No me cambies el tema — le siguió diciendo ella enojada — la próxima vez que me jales así voy a... —.

— No, enserio, tenemos un problema — repitió él nuevamente, interrumpiendo a la chica.

La rubia miró al dragón y se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba, la criatura caminaba en círculos, rodeándoles, como un depredador que acecha a su presa.

— Parece que ahora sí se enojó — dijo Snotlout levantándose del suelo.

— Todo es tu culpa — siguió reclamando la rubia mientras también se ponía de pie.

— Puedes dejar los reclamos para otra ocasión, ahora hay que pensar en como evitar morir aquí — dijo Snotlout.

El dragón dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ellos, luego se detuvo y corrió hacia Astrid, pareciendo que se iba a abalanzar sobre ella. La chica cerró los ojos ante la cercanía de la criatura, jurando que la atacaría. Snotlout también cerró los ojos y desvió la cara, no quería ser testigo del brutal ataque, sin embargo, nada pasó. El silencio reinó en aquellos segundos de tensión, Snotlout abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó el sonido de respiración nuevamente, giró de nuevo la cara y vio que el dragón no atacó a Astrid. Ella también los abrió, al no sentir nada, y comprobó que la criatura estaba muy cerca de ella, olfateando a la chica. El animal la olfateó unos cuantos segundos más, y después se alejó unos pasos, para finalmente quedarse quieto y agachar la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron viendo como el dragón no hacia otra cosa, sólo se quedó quieto con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Pero que rayos? — dijo Snotlout al no saber que fue lo que pasó.

Astrid se quedó viendo esa escena por unos cuantos instantes, luego se acercó despacio a él, se dio cuenta de que la criatura no hacía por alejarse, así que cuando estuvo cerca, puso la palma de su mano en la cabeza del dragón. La chica no sabía porqué, pero en el fondo sentía como si ya hubiera hecho eso antes. En cuanto hizo ese movimiento, el dragón volvió a levantar la cabeza, se alejó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacía una dirección, luego se regresó y volvió a irse, y así repitió tal acción varias veces, recorriendo ese pequeño tramo.

— ¿Y ahora que la pasa? — dijo Snotlout desconcertado.

— No tengo idea — la rubia estaba en el mismo estado.

— En cuanto te olió se calmó y empezó a hacer eso — comentó Snotlout — lo sabía, eres una bruja — dijo con burla.

— No empieces con tus chistecitos — le dijo ella en tono irritado.

— Lo siento, pero es que de verdad esto es de locos — opinó.

— A mi me parece que... — Astrid observó el comportamiento del animal antes de seguir hablando — pareciera que quiere que lo siga —.

El dragón se quedó quieto al oír eso, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Quieres que te siga amigo? — le preguntó al rubia amablemente.

La criatura soltó un leve gruñido que ella interpretó como un sí.

— Ojalá tuviéramos tiempo para seguir dragones, pero por desgracia no lo tenemos — dijo el chico de nuevo usando el sarcasmo.

— Lo siento amigo, tengo que ir a buscar a mi compañero — le siguió hablando Astrid al dragón.

Pero él seguía repitiendo el mismo movimiento, insistiendo en que la rubia lo siguiera, lo cual la desconcertaba bastante.

— No lo entiendo, ¿porque de repente quiere que lo siga? — se preguntó Astrid.

— Eso pasó en cuanto te olió — le dijo Snotlout — ¿acaso usaste un nuevo perfume o algo así? —.

— Yo ni siquiera uso perfume — dijo ella — no entiendo nada —.

La rubia sin saber que más hacer, se acercó de nuevo al dragón, en cuanto estuvo cerca de él, éste comenzó a agitar sus alas y a elevarse poco a poco en el aire, sin dejar de mirarla. Astrid también lo siguió mirando, pero esta vez hacia arriba.

— Creo que él piensa que también puedes volar — comentó Snotlout.

— Creo que ya no se que pensar — le dijo ella.

Luego siguió viendo a la criatura, que parecía que la esperaba.

— Oye — le habló en voz alta — no puedo seguirte, tengo que buscar a alguien, pero si quieres puedes ayudarme — le dijo, no estaba segura si el dragón la entendía o no, pero debía hacer el intento — si me ayudas terminaré mas rápido, y en cuanto termine te seguiré a donde quieras —.

El dragón se quedó en el aire unos segundos más, hasta que por fin comenzó a descender de nuevo, aterrizando en el suelo como lo estaba anteriormente. No había forma exacta de saber si había entendido lo que la chica le dijo.

— Entonces, ¿me ayudas? — dijo ella amablemente.

La criatura volvió a soltar un pequeño sonido, al mismo tiempo que movía un poco la cabeza, eso podía ser interpretado como un sí.

— No me lo creo, hiciste que un dragón te obedeciera con sólo tu olor, y luego dices que no eres una bruja — comentó Snotlout.

— Ya para con eso — le reclamó ella — tampoco tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero hay que aprovechar este golpe de suerte, ¿no? — comentó.

— Supongo, ¿cual es el plan? —.

Astrid lo pensó un momento, luego se puso dos dedos entre los labios y soltó un silbido.

— ¿Entiendes los silbidos? — le dijo Astrid al dragón — iremos por el bosque y te esconderás allí, luego esperarás y cuando te necesite soltaré ese silbido, confío en que lo escuches — le explicó ella — luego volarás hasta donde yo esté —.

El dragón solo se quedo quieto, volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento de hace unos momentos, como si entendiera.

— ¿Crees que el muy imbécil entienda lo que dices? — le dijo Snotlout con burla.

— No le digas así — dijo Astrid — tenemos que confiar en que entiende, este es el as bajo la manga del que hablaba Hiccup — comentó.

— Aunque odie admitirlo, la tonta teoría de Hiccup era cierta — opinó Snotlout — después de esto, ya nada me sorprende — dijo.

— No perdamos más tiempo, aprovechemos este golpe de suerte y vayamos allá — dijo Astrid con decisión, después de todo, encontrar a Hiccup era lo que más le importaba en esos momentos.

Fue así como los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso por el bosque, no sin antes de que Snotlout recogiera su arma, antes de que se le olvidara otra vez. Esta vez el dragón los seguía, y esperaban que contar con la ayuda de tan peculiar criatura les supusiera una ventaja contra el desalmado grupo al que se podían enfrentar.

(...)

Los gemelos, junto a Fishlegs y Gustav, siguieron las marcas de huellas en el suelo, hasta que llegaron a las orillas del pueblo, dónde podían verse las primeras casas que lo conformaban. Allí las huellas desaparecían, pero aún así no era difícil suponer que Hiccup se encontraba en el pueblo. Se acercaron a la pared trasera de una de las casas, desde donde podían asomarse y tener una vista de lo que acontecía en el lugar.

— No veo nada — dijo Fishlegs — tenemos muy poco rango de visión, no veo nada más que casas — comentó.

— Pero que hacemos, ¿nos acercamos más? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Oigan, no se han dado cuenta de algo — les dijo Gustav mirando hacia todos lados — ¿dónde están la señorita Astrid y el señor Snotlout? —.

Los demás miraron hacia atrás y se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba el niño.

— ¿Pero qué rayos?, cuando fue que... — Ruffnut estaba desconcertada.

— Creí que nos estaban siguiendo — dijo a su vez Fishlegs.

— ¿Se habrán perdido? — dijo Tuffnut.

— No creo, debieron haber visto las huellas — opinó Ruffnut — ¿porque se retrasaron? —.

— Entonces que hacemos, los esperamos o empezamos la acción sin ellos — dijo Tuffnut, al parecer seguía en busca de diversión.

— Tal vez no tarden en venir, no nos preocupemos — comentó Fishlegs — que les parece si nos acercamos sigilosamente a cada una de las casas, y así vamos viendo poco a poco cuanta gente hay — explicó.

Los demás concordaron con él, decidieron caminar despacio hacía la casa que estaba enfrente, la cual tenía un jardín trasero rodeado por una valla, rodearon dicha valla, y se agacharon para poder ver lo que había en las casas de junto.

— ¿Ven algo? — preguntó Gustav.

— Veo a dos tipos allá — dijo Ruffnut mirando hacía frente, dos hombres habían pasado frente a una de las casas.

— Ví a otros cuatro — comentó Fishlegs, los hombre habían pasado frente a la casa donde ellos se escondían, en la parte de atrás.

Se quedaron mirando un poco más de tiempo, intentando pensar a dónde se moverían esta vez, cuando de repente Ruffnut vio pasar unas siluetas que ella conocía muy bien, en las casas que estaban frente a ellos, pero algo alejadas.

— Oigan, creo que son ellos, por allá — señaló.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Fishlegs, entendiendo a qué se refería la rubia.

— Claro que sí, vamos con ellos — dijo empezando a caminar despaciosa hacia allá.

— Espera — la detuvo Fishlegs — para ir allá tenemos que cruzar la calle, nos pueden ver — advirtió.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —.

— Debemos llamar su atención de alguna manera — dijo Fishlegs, pensando en alguna forma de cruzar sin ser vistos.

(...)

Astrid y Snotlout dejaron al dragón escondido detrás de unas ramas y unos árboles caídos, recordándole la instrucción de que sólo acudiera a la ayuda cuando escuchara el silbido de la chica. Luego de eso, caminaron lo que les faltaba para llegar al pueblo, analizaron un poco la vista que tenían, y caminaron detrás de algunas casas. Tuvieron que ser muy sigilosos y caminar agachados, en una de las casas casi los descubren, cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar una ventana sin darse cuenta que del otro lado estaban un grupo de hombres sentados alrededor de un comedor, los cuales podrían verlos a través del cristal. Tuvieron que cambiar de ruta he irse a otro lado, así que rodearon una cuadra de casas, a través de los pequeños pasillos que éstas dejaban como separación. Sin embargo, se toparon con el problema de que para seguir avanzando, tenían que cruzar una calle muy ancha, al parecer era la calle principal del pueblo. El problema es que cruzarla los expondría a ser vistos por alguien, las posibilidades eran muy altas, por lo que tenían que pensar en alguna solución.

— Voy a asomarme a ver si alguien está en la calle — dijo Snotlout acercándose a la orilla del callejón en el que estaban.

— Ten cuidado, no te vayan a ver — dijo Astrid precavida.

Snotlout se asomó sólo un poco, recargando todo su cuerpo en el muro, y no vio a nadie en ese extremo de la calle, luego fue hacia el muro opuesto, para hacer lo mismo pero viendo el otro lado de la calle.

Justo cuando Snotlout iba a decir algo, una especie de alarma empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, se escuchaba como una alarma de emergencia, pero muy fuerte, como si alguien la estuviera reproduciendo con megáfonos.

— ¿Pero qué diablos es eso? — dijo Snotlout sorprendido al escuchar la alarma.

— ¡No tengo idea! — dijo Astrid preocupada — esto no pinta nada bien —.

Vieron como de algunas casas que estaban a su vista, comenzaron a salir algunos Berserkers, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno, sin embargo, Astrid sintió el miedo, cuando volteó a la ventana de una de las casas, y vio como un hombre la miraba fijamente, sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco. El hombre se alejó corriendo de la ventana después de unos segundos, y desapareció de la vista de la chica.

— Oh no, ¡ya nos vieron! — dijo Astrid asustadas, enfrentarse ellos dos solos contra todo un grupo criminal, era algo que definitivamente no les saldría nada bien.

— Tranquila, si nos escondemos no nos verán — dijo Snotlout intentando consolarla.

— No lo entiendes, ya nos vieron — le dijo Astrid sin entrar en más detalles — tenemos que correr — se dio vuelta y corrió por el pasillo para salir a la calle.

— Espera, que te pasa — a Snotlout no le quedaba de otra más que seguirla.

Aunque la chica odiara huir, sabía que era la opción más viable, pues les sería imposible enfrentarse a tanta gente, por lo que debían regresar al bosque, dónde tenían más posibilidad de poder ocultarse. Fue así que corrió a la calle, para pasar unas cuantas más y poder llegar al bosque. Cuando salió del pasillo y pisó la calle, se dio cuenta de que un grupo de al menos 10 berserkers iba caminando en dirección hacia donde ella estaba. Fue cuando escuchó que uno de ellos decía "¿quién es esa?", así que decidió correr el lado contrario, lo cual arruinaba sus planes de huida. El camino al bosque era precisamente la dirección de dónde venía aquel grupo, y acercarse a ellos definitivamente no era buena idea.  
Snotlout seguía corriendo tras ella, también vio al grupo de Berserkers que venían por la calle, quienes también corrieron para alcanzarlos, ahora comprendía porque la rubia huía. Snotlout corrió lo más rápido que pudo y por fin la alcanzó, justo cuando llegaban a una especie de plaza, con una fuente y varias bancas donde sentarse.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — le preguntó Snotlout sin dejar de correr.

— Tu sólo sigue corriendo — le dijo Astrid sin detenerse tampoco.

Siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo a punto de chocar contra alguien, que salió de otra calle, apenas y pudo detenerse debido a la prisa que llevaba. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que se trataba de Ruffnut, detrás de ella venía su hermano, Fishlegs y Gustav.

— ¿Dónde estaban? — preguntó Astrid demasiado agitada, en ese momento Snotlout también llegó junto a ella.

— Nos estábamos escondiendo cuando de repente una alarma sonó y todos comenzaron a salir — contó Ruffnut — cuando menos lo esperábamos teníamos a esos sujetos detrás de nosotros — señaló ella a su costado.

Astrid volteó y vio que un grupo de al menos 50 personas venían también a toda prisa por la calle.

— ¡Lo que faltaba! — dijo Astrid desesperada y volviendo a correr — sigan corriendo — les dijo a sus amigos.

No hubo tiempo para descansar, todos tuvieron que seguir corriendo, pero por lo menos ya estaban juntos, aunque, ¿eso les serviría para algo?. Corrieron hacia el centro de la plaza, pero tal vez ese fue su error, la plaza era un lugar grande, rodeado por las casas, que le daban la forma de un círculo, de donde se desprendían las calles. Pronto se vieron rodeados por todos los Berserkers que asistieron al llamado de la alarma, y al final se quedaron sin un lugar a donde ir.

— Esto no se ve nada bien — dijo Snotlout intentando mantener la calma, al ver que estaban rodeados sin posibilidad de escape.

— Supongo que nos confiamos demasiado — opinó Ruffnut, quien poco a poco también caía en la desesperación.

La gente reunida formó una especie de círculo alrededor de los intrusos, y no se sabía que es lo que harían después.

"¿Quiénes serán estas personas?, ¿serán habitantes del pueblo que regresaron?", escucharon que se hablaba entre la multitud. Notaron que había unas cuantas mujeres entre el barullo, pero la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo Berserker eran hombres.

Fue cuando Astrid decidió usar su plan de respaldo, esperando que realmente funcionara y los sacara de tal aprieto, ya que si no lo hacía, quién sabe que harían con ellos. Sus compañeros ya estaban desesperados, el pequeño Gustav casi estaba al borde del llanto, por lo que rogaba en sus adentros que su "as bajo la manga" funcionara.  
La rubia se puso dos dedos entre sus labios, y silbó, el sonido se perdió entre todo el ruido que hacia la multitud, y la chica no estaba tan segura de si el animal habría escuchado el silbido. Poco a poco la multitud comenzaba a acercarse, como si disfrutaran ver la desesperación en los rostros de los intrusos. Ruffnut y Tuffnut adoptaron una pose defensiva.

— No sé ustedes — habló Ruffnut intentando disimular el temor — pero no voy a dejarme capturar sin antes pelear — dijo con decisión.

— Yo te apoyo hermana — concordó Tuffnut — estaremos juntos hasta el final — dijo.

Fishlegs y Gustav no dijeron nada, debido al miedo de no saber que pasaría con ellos, mientras que Snotlout también concordó con los gemelos.

— Si no hay de otra — dijo tomando su mazo y preparándose para dar unos cuantos golpes.

Astrid también abandonó toda esperanza, y decidió que también pelearía junto a sus amigos, como los gemelos lo habían dicho, debían pelear hasta el final.  
Cuando los gemelos de preparaban para lanzar ataques de agua a distancia, se escuchó un fuerte rugido en lo alto, la poca gente que le tomó importancia y alzó la vista, pudo presenciar una criatura negra y alada surcando los cielos.

"¿Que demonios es eso?", se escuchó en una parte de la multitud.  
"Eso no puede ser", se escuchó en otra parte.

Por su lado, Astrid también miró al cielo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

— Esperen un momento, no me digan que es... — Ruffnut no terminó la frase mientras miraba al cielo sorprendida.

— Sí, es el dragón de aquella ocasión — completó Astrid — ¡Hiccup tenía razón! — dijo feliz.

— Lo que dijo Hiccup era cierto — dijo Fishlegs mientras también se sorprendía al ver al dragón volar.

Poco a poco, la gente de la multitud alzó la vista, y contemplaron a la criatura que volaba dando vueltas sobre ellos.

"¡Vayan por todas las armas que tengan", se volvió a escuchar que alguien decía.  
"Ballestas, pistolas, lanzas, cualquier tipo de arma a distancia que tengan", fue esta vez una voz femenina la que dijo eso.

La multitud se dispersó, muchos fueron a buscar armas para derribar a la criatura, y dejaron de lado el tema de los intrusos. Así que Astrid y los demás tenían el momento para poder escapar.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí — comentó Astrid.

— Oigan, ¿notaron la mansión que está por allá? — dijo Fishlegs — al mirar un poco a su alrededor y notar la enorme construcción que se alzaba a unos 100 metros de ellos.

Los demás también se impresionaron al no haber notado la construcción antes, y si lo pensaban bien, ese podía ser el lugar idóneo para buscar a su compañero.

— No se ustedes — dijo Snotlout — pero si yo fuera el jefe del grupo, allí es donde me metería —.

— Entonces vayamos hacia allá — les dijo Astrid — aprovechemos el alboroto, ¡corran y no se detengan! — ordenó.

Rápidamente todos corrieron, esquivando a toda la gente que se les atravesaba, los berserkers les dejaron a prestar atención, debido a lo sorprendidos que estaban al ver a un dragón de verdad, algunos llegaron con armas a distancia, otros con arcos y flechas, y algunos con lanzas, todo lo que sirviera para derribar a la criatura.

"¡No lo dejen escapar!", se escuchó que alguien gritaba.  
"No lo puedo creer, de verdad existen", se alzó otra voz entre el ruido.  
"¡Maten al desagraciado!", se escuchó con furia.

Mientras corría, Astrid se preocupó por lo que pudiera pasarle al dragón, pero no tenía otra opción que confiar en él. De alguna forma sabía que el animal era listo, además de que podía cuidarse solo, por lo que estaría bien, o al menos eso esperaba.  
Siguieron corriendo sin detenerse, y tratando de no separarse mucho los unos de los otros, finalmente llegaron a una barda de color rojo, el la cual había un gran portón, que estaba abierto. Por ahí pudieron acceder a la mansión, corrieron por un pasillo rodeado por una gran cantidad de plantas y flores por ambos lados, y finalmente vieron el pie de unas escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal, una gran puerta se podía ver en la cima. Ya desde ahí pudieron divisar a dos hombres que custodiaban la entrada, y que fungían como guardias, los hombres estaban consternados por escuchar el barullo en el exterior, y cuando vieron a los chicos acercarse a las escaleras, no dudaron en correr a su encuentro.

— Los guardias vienen hacia nosotros — dijo Snotlout, pero nadie se detuvo — no se ven muy amigables —.

— No se preocupen, sigan corriendo — les dijo Ruffnut — mi hermano y yo nos encargamos —.

Fue así como los gemelos adelantaron a todos, y cuando estaban ya muy cerca de los guardias, decidieron usar un ataque de agua.

— ¡Látigo! — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El agua en sus manos tomó rápidamente la forma alargada de un látigo, y cuando las distancias se acortaron, lanzaron sus látigos a los pies de los hombres, el agua realmente se cerró en torno a las piernas de aquellos sujetos, haciéndolos caer y rodar un poco.  
Snotlout se detuvo, y con su pie detuvo al hombre que venían rodeando hacia él, no permitió que se levantara y se agachó a golpearlo en la cara, para dejarlo inconsciente.

— No quiero parecer un salvaje, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que nos ataquen por sorpresa — dijo Snotlout en cuanto hacia eso.

El hombre también dejó de rodar, al ver lo que le hacían a su compañero, se levantó rápidamente para huir. Astrid, que era la que estaba más cerca, decidió hacer lo posible para evitar que el hombre huyera. Corrió detrás de él, y cuando estuvo cerca, se lanzó hacia su espalda para dificultarle la huida. El hombre se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a moverse bruscamente de un lado a otro para quitarse al peso que tenía encima.

— ¡Súeltame perra! — exclamó furioso al estar siendo sujetado por detrás.

La chica enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él y comenzó a apretar, no iba a dejarlo ir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Los gemelos acudieron a su ayuda, disolviendo sus látigos de agua y preparando otro ataque.

— ¡A un lado! — le gritó Ruffnut a Astrid para que se alejara de su objetivo.

La rubia vio lo que iba a pasar, así que esperó el momento y cuando éste llegó, se arrojó hacia atrás, alejándose del hombre, quién recibió dos "chorros de agua" provenientes de los gemelos, el agua llevaba tanta presión que lo empujó hacia atrás y lo hizo chocar fuertemente contra el piso, eso fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Astrid se levantó del suelo, y vio que Snotlout también había terminado con el otro guardia, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos se acercaban a ella.

— Buen trabajo deteniendo al tipo ese — felicitó Tuffnut.

— Somos un buen equipo — dijo ella sonriendo.

Los tres subieron de nuevo las escaleras, y se agruparon con el resto.

— El tipo no va a levantarse en un buen rato — dijo Snotlout junto al cuerpo inmóvil del guardia.

Cuando terminaron de subir, vieron que Gustav y Fishlegs ya estaban en la cima, casi con al boca abierta al ver como habían derrotado a los guardias.

— ¡Eso fue genial! — dijo Gustav emocionado — el agua es fantástica —.

— Un usuario de "water control" puede crear agua y hacer que esta tome cualquier forma — explicó Ruffnut orgullosa — aunque no es fácil — señaló.

— Creo que mejor dejamos la charla para otra ocasión — comentó Snotlout.

— Tienes razón, entremos — concordó Astrid.

Fue así como todos juntos se acercaron a la puerta, que estaba abierta, y entraron por esta. Se sorprendieron al ver el recibidor, todo decorado con paredes pintadas de una forma increíble, candelabros en el techo y muebles con adornos lujosos, una escalera central parecía ser la que conducía al piso superior.

— Esto es increíble — dijo Tuffnut impresionado al ver tal construcción.

— Este sitio es enorme, ¿por dónde empezamos? — preguntó Fishlegs.

— Lo cierto es que no tenemos todo el día — dijo Astrid — así que nos vamos a separar para abarcar más espacio — aseguró — los gemelos y Fishlegs revisarán toda la planta baja, Snotlout, Gustav y yo revisaremos la planta alta — explicó.

— Me parece bien — dijo Ruffnut.

— Recuerden, no nos iremos de aquí sin Hiccup, o sin haber buscado bien en caso de que no esté — les comentó la rubia.

Luego de haber estado todos de acuerdo, se separaron como les habían dicho, para buscar más rápido alguna señal de su compañero extraviado.

(...)

Luego de la amenaza de parte de su hermano, Heather no tuvo otra opción que deshacerse de Hiccup, así que le ordenó que se levantara y la siguiera. Salió de su habitación, con él detrás, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras lo hacia notó que ya no había nadie en la mansión, se acercó a un reloj de péndulo que había a la vuelta del pasillo y vio que ya pasaba del mediodía. Así que recordó lo que debía hacer, su hermano le había dicho en días anteriores, que ese mismo día iba a convocar una junta a toda su gente, el punto de reunión era la plaza central del pueblo, y la manera en la que convocaría a toda la gente era sonando la alarma que la mansión tenía. Por alguna razón, la mansión tenían megáfonos colocados en distintas zonas, que hacían sonar una alarma cuando la activaban, desconocían porqué los anteriores habitantes de la mansión tenían instalado todo eso, tal vez también hacían reuniones o cosas así. Les daba igual, el punto era sacarle provecho, por lo que la pelinegra se dirigió a la biblioteca que tenía la mansión, la cual estaba ubicada en esa misma planta, la planta alta. Allí, en dicha biblioteca, estaba el interruptor de la alarma, con solo pulsarlo, ésta comenzaba a sonar, y así convocaría a todos. El castaño le seguía los pasos, mientras se dirigía hacia allá, ya buscaría la forma de deshacerse de él mientras su hermano hacía la junta. Luego de unos minutos, y de cruzar frente a la puerta de un montón de habitaciones, acomodadas a lo largo de unos cuantos pasillos, finalmente llegó a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta e ingresó, se dirigió a una de las paredes y presionó el botón que activaba todo el equipo de sonido, durante varios minutos escuchó el incesante sonido de la alarma, y un poco de ruido en el exterior, señal de que la gente comenzaba a acudir al llamado. Ella rara vez se presentaba a las juntas que hacía su hermano de vez en cuando, no le encontraba sentido, ya que él le contaba todo después, por lo que ahora tenía algo de tiempo libre, el suficiente para decidir qué hacer con el castaño que la seguía. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, al estar en un lugar como ese, con los estantes por toda la enorme habitación, llenos de libros de todo tipo. Recordó cuánto le gustaba leer en su niñez, a pesar de que había sido entrenada por su hermano desde que tenía memoria, siempre que encontraba la forma de escabullirse para leer un buen libro, su hermano la encontraba y la golpeaba, argumentando que no quería verla perder el tiempo en esas patrañas. Simplemente se dejó llevar, recorrió poco a poco los pasillos que formaban los estantes, y se puso a ver todo el gran expendio de libros que allí había, mientras Hiccup estaba detrás de ella, inmóvil y todavía como una marioneta.

(...)

Los gemelos y el buen Fishlegs recorrieron algunas habitaciones de la planta baja, pasaron por un enorme comedor, una cocina, una sala de estar, una sala de juegos, y se dieron cuenta de que al parecer todas las habitaciones de ese lugar eran enormes. El lugar también estaba vacío, no se encontraron con nadie allí dentro, lo cual era raro, pues realmente esperaban toparse con alguien. Luego de recorrer los pasillos y cada uno de los espacios que allí había, llegaron a la entrada de unas escaleras, que descendían hacia un lugar poco iluminado.

— ¿Qué hacen unas escaleras aquí? — preguntó Ruffnut.

— Tal vez llevan a una especie de sótano — concluyó Fishlegs.

Luego de analizar un poco el lugar, decidieron comenzar a descender, poco a poco, con cada escalón que bajaban, su atención se incrementaba. La iluminación cada vez se hacia menor, hasta que llegaron a un punto dónde ya no podían ver los escalones, tuvieron que ir a tientas y muy despacio, hasta que se dieron cuenta que las escaleras habían terminado y ya estaban en suelo firme. Comenzaron a estirar los brazos y a tantear por todas partes, buscando algo que les permitiera guiarse acerca de dónde estaban.

— Qué tontería, ¿porqué entramos aquí? — dijo Fishlegs, al pensar que tal vez fue un error meterse allí.

— ¡Hola! — gritó Tuffnut.

— No grites, no sabemos que puede haber aquí — le dijo Ruffnut.

Tuffnut sintió una superficie firme con sus manos, podía tratarse de una pared, siguió tanteando hasta que sintió algo saliendo de la pared, al parecer era un interruptor.

— Creo que encontré algo importante — dijo.

Lo pulsó e inmediatamente la luz se encendió, iluminando todo el lugar, se trataba de un espacio muy grande, lleno de todo tipo de objetos, muebles, aparatos, ropa, todo regado y en desorden. Aún así, este no era un sótano como el que cualquiera se imaginaría, oscuro, húmedo, y maloliente. Este sótano era brillante, con los azulejos en el piso y las paredes pintadas, a pesar del desorden el lugar estaba limpio.

— ¡Hasta el maldito sótano es de lujo! — dijo Ruffnut sorprendida.

— Dudo mucho que Hiccup esté por aquí — comentó Fishlegs.

— Tal vez no esté aquí, pero hay un montón de cosas interesantes — dijo Tuffnut emocionado.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a hurgar entre todas las cosas que había allí, había ropa antigua, artilugios extraños como brújulas y compáses, mapas de la zona, desde muy antiguos hasta modernos. Incluso había juguetes de aquellas épocas, también había objetos de la época moderna actual, como por ejemplo, algunos muebles que allí había, como burós, mesitas de noche, etc.  
Mientras ellos hacían todo eso, Ruffnut se puso a ver algunas pinturas y cuadros que había en la pared, había pinturas de paisajes, o retratos de gente que parecía importante, así siguió viendo todo eso hasta que un cuadro en específico llamó su atención. Era el retrato de una persona, específicamente una mujer, la cual tenía rasgos particulares que no la dejaban despegar la vista.

— ¡Oigan! — llamó a sus compañeros.

Éstos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para acudir al llamado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó su hermano.

— Miren este cuadro — señaló ella, al cuadro puesto en la pared.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente al cuadro, intentando descifrar lo que su amiga quería decir, en el cuadro podía verse retratada una muchacha, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, que usaba un vestido color rozado, larga y esponjado, estaba sentada en una lujosa silla, con porte de realeza y las manos sobre su regazo, con porte fino.

— Bueno, creo que es bonita — dijo Tuffnut sin entender muy bien cual era el detalle allí.

— Yo también lo creo — concordó Fishlegs — se parece a alguien que conozco — mencionó.

— ¿Es enserio? — Ruffnut quería darles un golpe a los tres — ¿no ven el parecido de esa chica con cierta persona que conocemos? — dijo en tono de obviedad.

— Se parece a...¿ti? — dijo Tuffnut sin saber que más decir.

— A lo mejor si se parece a ella — comentó Fishlegs.

— ¡No sean imbéciles! — Ruffnut se desesperó — es Astrid, se parece mucho a ella — dijo.

Los chicos volvieron a analizar la foto, como si no se creyeran nada de lo que dijo ella.

— Ahora que lo mencionas... — dijo Tuffnut pensativo — tiene cierto parecido —.

— A mi me parece que es idéntica — opinó Ruffnut.

— Realmente se parecen mucho — dijo Fishlegs — con razón se me hacia tan familiar — dijo con una risa.

— No sólo la cara, también la complexión se parece, hasta se ven de la misma edad — dijo Ruffnut.

— Pero, ¿quién es esta chica? — preguntó el rubio.

— Creo que... — Fishlegs notó algo en la parte inferior del cuadro, había una pequeña placa de oro en esa parte, con una frase grabada allí.

 _"Camicazi Hofferson_  
 _1932 — Año 0_  
 _Princesa del reino Lullaby"._

Era lo que podía leerse en dicha placa.

— Allí dice que la chica se llamaba Camicazi, o algo así — mencionó Fishlegs, luego de leer rápidamente.

— Este cuadro ya es viejo, así que esta no es Astrid — concluyó Tuffnut.

— Según las fechas, está chica murió hace 50 años, ¿no? — dijo Ruffnut.

— Exacto, en el año cero, el año en el que terminó la guerra y reiniciaron el calendario — dijo Fishlegs — si hacemos las cuentas, la chica murió a los 18 años, el año cero vendría siendo el equivalente a 1950 — explicó — así que no encuentro explicación del porqué se parecen tanto —.

— Bueno, Astrid tiene 18 también, tal vez por eso se parecen — dijo Ruffnut — que tal que son familia o algo así — concluyó.

— Pero tendrían que ser familia muy directa para parecerse tanto — opinó Fishlegs — como hermanos, o padres —.

— No creo que esa chica haya tenido hijos tan joven — dijo Tuffnut.

— Es posible, hoy en día las chicas hasta con 14 años tienen hijos — dijo Ruffnut con diversión.

— Pero no tiene sentido, si Astrid fuera su hija, en este momento sería una señora de 50 años — explicó Fishlegs.

— Eso es cierto, no se que rayos pensar — opinó Ruffnut — creo que le hicieron este retrato poco antes de que muriera —.

— Es un poco triste que haya muerto tan joven — opinó Tuffnut.

— Oigan, ¿notan algo más? — preguntó Fishlegs de repente.

— No — contestaron ellos.

— Miren a su cuello — les dijo el chico.

— Oye, ¿qué tanto le andas viendo? — le preguntó Ruffnut con un toque de sarcasmo.

— No es el escote que tiene ese vestido, te lo aseguro — le dijo él con el mismo sarcasmo — pero ya hablando enserio, miren bien — dijo.

Los gemelos hicieron lo que él dijo, y miraron ese peculiar collar que la chica del cuadro tenía puesto en su cuello, Ruffnut fue la primera en notarlo.

— Esperen, no me digan que... — no pudo terminar.

— Ese collar también lo he visto en alguna parte — dijo Tuffnut.

— Sí, se parece mucho al collar que tiene Astrid — confirmó Fishlegs — lo cual hace que esto se ponga el doble de misterioso —.

— También parece ser el mismo — dijo Ruffnut.

— Pero no creo que sea el mismo, si no, ¿de dónde lo sacó Astrid? — dijo Tuffnut.

— Recuerden que ella tiene amnesia, ni si quiera ella misma sabe de dónde viene, puede ser una herencia familiar o algo así — les dijo Fishlegs.

— Eso querría decir que Astrid es descendiente de la realeza — opinó el rubio, aunque sólo era una suposición.

— ¿Pero dónde queda ese reino? — preguntó Ruffnut — jamás había escuchado de un reino o país con ese nombre —.

— Yo tampoco — mencionó el regordete — no sé porque esa chica tiene el mismo collar que ahora tiene Astrid —.

— Mejor vámonos — dijo Tuffnut — esto se pone misterioso y mi cerebro no puede con tanto — dijo riendo.

— ¿Desde cuando tu cerebro a podido con algo? — le dijo su hermana para molestarlo.

Se pusieron a discutir en lo que se dirigían a las escaleras para dejar el sótano, sin querer romperse la cabeza pensando en lo que habían descubierto, pero quizá la pregunta más importante y que se debieron haber hecho era, ¿porqué los berserkers tienen ese cuadro allí?, por ahora no lo sabrían.

(...)

Astrid, acompañada de Snotlout y Gustav, subieron por las amplias escaleras hacia la planta superior, que suponían, era muy grande. Al ir recorriéndola se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente el lugar era enorme. Pasaron por varios pasillos dónde había puertas, cada una dejaba entrar a una habitación, por lo que el lugar estaba lleno de habitaciones, aún así, todas las puertas estaban cerradas, por lo que no podían saber lo que estaba del otro lado. Al ver que el lugar era más grande de lo que pensaron, decidieron separarse para buscar más rápido, acordando que en 10 minutos volverían a reunirse, y en caso de no encontrar al castaño, bajarían para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. Al llegar a una puerta más grande que el resto, y mejor decorada, Astrid se dio cuenta de que al girar la chapa, la puerta si abrió, por lo que decidió abrirla despacio para inspeccionar el interior.

— Ustedes vayan por allá — señaló en voz baja — si no encuentro nada aquí, iré con ustedes —.

— Está bien, sólo no te tardes — le dijo Snotlout estando de acuerdo.

Él junto con Gustav, se fueron a seguir recorriendo ese pasillo, mientras la rubia ingresaba al cuarto, cerrando la puerta despacio tras ella. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la habitación no era pequeña en absoluto, y tampoco era una habitación. Por la gran cantidad de estantes con libros, podía deducir que estaba en una biblioteca, recorrió despacio los pasillos que formaban los espacios entre los estantes, y vio asombrada la variada colección de libros que allí había, siguió recorriendo el lugar, olvidando momentáneamente su objetivo de buscar a Hiccup para prestar más atención a los libros que allí había. Uno de ellos llamó su atención, no era un libro como tal, más bien era una libreta que lucía muy vieja. Estaba acomodada entre los libros, pero se notaba que la habían puesto allí sin mucha delicadeza.  
Al tomarla y abrirla notó que había muchas cosas escritas con lápiz en ella, cosas que no comprendía. Había direcciones, nombres de personas, de calles, de ciudades y pueblos, y un montón de notas. Al leer pudo ver que se trataba de una especie de diario, donde alguien escribió una especie de investigación que había estado haciendo. Esto lo confirmó cuando en una de las notas leyó la frase "teorías acerca de la ubicación del ojo del dragón". En todas las páginas de esa libreta, había relatos escritos por alguien, en primera persona, que al parecer había estado investigando acerca de la ubicación de dicho artefacto, el cual la chica aún no comprendía del todo bien. Leyó una parte que decía, que según lo que había escuchado en otros lugares, había una persona que estuvo directamente relacionada a la creación del artefacto, su nombre era Camicazi Hofferson, y fue una princesa del reino Lullaby, sin embargo, la chica murió en el año en que terminó la gran guerra, hace 50 años, y se desconocía todavía en dónde descansaban sus restos. También decía, en otra parte, que debido a ciertos datos que recaudó, tenía una teoría de que tal vez en el collar de la princesa había alguna pista de la ubicación del ojo del dragón, pero tampoco se sabía la ubicación de dicho collar, más adelante decía que mostraba un bosquejo de dicho collar. Astrid pasó rápido las páginas, con el fin de buscar el bosquejo, y cuando lo encontró, se quedó impactada. Era un dibujo, también hecho con lápiz, que mostraba el supuesto collar de la princesa, pero lo que la impactó es que el collar allí dibujado era idéntico al que ella traía en su cuello. Debido a la sorpresa, soltó la libreta, la cual cayó al suelo haciendo algo de ruido, y se quedó tratando de analizar mejor las cosas. Ya había escuchado mencionar al ojo del dragón, desde la pelea contra Alvin, pero ahora le daba curiosidad saber qué rayos era eso, y porque las organizaciones criminales se empeñaban tanto en encontrarlo, además, lo que más la preocupaba, era saber porque el collar de la princesa era igual al que ella tenía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina, suave, que preguntó tranquilamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —.

La rubia volteó sorprendida, pues fue algo inesperado, y pudo ver a una chica joven, delgada, de cabello negro y ojos negros que la miraba fijamente, no lucía molesta ni nada parecido.

— Yo... — Astrid todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que descubrió — sólo estoy buscando a alguien — dijo, intentando dialogar antes de iniciar un conflicto.

— Nunca antes te había visto por aquí — dijo Heather — ¿eres una intrusa? — preguntó.

— En realidad sólo estoy buscando a alguien — repitió la rubia — no quiero problemas —.

Heather puso atención a la libreta tirada en el suelo, cerca de la chica intrusa, notó que era esa libreta donde su hermano recaudaba todo lo que había averiguado con el paso de los años.

— Sabes, odio varias cosas, y una de ellas es a la gente fisgona y chismosa — dijo Heather, hablando en tono más amenazante.

— ¿Esa es una amenaza? — la rubia seguía intentando ser amable, pero comenzaba a costarle.

— Tómalo como quieras, me da igual — le respondió ella — lo que quiero que me digas es qué haces aquí —.

— Ya te dije que estoy buscando a alguien, no diré nada más — dijo Astrid perdiendo la paciencia.

— Admito que tienes pelotas para venir a meterte aquí, y eso que no eres hombre — dijo Heather entre risas — ¿tienes idea de quiénes somos? —.

— Son los berserkers, ya lo sabía desde antes de entrar aquí — respondió la rubia mostrando indiferencia.

— Exacto, y tienes que saber que mi hermano y yo no tratamos muy bien a los intrusos — dijo la pelinegra.

Fue cuando Astrid puso atención a la palabra "hermano", recordó a aquel sujeto contra el que peleó Hiccup en la Ciudad de los magos, al cual visitaron cuando estaba en su celda antes de ser trasladado, el hombre había mencionado al jefe y a su hermana, la segunda al mando.

— Espera un momento — Astrid se atemorizó un poco — no me digas que tu eres...¿Heather? — preguntó dudosa.

— Vaya, sabes mi nombre, supongo que somos más conocidos de lo que pensé — dijo ella riendo un poco.

La rubia sentía un poco de miedo, pero obviamente no lo demostraría, no era lo suyo mostrar miedo o temor frente a sus enemigos, así era comí consideraba ahora a la chica frente a ella.

— No tengo tiempo para ti, quitate de enfrente y dejame irme — le dijo Astrid amenazante.

— ¿Eres una agente del gobierno o del ejército? — le preguntó ignorando lo dicho por la rubia.

— No soy nada de eso, sólo soy una chica normal buscando a alguien — dijo Astrid comenzando a enojarse.

— ¿A quién buscas? — preguntó de nuevo.

— No te lo diré, ¡ahora quitate! — dijo la rubia comenzando a levantar la voz.

— ¿Segura que no me lo dirás? — dijo ella confiada.

— No se que pretendes, pero no voy a caer en tu juego — dijo Astrid desafiante.

— Eso lo veremos — una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Heather — escuchar mi voz tu debes, porque resistirte no puedes, debes saber que desde ahora, harás mi voluntad a toda hora — recitó la chica, sin embargo, no terminó la última linea del conjuro.

Astrid por su parte se quedó callada, confundida al no saber que diablos estaba diciendo aquella chica, la confusión podía verse en su cara.

— No me lo creo — dijo Heather sin más.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? — le dijo Astrid — quitate de mi camino, ya no quiero irte — dijo.

— Ya conoces mi magia ¿cierto? — le preguntó la pelinegra.

— Por supuesto que no, y sinceramente no me importa — le dijo ella, ya sin paciencia.

— Claro que la conoces, mi magia prohibida — la rubia nuevamente se sorprendió al escuchar lo dicho por la pelinegra — el "Mind Puppet", me permite entrar en las mentes de las personas y controlarlos a mi voluntad, se activa en cuanto la persona escucha el conjuro que estaba recitando hace un momento — explicó.

— ¡No me importa! — dijo Astrid fingiendo indiferencia, aunque por dentro se asustó un poco al saber que estaba frente a una maga prohibida.

— Sin embargo, mi magia tiene una debilidad, no funciona en personas que ya saben de la existencia de ésta — siguió explicando ella — por eso pienso que tu ya sabías de ella, y eso me impidió controlarte —.

— Yo...no tenía idea — la rubia seguía disimulando — ahora dejame ir —.

Heather se le quedó mirando, durante un par de minutos, lo cual tenía aún más nerviosa a la rubia, que intentaba poner una cara de seriedad.

— No, no era por eso — dijo Heather seriamente — lo que está bloqueando tu mente es otra cosa — dijo ella — cuando ya sabes acerca de mi magia, tu mente se bloquea inconscientemente, pero la tuya no está bloqueada por eso — le dijo.

— No me importa, quiero que te quites — dijo Astrid.

— Es como si casi no hubiera nada en tu mente — dijo ella — ya veo, tienes amnesia ¿verdad? —.

— Eso es algo que no interesa — dijo Astrid.

— Si, esa es la razón por la que no pude controlarte, tu amnesia bloquea tu mente — dijo Heather sin darle importancia, luego comenzó a darse la vuelta — escucha, hoy no tengo ganas de andar aplastando cucarachas, así que voy a darte la oportunidad de que te vayas y no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí nunca más — le dijo.

— Si me voy va a ser cuando yo quiera, no cuando tu me lo digas — dijo Astrid desafiante, odiaba que le dieran órdenes.

— Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí a esperar a que mi hermano te encuentre, el no será piadoso contigo en lo absoluto — advirtió la chica — de todas formas no tengo tiempo para ti, debo deshacerme de un chico que encontré en el bosque — dijo ella.

— ¿En el bosque? — esa última frase llamó la atención de la rubia — ¿cómo es? — preguntó refiriéndose al chico que ella había mencionado.

— ¿Enserio quieres seguir charlando? — dijo Heather — ya te dije que no tengo tiempo — dijo en tono de broma.

— Espero que no sea quien estoy pensando — dijo Astrid apretando los puños.

— Puedo controlar mentes, no leerlas como tal, así que no sé que estás pensando — dijo la chica todavía en tono de burla.

— Dime como es, ¡no estoy para tus juegos! — de repente Astrid ya no sentía miedo, ahora comenzaba a sentir furia, y sentiría más si se confirmaba su sospecha.

— Ya te dije que me voy a deshacer de él, sin quieres puedes acompañame — sugirió la chica siguiendo con su burla.

Astrid no pudo más, se llenó de valor y desenvainó la espada de Hiccup, que cargaba atrás de ella, tomándola entre sus manos.

— Dímelo, o te obligaré a decirlo — amenazó ella.

Heather reconoció la espada que cargaba la rubia entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar soltar unas sonoras carcajadas.

— No puedo creerlo — dijo ella entre risas — ¿buscas al chico castaño? — dijo entre risas — que pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees? —.

Las palabras de la chica confirmaron las sospechas de Astrid, quien apretó más fuerte el mango de la espada, dispuesta a sacarle la ubicación de Hiccup aunque fuera a la fuerza. La espada no se encendió en fuego, debido a que sólo funcionaba en usuarios de la magia "fire control", pero aún así servía como una espada normal.

— Dime donde lo tienes — ordenó la rubia.

— Oblígame — dijo Heather mirándola fijamente con mirada burlona.

— Si quieres esto por las malas, por las malas será — dijo Astrid, dispuesta a averiguar dónde estaba Hiccup a como diera lugar.

— No estás para saberlo pero, me encantan las cosas por las malas — dijo Heather también desafiante.

Lo que la rubia no sabía es que Hiccup estaba en esa misma biblioteca, Heather le ordenó que se quedara quieto, cuando ella fue a investigar el ruido que escuchó, producido por la libreta que Astrid dejó caer. Aunque eso ya no importaba mucho, al parecer una batalla se desataría allí, y todavía faltaba ver cual era la otra magia de Heather, ya que como se sabía, los magos prohibidos poseían dos magias.

(...)

En la isla remota, a cientos de kilómetro lejos de allí, el hombre cuidador de los dragones se hallaba sentado sobre una roca, con un extraño objeto alargado en las manos.

— Qué lástima que ella haya tenido que hacer lo que hizo sólo por esta cosa — dijo el hombre anciano hablando consigo mismo, junto a él estaba la dragona color azulado — este objeto todavía tiene su olor impregnado, a pesar de haber pasado por tantas manos, lo bueno es que Toothlees pudo captar su aroma, y así ayudarse a encontrarla — explicó él.

Se levantó de la roca, y miró al cielo, se trataba de un rojizo atardecer, que él contemplaba mientras los recuerdos lo invadían.

— Estoy seguro que Toothlees en cuanto la huela podrá identificarla, y entonces debe traerla aquí, no que alguien tenga su mismo olor —dijo el hombre, mientras la dragona se acercaba lentamente por su espalda — pero ya tardó demasiado y no ha vuelto — el hombre se dio la vuelta y acarició a la dragona — ya lo pensé bien, y pronto enviaré a otro dragón a buscarla, pero no serás tú — le advirtió — ahora acompañame a alimentar a los látigo afilado que nacieron hace poco — le dijo.

El hombre se guardó el objeto que traía en las manos, en el bolsillo del pantalón, y luego comenzó a recorrer la isla, junto con la dragona. La isla era algo grande, y el hombre la había bautizado como "la orilla del dragón", justo como ella se lo pidió. Una isla que hasta ahora no había sido visitada por humanos, y en donde los dragones habitaban tranquilos y hasta habían comenzado a reproducirse, como en su hábitat natural. El anciano siguió caminando por entre las veredas y la vegetación, mientras el ojo del dragón, que se había metido en su bolsillo, tintineaba.

 _ **Continuará en el Capítulo 16: "Revelaciones, Parte 2".**_

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejaré por hoy.**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos la pelea de Astrid contra Heather, pero esto no quiere decir que ella tendrá todo el protagonismo, también los demás personajes tendrán algunos problemas, y deberán superarlos.**  
 **En este capítulo hubo algunas revelaciones, tanto para los lectores como para los personajes de esta historia, aún así, el misterio todavía no se aclara, y quedan algunas pistas por revelar.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentan y votan en la historia, les agradezco todo el apoyo, también a los que leen sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia jajaj, con el simple hecho de que lean es suficiente. Yo me despido y hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
